Scattered
by NobodyZHuman
Summary: Teen Wolf/Supernatural/TVD/Originals crossover. Scott thought they finally got a break from all the crazy shit that kept happening to Beacon Hills. Then new wolf attacks, a new human, and vampires happen. He will need is pack, not just the small one he hung on to. But all of it, bring back old friends and unexpected allies. Plus maybe a few new members.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Scattered**

 _Somewhere in the Arizona desert…._

Two large grey wolves race along the desert floor. One had broken ahead and started towards a small hill. That wolf could feel the hot sand cooling under his paws and the sun set. The wolf behind him growled and snapped at his tail causing him to force himself to move faster. But they had been running for a while now, and the steep hill wasn't easily to climb. Another snap at his tail had him looking over his shoulder and growling at the other wolf. Who just huffed and opened his jaws as him to try and bite his tail again. That was enough to get him moving with the last of his speed.

When he finally reached the top, the other wolf, moved up brushing against him, spreading his scent along his fur,until they stood shoulder to shoulder, showing that even in wolf form they were of identical size. They both could be heard panting as they looked out of the valley below the hill. It was a great view. They stood there for a while, as the desert grew darker.

Once he had his breath back, he quickly turned and licked the others wolf's snout, his own payback for his brother's playing bites earlier. His brother growled but didn't retaliate, probably to tired.

The wolf on his right gave a huff and slowly started to change his shape. He took a breath and quickly followed suit. A soft whine and a few pops could be heard and then their two wolves were gone, now in their place stood their human forms.

"I think it's time we go back." He said, not looking at his brother.

He knew how Aiden felt about going back. But he also knew they were being pulled back. Something institutive and primal, that they could both feel. Like a tug in their chests that was dragging them back to Beacon Hills. Aiden thought it was the pull of Lydia and Danny, but

Ethan he had another theory, not that he didn't miss Danny, one he hadn't shared because it was a hope, and one he couldn't give his brother until he was sure. Because if he told his brother and he was wrong Aiden would be angry. So, for now he kept it to himself.

They had spoken about going back several times since they left. Each time, one of them gave a reason for why it was a bad idea, and they kept moving, further and further away. They moved first up the coast and then away out across the county, finally settling in a small town in North Carolina.

But that tug, was getting stronger. They hadn't mentioned much, but it was becoming clearer as slowly found their way back towards the coast. They had been moving closer and closer to California for weeks now, and he knew it wouldn't belong until they were back in Beacon Hills.

No matter if that's what they intended or not, their wolves seemed to want it to happen. So, it would. He just had to get his brother to stop putting it off.

He heard his brother sigh, "And if they don't want us there?"

He smiled, because he hadn't said no.

Turning to look at his brother, "Then we prove to them we belong there. We are strong, fighters, and we can do things they will refuse. We can keep them safe." His eyes flashed blue to prove his point.

His brother's eyes flashed in responds, "If they still want a fight or tell us to leave?"

He rolled his eyes, of course his brother would expect that. But he didn't agree not after they helped them in the end. Not with the small bit of hope he had in the back of his mind as to way they were being pulled back. He knew that they wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms but he also believed that given time they would be welcomed back.

"They won't." He said, closing his eyes and feeling for his wolf. This was new, something they learned from a lone wolf only a few months back, a way to change fully into their wolf. Not the misshapen half forms they had always known. This was form better, more connected, more powerful, and he hoped to teach it to the others, as soon as they could. He took a breath and there was his wolf, as always it was right there just in the back of his mind, waiting for him to embrace it. With very little effort he pulled it forward and let it again change his body.

He heard his brothers annoyed growl, as he finished his shift and took off at a run. It didn't take long before he heard the sound of four paws chasing after him. He smiled.

He knew his brother was nervous about going back, scared that Scott; the Alpha, wouldn't accept them and they would never be part of a pack again. But he also knew he missed her, the one person he let himself get close to, and the fear of being rejected by Scott wasn't enough to over shadow the feeling off missing Lydia. Just like he missed Danny.

So, they would go back, and hope they could find their place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Searching**

On another part of the world a young man walked down a busy street trying to block out all the noise and scents and he worked his way through the crowds. His heartbeat was fast but steady. He had to fight not to look over his shoulder at the men he knew where following him.

He had noticed them a couple blocks back, and the strong scent of gun powered and wolfsbane told him they were hunters. And not friendly ones. He growled and stepped off the side walked and quickly crossing the street. He didn't know how they found him, he had only been in town two days. Not long enough for someone to know him and he hadn't outed himself.

There were also no strange animal killings in or around this time in recent days, so the hunters weren't here for another wolf. No, these ones seemed to know exactly were he was and were doing everything could not to lose him in the crowd. He didn't know what they wanted with him, but he had no plan on getting caught.

He looked around trying to think of the best way to lose them. He wasn't happy about having to ditch this town, there were rumors about an old Alpha here, one he was hoping could help him. But it wasn't worth getting caught and tortured by hunters. He would have to just keep looking.

As he walked past a old building, an arm reached out and dragged him inside. He felt the change come over him before he was even over the threshold, his eyes glowed and his claws had come out.

The small female in front of him, let go and held up her hands, her eye's glowing yellowing. He relaxed a little, another wolf was better than hunters.

He opened his mouth to ask her what was going on but she held up her hand and pointed to her ears. He focused his hearing, picking up the two hunters.

"No, sir." One of them said, and he could hear the static of a phone.

"He just disappeared." The man cursed, "No, we will stay maybe we will get lucky and someone will spot him again. Yes, Sir." Then he heard the man walk away.

The women grinned when they were gone, "You seem like trouble."

He wasn't sure why she was grinning about that, "I didn't mean to be. I'm looking for the local Alpha."

The grin on her face disappeared and her stance become defensive, "Why?"

He tried to hold himself in the least threatening why, he wasn't here to challenge the Alpha.

"I need help." He said, "Something happened to be and my wolf, its stronger harder for me to control. I was hoping he could help me."

He could feel her eyes one him, taking him in.

"Are you here to challenge my Alpha?" She asked.

"No." He answered truthfully knowing she was listening to his heart.

"Did you bring hunters here?" She asked next.

"No." He said, "I think they are either searching me out or I got unlucky and someone recognized me."

She nodded her head. "Follow me."

He let out a relieved breath and followed her out of the building. The back exit let to an empty walk away and then down hill towards a small cluster of what appeared to be homes. They kept walking past the homes and then out of the town. It didn't take long for her to walk him down a dirt road and into her territory. He could smell it the second they were close, the markers that told

other wolves not to enter. His wolf whined in uneasy but he kept following her.

As they walked, buildings came into view. It appeared almost like a small village all by its self. Houses spread out amongst the trees, but close enough to been seen. He felt envious that this pack could live like this. Close together, free to be themselves amongst their own. He felt a stab of homesickness, not for Beacon Hills, but for the pack he had lost when he was younger. His family. They had something like this and it had been ripped away from him.

"Stay here." The women said, as they reached the door of the biggest building. The pack house, his wolf told him. He nodded.

It didn't take long for her to come back out and lead him into the house.

He was shown into a large living area, a group of people already in there. Probably eight or nine scattered throughout the room, most sitting on cushions or blankets on the floor. But the man sitting at the center held his attention, because he could feel the power of the Alpha in front of

him.

He lowered his head, "Alpha."

"And you are?" The man asked, not moving from his seat.

"Derek," he looked up, "Hale."

"What is it I can help you with Mr. Hale." The Alpha asked.

He took a breath and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of been watched as all the eyes in the room were on him.

"A little while ago, something happened to me. I was changed. Someone tried taking my power,

I died." He sighed, "Or I think I did, but then I was back and my wolf it was stronger, both physically and in my mind. I can feel it all the time, scratching and digging like its trying to force its way out. Not just on full moons, and my control its slipping. I'm scared I'll lose control and hurt someone. I've been seeking help, but all the others I have found, said they couldn't help. Finally, an Alpha in Brazil told me to look here. For you."

The man stood, causing Derek to shiver, "What kind of change?" He asked moving closer.

"I can fully shift." He started, "I know that's not uncommon my mother could do it. But before this I had never been able to achieve it. But my senses are stronger, all of them. And the wolf, its different. Before it was instinct and desire, desire to hunt, to kill, but now I can feel it, it wants to run, to play, to protect," He stopped. Did he want to share the rest?

"And?" The alpha pushed him on.

"It wants a mate and a pack." He finished dropping his eyes.

The room burst into harsh but quiet whispers and he fought to keep his eyes down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bloody Bus**

Scott took in the scene in front of him, there was an old yellow school; well what used to be an old yellow school bus, now it was more of a ripped apart yellow disaster. The back-emergency door was torn completely off and laying several feet away from the rest of the bus. The front doors were both hanging at strange angles and looked ready to fall off at any sign of wind. From where he stood he could see broken and shattered windows along both sides of the bus. The bus itself had what appeared to be claw marks and shredded metal covering most of it. The big front window had been completely removed, he wasn't sure how it happened but it was just gone.

The claw marks seemed to be different sizes, some small while others left gaping holes in the side of the bus. Most of the claw marks on the outside of the bus looked like something had crawled on the side and kept scratching into the metal. Like whatever it was had been playing with the kids inside, trying to scare them as much as possible, like it had been some kind of game. It made his stomach knot. How could someone do this to a bunch of kids? It was beyond fucked up.

He pushed down his anger and tried to get a peek inside the bus. The chairs were thrown this way and that, each covered in holes and more slash marks. There was blood splattered everywhere from the floor to the cracked windows and covering the seats.

Scott tried taking in small breaths, the smells coming off the bus where nauseating. Fear, sweat, and adrenaline and those were almost overwhelmed by the smells of blood and death. If he concentrated he could even pick up some of the excitement from whoever had attacked the bus.

Just outside the bus, the police were trying to secure the crime scene, but terrified parents and curious reporters where already pulling in. Scott could see Stiles dad and Parrish trying to calm down the panicking parents, telling them that they would let them know as soon as they found anything out. The parents lost in their fear just kept shouting their children's names at any passing officer, each just wanted to know their children was alive and unharmed.

"Do you smell anything?" His best friend asked standing next to him. The sudden voice caused him to jump a little; he had been so focused on the bus that he forgot Stiles was with him.

"You mean besides all the blood, death, and fear?" Malia asked coming up behind them.

Scott could practically hear Stiles eye roll, "Yes besides the obvious."

He sighed, slightly annoyed at his two pack mates banter, "I can smell wolves." It hadn't taken him more than one or two sniffs of the air to pick up wolf. It was smell he had become very familiar with in recent years.

Unfortunately, while he knew it was wolves he couldn't place a scent.

"Like wolves; wolves or like, "His friend brought both his hands up and then brought them down gesturing at him, "wolves." Scott didn't miss the sarcasm in his friend's tone.

He fought the urge to smack Stiles in the back of the head.

"Werewolves." He said looking back towards the bus. The Sheriff was holding a small weeping woman, Scott knew she must be one of the parents and it made him sad. He didn't know how his mother would have handled it had it been him on the bus.

"Deucalion?" Stiles asked. He was the only Alpha left in the area, the others were dead or had left.

"No." Scott said, "His scent isn't here, besides this was a group and Deucalion is alone now."

"Whoever did this was a pack, and a pretty big one. But there are too many different scents for me to pick up a trail." Malia said sounding frustrated. Between all the kids that had been on the bus and the wolves that attacked them, there were just too many different scents to pick out who was victim and who was attacker.

Scott trusted her nose, more than he trusted his own. If she couldn't find anything useful then it wasn't there to find. This just meant they didn't have a trail to follow yet. But he was positive he would find who it was as fast as he could.

He sighed. He needed to get away from all this blood it was making him edgy and uncomfortable.

He reached down and grabbed his friend by the shoulders turning him towards the parking lot, "come on, let's get out of here before people see us hanging around."

As they started walking away Scott picked up on Parrish pulling the sheriff away from the group,

"Sheriff, we have another problem."

"What?" worry in his voice.

"There are kids missing. I have the list of kids that take this bus to school 16 in total. There were 8 bodies," his voice broke a little, "and 2 kids missed the bus this morning. That means."

"That means we have 6 missing kids." The sheriff cut him off.

Scott stopped in his tracks. He looked over at the two men and saw both looked up at him. Parrish's eyes orange proof the hellhound was upset. The Sheriff just looked sad.

"Scott," The Sheriff whispered, "Can you guys meet at my house tonight."

He nodded; sure, that the sheriff and Parrish saw him and continued to walk away.

Leaving the horrible scene behind them Scott and his friends, made their way towards their vehicles.

His bike was parked at the back of the lot, right next to Stiles Jeep.

Scott reached for his bike and started it up.

His mind was a running wild, trying to figure out the best place to start. There had been multiple wolves on that bus; it caused his wolf side to push through pissed that someone was trespassing on his territory. He was also worried about his pack; he needed to get them all together and discuss safety, maybe having them stick together until they got rid of these monsters.

He looked up at Malia and Stiles who were standing in front of his bike, ready to tell the coyote to stay with Stiles for now. But it appeared she was one step ahead of him. She grinned at him and then looked at the jeep. Letting him know she was going with his best friend. He smiled back.

As he pulled his helmet on he shouted over his bike, "Guys make sure to message everyone to meet up at Stiles as soon as they can. I'll swing by Argent's and tell him what's going on. See if he has heard anything about any other wolves nearby."

When Stiles gave him a thumbs up he knew he was heard and that they would take care of getting everyone to the Sheriffs house tonight.

He pushed his feet off the ground and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Beacon Hills**

He was almost positive he was dreaming because no way in hell would he have Katy Perry as a ringtone. But when the insistent sound didn't fade away, he rolled over and opened his eyes. And there on the bed table next to his bed was Sam's phone, screen lite up and Katy Perry blasting. He groaned, next time he pulled a prank on Sam he would have to remember that he was the light sleeper.

He reached out and picked up the phone, seeing Bobby's name he decided it was Sammy's turn. He threw the phone at his brother. Who groaned from the impact and sleepy patted around his chest until his hand found the phone.

"Hello?" He heard his brother say as he tried to bury his head under his pillow. Hopefully whatever Bobby wanted could wait and he would get a few more hours of sleep.

That hope was short lived when his pillow was suddenly ripped away. Sam stood just off to the side of his bed, eyes down and a frown on his face.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He asked pushing to sit up.

"Kids." Was all he said before he started moving around the room throwing their stuff into their bags. Dean took a second to watch, he wanted the detail. But Sam didn't look to be in the mood. So, he just hopped off the bed and started gathering his stuff.

They fell silent as they finished packing up, then they left the room and headed for his car. He didn't even bother opening his trunk just tossed his bag in the back seat and hopped in the car.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Beacon Hills." Sam said, pulling put his phone, Dean waited while his brother searched the town." It's only about two hours from here, if we hurry we can get there fast enough to see the crime scene before the local cops clean it up."

Dean just nodded and started up the car.

"Tell me the details." He said, pulling onto the highway.

Sam was still looking at his phone a frown on his face, "It appears to be an animal attack on a school bus. The bus is still on school property, a janitor found it this morning and called the cops."

Fuck, Dean thought, he hated it when it was kids, it was always harder, both emotionally and physically, because the people involved where always more protective and carefully when it was kids. He sighed.

"Plus," Sam added, breaking him from his thoughts, "There may kids missing. There was supposed to be more on the bus, but there are no bodies. Bobby says the local cops are still trying to track down, where they missed the bus or were taken from it."

"Man, I hate when kids are involved" Sam voiced his earlier thoughts.

The fell silent again as Dean drove and Sam looked over his phone. He reached out and turned on his radio, notice Sam's head shake as AC DC came through the speakers.

"Hey, Bobby got any ideas?" Dean asked.

"Not really, he couldn't get enough information over the phone." Sam said, still locking over his phone.

"Great." He muttered. Not only was it a case involved kids, they had no real information to even start going over.

Again, they fell into silence.

"Dean, this could be something bigger." Sam said after a few more minutes.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"This town, it has a history of weird animal attacks going back years, as far back as the 40's as far as I can tell, but in the last couple years things have escalated, I mean there are stories here about kids and adults alike being found with their throats slit and tired to trees, or strange symbols found on or around bodies. I mean the local high school has had a number of staff killed off in the last three years alone." He looked over to see Sam scrolling through more articles.

"Fuck, there is a report of people being killed by a sword, and people seeing Ninja like people walking around town and just disappearing."

"We should call Bobby back, see if he can join us in town." Dean said, because the part of slit throats sounded ritualist and he had no idea about fucking Ninja's and swords. They might need back up.

"Yeah, I'll call him."

 **(2 hours later…. Beacon Hills)**

Both of them were on edge as they pulled into the small town, Sam and Bobby has been calling each other back and forth for the last hour or so, adding to the long list of strange events that has happened in town. And so far, they had an equally long list of possible things that it could be.

But so far the evidence pointed to multiple bad's in town and it seemed like maybe they were fighting each other.

Dean sighed and pulled into the first cheap hotel he saw. He left Sammy in the car as he walked into the office and got them room. Thinking about it he asked for two, Bobby wouldn't want to share with them. The man behind the counter didn't even ask any questions, just took his card ran it and handed him a card.

Then he back at the car, grabbing his bag and headed into their room.

They didn't bother showering, they didn't have time. Instead they rushed to get changed, into their suits. Then he fumbled around his bag to find his FBI badge.

Being done first he left the room. Outside he found a convenient store across the street, he hurried across the street bought a cheap burrito and two cups of coffee. But the time he was done and back to the car, Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him.

From the hotel it only took them about 10 minutes to find the school.

The bus could be spotted from the street, he noticed as he pulled into the parking area, whoever attacked it took a risk of being seen.

He also noticed the crowd around the bus, police and civilian alike. He groaned this was going to be a hard one. As he pulled into the first open parking space, he noticed an old battered blue jeep.

As him and Sam got out of baby, he looked at Sam, "Is that duct tape holding the tailpipe up?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Malia**

Malia watched as Scott drove away, she was worried about him. In the last couple months their friends had finally started to heal, they hadn't had time after the loss of Allison. First because members leaving like Derek and Isaac and even the twins. Thought Stiles refused to admit they were part of their pack. But then there were the attacks by Theo and the Dread Doctors.

It had taken until now for them to start to heal, but while the pack was healing, it was still a mess. Scott, who had finally embraced his Alpha side, still didn't have the knowledge on how to make and run a pack, plus there was too much that new and changing for it to settle.

Things like Liam, who was still new and lacked proper control. Corey said he didn't want to be part of a pack again, after everything Theo had done, but he still hung around. Mostly because Mason kept dragging him to all their meetings.

Plus, there was Stiles and Mason who she knew Scott viewed as pack, but with them being human they didn't have the same urges and desires when it came to pack. She wasn't sure if they really understood what it was to be part of a pack. Some days she wasn't even sure Scott did.

Then there was Parrish and Theo. Neither of them were pack. Theo, most of the pack didn't trust him, but after he had helped Liam against the ghost riders, he seemed to have gained an alley and Scott hadn't kicked him out of town.

Parrish, hung around but seemed to want to keep his own distance, she just figured Hellhounds didn't have packs. But sometimes she thought she could smell the want on him, when they were all together, so maybe he had other reasons.

Even with all that, Scott was trying. He demanded weekly pack gatherings. Where they hung out, ate, played video games. She wasn't sure it was enough, but it was working. She had been sure that with time, they would be real pack they just needed time.

Then this morning happened.

Stiles called her freaking out about a call he just overheard his dad get. He had called Scott then her, telling them both where to go and to hurry.

Now she was at the school, walking up behind them, a little annoyed at Scott's lack of notice of someone approaching,

she heard Stiles dumb question and couldn't help picking on him. Most of her attention on her young Alpha she could smell to sorrow and angry coming off him. Scott cared too much, something she had tried to understand but couldn't. She cared about her friends; her pack, they were what was important to her. But Scott wanted to save everyone.

He probably wanted to hunt down whoever it was that second, only not knowing who had stopped him from going off for revenge, and she knew when the time came her and the rest of the pack would be right there with him.

"Malia, ready?" Stiles asked as a sleek black impala pulled in the spot Scott had just vacated.

She opened her door and got in just as two men started to get out of the black car. She could smell them as the doors opened, it smelled like they hadn't showered this morning and had been in the car a while. Both men were handsome and well-dressed. Each wearing a clean black and white suit, they had serious looks on their faces. She figured they must have been here to look at the bus. There was something off about them. She wasn't sure what it was but if she had been in her coyote form her heckles would be up and probably growling at them.

One of the men looked at the other and commented, "Is that duct tape holding the tail pipe up?"

"Whoa! Dude, don't talk about Roscoe that way. How would you like it if I started talking about your car?" Stiles had his door open and was leaning part way out, like he might get out and lecture the man more about manners and his jeep. Malia rolled her eyes.

"Stiles…" She hissed and reached across and pulled on his arm. "Not the time."

Stiles pulled his arm out of her grip and glared at the two men.

Then hopped in the jeep and pulled away without another word to them.

Once one the road, she picked up Stiles cell phone and sent out a text. Stiles had a group names Pack on his phone, almost everyone's name and number. She noticed he had Peter's number saved and wondered about messaging him.

Decided he wasn't pack and that if Scott wanted him there he would call the man himself she dropped the phone into her lap.

Hearing Stiles mumbling to himself she looked over at him. He was scowling and muttering about rude people. She smiled, he thought it was cute when he pouted. Not that she would tell him that, or that she was looking at him as cute. She had thought for a while that she liked him and had gone about trying to figure out how humans 'dated.' But she quickly figured out that wasn't what drew her to him, sure she liked Stiles, but not in the way she had thought. Her coyote thought of him as pack before anyone else. So, she become drawn and a little bit possessive over him. Not that Stiles complained he just took it all in his normal, my life is weird I'm used to it, way.

They had become close sense him and Scott had forced her to become human. She had been angry at first because she was confused and lost but now she was grateful. She had a home, her dad, and a pack. And for now, that was all she could want, which is way she was more then happy to sit in a beat up jeep watching her friend muttering to himself about assholes.

Besides she knew what the jeep was important to him, so she didn't mind letting him work out his annoyance.

"You think Scott will be okay?" He asked, when he finally stopped mumbling to himself.

She looked over at him, "He shouldn't blame himself."

"But he will," Stiles said rolling his eyes, "He will tell himself that he should have sensed or smell other's in his territory. He will say that he should have been there to protect those kids." She watched as his hands tightened on the steer wheel, maybe Scott wasn't the only one blaming themselves.

"Stiles," She said softly, "We didn't know. So, there wasn't anything we could have done. But we will find the wolves that attacked them and stop them." She knew he heard the small growl she

let loose, because he turned his head and gave her a small smile.

They drove a few moments in silence as they headed for Stiles house.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Scott lately?" Stiles asked pulling in front of his home.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She wasn't sure why he was asking her, she was told often that she missed things that others saw and found weird.

Stiles sighed, getting out of the jeep. She jumped out and closed her door, moving to stand next to him.

"I don't know." He said, as she took his arm and looped hers through it. "He seems different, quieter, sadder, maybe. I thought it was because of Allison." He gave a sad smile, "But its like there is something else, like he is missing something."

"His pack." Malia said, causing him to stop.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He watched as the coyote rolled her eyes, "I can feel it." She said, "Like the wolf part of him is reaching out for the rest of his pack. It's worse when he shifts or when he is alone at night." The feeling had caused her to wonder why none of them had ever talked about living together, she knew Derek's old pack, even if they were mostly family, had lived together. It had to make it easier on an Alpha to know his pack was safe and close by. It's why she liked sneaking into Stiles room most nights. Most of them were now 18, so why hadn't anyone thought of moving in together.

"His wolf?" Stiles asked unlocking the front door.

"Yeah." Malia said, "I don't think he had noticed." She said walking away from him and into the kitchen.

Malia could hear Stiles setting up the living room while she looked through his fridge for a drink.

What she said had been true, she could feel Scott's wolf seeking out pack. She hadn't noticed it, not until Derek and Isaac had left. But now she could feel it most days, like the wolf part of Scott was lonely and trying call them back. It was better when the rest of them were together, that's why she hadn't said anything. She thought it was getting better. But if Stiles was noticing then maybe it wasn't.

She walked out of the kitchen, Stiles was sitting on his couch staring at his phone.

"What?" She asked, dropping down next to him.

"I was thinking, I should text him. Tell him what you said, but then I thought maybe this should be a face to face conversation." He sighed and dropped his phone on the table.

"He'll be okay." She said. "He has us."

She heard Stiles laugh and she moved closer, laying her head against his shoulder. Maybe it was because he was the first Packmate she acknowledged or maybe it was because she just like him more then the others, but she liked being around him and marking him with her scent. Not that he could smell it. But Scott could, and she knew he thought it was funny from the number of times, he had noticed and just chuckled. And she knew Scott did it too, because Scott's scent was almost always on Stiles. She had even caught him doing it to her and the others, marking his pack.

"Do you think they can feel it?" Stiles asked. He was laying with his head on her stomach and she was running her fingers over his short hair.

"I can." She said with a shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Knowledge**

"Have the young truly forgotten so much." The Alpha whispered and Derek found himself looking up in confusing.

"What do you mean?"

"You have embraced your wolf, fully." The man said circling behind him. Causing Derek's neck hairs to stand, "It used to be more common amongst are kind. Rare, put common enough all knew it was possible." The man sounded sad.

"Our strongest wolves, used to be able to reach such a close bond to their wolves that they blended, able to work together at all times not just under the pull of the moon. But we have grown weaker, because of in fighting and hunters. The older ones that held the knowledge killed off before they could pass it along. We cut ourselves off from other packs in fear of being attacked, so we don't communicate and share anymore. And now so few know of it or are capable of achieving this, mostly now only Alphas have the ability." Alpha moved back into his line of sight.

"Which leads to the young trying to attack and kill them. Believing they will only get this strength, this gift, if they kill for it." He moved away from Derek and sat back down.

"Your wolf hasn't changed, Derek." The man gave him a smile, "You can just feel and understand him better. As for your control, have you not sought out help from your own Alpha?"

"My Alpha?" He asked.

The man gave him a weird look.

"I don't have an Alpha." He said.

The man tilted his head and Derek watched and the Alpha smelled the air, "Yes, you do. I can smell him on you as well as sense you pack bond. It is weak, but there."

"Wh..." He started but snapped his mouth shut. The only Alpha he knew was Scott, but they had never been a pack. Scott had refused to join him when he was an Alpha and after he lost his own Alpha power he wanted nothing to do with the younger man's pack.

"How?" He asked, barely noticing it was said aloud.

"What do you mean how?" The Alpha asked.

"We…" He started, "I.." he took a breath, "We were never pack, he never joined me and I never joined him." He tried to explain.

The Alpha threw his head back and laughed.

Derek fought down a growl.

"Yes, the young truly don't remember enough." The man said as he stopped laughing though the large smile never left his face, "You and him may not have saw each other as pack, but your wolves did. What ever happened between you, your wolves either sensed the need to bond or felt the desire to do so."

Derek dropped his head and cursed his mother, not for dying, but not for teaching him everything he needed to know. He was never meant to lead, never meant to be an Alpha so she didn't teach him how to make a pack, how to seal a bond, or how to add to it.

He had thought he had figured it out when he changed Boyd, Erica and Isaac, but now he was getting the feeling he hadn't learned as much as he thought.

He looked up at the pack, his eyes finding the Alpha, who was still watching him.

"Can you tell me more?" He asked, "About pack bonds and how they are formed. I was never taught, and my Alpha," Wow, that was weird to say, "He is new and young, he doesn't know this stuff anymore then I do." He heard a growl from amongst the pack.

"How young?" The Alpha asked, something off about his tone.

Derek's defensives went up, they wouldn't attack Scott, would they?

"Why?" He asked.

The Alpha rose, his eyes flashing red. Derek gulped but held his ground.

"The young have no respect for our ways, they kill," The man growled in Derek's face. "All for POWER."

Derek took a step back, he knew his eyes had changed, the urge to submit to this more powerful wolf was heart pounding. His instincts battled, one side demanding he submit the other telling him to defend Scott. He growled deep in his throat, catching the Alpha's attention.

The man took a step towards him, Derek throw up his hands, "Wait!" He shouted

"Scott didn't kill anyone." The Alpha stopped growling and took a step back, his eyes fading back to human brown.

"Inherited?" Someone asked.

Derek almost nodded, almost lied, because he was worried, this Alpha seemed protective and against Alpha's like Deucalion who only killed for power. What would they do about a True Alpha? The Alpha's gaze was locked on him and he could feel the man's power washing over him.

"True Alpha." He whispered out.

The room fell silent.

"Really?" The alpha asked.

Derek nodded.

The man smiled, "I have only ever met one. You are lucky." And Derek felt like he could breathe again.

"I'll help you," The man went on, "I'll teach you, and you can return to your Alpha and teach him. Maybe then the knowledge will get passed down." The man moved back to his spot on the floor, "Join us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The other alpha**

He had told Stiles and Malia that he was headed for Argent's house, and that was true he did have plans to stop by the hunter's house but first he had to make a different stop.

Deucalion had moved out of the apartment building him and Argent had both been living in right after their last fight. Scott was pretty sure it was a move of self-preservation, living that close to a hunter without his pack to back him up would be stupid. And Deucalion wasn't stupid.

Scott knew the other Alpha had left town not long after that. But had at some point moved back. Scott probably wouldn't have known it, not unless that man had gone about killing people again. But Deucalion left him a letter at his house a few months back. It was simple, informing Scott that he wished to remain here and swearing he had no plans to retaliate against the pack or harm anyone else. He had even left his address so that Scott knew where to find him.

It took him less then two days to track the man down and demand he tell him what he was really up too.

Deucalion had been calm the whole time telling him that he had meant what he said. He told Scott that Beacon Hill's would always draw their kind and that he really wanted to stay. When Scott called him on the bullshit, saying that he only originally came here for him and Derek, Deucalion didn't deny it. He said things were different now.

Scott still hadn't believed him, not until the man sat down on his couch and told Scott point blank that he was safer here. That without his pack, while not an omega, he was still weaker and that being close to Scott's pack would offer some protection, unless Scott declared him an enemy.

Scott had growled and said they weren't going to protect him from his enemies, the other Alpha gave a deep dark laugh, and told Scott that he had only made the mistake of leaving an enemy alive once, and even then, it wasn't truly his mistake. But with Jennifer dead he didn't have anyone else after him. Not that that would stop hunters or wolves seeking his Alpha powers.

Scott hadn't been sure how he felt, when him and his pack weren't listed as an enemy. It should have bothered him, that this man who had done so much damage to him and his friends didn't see him as an enemy. But the truth was the day he let Deucalion live and the day he didn't run him out of town he showed the man, that while they weren't friends, Scott didn't see him as an enemy anymore.

So, he agreed to let Deucalion stay.

It had taken him a week or so after that to tell his pack about the other Alpha. There had been some yelling and bitching but eventually the other's agreed to leave the man alone. And so far, they had.

But now if there were other wolves, maybe a pack, here attacking them. They might need another fighter. And despite how little Scott wanted to see the other Alpha in action again, it might be needed.

As he pulled in front of the large two-story house, Deucalion now lived in, he saw the other man walk out his front door. Scott pulled his bike to a stop and took his helmet off and let the other man come to him.

"Scott." Deucalion said with a curious tilt to his head.

"Deucalion," Scott said, "There was an attack at the school."

The Alpha in front of him frowned," It wasn't me."

Scott almost laughed, "I know. We think another pack is moving in."

He sighed, "I guess I'm here to warn you, and ask for you to keep an eye out. Let us know if you see anyone." He wanted to ask if he would fight with them if it came to it, but something caused him to hold back.

"Do you know how many?"

"No. I couldn't get a count, it had to be a good number though because neither could Malia." He

sighed and shifted his helmet to his lap.

"What else?" The Alpha asked taking a step closer.

It should have caused Scott to be nervous, on edge, having the man so close. But he didn't feel threatened, so, instead he closed his eyes and leaned forward against his helmet.

"There are kids missing, Stiles' dad is trying track them down, see if maybe they just missed the bus." He took a breath, "but 8 kids, all missing the bus the same day."

"Seems unlikely, yes." The other man agreed.

"Did you get a sense of another Alpha?" The question caused Scott to open his eyes and look at Deucalion.

"What do you mean?" He could sense other Alpha's? He knew he could tell when he was close, like he was now with Deucalion there was a power about the other man that buzzed almost in the air around them. But he couldn't remember a time he felt it not in the presence of an Alpha.

He was a little taken back when Deucalion sighed and shook his head, "Derek didn't teach you anything did he?"

Scott glared at him.

"To be fair," Scott defended his friend, "I don't think his mother taught him anything. He wasn't supposed to be an alpha."

"Close your eyes." Scott felt annoyed but did as he told, "now what do you feel in the air around you?" The other Alpha said, almost in Scott's ear. The sudden closeness caused him to open his eyes and jump. But Deucalion placed a hand on his shoulder, steading him.

"Close your eyes." He gritted his teeth and did as he was told, trying desperately to ignore the flashes of memories of how the twins had tried to teach him, the one time he asked for their help.

"What do you feel?" Impatience was clear in the other man's voice.

With his eye's closed he tried to feel something, from the area he knew the other Alpha was. At first all he could do was focus his hearing, the steady heart beat only slightly calmed him down. Then he took in the man's scent, sharp and metallic, he was about to give up when the buzz in the air caught his attention. It wasn't really a buzz, truth was Scott didn't know what it was. But it was like the air around Deucalion was humming and when he focused his sense towards himself he could feel it around him.

"The air," He said, "It's like its humming around us."

"Good." The other man said, soundly proud? Scott would have to think about that later.

"Now shift your senses away from us and towards the house."

Not even bothering to acknowledge the man, Scott did as he was told, and it was weird because he could actually follow the trail of the strange humming in the air towards the house. And when his scenes hit the house he drew in a sharp breath and opened his eyes. Because he could feel how much of it surrounded the house, a giveaway to how much time the other man spent there.

"Wow." He said turning to look at Deucalion. The man smiled and took his hand away from Scott shoulder. "How long does that hang around? Should I head back to the school right away? Or can I meet with the pack first?" He asked excited to learn something new, something that could be extremely help fool.

Of course, it hit him like a punch to the stomach when he realized that this was how the Alpha's could always find Derek and why Derek could never find them. They had all known how to do this and Derek hadn't been taught anything from his mother, so he was underprepared to be an Alpha.

"Scott?" He heard his name and looked up.

"Are you alright?" Deucalion asked, and Scott was pretty sure the man really wanted to know. He was also sure he was starting to get a headache.

"I'm good. So, school now or later?" He asked looking away.

"Something like this, you should be able to sense another Alpha for a day maybe two. But only if he was involved with the attack and he used his power. If not, then only for a few hours. If I were you I would return as soon as you can."

"Thanks." He said, still not looking at the other Alpha, because he wasn't sure how to feel, he was grateful for the help but angry about his realization. He started up his bike and took a hold of his helmet, ready to put it on and get moving.

"Scott." The alpha said causing him to hesitate.

"If you need me, I'm here."

He looked up, surprised, but Deucalion was already walking back towards his house.

He didn't look back as he left the other Alpha behind. He debated heading straight back to the school, but Argents house was closer and he really wanted to let the hunter now what was going on. So, he went there first.

Which would have been a great idea, if the man had been home. Scott hadn't even had to knock to know there wasn't anyone home, the man's new house was empty. So, Scott turn his bike back on and headed home. The next closest place. He figured he would warn his mom, let her call Argent then head to the school then to Stiles house to meet the pack.

He should have expected it really, when he pulled up in front of his house and saw Argents car parked behind his mom's in the driveway. He shook his head, lately it seemed if Argent wasn't here, Stiles dad was. It seemed their parents had become closer, closer than they were before all the supernatural shit came into their lives.

Somewhere along the way the three of them had made a decision that they weren't being kept out of the loop anymore and that they were going to play a larger part in the kids, lives.

Malia and Liam had found it funny, until they realized they were included in that. They each had received lectures about ditching school or missing homework more then once. Stiles thought it was great, having his dad being parental and bossy towards the whole pack and not just him. And Scott while annoyed at first found he liked having his mom knowing what was going on. She was good with advice especially if he was doubting himself.

As for Argent, Scott wasn't sure how the man had done it, but somehow, he had become an overprotective father figure to all of them. Each member of his pack respected the man and knew that when he said something you listened.

Those thoughts put him in a better mood as he opened the front door, "Hey guys." He said heading straight for the kitchen where he could smell coffee and hear them moving around.

"Hey Scott." Argent said, as he walked into the room, with a smile.

His mom put her cup down and hugged him, "Hey honey."

"I though Stiles was with you?" She asked as she looked behind him.

"Oh, he was but he's at his house, waiting for the pack." Argent raised a brow at him.

"There was an attack at the school. A bunch of kids are dead, bus driver too. And some are missing. The Sheriff and Parrish are trying to locate them, but I'm thinking they were taken." He looked back at his mom, "I was swing by to give you a head up and then heading over to Stiles, we are having everyone meet up there to talk about it and see if we can plan or prepare for more attacks." His mom moved fast wrapping him in another hug.

"Want me to come?" Argent said, already standing up.

"Yeah. I have to stop by the school first, though."

"That's' fine, want to ride with me?" The man said moving to place his cup in the sink.

"Sure." Scott said, dropping his helmet on the counter.

His mom gave him a sad smile, "Be safe."

Argent rested his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, and Scott could see his mom's smile widen and he wondered when they had reached this point. He also wondered if he should be weirded out because he was pretty sure his mom was blushing, and Argent's smile was a little too big.

The two seemed lost in their own world, and there was only so much weirdness he could take,

"Ready?" He asked and watched in amusement as they both stiffened and pulled away, like they had forgotten he was there.

Argent nodded, and Scott tried not to laugh as they both turned and headed out of the house.

It was only when they were in the car and driving towards the school that either of them spoke.

"Why are we swinging by the school? I would have guessed that would be the first-place you kids went after hearing about the attack." Argent asked.

"We did." He said looking down at his hands, "But I want to try something."

He didn't even have to look up to know the man was looking at him, waiting for Scott to give more of an explanation.

He sighed, "I went to Deucalion."

Argent made not pleased sound, probably angry but didn't say anything.

"To warn him I guess, and he asked if I had sensed another Alpha."

"Sensed how?" Argent asked, and Scott looked up. Cause now the hunter was curious, not angry.

"That's what I asked. And he taught me, I don't know, a way to feel if another Alpha has been around. It's weird but I can do it. So, I want to try at the bus. See if this pack has an Alpha with them."

"Hmm." Argent said, or well-made the noise. "I didn't know that was possible, but it explains some things."

"Yeah." Scott muttered and looked out his window.

Argent seemed to get a sense for his mood and they rode in silence.

When they pulled up to the school, a couple of deputies and their cars, where still in the parking lot and they seemed me be keeping an eye in the bus.

They both got out and Scott didn't miss that Argent had grabbed a gun. Then they both moved quietly around the cops, until they could approach the bus unseen.

Then Argent gave him space, stepping away watching the area around them. Keeping an eye out for danger, ready to fight if need be. It settled something in Scott having the man watch his back.

Scott closed his eyes and tried to find that humming sensation again. It seemed harder than before, like he couldn't quite reach and find the humming without Deucalion's help. He growled and felt his features shift and tried to find that feeling again, he imagined the steady weight of the other Alpha's hand on his shoulder and the he focused his senses again. it was only after he felt the humming sensation around him that he realized he had done it. He smiled and searched out towards the bus trying to find another Alpha's presence.

There wasn't one.

He sighed and opened his eyes.

It didn't mean this pack didn't have an Alpha, it just meant there hadn't been one here when they attacked the bus.

He turned and head back to where Argent was keeping watch. The man didn't say anything just fell into step with him as they moved back towards the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Friends**

The first pack member to show up was Lydia. Stiles noticed she held herself a little tenser and the slight bags under her eyes and her pale face told him she hadn't slept. Hinting that the deaths last night hadn't been unnoticed by the banshee.

She didn't say much after he opened the door. Just pushed her way past him and sat down on his couch next to Malia. The Coyote must have sensed something because she scooted closer to her friend and rested her head on Lydia's shoulder. He gave Malia a smile, telling her she did the right thing and moved to sit on the other side of the red head. He didn't cuddle close like Malia, but he did brush his shoulder against her to let her know he was there for her.

She gave a weak smile.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Stiles hoped whoever this was, was in a good mood, because the feeling in his living room was depressing. He got up and was about to open the door, when Malia caught his wrist.

"Not pack." She whispered, her eyes blue.

He nodded and pulled his wrist free. Malia stayed close, but out of sight has he opened his front door.

A young man about his age, with short dark hair, stood there. A worried look on his face and his hand around the handle of a small duffle bag.

'Oh, shit.' Stiles, mind flew, as he remembered he had invited a friend to come stay with him, a friend he hadn't actually met face to face before and who was here now. And he had no idea what to do..

"Jeremy?" He asked.

"Stiles?" The other replied and Stiles smiled.

"Yep." He let out a laugh and felt Malia relax next to him. She would know the name, Stiles talked about him enough.

"Hi." Stiles said, sounded awkward and he heard two exasperated sighs from inside his house.

But Jeremy just laughed, "Hey." And stuck out his hand. Stiles quickly took a hold and shock it and then with a what the fuck thought, pulled his friend into a hug.

"Stiles are you going to invite him in or leave him on to porch all night?" Lydia shouted from the couch.

"Shit, sorry," He said letting Jeremy go, "Come in."

He couldn't believe he had forgotten that he was coming today. With everything that had been happening in town it had totally slipped his mind

He had met Jeremy in an online chat room, a couple years ago, just after Scott has been bit. He had been desperate to find any information to help his friend and entered a few shady sites. On one he found another person seeking out similar information and they had started talking. Of course, when he found out it was all real and that people who went digging into the supernatural tended to end up dead.

He was more careful about the information he shared with his new friend. Though from time to time he made jokes about wolves or witches, anything he could pull off as a joke. Jeremy didn't seem to mind that change in their conversations and eventually they started telling each other about their lives. They had been talking ever since.

Finally, Stiles had invited him to come visit, which now he was regretting. Because as excited as he was to finally meet and talk to Jeremy face to face. He didn't want his friend to get hurt.

He quickly reached out and took the bag from Jeremy showing him into the house, "Jeremy, these are two of my best friends, Malia and Lydia, guys this is my friend Jeremy. He is staying here for a couple weeks." He a silent pleading look to Lydia hoping she would know what do, this would be weird if the rest of the pack showed up right now. She gave him an eye roll and taped her phone with her figure. He let out a relieved breath, she had already messaged everyone.

"You want anything to drink?" He asked Jeremy turning to look at him.

"Yeah sure, soda?" Jeremy asked looking first at him but then slowing around the rest of the room, taking it in.

"I'll get it." Lydia said, "You should probably put his bag upstairs, show him his room, you know, before you both get talking and forget about it." Both him and Jeremy chucked.

"Come on." Stiles said, leading his friend up the stairs. "So, we set up the guest room for you. Its right across from mine. I hope it's okay." He finished as he opened the door. He tossed the duffle bag on the bed.

"It's great. Thanks." Jeremy said following him in.

"So," Jeremy said giving him a smile, "That's Lydia?" There was hint of amusement in the dark-haired boy's eyes that caused Stiles to groan.

"Where just friends!" He said in defense, knowing he had told Jeremy about his old crush. Jeremy laughed.

"I'm serious," He said with his own chuckle, "She has a thing for one of my dad's deputies."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's trying to keep his distance." Stiles rolled his eyes, "You know, the whole you're younger than me thing. But we have all seen how he looks at her and the way they migrate towards each other when they are in the same room. So, we are all just waiting for her to wear him down."

"You think she will?" Jeremy asked about to sit on the bed, but Stiles grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room and back towards the stairs to join the other two.

"Oh, yeah. The thing about Lydia is she always gets what she wants."

Jeremy laughed.

They were half way down the stairs before Stiles realized what he had done. He was so used to Scott, who he just dragged along anywhere and who always followed him that he hadn't even hesitated to do the same to Jeremy. He looked down at the arm he was still holding.

"Oh, sorry." He said and let go.

Jeremy just shook his head amused, "It's all good."

They entered the living room to find Lydia alone on the couch. "Where's Malia?"

He asked even though he was sure she had taken off to Scotts for the pack meeting.

"Oh, she had to head home. In fact, so do I." She said grabbing her purse.

She was fast to walk across the room, "It was a pleasure meeting you Jeremy." She offered her hand, "I hope next time we have more time."

She gave him a charming smile and Stiles watched them shake hands.

"I look forward to it." Jeremy said in return.

Then she gave Stiles a hug. 'I'll text you updates." She whispered in his ear.

Then she was gone. Not even waiting for Stiles to walk her out.

"So, did you have a party planned?" Jeremy asked, when they were alone in the living room.

"Huh?" Stiles asked.

"Dude you have enough sneaks to feed an army laying on your coffee table." Jeremy said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Stiles said, embarrassed he had forgotten, "Some friends were supposed to come over. But

ended up going to Scott's instead."

Jeremy looked him in the eye, "Did I mess up your plans?"

"No." Stiles said walking with Jeremy to the couch, "Really, it was my fault. We were all out hanging out and I invited them over, forgetting you got in tonight."

"You can invite them over?" Jeremy said.

"Dude, no. My friends are a lot to handle. I'm introducing you to them in small doses, so they don't scare you away." He kept his face as straight as possible but when Jeremy burst out laughing he did too.

"Anyways," Stiles said as they sat on the couch, "How was your flight?"

"Boring." Jeremy said, grabbing one of the two unopened sodas on the coffee table.

"The guy next to me kept trying to talk to me about his garden. It was strange." After that the conversation was easier. They talked about their families and school. Stiles got the impression that Jeremy was mad about something back home but didn't question his friend. Then they broke out the video games and played for hours. Only stopping when his dad came home, lecturing about rotting their brains with the tv.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Isaac paced his small apartment trying to get rid of some of the restlessness he felt surging through him. It was a feeling he had been experiencing a lot in the last few weeks. An urge to move, to go home. He had been trying to ignore it. Because as much as he missed his friends, his pack, he wasn't sure he was ready to go back. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready.

How could he face Scott after everything that had happened. Allison's death, him running off without telling anyone, and his secret. It was something that only Allison has known and with her gone, he had no plans of sharing it with anyone else.

If he went home and had to see Scott, he wasn't sure he wouldn't just blurt it out. His Alpha and friend made him relax and feel safe. Plus the idiot was always ready to listen and give advice. Scott's heart was his biggest flaw, he cared, sometimes too much. His need to try and save or protect others always seemed to lead him and the rest of the pack into trouble. Not that the pack held any ill will towards their Alpha. They all had been rescued or helped by him themselves, including him.

Isaac sighed, he missed Scott.

He thought back to when he left, he had been to much of a mess to tell his Alpha to his face he was leaving. Instead he sent a text. And then promptly ignored every text Scott, Stiles, and Lydia had sent him.

He couldn't have stayed. Not after watching Allison die in Scott's arms. Knowing they had failed. He had felt devastated and angry, so when he heard Argent was leaving, he joined him. Not that he asked Argent if it was okay. He just showed up the morning Argent was leaving, threw his bag in the back of Argent's car and got in.

He had seen the surprised look on the hunters face, but the man didn't say a word. Just finished loading up his stuff and slammed the trunk closed. It was only in the few seconds it took for the hunter to walk from the back of the car to the front that Isaac started to worry about what the man would say, _would he tell Isaac to get out? Go home?_

The hunter hadn't said anything. Just looked over at him, a sad understanding look in his eyes and drove off.

They drove to New York, hardly saying a word to each other. Once in New York Argent spent a few days meet up with people all over the city. Isaac hadn't paid much attention to the converstatins going on, but he did watch everyone. He hadn't been able to protect Allison he wasn't about to let something happen to her father. It seemed the hunter understood because doing every meeting he kept his back to Isaac and never let anyone else move out of Isaac's sight or hearing range. Something about it helped him feel better. He was still angry and heartbroken but he didn't feel as lost as he had.

He also found a little amusement in the meetings with other hunters. None of them seemed to realize they had a wolf in their midst. It was satisfying knowing that not all hunters were as observant and capable as Argent. He could tell from the way Argent looked at him during those meetings, a slight amused look in his eyes, that he hadn't missed how Isaac felt. The only time the hunter had lost that look was when another hunter was bragging about his capabilities and perallous. Isaac had snorted. The whole room had stopped and looked at him, he had been ready to tell him they were all idiots when he saw Argent's glare and head shake. Instead he had lowered his head, and let the room go back to ignoring him.

After that, he somehow had paperwork saying Chris was his guardian and a new passport. So maybe he was a little grateful he hadn't pissed them off. After that they had flown to France.

And that is where Isaac had stayed. Chris too, for a while.

But about 6 months back, Scott had called, asking for help. Chris had all but begged him to come with. The older man said he was worried about Isaac and that maybe going back to his pack would be good for him. They had fought, he tried lying saying he wasn't really the pack type and that he liked being a lone wolf. Chris had given him that same sad look he had the day they drove off, and called him on his bullshit.

Before the hunter had left he had hugged him and told him he was welcome to follow him back anytime. Isaac had nodded, but he knew he wasn't go back.

But then this restless feeling had started. Some strange pull at his wolf to go back to their pack. Now he wasn't sure he could stay away, no matter his fears. He growled and punched the closest wall.

"What the hell do I do?" He muttered dropping head against the same wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Scott loved his mom. When he told her about the sudden change of plans, that the pack was on there way over, she just smiled and asked him if he wanted to order pizza or burgers. Now she was in ordering a massive amount of food while him and Argent started rearranging the furniture in the living room to fit the pack.

Their small living room would be crowded, it was one of the main reasons they often held pack gatherings like this at Stiles.

"So who this friend?" Argent asked as they pushed the couch against the wall.

"Huh?" He asked confused for a second before he remembered Jeremy. "Oh, a friend Stiles met online." He said with a shrug. Argent's eyes narrowed and Scott could feel a lecture coming, he held up a hand to cut the man off before he got started. "They met years ago. And the sheriff and Lydia have already done a background check on him."

Argent smiled. "Well if Lydia says he is okay." the man joked. Scott rolled his eyes and dropped down on the couch.

"You will tell him to be careful anyways?" Argent asked looking down at him. Scott almost signed, "He knows." he replied, but Argent didn't seem convinced because he raised a brow and waited.

"Fine." He sighed, "I'll make sure to remind him to be careful tomorrow." Argent stance relaxed and he nodded before walked away. Scott watched the man leave the room. He often wondered just how the man had become a father figure to him and his pack.

The hunter always acted like he wasn't part of the pack. Like he was just a friend, someone here to help before he left again. But Scott knew that wasn't right. He could feel it in the way Argent worried and cared for the pack. Argent probably gave more lectures then Scott's mother, always making sure they pack knew to look after themselves and each other. To be careful of who they trusted. He was also famous for dragging pack members out to the preserve, where he taught them how to track and how to avoid being tracked. He made sure to teach them all basic self defense moves, stating that they couldn't always rely on their supernatural abilities. So, no, Scott wasn't fooled. Argent was pack. And a father. He just wasn't sure Argent realized it yet.

He sighed and pushed himself off the couch.

He didn't know what to do about his pack. He knew something was missing and it wasn't just the hunters refusal to admit he was pack. It was Perrish, Theo, and Peter, the three were pack but not at the same time. Scott's wolf knew it. Not matter what the human part thought. He tried to reason with the wolf part of him, Peter and Theo were dangerous. He didn't want them in his pack, he couldn't trust them. But it didn't matter. He could smell pack on them whenever he was around them. Not to mention the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that told him to treat them like pack. No matter if it was comforting Theo when he reeked of self loathing and insomnia or berating Peter when he stepped out of line. So far he had been able to suppress the desire, but it was getting harder.

As much as he didn't want to, he knew that soon he would have to talk to them. See if they wanted to join his pack. He was sure they both would deny it, both wanted to be their own Alpha to much to bow down to him. But he was almost positive that they wanted it. Otherwise they both would have disappeared from town or at least not hang around all the time.

As for Perrish, Scott sighed. His wolf told him the hellhound was pack. But the deputy didn't seem to want to be. The sheriff and Lydia had dragged him to more than one pack dinner and the hellhound always seemed to pull into himself. Sitting quietly next to Lydia, watching but never joining in. And it left Scott feeling lost. Because how was he supposed to treat Perrish like pack when it was clear the man didn't want to be.

Scott walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink, trying to clear his head. He had other problems right now to think about. When he was searching through his fridge he heard Argent open the front door and could hear voices as people came in. Grabbing a coke he closed the fridge and head back to the living room. When he was greeting with the sight of Mason dragging Corey towards the coach, he sighed. Another person he didn't know what to do with. Corey didn't smell like pack, though he smelled like Mason and Liam. The shy chimera like Perrish didn't seem to want to be pack. Even if his boyfriend and friend were. Scott felt bad for him. He knew Corey didn't want to be pack, yet he always seemed to be around. He knew it was because Mason and Liam kept trying to show him that Scott wasn't like Theo. But Corey just seemed to find a spot between the two and he would curl into a small bundle, most often his knees pulled against his chest, arms resting on top and he head laying on top. More than once he had actually faded away, becoming invisible during the meeting. Until Mason noticed and pulled him out of it.

Scott hated the idea that Corey was scared of them, but just like with the others he didn't know what to do.

"Scott."

His eyes snapped away from Corey and Mason towards Argent who was giving him a questioning look.

"What?" He asked. The man tilted his head to the side and then looked across the room. It didn't take more than a second before his eyes returned to Scott, and Scott knew the hunter had figured out what he had been thinking about. Argent sighed, and reached out giving his shoulder a quick squeeze.

The doorbell rang. Scott gave the man a smile then shrugged off the hand and went to open the door. Malia and Lydia grinned at him when they saw him and poor Perrish gave him a small smile and followed the women inside.

He looked back at the living room, the Sheriff and Liam were still not here. Neither were Peter or Theo but he wasn't sure if they were coming. Knowing he had a few minutes, he snuck away from the living room and went to his room. He left the door open so he could hear when the others arrived and dropped down on his bed.

Laying back he closed his eyes.

He thought about the bus and the poor kids that were dead or missing. He thought about the blood and the smell of the other wolves. He was sick of fighting. Sick of watching his friends being thrown into danger and sick of losing people. How long would the rest stay with him if they kept almost dying. He had lost to many and the thought of losing anymore had his wolf whimper in his mind.

"You okay?" Lydia asked from his doorway.

He didn't sit up to greet her, Nor did he open his eyes.

"Just thinking." He muttered.

He heard her walk across his hardwood floor and then felt the bed dip as she dropped down next to him.

"What about?" She asked.

"The pack." He said.

The fiery redhead didn't say anything and Scott got the impression she was waiting for him to go on.

He sighed.

"I...it...I don't know. It feels off, incomplete. Not to mention I'm afraid of what these new attacks mean for us. Lydia…" He took a deep breath, "What if more leave?" He asked.

Whatever he was expecting her to say, he wasn't expecting the hard hit to his stomach when she smacked him.

"Scott McCall. You are not that stupid." She scolded him. "We are a family. No one is going to leave."

"Isaac did." He mumbled, reaching down to rub the spot on his stomach she had hit. He heard her exhale.

"He was hurting, he'll be back." She sounded so sure that Scott opened his eyes and sat up.

"You can know that."

She turned and glared at him. "I can feel it."

He narrowed his eyes, "Lydia you feel death."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not that kind of feeling McCall." He sighed.

"We will figure it out." She said, " We always do." She stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him off his bed and on to his feet. "Now we have an actual problem to deal with."

By the time they made it back down stairs Liam was sitting next to Corey on the floor and the Sheriff was standing in the corner talking to Argent.

"You guys find anything new?" Scott asked his best friend's dad.

The Sheriff spoke up, "One of the missing kids was ditching school. So that drops us down to 5 missing. Other than that nothing new. You find anything?" Scott shook his head.

"I went back to the bus to see if I could pick up anything else, " He left out what exactly and Deucalion because he wasn't in the mood for another argument about the Alpha. "But there wasn't anything. I think we are going to have to search the preserve. Can you get anything that belonged to the missing kids?" He asked the Sheriff, "If we have their scents they might be easier to find."

"I can try." The man said, "I can tell their parents its for search dogs." Liam snorted from his spot on the floor. Scott tried not to smile when he sent his beta a glare. Liam just rolled his eyes at him.

"Do we go in the morning?" Perrish asked from where he stood behind Lydia.

"Night would be better." Said Malia, "Less likely others will but out there."

"We might have a problem with concerned parents," Argent said, "They may start searching the woods if they don't think the cops are doing it fast enough."

"We also don't want to leave them only with the wolves that attacked them." Mason added.

"What if they aren't?" His mom said coming in from the kitchen.

"Aren't what?" Stiles dad and Argent said together. There was a snicker from someone in the room but Scott couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"In the preserve" She said, "There are plenty of places to hide in Beacon Hills that aren't those damn woods."

Scott actually felt it when all the eye turned to him. He sighed, sometimes being the Alpha sucked. "We can search the city tonight." He said, "We will have to track the wolves because we don't have the kids scents. But it's not a bad idea to try and narrow down the search area while we wait for the Sheriff to get their stuff."

He took a quick look around at his pack, "Lydia, you and Perrish can take area around the school. See if you can find anything about which way they might have headed. Liam, you, Corey, and Mason," He hesitated at adding the human, but knew from experience i.e. Stiles, that humans did not like being sidelined, "you guys take the warehouses by Derek's loft. Those tend to be left empty not a bad place to hide out."

He looked at Argent, "Do you have somewhere you would prefer to check?" He asked, because he didn't feel right ordering the man around, Argent gave him a smile, "I'll take this area, make sure there aren't any empty houses in the neighbor they could be using." _Plus it left the man close to Mom,_ Scott thought. "Malia, do you need help checking out around the hospital?" She snorted at him but gave no other responds.

"Okay fine, I'll check by the Clinic." he said.

They ate after that at the insistence of his mom. Who told them it was dumb to go out on an empty stomach. While the others seemed genuinely happy to dive into the food, Scott wasn't feeling hungry. So he was the first to wander off. Telling his mom he would be back soon.

He rode his bike to the clinic and left it parked in the parking lot as he wandered around the building and then slowly spread out to check the surrounding area and buildings. He had only been there about five minutes when he heard a deep growl behind him. He hadn't heard or smelled anyone getting close but he knew the sound of a wolf when it growled, so he quickly spun around and tried to locate the threat.

He was not expecting it to be an emaciated wolf covered in dirt and blood. It was in it's true wolf form like he had only seen Derek and Maila do but the electric blue of its eyes told him it was a werewolf.

His first instinct was to help. It looked so hurt that it pulled at the part of him that always wanted to take care of and protect others. "Are you okay?" He asked. The wolf huffed and growled. Then before he could react it lunged at him. Scott put his arm up and let the wolf's teeth sink into that instead of his throat. He bit back a pained cry when it bite down hard, then he swung his arm hard towards the ground. The wolf yelped and let go. Not that it stopped it's attack, the wolf just lunged for him again this time swiping at him with its paw. He crawled back on the ground, letting out a growl of his own. A warning, because he still didn't want to hurt the smaller wolf. There was hesitation from it but another growl, this time from behind him had the wolf lowering its head and snarling at him.

Scott kept his eyes on this wolf and tried to listen for the other. Not liking the idea of being on the ground between two attacking wolves. When he heard paws on cement rushing towards him, he threw himself to the right and felt the air move around him as the wolf narrowly missed him.

He rushed to his feet and found himself faced with two wolves. The newer one was a little bigger than the first but just as skinny and dirty. They both stepped towards him.

"You don't want to do this." He said. His eyes flashing red. Both wolves stopped. Like they were thinking about not attacking. He had a second to hope before they both charged. He growled and caught the first by it's throat. He tried not to feel guilty as he slammed it into the wall and heard it cry out. He heard another cry of pain, and turned to see the second wolf pinned under a third solid black wolf. When it's blue eyes locked on to him, Scott recognized him.

"Theo." He greeted his not so unwelcome help. "Don't kill him" He ordered the chimera. Could wolves roll their eyes, because he was sure that's what Theo did in responds to his order. Though he did obey.

Scott turned back to the one in his hand, "Can you shift human?" It growled and snapped at him.

Frustrated Scott let his wolf out,, "Turn human!," he ordered. He felt the power of his order wrap around the wolf in front of him, it whined and slowly the wolf fell away to relieve a skinny blonde man a little older than Scott. The man's eyes were still wolf blue, but at least he was human.

"Fucking hell, McCall, be more specific next time!" Theo shouted behind him.

Scott winced. "Sorry." He muttered, not turning to look at the chimera.

"What's your name?" He asked the naked man. He still had the man by the throat, and was thinking about moving to hold him but his arm, something a little less hostile but the man kept growling at him and when Scott moved, the man raised his hand and tried to claw at Scott's face with his hand. Scott cursed and caught the hand in his. He growled at the man. "Why are you attacking me?" He asked.

"I don't think talking is going to work." Theo said, "The mutt smells feral."

"Like Malia?" Scott asked, not taking his eyes off this wolf.

"Yep." Theo said, sounding amused, and that worried Scott. He turned around forcing the man in his hand to move with him. Theo was standing over an olive skinned man, who was laying on his back, Theo's foot on his throat. Theo had his claws out and was making dramatic show picking at them. The poor man on his back looked terrified.

"Theo." Scott warned. Theo just looked at him and sighed, "Whatever." The claws disappeared. Not that it seemed to help the man relax.

"Sit." Scott ordered the man pushing him onto the ground next to his friend. "Watch them." He told Theo, who fucking sluted him.

Scott walked a couple feet away and pulled out his phone. He called Argent.

"Scott." The man answered.

"Can you swing by the clinic? He asked.

"I'm on my way." Argent replied, and Scott knew he was about to hang out.

"Wait!" He called out, " can you bring some clothes?"

"Do I want to ask?" Argent replied, a little amused sounding. Scott make a choked off sound.

"I ordered a couple wolves to be human." he felt the need to explain himself.

Argent chuckled, "Be there in 5." then the hunter hung up.

"Did the hunter, just imply that you were doing something naughty?" Theo snickered. Scott lowered his head and tried to remind himself that Theo had just helped him.

Speaking of, "What are you doing here?" He turned and asked.

"Liam called." He shrugged, "Said you went off alone to search for the wolves that attacked the school." Scott wondered if Liam had done it on purpose, which was dumb, because of course he did. Scott knew Liam had developed a friendship with Theo and wanted him in the pack. So manipulating Theo into helping Scott wasn't a bad idea.

"Thank you." He said. Theo just shrugged again.

He walked over to the two men, who were huddled together. "Can either of you talk?" He asked, kneeling down not far from them. Not that it got him more than a snarl from both.

"Great." He muttered standing back up. He slipped his jacket off and handed it to Theo. The chimera gave it and him a strange look than took it and slipped it on.

True to his word Argent showed up five minutes later. His mom coming along with him. She gave him a quick check up, noticing his already healing arm. Then she walked over to Theo and checked him out as well. She didn't go to to the two other wolves, probably only because Argent and Scott stopped her.

"Theo says they are feral." Scott told the hunter, "And I can't get them to talk." Argent looked at Theo who nodded and cursed. Scott feeling a little out of the loop looked at the older man.

"What?" He asked, "Malia was feral and she's okay now."

"That's different." Argent said, "Malia was traumatized and turned to protect herself. She stayed close to home often checking out the car and her father's home. She even kept things in her den that were linked to her past. A part of her remembered being human. If these two are part of a feral pack that just moved into Beacon Hill, I doubt any of them have hung on to their humanity."

"What do we do?" He asked. The resigned look in the hunters eyes told Scott enough.

"We can't just kill them." He said. Killing was always a lost resort, something he had spent years doing everything he could not to do.

"Scott," Argent said moving towards him, "They are attacking kids, probably in hopes of expanding their pack. They aren't human anymore. You can't let feral wolves run around, they will hunt and kill, it's how they live." At a loss he turned to his mom. She didn't look any more sure than he did.

"No." He said, looking back at Argent, "We lock them up. We _try_ to get through to them."

"And if you fail?" Theo asked moving to stand next to him. He looked at the chimera,

"I don't know." He answered honestly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He covered his mouth as he carefully walked through the bus. There was blood and bits of people all over the seats and floor, only years of experience kept him from gagging at the sight and smell. Though the scattered backpacks and one blue snicker had him swallowing and looking away. _Why did it have to be kids?_ Dean thought.

He took a couple pictures with his phone of scratch marks and single paw print he found then backed out of the bus and jumped down onto the ground. Sammy was checking the outside of the bus so he walked back to the Impala and while he waited he examined the print.

Sam had been positive this was werewolf. Only it hadn't been the full moon last night and the paw print was too small, too well...animal. Werewolves prints are larger more human with claws. Not like their animal brethren. He sighed and sent a group of pictures off to Bobby. Maybe the older hunter would have a better idea of what they were dealing with.

Sam walked over a couple minutes later, "Anything?" He asked.

"Couple scratches and a paw print. Sent them off to Bobby. You?"

Sam frowned, "Werewolf?," he asked. Dean shook his head. "Well the tires seemed to have been slashed, probably by claws but I didn't see anything that would tell us for sure what we were dealing with."

"Wanna head back to the hotel?" his brother asked.

"Not really." He said, "Let's get some grub while we wait for Bobby to get back to us."

They found a small dinner that was open 24 hours and while he devoured a fantastic burger, his brother played around on his laptop, his salad untouched.

"Check this out," Sam said, turning the computer towards Dean. He could make out a picture of a black animal shape with glowing red eyes, "Its an article from a couple years ago," Sam explained, "a movie store was attacked by some kind of animal like creature. This picture is from the only security camera that worked. The owner posted it offering a reward for its capture."

Dean raised his brow as he ate a fry. Sam just sighed, "There's another. A similar creature spotted at the high school by two different people." Sam pulled the computer back towards him, "There is a follow up about a mountain lion being blamed and killed."

"Sounds like a cover up." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"But that leaves the question of by who?" Sam added. "If it was hunter, Bobby would have heard about it. It feels like someone in town that knew just enough to cover it up. We just have to figure out who and see if they can give us any more information on this attack and maybe some history on the town."

 _Makes sense,_ Dean thought, "Who killed the lion?" he asked. Sam quickly looked down at his computer and three fries later, "A Chris Argent. It says he is a licenced gun supplier. He shot it in the school parking lot, his daughters a student there." Sam looked up at him, "You're thinking it was him?"

"It could be coincidence. Did the attacks stop after he killed it?" His geek of a brother returned to his laptop and Dean called the waitress over and asked for a shake and more fries.

"No," Sam said, when she was gone, "Not really, the articles blaming animal attacks stopped. But there were still strange things and deaths happening around town. It seemed the lion's death just calmed the town down enough for the rest to be ignored."

Dean hummed. "So maybe not him."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sam said, "his name comes up in a lot of articles and even a few police reports. I have one here where he and another man, Derek Hale are questioned in a murder. A damn bomb went off in the station during _that._ Here is one where him and two other parents went missing, one was the local Sheriff, only to turn up two days later perfectly fine. This one-" He stopped when the waitress arrived with Dean's shake and fries. Who gave her a huge smile when he thanked her.

When she was gone, Dean turned to his brother, "So he's fishy. Anyone else?"

"Derek Hale, the man I mentioned before, he has been questioned in multiple murders. There is also a house fire that killed almost his entire family." Dean looked at Sam, who had a sad look on his face at the mention of a house fire. He coughed, "He looking better for the cover up or cause?" He asked, trying to get his brother back on point.

"I'm not sure. Though I can't find him mentioned anywhere in the last year or so. No since an incident at the hospital that involved his younger sister."

"Okay wanna question this Argent?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. "I wanna check out the school first. There have been a lot of deaths and strange incidents. I want to see if it any magical energy or emf readings. We can question Argent after."

"Should I get a to go box?" He asked looking down at his fries. His brother snorted, "No. We can't check the school tonight. The cops are keeping an eye on it. And we already pushed our luck checking out the bus. We will have to go tomorrow. It's Saturday, so no one should be there."

He nodded, "So back to the hotel and sleep?" He asked hopeful. He was tired. Sam nodded and started packing up his laptop. "You gonna eat Sammy?" He asked pointing at the still untouched rabbit food. His brother looked at it like he had forgotten about it and started picking at it.

Dean waited until his brother had finished before signaling their waitress for their bill.

 _Stiles pov_

He must have overslept or Jeremy was an early riser because by the time he crawled out of bed he found his friend sitting at the kitchen table laughing and joking with his dad and Scott.

"Stiles!" Scott called loudly when his best friend saw him, "Jeremy was just telling us about a prank him and his sister's boyfriend pulled on their history teacher."

Stiles felt relieved that Scott and Jeremy were getting along. "Oh, yeah what'd you do to him?" He asked looking at Jeremy.

"Glued his favorite mug and pen to his desk. It was his birthday and Damon thought it would be hilarious. It was, but Ric, our teacher got him back by putting something in his favorite scotch. I never learned what it was but Damon stopped pranking Ric after that." The small group laughed.

Jeremy grinned. "So, you dad invited me to do a ride along with one of his deputies today." Stiles groaned which got a laugh out of everyone else, "yeah, he said you would do that. Something about forcing you to do it every time you got into trouble. But I think it sounds kinda cool. You mind if I go?" Stiles saw the quick nod from both his dad and Scott and realized they were trying to distract Jeremy.

"Sure." He told him, "Who are you forcing him on? He asked his dad.

"Jordan says he is more than willing to show Jeremy around." Stiles nodded. Parrish was a good choice he was close enough to Jeremy's age that it wouldn't be awkward but also not human so if something happened Stiles knew his friend would be safe.

"Parrish is good people." He told Jeremy, who narrowed his eyes for a second then mouthed, " _Lydia?"_ at him. Stiles chuckled.

"Yep," he said, because his dad totally knew, "Lydia's Parrish." His dad groaned but didn't comment.

"Sounds awesome." Jeremy said.

An hour later, Jeremy left with Stiles dad to spend the day hanging out with the local hellhound. When they walked out the door, he looked at Scott, "What's up?"

"Ever heard about feral wolves?" his best friend asked.

"Like Malia?" He asked, trying to think if he had read anything about feral werewolves. They had gotten lucky with her.

"Kinda. Argent says these don't have any humanity like she did. There also seems to be a pack of them. Two attacked me last night. We have locked up, were we caught the ghost rider. Liam and Theo are guarding them." Stiles raised both his eyes brows at the mention of Theo. Scott sighed, "He helped me last night. All cause Liam told him I was going out alone."

"How manipulative." He said with a grin.

Scott laughed, "That's what I thought."

"You're going to add him aren't you?" He asked and watched Scott close his eyes and exhale before he opened them again.

"I think I already did." His friend said looking at him. "I had never seen his full shift form before, but last night when he showed up, I knew it was him. I just felt it." There was a shrug of the Alpha's shoulders, "I don't know enough about packs or adding new members, but I think Theo and Peter are already a part of ours. I've suspected for a while. But I wasn't sure." Stiles groaned at Peters name.

"Have you asked evil incarnate about it?" Scott's mouth twitched, "Peter or Deucalion."

Stiles laughed, "Either I guess." Scott shook his head. "Kinda avoiding Peter and Deucalion already helped with something last night, don't want to keep asking."

"Last night?"

Scott bit his lip, "I wanted to warn him about the attacks. He showed me how him and the others tracked Alphas. "

"He what? How?" Stiles asked.

"It's weird. It's like I can feel it. The power an alpha has. I tried it at the bus afterwards, I couldn't feel one there. But Argent says that they might have just hung back."

"Did you tell the others." Scott's eyes dropped.

"That's a no." He muttered, "Are you going too?" Scott looked back at him, "I want too. I think it's smart that everyone knows everything we can do. That way it's less likely to be used against us later. But they hate him. And I don't know how they will take it, that I'm learning from him."

"Scotty, my brother, you have no one else to learn from." He said, because it was true. His idiot best friend was trying his best but he had no one to teach him how to be an Alpha. Hell, they barely had a hunter to teach them about the other shit running around out there. No way could he or the rest of the pack hold it against Scott that he was seeking the only other Alpha in the area for help. "I think the pack will understand."

"Really?" Scott's brown eyes looked hopefully and Stiles and a weird realization about how young they were. Logically he knew their age. But sometimes with everything they had been through it was easy to forget that normal teenage didn't have to deal with this shit.

"Really." He smiles and Scott smiled back.

"So what's my mission for the day?" He asked, "You wouldn't have got dad to distract Jeremy if I didn't have one."

"Everyone did a check last night of the most likely spots this pack could have been hiding. No luck. But we couldn't get into the school. So while the rest of us check out the preserve, you, Mason, Corey, and Malia get the school." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You sending the ones that can't track and Malia to watch over us." He accused, Scott at least looked sheepish about it.

"Fine." He sighed.

Scott dropped him off outside of the school after that. When he found them by Mason's car, the dark skinned teen was the only one that looked excited to be there. Corey looked like he would rather be anywhere and Malia, oh she looked pissed.

He gave her a huge smile and threw his arm over her shoulder, "Just remember you love me." He said and heard her scoff, " I love hunting more." He placed a hand over his heart, "Ouch." he muttered. The werecoyote just ignored it.

"So we splitting up or going all together?" He asked the group.

"Together." Corey said with a meaningful look at Mason. Stiles understood it. It was safer in a group and Corey wanted to protect his boyfriend.

"Together it is." He said and walked into the school.

"There's someone here." Malia whispered and almost instantly Corey and Mason vanished.

"So cool." Stiles muttered, because no matter how many times he saw Corey do it. It was awesome. "Lead the way." He told her.

She lead him down the hallway and towards the back end of the school where his chemistry classroom was located.

"I'm not getting any readings." A man said, "Which giving the death toll of this school is kinda surprising." Stiles shared a look with Malia.

"Human." She said, "I think." He raised a brow at that. "They smell human but there is something else there. I don't know it."

Figuring he could handle humans Stiles rounded the corner. He heard Malia hiss his name but he ignored her.

"Who are you?" He asked the two men. Well a man and a giant, because _holy fuck_ the man was tall. Like taller than Isaac who was the tallest in the pack. The short man startled at his voice and turned to look at him while the tall one shoved something into his pocket.

"I'm Agent Collins this is my partner Agent Gabriel." Stiles actually had to wonder at that because of the bitch face the tall one sent his partner.

"Agent like FBI?" He asked, watching them carefully. "Why's the FBI here?" Malia asked coming to stand next to him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the death glare she was shooting the two men would have scared most off.

"Missing children." Said Agent Gabriel, "We get called in because we have better resources." From the narrowing of her eyes, Stiles was sure she could tell he was lying. Not about the FBI getting called in, that actually happens. But about why these two were here.

"Can I see you badge?" He asked. Agent Collins reached into his jacket and neither Stiles or Agent Gabriel miss the way Malia tensed. But the other man pulled out a wallet and flipped it open.

Stiles looked it over and then looked up at the Agents. He hummed and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something move against his arm. The feel of soft fingers wrapping around his wrist, warned him that either Corey or Mason didn't buy it either.

"If you're looking for the missing kids, why are you in the school?" He asked, glaring at Collins.

The man raised a brow. "Clues." the man said, as if that answered everything. His partnered sighed, "We are seeing if whoever attacked the bus might have left something in the school before or after they took the kids." Stiles looked at him, it seemed this one at least had common sense enough to try and bullshit his way through their lie. His partner was looking like he would rather just tell them to get lost.

"Have you two seen anything weird or out of place?" Agent Collin's asked. Stiles bit back the sarcastic comment he felt coming.

"What's your definition of weird?" Malia asked. Stiles dropped his head and tried not to laugh.

"What's yours?" Agent Gabriel asked, giving Malia a more careful once over.

Stiles's free hand shot out and covered her mouth, because he didn't need them to hear her answer.

"So if I call the local Sheriff, he'll know you are here?" He asked. Malia snorted behind his hand and he dropped it. The fingers on his wrist tightened. So, that meant it was Mason holding his wrist, and he was probably telling him to stop fucking with the two strangers. But Stiles wasn't getting serial killer vibes from them.

"We haven't made it to the station yet." The tall one said watching him carefully. "We stopped here first."

Stiles smiled at him, "that's against protocol." Both men looked surprised.

"How would you know our protocol?" Collins asked.

"Well see my best friend, his dad is an FBI agent, and my dad's the Sheriff." He said with a shrug, " So right now I know a couple things, first, you badges are _so_ fake. Second, no real FBI agents would go against protocol in the case of missing children. And third, you have thirty second to tell me the truth before I call my father." Malia sighed and he turned to see she was glaring at him. He turned away from her to see the men exchanging glances.

"Well?" He asked.

It was the shorter one that answered, "We really are looking for the missing kids."

"But your not FBI." Stiles said. Both men shook their heads, "No, but we can help." the tall one siad, "It's what we do." His partner finished.

"Hunters?" A quiet voice whispered in his ear, he jerked, he was going to murder Corey. Although the chimera might be right.

"What's your real names?" he asked. Again the two men looked at each other.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean." The tall one, Sam, said pointing at him than his partner.

"No last names?" he asked.

Dean sighed, "Winchester."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Both of you."

"Brothers." The muttered together.

He nodded and pulled out his phone. He found Argents name while both men looked anxiously at hm. He hit call and put his phone to his ear.

It rang once before Argent answered, "Little busy, Stiles."

"Know any hunters," Both men's eyes widened, "Named Winchester?" He asked.

Argent cursed.

"Are both of them with you?" He asked.

"Yepp." Stiles answered watching the two men as they both watched him.

"Are they hunting the wolves?"

"Are you hunting the wolves that attacked the bus?" Stiles asked them.

"It was wolves?" Sam replied. Stiles nodded.

"Then yes." Dean said.

"Yeah they are. Though they didn't know it was wolves." He told Argent. The man muttered something that had Malia chuckling. Stiles shot her a questioning look but she just smiled.

"They don't hunt our kind of wolves." Argent said after a second.

"What kind of wolves _do_ they hunt?" Stiles asked because now he was curious. Both brothers shot him a questioning look.

"Stiles." Argent scolded him. "Have them meet me at Dereks."

"No fun." He muttered and hung up.

"So you're hunters, and since Argent didn't tell us to get away from you. You're not the psycho kind."

Dean gave him a weird look, "Psycho?"

"Oh, yeah. We have met a few that just liked to kill." He said, "So Argent wants us to take you-"

"That's not what he said, Stiles." Malia said glaring at him.

"You're not curious?" He asked her eyebrow raised. She glared at him for a second than sighed, "Fine. But you get to deal with Scott when he finds out."

He smiled, "Scotty loves me." He looked back at the two hunters.

"Okay so I'm Stiles and this is Malia." Mason pinched him. "Fuck." He cursed getting concerned looks from both strangers.

"So what's your weird tolerance?" he asked. Malia scoffed.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I need an idea of what you can handle?" he said because duh.

"Trust us kid. No much we haven't seen." Stiles giggled, "Mason, Corey, come out."

"You're an idiot." Mason said as they both appeared out of thin air, next to him. Both men jumped but didn't react to bad. Meaning no guns drawn or shots fired.

In fact, Dean looked really impressed. "How'd you do that?" He asked excitedly.

Corey blushed and disappeared.

"Dean." Sam scold his brother.

Who looked a little guilty when he looked at Stiles, "I didn't freak him out did I? Stiles decided he liked them. He shrugged.

"Corey doesn't really do people." Something jabbed him in the side. "Well, he likes Mason." He said pointing to Corey's boyfriend who quickly disappeared as Corey seemed to have had enough. Stiles wouldn't say it out loud but he found Corey's protectiveness over his boyfriend adorable.

"Just don't shoot them if they reappear or accidentally touch you." Stiles said with a shrug, "So we are taking to meet Argent."

"Chris Argent?" Sam asked.

"You know him?" Malia asked. Both men shook their heads, "We read about him when we were doing research on the town." Sam said.

"He's a hunter." Stiles said.

"Makes sense." Dean said.

"You know," Dean said as they all started moving towards the school's entrance, " I think I insulted your jeep." Stiles chuckled, "I knew I recognized you."

"Me and Malia can ride with you," He told the hunter, because while he liked them he wasn't keen on the idea of letting them out of his sight. "Corey and Mason and either follow behind or head off and do their own thing."

"Sounds good." Sam said.

Mason and Corey only become visible once they were all in the parking lot and Dean had opened his car door. Mason waved them off while Corey just hopped in the car. Stiles was pretty sure they would head to Scott's.

Him and Malia ended up in the back seat of a very nice Impala.

"So how do you guys know about all this?" Sam asked.

Stiles thought about how to answer it. Argent had said they didn't hunt our wolves, meaning there were different kinds, but did that mean they wouldn't hunt Scott and the pack if they found out.

"What kind of wolves do you hunt?" He replied. Sam gave him a curious look.

"Werewolves." He said and Malia stiffened. Stiles was actually impressed she didn't just attack them. _But Argent had been sure,_ he thought.

"Tell me about them?' He said, trying to put the pieces together.

"People who have been bitten. Thankfully they only turn on a full moon because they have no control. They tend to feed off their victims, favoring the heart. The look like a tangled mix of human and wolf." He made a disgusted face, "Oh, and a single bit can turn anyone." Dean finished looking at him in the rearview mirror from the driver's seat. Stiles looked over at Malia.

"Okay. So I think we have to have a conversation before we reach were we are going." He told the two hunters.

Sam turned around and looked at him.

"I've never met a wolf like that before. I mean new wolves have trouble controlling them themselves at first, but that's what the Alpha is for. Now the mix of human and wolf, I've seen. But I've also seen ones that can take the true form of a wolf. None of the ones I've meet ate the heart of anyone. And only an Alpha can turn someone." He said, watching Sam carefully.

"Fucking hell," Dean said looking at him in the rearview mirror, "your telling me there is another kind?"

Stiles nodded.

"That's why you asked you friend on the phone, what _Kind_ of wolves we hunt?" Sam said, "You were worried." Stiles nodded again.

"Does that mean these other wolves aren't a threat." Dean asked and Malia growled, causing both men to stiffen, Sam staring at her.

"Malia." Stiles said, turing to look at her. Her blue eyes were locked on Dean's in the mirror.

"I'm a threat." She said. Stiles groaned. "He means you aren't running around killing people." He told her.

"Oh." She said. Her eyes faded back brown and she slumped back in her seat. He exhaled and looked back at Sam.

"Sorry, " He said, "She really don't like people thinking she's weak or can't protect the pack. But her and the others, they aren't like the wolves you guys hunt. She has complete control and only hurts people that threaten the pack." Sam nodded and turned around in his seat.

It was a couple awkward minutes before Dean broke the silence.

"What was the invisible kid?"

Stiels laughed, "Chimera."

"I thought a chimera was a fire breathing creature with a head of a lion and body of a goat?" Sam said looking back at them. Malia burst out laughing. Probably trying to picture any of that and Corey.

"Not that kind, I really hope that kind is just a story. Chimera like mixed DNA in his case mixed creatures." Stiles said.

"That's awesome." Dean said and same could tell he was grinning.

"Is he part of this pack you were talking about?" Sam asked.

Malia groaned next to him, "No," She said, "His last pack was bad. He is scared, even though he knows Scott's not like Theo." Sam looked at Stiles for more information.

"His last Alpha was a dick who killed him. He has trust issues." Stiles said. "Pull over, we're here."

Both hunters stopped asking questions as they parked and everyone got out of the car and head to the elevator.

"How big is this pack?" Dean asked.

Stiles didn't get a chance to answer because the door opened and Argent was standing there waiting. He wasn't alone.

"Hey, dad." Stiles said grinning like he hadn't been doing something he wasn't supposed too.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile, I have a horrible habit of forgetting to update ff when I update AO3. Also this needs a beta if any ones interested.**

 **Chapter 12:**

Jeremy had been around a lot of people who wanted to keep him in the dark about things, namely his sister. So, when he found the Sheriff and a young dark haired, brown eyed man whispering in kitching that morning, he knew something was up. They both stopped of course when he entered the room, giving him cheerful smiles. Something he had seen too many times to count. He tried not to be offended by it. He barely knew them and them him. So he returned their smiles and shook Scott's hand when the Sheriff introduced him.

There was something about Scott that had Jeremy studying him. The other boy had this presence about him. Jeremy put it at the back of his mind as they talked. He liked Scott, he was easy going and had one of the personalities that people just wanted to trust and be around. He was also funny. Which Jeremy learned when the other boy started teasing Stiles dad when he tried to convince them bacon and egg sandwiches sounded like a good breakfast. Scott had threated to sick the Seriffs son on him. The older man had just groaned and muttered something about bossy teenagers.

That feeling of something being off returned when Stiles walked into the kitchen. He saw the way his friend looked at them, and when he hesitated when Jeremy mentioned the ride along. Like he wasn't sure what was going on but knew he should go with it.

Again he tried not to be upset about it. Again telling himself it was none of his business. But there was this linger doubt in his mind, _what if it was something supernatural?_ He wondered, and then scolder himself, _not everything is about monsters, Gilbert._ He had been tempted to ask Stiles about it. Though he didn't. He just told his friend he was see him later and got into the Sheriff's car.

They made small talk on the way to the station. Mostly about Jeremy's family, hobbies, and if he was excited for summer. Which he started a full week before Stiles. Then they were there. The station looked smaller than the one in Mystic Falls, and a young man in a uniform was standing outside, resting against a truck that had Beacon Hill Sheriff's department written on the side. The man smiled when he saw them and pushed off his truck.

"That's Jordan." The Sheriff said, stopping the car. "Come on." Jeremy got out of the truck and followed the man over to the deputy.

Jordan put his hand out, "You're Jeremy, Stiles told me a little about you. It's nice to meet you."

Jeremy smiled and took the man's hand, "He talks about you too." The man's cheeks got a little red and Jeremy was sure Jordan was thinking about Lydia and what Stiles could have told him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Stiles's dad said chuckling. He patting Jeremy on the back before he walked off.

"So," Jordan said, "We don't have in coming calls right now. I figured we could drive around. Check out the town and keep an eye out for trouble."

"Okay." He said.

In all honesty Jeremy found it a little boring. Not Jordan. The man was funny and seemed to enjoy having someone to tell stories too as they drove around the town. But the driving around, Jeremy wasn't a fan of sitting still for long periods of time. Maybe it was the hunter part of him. But he got restless. It wasn't bad enough for him to complain about, though he was grateful when they stopped for lunch and then a while later an early dinner.

They were back in the truck now, Jordan heading back to the station. The sun was setting and Jeremy was debating trying to get Stiles to go for a walk or maybe a run when he got back. Sitting around all day had left him with a huge amount of energy he needed to blow off.

They had just turned down an empty street when Jordan spoke.

"You okay?" the man asked. Jeremy hadn't realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts. He smiled, "Yeah, just thinking. So, how'd you get used to it?" He asked, "You went from an active duty soldier to a small town deputy, it seems…" He thought of the right word, "like an adjustment." He said carefully not wanted to offend the cop.

Jordan chuckled, "That it was. But I like it here. This town, these people, it's home. Being able to protect them and keep it safe, it feels right." Jordan gave him a look, "I bet that sounds a little-" Jeremy cut him off, "I get it." He said. Because he did.

"So, it's about-" Jordan went to say but stopped. Jeremy saw him looking out the front window and towards the right so he followed the man's gaze to see three men circling two women. The women looked freaked and Jordan stopped the truck and hopped out. There was this tug in Jeremy's abdomen urging him to fight.

"Fuck." He cursed, jumping out of the truck. He wanted to shout out to Jordan to stop, that these weren't humans. But he knew that wouldn't work. So, he hurried his pace to catch up to the deputy. He checked for his dagger and made sure he was ready for a fight. It was sure he could handle three vampires. Thanks to training he had received from Damon and surprisingly Kol, not that anyone knew about that.

"Jeremy get back in the truck." Jordan ordered without looking at him.

Jeremy didn't get a chance to respond as one of the vampires looked up at them and grinned. Eyes dark and thin black lines under his eyes. Jeremy cringed already hating the conversation that would follow this encounter. Jordan stopped moving and tilted his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out what he was seeing.

"Well hello," The Vampire said, his long black hair falling over his eyes, "We weren't expecting company," The man locked eyes with Jordan, "Why don't you just stand here all pretty like until we finished with these two and than we can take our time with you." Jordan's body looked like it locked up and Jeremy watched confused as the man started to shake. He had never seen anyone react to compulsion like that before.

Worried, Jeremy got the vampire's attention, "Or not." He said.

The vampire glared at him, and when Jeremy dropped his dagger from his sleeve into his hand, the man gave a threatening growl and lunged for him. Jeremy was no expecting a fiery hand to appear in front of his face, grabbing the vampire by the throat.

"Don't." A pissed off growl came from beside Jeremy, the vampire screamed in agony and tried clawing at the burning hand. From the pained cry, Jeremy could tell that was a bad idea. He looked away from the vampire to see Jordan next to him, hand and wrist aflame, eyes glowing orange and larger than normal canines. He gulped and then winced when Jordan easily tossed the vampire through the air. His neck burned and shirt on fire. The vampires screams caught the attention of his two friends who let their female prey go as they turned to face Jeremy and Jordan.

Even if he didn't know what Jordan was he didn't feel threatened. In fact, the way Jordan had placed himself slightly in front of him, told him the man was aiming to protect him. The two vampires took a step towards them only to hesitated when Jordan growled and it echoed off the walls. Jeremy could feel it in his bones. Whatever Jordan was he was on the powerful side.

Instead of running, like anyone with an ounce of common sense would have, the vampires looked at each other and then back at Jordan. The let their faces change and growled back.

"What the hell are you?" One of them shouted.

 _Good question,_ Jeremy thought.

"You should leave." Jordan said, his voice sounded off. Jeremy snuck a glance at the man trying to figure out what it was.

"It's three against two." The third vampire said, having gotten to his feet at some point. His throat looked horrible, burnt and blistered. Jeremy was surprised it wasn't healing.

"You aren't a threat." Jordan said. It sent a chill down Jeremy's spine. The voice it was too flat and even. No emotion. It wasn't the Jordan he had spent the day with. It was a little creepy.

"Right." The burnt one said, and then must have made some sign because all three vampires moved. They were fast, not near as fast as an Original. So Jeremy got to enjoy the surprised look on one's face when he ducked under his punch and landed one of his own. The man staggered and glared at Jeremy.

At his side he could see Jordan slam his hand into one of the vampires chest. There was a sickening sound as it pushed past skin and bone. The vampires screamed as his body caught fire, than Jordan through him away from him and turned to the second vampire.

Jeremy had to stop watching as his own vampire lunged at him again. He blocked a couple quick punches and missed one to his ribs. He winced but swung out and hit the man in the jaw. The vampire growled and moved to hit him again. Jeremy dodged under it and when he came up, dagger in hand, he plunged the dagger into the vampire's heart. It wouldn't kill him permanently but it would put him out for a while. He grabbed it and turned his head to see how Jordan was doing and froze.

He had kinda gotten used to the burning hand thing. But now Jordan's entire upper body was on fire. He was currently shirtless as the fire had burned away his shirt and geer. The deputy was standing over his second vampire. Jeremy watched as burning man bent down and placed his hand on the downed man's chest. There was a horrible scream and then the vampire started to burn away, fire spreading fast, so fast that he quickly burned away to nothing but ash.. He stood there stunned. He knew all the ways to kill a vampire, or he thought he had. But it seemed whatever Jordan was he could kill vampires extremely easily. It was slightly scary.

Orange eyes meet his, and for a second Jeremy felt a spike of fear. He knew nothing about Jordan or how whatever he was worked But he knew enough about supernaturals so know that sometimes they lost control. Thankful Jordan just tilted his head to the side for a second before he straightened it, nodded to him and walked past him to the vampire Jeremy had fought.

Again Jeremy watched as Jordan set a vampire on fire. When it was over, the fire surround the deputy faded away and his eyes faded from burning orange to light green. Jeremy exhaled at the sight, something about seeing Jordan's human eyes put him at ease. Like he knew now the man was in control.

There was an awkward moment where they stood there staring at each other. Jeremy with his dagger in hand, and Jordan shirtless and seeming unfazed by it. Then with a nervous breath Jeremy asked, "Is it rude to ask what you are?"

Jordan laughed and shook his head, "Hellhound." _Hellhound? That had never come up in any of his lessons with Ric or Kol_ , he had about a hundred questions he now wanted to ask. But wasn't sure if Jordan would be okay with it.

"You're not freaking out?" Jordan asked. Moving back towards his truck and opening the back door.

"I've seen vampires before." He said with a shrug moving to stand against the back of the truck looking off towards the street, giving Jordan a little privacy as the man started changing out burnt and ruined clothes.

"Though," He added a second later, "I've never seen anything like you. That was kinda awesome." He heard Jordan chuckle.

"Is this the reason Stiles's dad was you to distract me?" He asked.

"We didn't know about the vampires. I didn't even know they were a thing." Jordan said, closing the door. Getting the feeling the deputy was dressed Jeremy turned around. Jordan was slipping his gun into his side holster, and Jeremy wondered if it was the same gun or if the first had melted away. "We have a pack in town. They attacked a bus full of kids, yesterday." Then Jordan looked up at him, "You know about wolves right?" The poor deputy had a very unsure look on his face, like wasn't ready to have that conversation if Jeremy said no.

He nodded. Jordan let out a relieved breath.

It was as they both started moving to get back in the truck, that Jeremy had a thought, "But the full moon isn't for another week?" He said open his door and jumping in.

Jordan gave him a curious look, "They don't need the moon."

Now he was confused, "They one's I know do." Not exactly true, both Klaus and Tyler could change now with out. But they were hybrids and as far as Jeremy knew the only two of their kind. Klaus had killed the others.

"The ones I know don't." Jordan said. He started his truck and pulled away.

"Different kinds?" Jeremy muttered, trying to think if he had ever heard of another kind.

Jordan shrugged, "I've only know about this stuff for a couple years. Maybe we should have this conversation with Scott and Stiles. They know more." Jeremy nodded.

He had this relieved feeling at knowing that Stiles knew about the supernatural. It was funny in a way. It was how they meet. Years ago, when things had started getting strange back home, Jeremy got on the internet and searched vampires. It lead to crap site after crap site, but after a while he found a chat room, and while most of the people seemed ridiculous and full of shit. One didn't.

Stiles it turned out was just as curious about supernatural beings. His curiously aimed more towards werewolves while Jeremy looked up vampires. They struck up a friendship. And as Jeremy learned the truth he had started to talk to Stiles less about things that went bump in the night and more about everything else. He couldn't find it in himself to tell Stiles the truth, though it seemed he hadn't needed too, anyways they had stayed friends.

Jordan pulled out his phone and sent off a couple quick text messages. After a minute he got a reply though whatever it said had Jordan frowning at his phone and changing direction.

"Everything okay? Jeremy asked.

"We have hunters in town." The man didn't sound happy, in fact he sounded pissed. And Jeremy got it, kinda, hunters, hunted supernatural creatures and that's what Jordan was. Though Jeremy was dying to ask if they were his kind or Ric's. Because he had met another like him before and the man had been extreme and a little insane. He wasn't looking forward to meeting another.

They ended up inside a huge empty building. The elevator was probably a code violation with the way it shook and thumped around as it moved up towards the top floor. A friend of the packs place, Jordan had said. The elevator made him more nervous then the fight with the vampires. Though Jordan didn't even seem to notice it.

No one noticed them when the doors opened and they stepped out.

In front of them, stood two men, their backs to Jeremy and Jordan. One had dark hair, wore a leather jacket and was a good four inches taller than Jeremy. Next to him stood a shorter man with blonde hair, also in a leather jacket. They appeared to be arguing with Stiles dad and another man. Stiles, Scott, and Malia standing off to the side.

"We aren't leaving." The taller man said to the sheriff.

"We have this covered." The man next to Stiles's dad said. He looked like a hunter, Jeremy thought. It was the way he held himself, in the calm way he spoke and the fact that he was armed. Jeremy counted two guns and at least two knives. And that was just what he could see from across the room.

"You have a feral pack attacking children, you could use our help." The dirty blonde haired man grumbled.

"Look we have handled-" Scott started, but was cut off, "You're a kid!" The dirty blond shouted.

Jeremy froze when Malia and Jordan both growled low and threatening. Both men tensed and turned towards Malia, it seemed they hadn't heard Jordan's growl. Though Scott and the hunter had. Both looked at them, the hunter seemed curious and Scott looked surprised. Jeremy tried to give them a reassuring smile, but the air next to him started to feel warm and he snapped his head to the side to see Jordan's eyes started to glow again. Remembering the fight and fire, he leaned in close enough to feel the heat against his skin and whispered, "I don't think that is a good idea."

He could tell Scott was watching them and wondered if the other teen was something else too. It would explain the strange presence feeling Jeremy had gotten that morning, "Jordan," He said focusing on the Hellhound, "They're hunters. That means they are armed. I don't know what bullets will do to you. But I don't want to find out. So, please calm down."

Jordan turned his head towards him orange eyes searching Jeremys. It took less than a second, then the Hellhound made a frustrated sound and the orange glow faded back to Jordan's green.

"Sorry." The deputy mumbled as he let out a breath. Jeremy looked back towards Scott, who he could see relax a little and smiled. Scott returned it with a small one of his own.

"These _kids_ that have fought worse." The Sheriff said, sounding both proud and sad about that fact. Jeremy had no idea how their little exchange had gone unnoticed but it gave him a chance to examine the two other hunters.

While they too were armed and stood ready and alert, they didn't have quite the same effect on the room the man that stood next to Stiles's dad did. Jeremy wondered what made them different. He didn't remember much about the hunter he had met before, he had just started coming in to what he was and hadn't known what was happening or how to sense others. But now he knew more and he was almost positive all three hunters in the room, where human and not like him. It put him at ease. Because he was sure if a fight broke out, they could take the two men.

"This is what we do." The tall one argued.

"Look," Stiles said, "We've had a few run in with hunters before. It almost always ends up bad. For us. So you will have to excuse us for not taking you at your word." Both hunters scoffed.

"Who's the man next to Stiles's dad?" Jeremy whispered to Jordan.

"Chris Argent, hunter." The deputy answered. He nodded, glad to know his guess was right. But a curious question formed in his mind, " I thought you guys didn't like hunters?" Chris seemed like a friend.

"Argent isn't just a hunter, his pack." Something in his tone had Jeremy looking at Jordan's eyes. The orange wasn't a pronounced as before but it was there.

"Jordan?" He asked carefully.

The glow faded, "Sorry. It doesn't like a threat this close to Scott." The man said, glaring at the two men. _It?_ Jeremy thought, _Scott? Why was it only worried about Scott?_ He pushed the questions asaid and studied Jordan, he was starting to get the feeling that whatever Jordan was it was different the Klaus or Tyler and their wolves. Like two distinct personalities instead of one with animal instincts mixed in.

"Well you haven't." The shorter man yelled, bring Jeremy back to the conversation. He had missed what they were talking about. But there was a tension building in the room. An oncoming fight. Something he had learned recently he could sense of he tried. Kol had a blast testing that skill. Maybe it was his bleeding heart as Tyler and his sister liked to tease him about but he didn't want to these two men to get hurt. Not unless they proved to be a threat.

So he took a step forward and cleared his throat. The whole room fell silent as every pair of eyes turned to him. He gave Stiles a grin. "So you're hunters?" He asked the two men. They both nodded, "Like Hunter hunters or human hunters?" He asked because he had to be sure. Most of the room got a confused look on their face, all expect Chris Argent who was now looking at him a little more carefully.

"What the hell does that mean?" The shorter one asked.

Jeremy smiled at the man, "So, human than." Because if they had been ones like him they would have understood the question. Plus now that they were facing him he couldn't see any tattoos on their arms.

The tall one raised an eyebrow. "Is there another kind?"

He nodded, "Look I'm just getting caught up on the details. But feral wolves and missing kids sound bad. So, maybe standing here fighting over who gets to try and stop it, isn't the best way to spend time?"

Malia snorted, which got her a glare for Stiles and Scott, "what," She said, "he has a point."

"Who the hell are you?" The shorter one demanded, taking a step towards him. Jeremy felt Jordan stiffen, and he stepped in front of the man before he could go all fire and burning.

"Jeremy." He said a little sarcastically because he knew what the man was asking. But he had been spending a little too much time with Kol because the sass came easier than it used to. The dirty blondes eyes narrowed.

"Does it matter?" He asked a second later, "I'm their friend," He gestured with his head, "And I want to help search for these kids. So, if your really here to help. Stop fighting over it and help." He said the last bit looking at everyone in the room. When he met Scott's eyes, something fell into place in his mind and he figured out just what the other teen was.

"Alpha?" He breathed out in just above a whisper because he hadn't meant to actually voice the thought. Scott nodded.

The two men in front of him looked between him and Scott, searching. He didn't think they heard his comment but it was clear him and Scott had just had some kind of exchange.

"I'm not dragging kids into this." The shorter one said, and Jeremy sighed. Maybe he could like the man, he seemed to want to protect them because of how young there were. Not that it was any use, Jeremy was getting the impression that like him, the others had been dealing with this shit for a while now.

"I'll fight you for it." He said, blaming Damon's influence for this instead of Kol's. Though he did look at Scott to make sure it was okay. The other boy seemed unsure, and Jeremy gave him a ' _trust me '_ look.

"You'll what?" The man said sounded bewildered. Behind him Scott nodded to Jeremy.

"Fight you for it." Jeremy said, already moving to slip off his jacket. Jordan surprising took it and his dagger without saying a word. It seemed the Hellhound trusted his skills after their run in with the vampires.

"You can't be serious." The hunter muttered, looking at his partner for help. His friend looked just as unsure but leaned down and whispered something in his ear."

Jordan snorted, "He's telling him not to hurt you." the hellhound whispered. Jeremy grinned at him.

"Well this is dramatic." An amused voice said from the shadows around the room. Jeremy dropped his head and groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

His snapped it up when he heard several people draw guns. He had frozen for a second to take in Jordan, Malia, and Scott's eyes before he realized he needed to interfere.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at the moronic vampire. Jordan and Stiles both looked at him. Stiles's eyebrow raised in question. Jeremy tried to give him a look that said, ' _it's okay'_.

"Eavesdropping, darling." Kol sounded smug as he stepped out from behind a pillar towards the back of the room.

"I meant California." Jeremy replied annoyed. Stiles whispered something to his friends. Jeremy could tell Scott and Malia weren't happy about whatever was said, but their blue and red eyes faded back to normal. The gesture did nothing to stop the hunters and Sheriff from keeping their guns raised and pointed at the Original.

"Got bored." Kol said clearly ignoring them gun as he leaned relaxed against the pillar he had been hiding behind, "Nik's out of town and Elijah's being dull."

Jeremy groaned, "Than couldn't you have stayed and bugged Matt? Or Damon?" He asked knowing Kol enjoyed messing with his sister's boyfriend and hated Damon.

Kol frowen, "Beks threatened to disembowel me I didn't leave Matthew alone. And Damon stopped being fun to torture ages ago." Jeremy actually saw fingers move to triggers at Kol's comment. He went to step towards Kol, but a very warm hand caught his arm holding him in place. He looked up at Jordan eyes still glowing though not fire appeared.

"He's a friend." He said and Kol snorted. Jeremy turned to glare at him and noticed the dark look Kol was giving the Hellhound.

"Okay," He said loudly to the room, "Let's all just relax. You," he turned to the two hunters nearest him, "your bullets will do one of two things, amuse him or piss him off, trust me you don't want either of those."

He looked at Scott, "I promise he isn't here to hurt you or your pack, he's an idiot that followed me here out of boredom." He couldn't promise the vampire wouldn't cause issues to the humans of the town though. That was a conversation they needed to have in private. He looked at the other hunter in the room, the one that seemed to know more than the others.

"He's an Original." He said with a pointed look. The hunter paled a little and lowered his gun. The others in the room didn't seem sure what to do with that reaction. Jeremy could see Stiles and Scott looking at each and the Sheriff looking at Chris, though he lowered his gun when his friend did. The other two still held their though they seemed to have relaxed a little.

"Can you assure us he wont kill anyone?" Chris asked looking at him and then at Kol, who chuckled.

Jeremy looked at Kol, "Will you behave?" He asked.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Only if you tell me what he is?" He looked behind Jeremy at Jordan. Jeremy turned his head around, still no fire, though heat was coming off him in waves and his eyes still burned orange.

"A Hellhound." Jeremy said looking back at Kol. The vampires face light up and in an instant he was in front of Jordan. The deputy took a started step back and there was a couple surprised curses for the others.

"I've heard stories about you before." Kol said sounded excited.

To excited. Jeremy sighed and put a hand on his friend's chest. "Not now." He mumbled pushing Kol back and away from Jordan.

"The hell did you move that fast!?" one of the hunters shouted. Jeremy groaned. Kol smirked and appeared in front of the shorter hunter, who thankfully didn't fire his gun.

"Vampire." Kol said with a smirk.

"Bullshit, I've fought vampires before. They don't move like that." Kol growled and his eyes darkened.

"Kol." Jeremy warned.

"You've fought parasites." The Original snapped, "A cursed branch that should have died out centuries ago." The tension in the air built again and Jeremy wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't known there was another kind of vampire. But it seemed Kol deteasted them. The hunter was pressing his gun at the bottom of Kol's chin, looking ready to pull the trigger. It wouldn't kill Kol, though it would piss him off. Jeremy would have to step in to stop Kol for killing the man.

"Kol? Like wants in your pants, Kol?" Stiles asked suddenly sounding amused. It was like a bubble burst and the tension disappeared.

Kol stepped away from the hunter and looked towards Stiles, huge smirk on his face. "He talks about me?"

Jeremy and Scott groaned together.

" _Oh_ yeah." Stiles said grinning as he moved towards the vampire. Malia reached out to stop him, but the human just shrugged her off.

"Think I've got a chance?" Kol asked, stopping in front of Stiles.

"Is this really happening?" Jeremy heard the tall hunter whispered to the other.

Jeremy was wondering how fast the elevator could get up to this floor. Because he was sure he was blushing. Because he was looking away he didn't see the look Stiles gave him before he heard, "I think so."

"Now that that is settled." Stiles's dad said sounding tired, "Maybe we can get back to the feral wolves." Jeremy looked up at him, notice Kol and Stiles had shifted to standing side by side. Malia moving to join them. He really didn't like the happy looks on their faces as the two whispered. He was tempted to lean back ask Jordan what they were saying.

Instead he focused on the important things. "I've been told there is more than one kind?" He asked. It seemed having the conversation back on point settled the rest of the room. Scott and Chris looked more relaxed and the two other hunters put away their guns.

"We've learned that too." The taller one said.

"Three actually." Kol said not looking away from Stiles.

"Why haven't you mentioned it before?" Jeremy demanded.

"They other two don't come to Mystic Falls." Kol said. "Nik would kill them if they did." As if that was the only reason Jeremy would want to know about them.

Annoyed he glared at the vampire, "I still would have liked to know about them. Ric would too."

Kol exhaled and looked at him, "Your hunter knows." Frustrated Jeremy looked away from him and towards Chris.

"Do you know the difference?"

"I only know of two." He said. He was watching Kol. Jeremy wasn't sure if it was because the vampire had more information or because of how close he was standing to Stiles.

Jeremy heard Kol huff. " _Hunters."_ The Original said it like a curse, "you never have all the information." Chris shot a glare at the vampire.

"Kol." Jeremy said, starting to run out of patience, "Ignore them and tell me." Kol stepped away from Stiles and appeared in front of Jeremy. He was pretty sure he was the only one not to be surprised by it.

"The origin of werewolves, even I don't know. Some legends say magic created them, some say it was natural. An evolution or sorts. I've always leaned towards magic. Seems to be a theme. A witch playing around with what they don't understand and creating monsters." There was an anger in his voice that Jeremy understood was aimed at his mother.

"Anyways, the very first wolves, were like your new friend," Kol shot a quick look at Scott, before he turned back to Jeremy, "They are a perfect combination of wolf and man. Intertwined to work together to be the best protector and predator. The second kind is Nik's. The legend said a pack and a witch fought over a village. By the end of their war, the village was whipped out. The witch blamed to wolves and cursed them. Myth says she blamed their tempers and murderous impulses. The curse she laid on them, is why they only active their werewolf gene after they kill. The short temper and rage are her petty way of insuring they lose control and do so."

The vampire looked around the room, "The third kind was a twisted attempt at removing that curse. A witch and her lover. Something backfired it bent and warped the curse into something darker, bloodier. Those wolves lost the ability to fully shift and they started to crave human flesh instead of animals. They only turn on the full moon and their bite will infect most humans." Kol looked back at Jeremy a cold serious look in his eyes, "If you meet one, Jer, Kill it. Before it kills you."

"Any other questions?" Kol asked turning back the room with his usual smug smirk.

"You called the vampires we fought parasites?" The shorter hunter asked.

Kol turned and looked at Jeremy, "I don't like him." He said before turning back towards the hunter, "Like the wolves, someone played with something they didn't understand and took dangerous creature and turned it into something else. Something, slower, messier, and bloody pathetic." Kol sneered the last word.

"How did vampires come to be?" Stiles asked. Jeremy wanted to sigh, how had this become a history lesson.

"A witch." Jeremy said before Kol could get into his own family history. Jeremy moved around him and looked at the room. "One of her children was killed by a wolf. She wanted to protect her remaining children. The magic she performed was powerful and had consequences. Nature doesn't like when people try to change it." He gave a pleading look to Stiles, "Can we get back to the wolves attacking kids now?" his friend most have understood this wasn't a conversation Jeremy wanted because he nodded.

"Well they attacked without the moon and had full wolf forms so not the third kind." He said helpfully.

"Not the second either," Kol said, "Those wolves also only turn under the moon."

"So my kind." Scott said.

"You can't track them?" Kol asked. Scott shook his head and Malia let out a frustrated sound, "We tried checking the town and the woods that surround it. There are too many smells and sounds." She said.

"And woods?" The dirty blonde hunter asked.

"Has a history." Chris Argent said, "Death and blood. It's hard to track there, unless you know the scent you are looking for. We have to search it carefully, it's taking more time than we have."

"So where do we start?" The other hunter said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

He was searching the woods. It was stupid he knew it. He blamed it on exhustantion and the inability to fall asleep. Feeling restless he had set out, hoping to find something to help his friends find the missing kids. He knew Scott would be unhappy with him, going out alone, not even having Theo with him. But he hadn't really thought about it. Not until he was two miles in and stood back trapped against a tree with two feral wolves advancing on him.

Liam bared his teeth and growled at them.

He tried to control his panic but with every breath he tried to calm down, his anger at his own stupidity grew. He could feel his control slipping. Argent and Scott and pounded it into his head, that losing control in a fight was a death sentence. Because he couldn't out think whoever or whatever was attacking him if he was lost in his rage.

The two wolves weren't far from him, and he knew he was going to have to fight. At least until he could run. He knew these damn woods he was sure he could lose them.

Suddenly they both stopped, heads tilted to the side, and Liam heard to very deep threatening growl from behind him. His heart raced. _Did he turn? Risk taking his eyes off the wolves in front of him to see the ones coming up behind him?_ He didn't know. He could feel the sweet starting to build on his forehead and hands. He swallowed and tried despitaly to listen for the ones behind him.

Not that it was needed.

"They look kinda pathetic." a man said sounding _annoyed?_

"They still have teeth and claws." Another pointed out as if that was helpful. Laim wanted badly to turn and see who the hell was behind him.

"This kid could take them." The first one pouted. Liam was starting to get a feeling they weren't here to hurt him. Which was good.

He let out a breath. "Umm you guys think you could get rid of them before the snappy banter?" He asked, a little too used sarcastic banter from Theo and Peter.

"They might not attack?" The calmer less annoyed sounding one said. As if to prove him wrong both wolves took a step towards Laim, lowering their heads and snarling.

"Or they might." The same one corrected.

The two advancing wolves moved again only to freeze when two equally scary growls came from behind Liam. He looked to the side as a young man stepped next to him, electric blue eyes shining bright in the dark, he heard the other one moving on his other said and turned to look. Then he did a double take because what? He shook his head and looked again at both men.

 _Twins?_ He wondered, and then swallowed hadn't Stiles bitched about a set of twins before.

"You're on my side? He asked. "Right?"

The one on his right snorted.

"Your a part of Scott's pack" The calmer one said, "yes, we are one your side."

"Good." He said, turning his head and growling at the two other wolves. His golden eyes changing as he finally let his wolf out enough.

Turns out he didn't get to fight. Because the send the two fully shifted wolves leaped into the air they were each caught by a twin and slammed into the ground. The twin that had been to his right, snapped the ones jaw while the other picked his up and slammed it into a tree.

"Scott wants them alive." Liam said. Because it felt important to mention that to these two. The one from his right sighed. It took a little less than 2 minutes for them to knock out both their wolves.

Liam pulled out his phone and called Scott.

"What's up?" Scott answered sounding tired and maybe annoyed.

"I caught a couple ferals?" He said trying not to sound guilty. Both twins snorted.

"Liam? Who's with you?" Scott asked worried.

"Umm.." He looked at the twins.

"Aiden." The annoyed one said then pointed his brother, " and Ethan." Scott made a surprised sound.

"Great." He heard Scott mutter. Then there was a sigh from his Alpha, "Can you three take the ferals to where we have the other two?" Scott asked. The twins nodded.

"Sure." Liam said. He was trying to remember what Stiles had said about the twins. Because Scott had seemed surprised, but hadn't warned him off or yelled at them. But he was sure Stiles hadn't liked them. _Fuck,_ he thought maybe he should have listened more.

"Ethan," Scott said, "Keep Laim safe. Than I'll meet you three at my house." Ethan nodded.

"Be Careful Liam." Scott said before hanging up. Well it seemed Scott trusted Ethan at least.

It was after they had dragged, well the twins dragged, the two wolves through the woods and into the same cabin like building that housed the other two, that Laim talked.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked. They had obviously been here before and they hadn't stayed around or he would have known them. So they had left. Why come back now?

"We want to join Scott's pack." Ethan said.

"Ethan missed Danny." His brother said at the same time, gaining a glare from his brother.

"Aiden missed Lydia." Ethan shot back. And Liam was not telling the angry one about Jordan. The Banshee could handle that. She was great at handling people, especially the men that fawned over her. _And Danny? Their goalie?_ He hadn't known Danny knew about them. Or maybe he knew Ethan without the werewolf stuff.

"Do you think Scott will let you?" He had been thinking about the pack a lot lately. Something Theo had said a few weeks had stuck in his head. The chimera had been bitching about wolves and instincts and how his wolf/coyote wanted him to be around Scott, even if he didn't.

Liam had question him about it. Theo just said it was a pack thing and that he was surprised Scott hadn't ordered his missing pack mates back yet. He had clamped down on information after that telling Liam to let it go. But he hadn't. He kept thinking about it. He wasn't sure who the missing members where and had tried to subtly, so not his thing, to ask about them.

Scott had said he didn't know what he was talking about. Malia mentioned Derek and an Isaac. Lydia had slammed a door in his face, which might have been because of angry twin Aiden, now that he thought about it.

"We hope." Ethan said answering his question. His brother didn't look to sure.

He didn't ask anything after that. He had walked/ran here, so he was a little grateful the twins had a truck and that they offered him, well demanded, because Ethan had been nice about it but Aiden had glared until he said yes, a ride to Scotts.

 **Scott POV**

Somehow the group that had met at Derek's worked out a plan. He put it down to Argent and the other hunters, as those three seemed to take over with little input from anyone expect the Sheriff.

His pack would continue you search the preserve and the three hunters, Parrish, and the Sheriff would search the town. Kol the vampire, and he was still a little freaked out about that, had offered to help. Saying he had better senses than a human. All three hunters looked reluctant but Parrish had said didn't mind teaming up with the vampire. Scott had seen Jeremy give Parrish a grateful smile after that. They were just finishing up, thankfully because his head was pounding by the time his phone rang.

Seeing it was Liam he picked it up right away, "What's up?"

"I caught a couple ferals?" His beta sounded very unsure about that. He went to question it when he heard someone snort in the background. Malia must have heard it too because her head shot up. None of the Ferals had talked or been human, someone else was with Liam. Theo maybe?

"Liam? Who's with you?" Scott asked hoping for Theo, which was weird.

"Umm..." Liam said, drawing it out.

"Aiden." _Oh fuck_ he though with a sigh, "and Ethan." Something in him, his wolf, felt relieved at this. While he was freaking out. He looked at Malia, _when the hell had the twins gotten back in town?_ He silently asked her. She shrugged and mouthed, _Dangerous?_ He shook his head. No because they had left here on friendly terms.

"Great." He muttered out loud, _more drama._ But at least he knew they could fight, and that Liam would be safe with them, he sighed, "Can you three take the ferals to where we have the other two?".

"Sure." Liam thought about it for a second and felt the need to make sure the two former alphas took care of his beta, "Ethan, keep Liam safe." He didn't address the other, the only people Aiden listened to were his brother and Lydia, "Then I'll meet you three at my house." It was an afterthought really. But he needed to talk to them anyways. Maybe they could answer some questions he had about packs.

"Be Careful Liam." He told Liam and hung up looked at the people in the room.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Ferals. Liam. and the twins are back." He said hoping it was enough. Stiles and Argent cursed.

"Are they alive?" Argent asked. Scott nodded and tried to ignore the intreiged look on Kol's face.

"They taking them to where you have the other two? Stiles's dad asked, again he nodded.

"Why do you think they are back?" His best friend asked.

Malia scoffed, "For the pack." She said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Malia exhaled, "Scott, they fought beside you. Aiden cared for Lydia and Ethan loved Danny. They felt tied to you, as their Alpha. You said they even asked to join before they left. They want a place in the pack." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Just like Theo and Peter."

He groaned, and felt a little guilty. He hadn't trusted them. Not really. He hadn't gotten a chance to know them. But it never occurred to him to think about their connections to Lydia and Danny when he told them he wasn't sure. They had left before he had made up his mind, probably suspecting him to say no. _Fuck, it seemed he had more people to talk to than he thought._

"Fine." He said, "I'll talk to them," She glared, "And Peter and Theo." She relaxed.

"We done?" He asked. Argent nodded.

"Okay, I needed to get home." He went to turn to leave and stopped. He turned and looked at Kol, "You really drink blood?" He asked, not just because he was curious. The vampire nodded.

"Can you do it without hurting people?" He asked. The vampire rolled his eyes and nodded again. "Where are you staying?" this time Kol's shrugged.

"He can stay with us." The sheriff said. Getting surprised looks from everyone, "Easier to keep an eye on him." He muttered, looking cautiously at Kol. Who looked amused instead of offended.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Peter growled frustrated as he wandered through his old family home. He had stopped by to make sure it was secure and protected from an upcoming storm. He'd spent the last few months repairing as much of the roof and foundation as he could and he didn't want his work to go to waste if water got inside. He'd only found one problem spot inside, the old master bedroom had a large hole in the ceiling he hadn't gotten to fixing yet. So he hung an obscenely amount of 3m plastic over the hole and then nailed a tarp up behind it just in case.

When it was covered and the rest of the house checked he headed for the front door ready to head back to his apartment, only when he tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He growled out annoyed and tried again. When it wouldn't open he glared at it and walked over to the large window in the living room. It was one he had repaired recently so it shouldn't stick, only it did. He pushed and banged against it but the damn thing wouldn't open. With an uneasy feeling in his stomach he rushed to the back door. He hadn't bothered to it yet, and it normally unhung crookedly on its hinges. When he rounded the corner and the door was perfectly straight and shut, he knew something supernatural was going on.

He pulled out his phone, trying to call Derek or maybe Scott for help. But it was black and no matter how it stabbed at the power button it wouldn't turn on. In a fit of frustration he threw it against the kitchen wall. He carefully moved back through the house towards the front door, straining his ears for any sign that someone else was in the house with him. But there was nothing.

He tried the door knob again, giving into the urge to shake and pulled with all his strength. But it wouldn't give. He tried to take deep calming breaths but the feeling of being trapped was one he feared on the deepest level. Add in being trapped in this house, and his heart tried to pound it's way out of his chest.

Fear, anger, and panic built until he found himself pounding at the front door. His fist bloody and slow to heal from the effort he had used. He pounded, kicked, and screamed until he was too exhausted to continue.

He sunk to the floor, his back against the door and closed his eyes. It took forever to get his bury his rage and get his breathing back under his control. He was Peter Hale, he had survived the fire that took most of his family and he had beaten death, he wasn't going to let whatever this was bet him.

There was a strange smell of ozone in the air suddenly and Peter opened his eyes trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. The smell faded as he got to his feet, replaced with one of red meat. The wolf in him moan as the smell, they were hungry.

He followed the smell into the kitchen where food had somehow, probably magically appeared on the kitchen table. The very same kitchen table that had burned to ash years ago. The rare steak, steaming broccoli, and mashed potatoes, sat on top of a family plate. White glass with a red Hale crest at its center, something else that had burned.

In a move anchored by pure fury, he picked up the plate and threw it across the room. He looked at the pile of wasted food and broken glass, and growled. It hadn't been table, or the plate that had caused his rage, it had seeing Tailia's favorite meal. He had done everything he could since waking from his coma to avoid thinking about his sister. It hurt to much and whoever was fucking with him was trying to use her and their family home to get to him. It pissed him off.

He was about to walk out of the room and try another exit point, when the smell of bloody rare meat washed over his nose. He turned and sure enough the same plate and meal was back on the table. He growled and debated shattered in fucking thing again but his stomach growl and his wolf whined.

Tired, frustrated, and maybe a bit curious he sat down. He picked up a fork and poked at a piece of broccoli. He hated the stupid green vegetable. Though it had always been his sister's favorite. She cooked it often enough, probably too often, that he had gotten over his distaste for it. THat was until the fire and coma. When he had woken up he found he couldn't stand the sight or smell of it. Everytime he caught the smell of it cooking, his mind filled with memories of happy family/pack dinners and Talia teasing him. He hadn't been able to stomach eating it since.

Tentatively stabbed the piece and took a bite. It was warm and covered in melted butter, just how his sister liked, he moaned at the taste. Instead of the same sad heart wrenching feeling he was expecting, he felt relieved, like he could breathe again. He smiled and took another bite.

Over the last few years he had done everything he could to avoid remember his past. He avoiding anything that reminds him of his sister, brother, nieces and nephews that had been lost. 10 members of pack gone in a single night. 6 of them his own blood. It had been too painful to think about. So he avoided it. Avoided the house. Avoided Laura's favorite park. Avoided the Talia's favorite restaurants. He avoided everything.

Except for Derek.

His headstrong stubborn nephew was all he had left, so he clung to him. Even if Peter knew he didn't deserve him. Not after what he had done to Laura. He knew he hadn't been in his right mind when he had attacked and killed her but it had still been him, and he would never forgive himself for it. Somehow Derek let him stick around, maybe they were both desperate for a family member to connect with. Or maybe it was the need for a pack. He wasn't sure but he knew he wouldn't survive losing Derek.

When he found out about Cora he had hope for his family. If three had survived, they could rebuild, not just their pack but their connections to each other. He'd tried to ignore that her scent had changed, no longer smelling like pack, barely smelling like kin. Tried to ignore the cold way she talked to him and Derek. And tried to ignore the hatred that burned in her eyes. Whatever had happened to her after the fire, and changed the young child he had known into a bitter, mean, young woman.

Him and Derek and hopped that just being around her, spending time with her would help. But refused. When she had pushed him away and soon after Derek, Peter gave up hope. Derek though, stubborn bighearted Derek, had chased after her. Begging her not to leave him, not again. Cora just kept pushing him away, even after he'd given everything he had to save her life. Still he had followed his sister when she wanted to leave Beacon Hills. Peter tried to warn him it wouldn't end well. But Derek, had still held hope. Right up until she pointblank told him to leave her alone. He had called Peter devastated. Peter tried to soothe him over the phone, but felt useless at it.

Derek had returned home shortly after but only for a short while. He had left, telling Peter he needed to find something. Maybe it was answers about the changes in his wolf, like Derek insisted. But Peter figured it had more to Derek's desire for a pack. A desire he was avoiding, partly because of what had happened to the small pack he had managed to build and partly because despite everything they were both pulled to Scott.

Which was beyond complicated. By his and Derek's own actions they had pushed Scott's pack away. Not that that mattered to either of their wolves. Oh, Peter had no doubt Scott would welcome Derek. No matter what his nephew believed. The young Alpha looked up to and trusted Derek. Their friendship was strained but it was still there. But Derek kept pushing the young Alpha away.

Peter wasn't sure if it was because Scott age, inexperience, or if Derek still clung to the idea of being his own Alpha again. But he worried about the isolation and the effect it was having on his nephew. Derek had never been a loner, not with their pack, nor his human friends growing up. Truth was neither was Peter, but where he knew Scott cared for Derek, he also knew the young Alpha despised him.

He sighed. Pushing thoughts of the young Alpha away before he could get anymore lost in them, he ate the food before him. Whoever was messing with him, cleary didn't want him to starve, so he finished off his dinner and laid down on the couch to nap.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Scott was exhausted. Not just his body, but his mind. He had learned a lot of new information tonight and his head pounded from trying to process it all. He had tried to compartmentalize it all. Focus on the missing kids and the feral wolves. But things like the fact that vampires were real kept pushing their way to the forefront of his mind. Add in different types of wolves and two new hunters in town and he felt overwhelmed.

He placed his helmet on his bike handlebars and headed towards his front door. Already thinking about how a hot shower and sleep might be just wanted he needed. Then he spotted the other cars in front of his house and sighed.

He recognized Mason's red car but not the truck parked behind it. He hurried his steps and opened the front door. He was expecting something bad, a fight for example. It was just the kind of day he was having. He was not expecting to walk into his living to find, Mason, Corey, and Liam cuddling on his couch. Corey's head in his beta's lap, while Liam dozed off playing with the chimera's hair. Liam looked up at him when he walked it and Scott was about to shush him, not wanting to wake the other two when his hearing picked up his mother whispering to someone in the kitchen.

Remembering that Liam had been with the twins, which explained the truck. He wondered briefly as he spun around towards the kitchen, what happened to their bikes. His mother was sitting at the counter whispering to Ethan while Aiden was behind the stove cooking what smelled like pancakes. _How the hell had he missed that smell?_

The twins both looked at him when he entered. Scott wasn't sure how to react to seeing them again. He opened his mouth tempted to yell at them, for leaving, for coming back, for just about anything when he felt something inside him snap into place.

The impact to his breath away and he stumbled.

"Scott?" His mother cried out, he heard her get to her feet and rush toward him.

He held up his hand, "I'm okay...I think." He looked past her and at the twins, "What was that?" They two ex Alpha's were staring at each other, Aiden looked completely stunned, mouth open and eyes wide, while Ethan had the biggest grin Scott had ever seen.

He growled, feeling annoyed they weren't answering him.

"Pack bonds." Ethan said quickly, jumping to his feet, moving towards him.

Scott was tempted to growl again, because that explained nothing. Thankfully Liam appeared at his side, and his beta who wasn't one for keeping his mouth shut asked, "What the hell are pack bonds?"

Aiden snorted, "The connection between either an Alpha and his pack or packmates to each other." Somehow Aiden had gotten over his surprise and had gone back to the pancakes he was making. Still Scott could tell older boy was unsure and cautious. It was strange that he had never seen the overconfident wolf act that way.

"Why don't we all sit down?" His mother asked. Scott almost laughed at how quickly Liam and Ethan obeyed her. His mother might not be a wolf but it seemed being a mother gave her some sort of special power over him and his friends. Not just the teenagers, the sheriff and Argent both obeyed her when she used that tone.

He was reaching for a seat next to liam, when Corey scent caught his attention. He sighed and pushed the chair towards the empty air next to him. It was pulled a little further back and then suddenly Corey and Mason appeared. Scaring the crap out of his mother and the twins. Both wolves eyes changed electric blue and they growled at the chimera and human. Scott cleared his throat and gave the due a ' _don't'_ look. They quickly stopped but kept looking at the other two boys with interest.

While Corey and Mason had some kind of silent argument, Scott took the next empty seat and dropped down. His mother smiling at him. A second later Mason sat down and Corey pinked cheeked sat on his lap.

He heard Liam cough, probably covering up a chuckle before he asked, "So, pack bonds?"

"Has Scott ever gone all Alpha on you?" Ethan asked, "like ordered or roared?" Liam nodded.

"You felt it right?" The older wolf asked, "not just heard it, but you felt it deep inside. And your wolf reacted. It knew what to do. Right?" Liam nodded again. "That's the bond. It's like a thread of magic that connects a pack. Scott, the Alpha, is connected to every member of his pack, and they in return are connected to each other. It why pack members scents change when they are accepted into a pack or exiled. It's also how when one of your pack is in danger you can feel it. Scott better than anyone."

"Wow." Mason and Liam said together.

Scott however felt frozen in place.

He had known the others reacted when he used his 'Alpha' power. Isaac had mentioned it after Scott had freed Malia. The blonde had been freaked yet excited when he announced he had felt Scott's roar and it had given him a boost to break free of the bear trap he had been stuck in. They had only mentioned it once and Scott hadn't really thought about it until something similar had happened with Liam.

That wasn't what had him locked in place though, Ethan was talking about him being able to feel his pack, or at least that he should be able to. But Scott didn't. At least he didn't think he did. He couldn't think of a time he had 'felt' one of his pack in danger, and given that they were almost always in danger he should have felt something. _Or maybe that was why?_ They were always in danger, maybe he had been able to feel it but had grown used to the feeling? _Was that possible?_

"McCall!" His head snapped up and he locked gazes with Aiden. Who had at some point dropped a huge stack of pancakes on the table and sat down next to his brother. While Scott hadn't noticed the pancakes everyone else had. He smiled as even his mom was eating one.

"What?" He croaked out realizing he had zoned out.

He cleared his throat, "What?" He tried again.

"You were freaking out," Ethan said gently, "we could feel it."

"Smell it." Liam coughed.

Scott frown, "You can feel me?" He asked the twins. Both who nodded.

"But I can't feel you, or the pack, you said I should be able to feel them? But I can't." He felt panic started to build again, _maybe it was him_. He always thought him being an Alpha was mistake. He wasn't one to control or order people around, let alone his friends. He had met a good number of Alpha's in the last few years and he wasn't like any of them. Deucalion and Peter wanted control, they expected their pack to obey and submit to them, no matter what. Derek, was less extreme but wanted the power that having a pack gave him. Scott didn't want any of that.

"Scott!" This time it was his mother who shouted his name.

"Sorry." He said when came out of his thoughts and noticed his claws were digging into the table.

"Scott," Aiden said, surprisingly gentle, "You probably can't feel us because you don't know what you are looking for. You weren't born a wolf, so you never had a pack or Alpha to show you what it's like. And you became an Alpha on your own, unexpectedly, so you never had anyone to walk you through what that means. You just need someone to show you."

"We can do that." Ethan pointed out.

Scott dropped his head, letting it hit the table with a thud. It was just more he needed to learn about. He was already drowning with everything going on and now it seemed he needed to learn more. He took a breath and picked his head up.

"So you're pack?" He asked, he noticed Aiden flinch, "That came out wrong. " He quickly corrected, he didn't want them to think he didn't want them in his pack, "I had already talked to Malia, " He saw the questioning look in the other's face the name, and sighed. He couldn't remember if the twins had left before or after he had freed her, "and Stiles about you guys. That's why I wanted you to meet me here, so I could figure out if you wanted to be pack still and well, how to do it."

He shrugged, "But I guess it already happened?" Aiden seemed to relax after his explanation, it seemed to cocky wolf had been worried Scott would refuse them.

"Yeah." Ethan said smiling.

"How come I've never felt that before?" He asked looking away from Aiden and at the man's brother.

"Probably because you were still so new. You have had time now to come into your power. Now that you have started you own pack, you are getting strong and growing more aware of your power." Ethan explained. "I'm betting you have started becoming more connected with your wolf recently and probably brushed it off. Right?" Scott hesitated but nodded.

"What else have you been feeling?" Aiden asked.

Scott bite his lip, how did he put into words the ache he felt in his chest. How it felt like something was missing. He couldn't look at the twins, he felt too awkward and self-conscious.

Somehow his eyes ended up on Corey, who just cocked his head to the side and gave him a confused look, "Like somethings missing." He mumbled, Corey's eyes widened.

"Has anyone left town?" Aiden guestoned, not seeming bothered that Scott wasn't looking at him.

"Derek." Liam said, though

"Isaac." His mother voiced.

"Peter." Mason pointed out, which got a frustrated growl from Scott.

"Does not joining count?" Corey asked a guilty look on his face before he looked away from Scott. Unable to resist Scott followed the chimera's gaze to the twins.

Who looked at each before Ethan spoke, "It could. If Scott see them as pack." Scott was tempted to drop his head against the table again.

"Damn Scott," Aiden whistled, "no wonder you feel like something is missing, you pack is a mess." Scott growled at the wolf, but didn't lift his head. "And," Aiden carried on despite the warning growl, "if you already viewed us as pack, which Ethan guess caused we felt the draw to come back here, it would explain why you had an extreme reaction when our bonds connected."

He wanted to ask how he supposed to fix it. Derek, Isaac, and Peter, had chosen to leave. Corey and Jordan didn't want to be pack and Scott wouldn't force them. Plus he was pretty sure he had already connected to Theo but the other chimera wasn't here so he couldn't ask.

"Okay," He muttered breathing out through his nose. He picked his head up off the table and looked at the twins,"do you two have a place to stay?"

"We found an apartment, but haven't signed anything yet." Ethan started, "we wanted to make sure you wanted us here first." Aiden finished.

"You're staying,." Scott said, "but you guys have to be willing to listen to me. I can't have you running around causing problems."

"Scott," Aiden said sounding amused, "You're our Alpha. We have to listen to you. And we won't be causing problems because we want a pack. We _need_ a pack." Scott's throat felt a little dry and to admission. _Had they felt the same ache he had?_ Now he felt guilty about not letting them join before.

"Oh," He said grinning at Aiden trying to lighten the mood, "You guys get to tell Lydia and Danny." Aiden groaned but Ethan smiled.

"Everything else we will talk about late-." He cut himself off with a groan. Everyone looked at him.

" Liam you caught the twins up on the ferals?" His beta nodded. Scott looked at Corey and Mason, "Did you guys tell them about the two hunters you met at the school."

"No." Mason said sheepishly, "We kinda fell asleep before they got here." Scott's mom laughed.

He looked at his packmates, "We have two new hunters in town. They seem okay, and Argent is going to keep his eye on them. We also have a vampire," The twins gasped, "and Jeremy, Stiles's friend is in the know. The vampire is his friend, I think, Stiles said something about the vampire having a thing for Jeremy." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that's everything.' He looked back at the twins, "Just try to avoid them until I can get us all in the same room for introductions." They nodded. He looked at Mason and Corey, "You guys too." Mason nodded easily, Corey however looked unsure, he met Scott's eyes and Scott knew this wasn't about Corey not wanted to avoid trouble, but his unease with following Scott's orders.

"Please?" he asked the shy chimera. "Okay," Corey whispered.

Ready for this to be done, he went to push away from the table only for his stomach to growl. Ethan shoved a plate in front of him and held his gaze until Scott sighed in defeat and started eating the pancakes. Laim, Mason, and Corey left while he ate. His mom wandered off to her room, telling Aiden if he could cook he could do dishes. The ex alpha didn't seem offended and started clearing the table.

"The quiet one," Ethan said, when it was just the two of them, "he's the one refusing to join." Scott groaned and dropped his head backwards against the back of the chair.

"He had a messed up pack, before." He told the older boy. "His old Alpha Theo, who is another person I think is pack, but I hadn't realized, is complicated. He acts like he doesn't want to be in the pack. But him and Liam are close and he keeps hanging around. He even helped me out the other night. Before...he,...well he wasn't nice. He was power hungry, " He heard Aiden snort from the kitchen, and there was a muttered, "aren't we all." Which Scott chose to ignore.

"He killed them. His pack." He looked up at Ethan. "Corey and a girl, Hayden, they came back but with everything that happened, it left Corey fearful and untrusting. He knows I'm not going to hurt him. But I think the idea of joining another pack, giving someone that control over him again, scares the hell out of him. But he's in love with Mason-"

"The human?" Aiden asked walking over and sitting down next to him. Scott nodded.

"Who is also Liam's best friend. So he stays. He comes to pack meetings and helps out when it's needed but-"

"He won't join." Ethan finished sounding sympathetic.

"He isn't the only one." Scott said, because _why the hell not_ , he had already started talking might as well get it out. "Jordan, one of the deputies. He smells like pack. But I don't think he wants to be. He only comes aroun-" _shit,_ he thought stopping himself.

"He only comes around?" Ethan asked. Scott's eyes shot to Aiden, then feeling guilty, he finished his sentence, "he only comes around because of Lydia." Aiden's eyes turned blue and Scott saw him taking a couple breaths to calm down.

"Are they a couple?" Aiden asked.

"They're complicated." Both twins raised an eyebrow. "He likes her, she likes him. He's a cop, she underage. She's a banshee and he's a hellhound. Like I said they are complicated."

"You have a hellhound in the pack?" Ethan asked sounded awed.

"Not if he won't join." Scott pointed out.

"Right." Ethan agreed.

"Look I'm tired, you two head- wait if you haven't rented an apartment yet where are you staying?"

"Motel."

"Hotel." They answered in sync.

Scott might have believed them, it was possible after all to mix up a hotel and motel, if they hadn't glared at each other.

"Stay." He said, pushing away from the kitchen table. He made his way into his room. Pulled his blanket off and opened the door across the hall. He threw his blanket on Isaac's old bed. Then he went to the hall closet grabbed a couple spare blankets and carried them to his room.

After he was done he grabbed a pair of sleep pants out of his dresser, tossed them onto his blanket went back down stairs.

"Come on." he told the two other wolves. Ethan had that happy look on his face again while Aiden looked ready to protest. Scott ignored him and headed back up the stairs. Grinning a little when he heard both men following him.

He pointed them towards his room.

"Don't break anything." He said. He heard a snort, and assumed it was Aiden. He walked into Isaac's room and closed the door. Too tired to shower, he changed and crawled into bed. His wolf whined when he laid down on Isaac's old pillow, the blondes scent barely clinging to it. _He missed his friend._ He sighed and turned his head so that his nose was away from the pillow. The last thing he did before falling asleep was to send his mom a text telling her the twins were in his room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

When Stiles woke the next morning it was to Kol complaining to Jeremy, or maybe about Jeremy. He wasn't too sure. Stiles got up and opened his door, across the hallway Kol stood outside the guest room, looking inwards toward where Stiles assumed Jeremy was.

"Come on, Mate, it'll be fun." The vampire said gleefully.

"You're not going to scare a werewolf, a banshee, or a fucking hellhound, just to see what they can do." Jeremy hissed. Stiles chuckled. "Kol, you have no idea if Jordan can hurt you. Why do you want to mess with him?"

The vampire huffed, "Tell me you aren't curious?"

"Curious because I've never even heard of a hellhound before yes, curious because I want to watch you get burned and turned to ash, no."

"Come on-"

"Why not just ask him?" Stiles interrupted, feeling the need to stop Kol before the vampire did what he wanted and ended up dead. Stiles didn't think Jeremy would take that well. Besides he knew Jordan and that man was easy going and fun, he didn't think the hellhound would have a problem showing off a little.

Kol turned and looked at him eyebrow raised, "You don't think he'd mind?"

"Nope." He said making the 'p' pop. "I think he'd probably like to see what you can do too. If there are vampires in town. It would be smart to know what they are capable of." Kol seemed to consider it before he smirked. "Okay." the vampire said. Stiles heard Jeremy sigh from inside the room and walked around the vampire to see his friend.

The other boy was sitting on his bed back against the headboard. He had a pencil in his hand and a notepad in his lap.

"He sketches when he needs to clear his head." Kol said with an eye roll. Stiles choked as he bit back a laugh when Jeremy looked up just long enough to glare at the vampire.

"Well, then," Stiles said grabbing the vampires arm and pulling him away from Jeremy's room, "let's leave him to it. I believe you have a date with a hellhound." Some part of him wondered if he should be a little more worried about manhandling a vampire. But Kol didn't seem to mind, so he figured it was okay. Though he did made a mental note to talk to Jeremy about the Do's and Don'ts with Kol.

He knew from experience everyone especially supernaturals had them. Certain little things that set off their instincts or triggers that pissed them off. And he had seen Argents reaction to the Original comment Jeremy made the night before. There was something about Kol that scared Argent and Stiles knew there wasn't much that scared that hunter. So he figured caution was a smart play.

"Where we headed?" Kol asked once they were outside of the house.

"Station. Jordan's meeting us there. He wants to show you the bus, which is now in the impound lot and then head out to see if either of you can catch a scent." He headed for his jeep only stopping when he realized Kol wasn't behind him.

"Wanna see something cool?" The vampire asked smirking at him. The impulsive part of him screamed, ' _Yes,'_ but the more reserved part that sounded very much like Scotty said, ' _No._ '

 _Oh who was he kidding._

"Yes." He said grinning. Kol grinned back and suddenly Stiles felt the vampire wrap and arm around him and the world blurred. What felt like seconds later he was placed back on his feet. When everything stopped spinning he saw he was outside the Station.

"Holy fuck, you're fast." He said amazed. Kol snorted and walked past him and pulled open the front doors. He held them open and waved Stiles inside.

"We have to do that again." He said as he walked in. He showed Kol to Jordan's desk. The hellhound was typing something on his computer but he looked up enough to greet them.

"Hey guys, one mintues, and I'll be ready, oh and Stiles your dad wanted to see you when you got here."

"K," He said.

He was grateful when Kol didn't try to follow him. He wasn't sure what his dad wanted to talk to him about but if he waited until he was out of the house then it probably had to do with Kol or Jeremy.

He knocked on the door and through the window he saw his dad look up, see it was him and smile. "Come in Stiles."

"What's up?" He asked after pushing the door open. He walked over and dropping himself into one of the chairs opposite of his dad's desk.

"I want you to stay close to a member of the pack." His father started, "We have to many new people in town and I would feel better if I knew you were safe."

"Are you worried about the hunters, Kol, or the ferals?" He asked. He wasn't going to argue, though he had learned how to handle himself over the years, he knew he was safer with one of the others.

"I don't think the Winchesters are going to hurt you, though I ran their names and they have an interesting history. Argent vouches for them. And as awkward as it is to say it, I believe Kol likes Jeremy too much to be a threat to you. But these ferals have already attacked the bus, Scott, and Liam, there is no reason to think they wouldn't go after you." His father looked worried.

"I'll be okay." He promised, "I'll call Scott to come meet me here, so you don't have to worry about me." His dad gave him a grateful smile.

Which turned serious a second later,"Now, about Kol." Stiles sighed.

"He drinks blood. Correct?" Stiles bobbed his head in agreement.

"Does he need it to survive? If so how much and how often?" his father asked in a surprisingly collected tone. Somehow he didn't sound grossed out to be talking about someone drinking blood. Stiles was impressed. He also wasn't sure, he hadn't gotten a chance to asked Kol or Jeremy about the whole vampire thing, "I don't want a starving vampire running loose on top of feral werewolves." Before he could tell his dad he wasn't sure there was a knock on the door. Not that the vampire waited for them to respond before he opened it and walked in.

"Yes I need it to survive." Kol said stopping behind Stiles chair, causing the human to break out in goosebumps. "I'm old enough that I don't need it every day nor do I need much. However if I'm going to be fighting I will need more. You don't have to worry about it Sheriff, Jer's already lectured me and I've been ordered to use _blood bags."_ Stiles flinched at the disgusted tone, "from the local hospital."

"You can live off bagged blood?" Jordan asked from the doorway. Stiles saw his dad sigh, it seemed this conversation wasn't going to be private, not with supernaturals and their enhanced hearing.

Kol groaned, "It's not smart. We are weaker, hungrier, more temperamental." The vampire chuckled at that, though Stiles wasn't sure why.

"But you'll do it?" His father asked, "At least while you're here?"

"Unless Jer's life is in danger." Was all Kol replied with. Stiles saw his dad's eyes narrow but then he sat back and nodded, "I can understand that. If it comes to that, no killing."

Stiles couldn't see Kol but he got that impression the vampire agreed because his dad relaxed into his seat.

"Okay, now thats all settled, you guys be careful," Kol snorted, "out there."

Stiles waited until Kol and Jordan had left the station before talking.

"You worried about him?" He asked. His dad looked at him and shrugged.

"I saw the way Chris reacted to him. Kol makes him nervous. But Jeremy seemed to take him at his word, and from what I've seen Jeremy is a good person. I don't think he would let Kol run loose if he didn't believe he would behave. So for now, we will just have to wait and see." His dad smiled at him, "Go call Scott. I have work to do."

"Alright, I'll see you at Scott's tonight. Melissa said something about chicken salad for dinner." He laughed when his dad shot him a glare. After he closed his father's office door behind him, he texted Scott to come get him. Eager to tell his best friend about Kol's super speed and how awesome it was.

 _ **Noah's POV**_

About 2 minutes after Scott walked in and dragged Stiles out of the station, there was a knock at his office door. He looked up and through his window.

He didn't recognize the two men standing outside his door. One dressed in an expensive suit, ablack jacket over a dark blue shirt, had short brown hair brushed back and clean shaven.

If Noah had to guess the man had money, and certainly wasn't from around here. The second man seemed more relaxed dirty blonde hair brushed back but a little disheveled as a piece hung over his face, a grey long sleeve shirt rolled up to his form arms, and top button left undone. The two men where the same height but there was something about the man in the suit that made him appear taller.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood, and Noah prayed things weren't about to get more complicated.

He got out of his chair and opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked the two men. The dark haired man looked over at his blonde companion, who Noah got the impression wanted to roll his eyes, from the sigh that escaped him before he spoke.

"I'm Ric and this is Elijah." The blonde man said, sticking his hand out to shake. Noah shook it. The dark haired man shifted his weight and this time the blonde did roll his eyes, "Can we talk in private?" Noah invited them into his office.

"What is this about?" He asked when everyone had taken a seat. He felt a little grateful to be behind his desk, something about the well dressed man made him nervous.

"We think we can help with you feral problem." Ric said and Noah coughed in surprised.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The wolves that attacked the school bus." The man said, "I've done some research on the flight over and I think they don't have an Alpha in the typical sense. But they are following orders from someone. We just have to find out who." Ric reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to Noah. Who took it while trying to process what was going.

"This is an article about a small town in Nevada 6 months ago. Three attacks just like the one you had here. Almost exactly, the first was a school bus 4 kids disappeared, only two bodies have been found so far." Noah read over the article on the phone. The two bodies that had been found looked like an animals had toren them apart. A highlighted sentence caught his attention, ' _Animal bite in the exact same place on both boys. Right shoulder just at the base of the neck.'_ He skimmed over the rest of the article to find over a single month 14 children had been attacked only 8 bodies had been found and each one torn apart all with the exact same bite in the exact same spot.

"They're trying to change them." He muttered.

"That's our theory." Ric said. Which had Noah snapping his head up, he had almost forgotten the two men where there as he read over the articles.

"Are you hunters?" He asked. The dark haired man snorted and for a second Noah was reminded of Kol.

"I am." Ric said. Noah lifted his eyebrow and looked towards the other man. The hunter sighed.

"I'm here to make sure Ric doesn't get himself killed." The other man said calmly.

"I'm not going to get killed." The hunter snapped. Noah got the impression this wasn't the first time they had this agreement.

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Ric muttered.

"I'm grateful for this information, but we already have a number of hunters in town. I'm not sure adding more would be a good idea." He said because he really didn't want any hunter in town that wasn't Chris. He trusted the man to look after and protect their children, no matter if they were human or not.

"An Argent and two Winchesters. I've heard." Ric replied, "I have never met any of them. But I've heard stories. From the rumors Argent is a good man. One who is willing to look past," Noah's breath caught, did these men know about Scott and the others, "certain things and hunt only the true monsters. But the Winchesters, I'm not sure about," Ric frowned, "the rumors about them are tangled and mixed, some praising them, others crucifying."

"What Ric is trying to say is, he isn't sure you're local pack is safe from the brothers." The other man, Elijah, Noah reminded himself of the man's name, said.

"Are they safe from you?" He asked looking at Ric. What he was not expecting was Elijah to laugh.

"His best friend is a vampire, one of his wards is a vampire, and his is currently, I believe the term he used is 'friends with benefits' with a hybrid. I believe you're children are safe with him." Noah raised an eyebrow as Ric glared at his friend.

His brain tried to process what the man had said but he found himself caught on, "Hybrid?" Was that like a chimera? Cause he wasn't sure they needed anymore people with dangerously mixed supernatural abilities in town.

"My brother." The man said, "He asked me to accompany Ric here to make sure he was safe." Noah noticed the lack of details about just what _exactly_ the man's brother was.

"Okay," Noah said, trying to think of how to proceed. It was clear Elijah didn't want to give away information but Ric- _Wait,_ _Ric?_ Jeremy's mentioned a Ric _, why hadn't he caught that before?_

"You're here because of Jeremy." He said looking at the hunter.

"Kol called and mentioned what was going on here. I'm Jeremy's guardian and I knew he wouldn't come home if I asked. He likes Stiles too much to leave when there is danger here." The man sighed, and Noah could understand what the other man was feeling, "So I figured I would come down and try to keep him out of trouble."

"Kol called?" He asked, Noah was starting to see why Jeremy and Stiles made such good friends. Both boys seemed to draw danger and neither it seemed called when they needed help.

"Kol, was under the impression, Jeremy didn't think you wanted anymore outsiders here." Elijah said, "While Jeremy is willing to put your wishes or desires over his own, Kol is not." Noah looked over Elijah again. The familiar way he spoke about Kol raised a red flag in his mind.

"Brothers." Ric said suddenly.

"Huh?" He asked looking at the hunter confused.

The hunter chuckled, "Elijah and Kol. They're brothers. That's what you were trying to figure out right?" He wondered if the hunter could read his mind. It wouldn't be the strangest thing.

"Yeah." He said, then looked back at Elijah, "You're a vampire too?"

"I am."

Noah groaned, "You're brother has agreed to drink bagged blood from the hospital. Would you be willing to do the same?" He really didn't want another vampire in town. But he understood, they were family, just like Ric and Jeremy. They weren't going to leave until their family was safe. And as badly as he wished he could, he couldn't ask them to.

There was a surprise flicker across the vampire's face, "I would."

Noah looked at the two men, Ric reminded him of Chris. a strong determined man with a huge heart and a child that dragged him into difficult situations. Elijah was harder to read, but where Noah felt uneasy around Kol he felt more relaxed around his brother. At least now that he understood why his hair had been on end. He wondered if that was a bad thing, the man was a vampire and possible dangerous. He shouldn't feel any kind of relaxed around him.

A knock at the door startled him and Ric, but Elijah didn't seem surprised.

"Come in." He called, then regretted it when Chris and two Winchesters walked in.

It wasn't that he didn't want Chris here. He welcomed the man and would have loved to ask questions about these vampires. But the other two hunters he didn't know and that made him weary.

"Sorry to interrupt." Chris said, "We can come back later?" Noah wanted to smile at his friend, when the man took in the other two men in the room and his hand moved to rest on his hip where under his black jacked his gun was located.

"Its okay, this is Jeremy's Guardian and Kol's brother, they are here to make sure the two boys are safe."

"You're the hunter?" The taller Winchester, Sam asked Ric.

"I am." Ric said moving to stand. He held out his hand, "Ric."

"Sam." Sam said as he shook the man's hand and a second later his brother did the same, "Dean."

"Chris." Noah's friend said as he took Ric's hand. While the four hunters introduces themselves Elijah stood and waited his turn. Noah was impressed, the man was well spoken and well mannered, not like his brother. Who seemed to like attention and to cause mischief, if his appearance at their meeting was anything to go on. Noah would have guessed from their appearances alone that Elijah was older. Not that he was sure it worked the same with vampires. But it was their difference in their attitudes that sealed his theory.

"Where is Kol?" Elijah asked after the group had all exchanged names and his office door was closed.

"With Jordan. One of my deputies." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Jordan is a hellhound, same heightened senses as a wolf. They are hoping to catch a scent from the ferals." Chris explained, "We are on our way to meet the rest of the pack to search the preserve. We stopped by to see if the Sheriff wanted anyone to stick close in case of another attack."

"I can stick around." Ric said.

"And I can help with the preserve." Elijah said.

Noah knew Chris well enough to know the man didn't like the idea. He was already taken two strangers with him and having an unknown vampire tagging along worried him.

"Why doesn't Elijah stay with me," he suggested, "with the pack all in one place it might be a good idea to have someone fast and stronger nearby in case of an attack." He looked at the vampire to see if the was okay. Even so he caught the unhappy glare Chris sent him from the corner of his eye.

"I do not mind." Elijah said.

"Noah-" Chris started. But he cut his friend off, "It's okay. Just be careful out there and look after the kids." Chris sighed and nodded. With that the four hunters left.

"He's worried I'm a danger to you." Elijah said once the small group was gone.

Noah sighed, "I know."

"But you are not?" Elijah asked returning to his seat. The vampire crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee looking perfectly comfortable in chairs Noah knew were horribly uncomfortable. It's why he had a couch in his office.

"I'm working under the theory that you and you're brother wouldn't be close to a hunter or his ward if either thought you were…" He stopped to think of the right word, he had no doubt the vampires were dangerous, but he didn't think they were, "homicidal?" he tried. Only to get amused look from the vampire.

"While me and Kol are not a danger to you and your pack, never assume a vampire isn't murderous. It's in our nature to kill and feed, some of us are just better at controlling ourselves."

 _Well at least he's honest,_ he thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter woke up the next morning with his mother standing over him. At first he was disoriented and confused. He even started to reach out towards her before he remembered that strange situation he was in. He growled, his fingers turning changing into claws as he lunged at her, only for her to disappear.

"What the fuck do you want!" He growled at angrly.

"You were always a fighter." His mother's voice said softly from behind him. He growled low turning towards her. "Always so ready to resort to your claws to solve a problem. It's what made you a good enforer for your sister." The ghost, illusion, or whatever the fuck it was frowned at him. And even if Peter _knew_ it wasn't his mother, it still hurt to see the disappointed look on her face. "You never wanted to be an Alpha before. You stood at her side, ready to defend her and keep her safe. What happened?"

He growled and lunged at her again, "You died!" He shouted swiping his claws at her face, rage built inside him, "Talia died!" he yelled. His mother faded into nothing, "Laura-" he broke off, pulling himself to a stop.

He searched the room but his mother wasn't there anymore. Needing to take his anger out on something he punched the closest wall. When it did nothing to stop the fire inside him, he did it again. And again. And again, until he heard the small bones in his hands shattered and then he did it again.

"Oh Peter," His sister's voice said softly. He flinched when her soft hands reached out and took his damaged hands. He stopped breathing all together when he felt her take his pain. He tried to clear his head, because this was impossible. But it felt so familiar, so good, so _right_ , for his sister, his _Alpha_ to take his pain, to help him. Peter couldn't pull away.

"Talia." He whispered, looking at her.

 _ **Scott's POV**_

He had woken up that morning to the smell of bacon and french toast. He grinned, hopped in the shower, taking the fastest one ever, and got dressed. Then he practically ran down the stairs.

Aiden was once again behind the stove cooking away. Ethan was sitting at the counter talking to him.

"You have a thing for breakfast food don't you?" Scott asked sitting down next to Ethan. Both twins chuckled.

"It's the only thing he's good at cooking." Ethan teased.

"So what's the plan for today?" Aiden asked, handing Scott a plate.

"The pack is going to search the preserve. Hopefully with all of us out there we can find something. Kol and Jordan will keep searching the town just in case." He said taking a bite.

"What if we don't find anything?" Ethan asked.

"We keep looking. They have to be somewhere." Scott said, taking another bite, debating asking Aiden to cook every morning because this was amazing.

They ate in silence before they gathered their things to leave. Scott had a moment to appreciate, Ethan making his mom a plate and putting it in the fridge for her before he walked out the door and got on his bike. When the twins got into their truck they all drove out to the preserve.

Most of the pack was already there. Stiles, Jeremy, and Malia were sitting in his best friends jeep, the doors open and music playing, Lydia stood by Malia whispering to the coyote. Mason and Corey sat on the hood of Mason's car, Corey sending uneasy looks over to were Liam and Theo sat on the tailgate of the chimera blue truck. Scott shouldn't have been surprised to see Theo here. Yet like always he was. He really needed to talk to him. He sighed, and then groaned when the twins pulled in behind him and Lyida's mouth fell open.

 _Shit, I forgot to text her last night and give her a heads up._

The fiery redhead quickly pulled herself together and shot a glare at Scott.

"I'm sorry." He said holding his hands up, "They showed up yesterday while we were in an impromptu meeting with two hunters that arrived into town unexpectedly and Jeremy. It was all so insane, I forgot to tell you."

"Hunters?" Theo asked.

"Whatever," Lydia said with a dismissive look at the twins. Who had gotten out of the truck to stand behind Scott.

"Okay," Scott let out a breath, "Let's catch everyone up. This is Ethan and Aiden, they are here to help and are pack."

"You figured it out." Malia said proudly.

He snorted, "My wolf did." he told her. There was a chuckle from Ethan. "Anyways, there are two more hunters in town. They are after the ferals and have sworn to leave us alone." He looked at Stiles wanting his friend to explain the next bit. Stiles rolled his eyes and jumped out of his jeep, pulling Jeremy with him.

"This is my friend Jeremy. He knows about the supernatural. A friend of his," Jeremy snorted, "followed him into town. Side friend is a vampire, yes they are real. But he is on our side so that's a plus." Jeremy shook his head, silently laughing at Stiles, but didn't interrupt.

"Holy shit." Mason muttered excitedly. Scott actually saw Corey's resigned acknowledgement that his boyfriend was going to be seeking out said vampire to ask a million questions. He grinned.

"So is this all the pack?" Ethan asked.

Scott looked around and shook his head, "No. My mom, Stiles dad and Argent are all pack, I can smell it on them. Derek and Peter, who both are out of town are pack," Scott saw Theo's eyes widen in surprise. He was sure the chimera wasn't the only one. He had never acknowledged Peter as pack before.

"Isaac too, I think, but he is gone." He tried to ignore the ache he felt still at that. "Corey and Jordan are both friends of the pack, unless they choose otherwise," He said giving Corey a smile.

"Jeremy is a friend," He shot the other boy a smile then took a breath and looked at Theo "And Theo, is pack, if he wants to be."

Theo looked like he didn't know what to do. He stared at Scott, like he was insane. Scott was starting to worry Theo would deny it and take off. But Liam shoved his friends shoulder and it seemed to snap the wolf out of his shock. "I do." Theo whispered. And like with the twins, Scott felt something snap into place. He didn't stumble this time, but he did bring his hand to his chest.

"Holy-" Liam gasped

"Shit-" Theo crushed

"Fuck-" Stiles said together.

"We felt that." Malia said.

"We all felt that." Lyida said rubbing her own chest. "How?" she asked.

Scott didn't get a chance to explain because Argent's car and two more pulled up behind Stiles jeep. Scott recognized the black impala from the night before, it belonged to Sam and Dean. But he didn't know the white rental car that pulled in behind it.

Slowly Chris, Sam, Dean, and another man made their way out of their cars and towards his pack.

"Ric?" Jeremy said rushing towards the stranger and hugging him. "What are you doing here?" Scott heard him whisper to the man. The man chuckled and pushed Jeremy away, "Kol called."

Jeremy groaned. Then the burrentt looked at Scott, "This is Ric, he's like my dad, and a hunter, he's here to help." Scott had been looking at Ric so he saw the man's surprised look at Jeremy's dad comment.

"Okay," Scott said, not really sure how to handle that. He figured that if Chris had brought him out, the man checked out. He shrugged his shoulders and let it go.

"Okay. Sam, Dean, Ric, this is my pack. The humans, Mason and Stiles," He pointed out the two out. "Wolves, myself, Liam, " He pointed to his beta, "Ethan, Aiden, and Theo," He figured he would keep the coyote part a secret for now, "Malia here is similar but can full shift into a Coyote, so please don't shoot her if she changes. Lydia is a banshee, which means she is human that can sense death." Like with Theo he kept her extra abilities secret.

"Next to Mason, we have Corey, who I believe Sam and Dean have already met." The two hunters nodded, "He is a chimera which means-" He was cut off when Corey disappeared. Ric and Dean whispered about how cool it was. "He does that." He finished with a smile. "We have a couple others but they aren't here. You met Parrish last night," He heard Jeremy whisper to Ric about the deputy being a hellhound.

"I think that's everyone?"

"What about the vampire?" Mason asked. His boyfriend reappeared long enough to glare at him, before he disappeared again. Apparently Corey was more comfortable hidden from the large group.

"Which one?" Chris asked and everyone looked at him. Expect Jeremy who groaned and looked at Ric, Scott watched him curious.

"Please say Stefan, please say Stefan." Scott heard him mutter. The hunter in front of him grinned, "Elijah." Again Jeremy groaned. before he looked back at Scott.

"Kol's older brother." Jeremy gave a short smile, "He's a good guy, and he'll keep Kol from doing anything stupid." He was tempted to ask who Serfan was and why Jeremy would have prefered him, but he didn't think they had time.

"Elijah stayed with the Sheriff, in case something comes up." Chris said, "Kol and Jordan are in town searching. Now I believe we can move on?" Chris asked looking at Scott. Cleary expecting him to take over.

"Okay, we will work in teams." He looked over the group. There were so many new people that he wasn't sure who to team up with who. He knew he needed to keep Corey and Mason together, same with Liam and Theo, he'd prefer Stiles with him, but wasn't sure his best friend wanted Jeremy away from him. He sighed.

"Okay, We can do five groups of three, a hunter in all but one. I'll take Stiles and Jeremy," There was a very loud snort and a cough from Jeremy and Ric, Scott shoot them a question looking trying to figure out what was funny, but neither man said anything so he let it go, "Lydia, Malia, with Sam." He trusted Malia to keep Lydia safe and hoped Lyida could get Malia to work with Sam.

"Dean, Corey and Mason," The hunter grinned at Mason, cleary still in awe of Corey's power. This group would be the only without someone how could scent the air, though Corey had better senses than a human they weren't as good as a wolf or coyote. But Scott couldn't think of a person to add. He couldn't separate Theo and Liam, Liam was the only one that had any kind of control of Theo and he didn't think the twins wanted to be apart. So, he just hoped things worked out for the best.

"Chris, you get the twins." The man nodded at him and the twins moved to stand by the hunter without protesting, Scott felt relieved.

"Ric?" He looked at the man, who surprisingly didn't look bothered to be taking orders from a teenager, "You get Theo and Liam." Like Chris the man nodded his acceptance.

"Meet back here when it starts to get dark." That gave them most of the day to search and hopefully find something. "Stiles has water bottles and snacks in the back of his jeep, make sure to take something with you." He ordered.

Stiles had already gathered a pack for them, which he tossed at Scott when him and Jeremy walked over. "You sure you're okay with this?" He asked Jeremy. He hated putting people in danger, humans more so. The other teen grinned, "Trust me when I say, this isn't my first searching the woods for a predator." After that they all broke apart, each group heading off in their own direction.

As the three of them started walking through the woods he wished that the Sheriff had been able to get something with the kids scent, but it was taking longer than the man had hoped to get all the parents to agree. Stiles's dad hoped that by the end of the day he would have one thing from every kid. But they couldn't put off searching to wait. If they didn't find anything they would do another sweep later.

"So, Jer, why'd you and Ric laugh at Scotty's comment about hunters?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He said his group would be the only one without one." Jeremy said, which brough Scott to a stop as he turned to look at the human.

"But?" He said, already suspecting the truth. He had assumed because of Jeremy's age, he wasn't a hunter, which was stupid after all Allison had been one.

"But I'm a hunter, Ric's been teaching me all the lore and legends. Kol and another vampire we know Damon have been teaching me to fight." The other teen said with a smirk.

Stiles laughed and patted his friend on the back, "Good to know dude."

They fell silent after that, walking slowly and carefully as Scott tried to catch an unfamiliar scent. It took hours before Stiles finally called a holt to their search. He did so by complaining about being hot, sticky, and hungry. They found a downed tree and munched on some power bars.

Scott didn't know how he missed it, but one second they were joking and the next Jeremy was on the ground, feral pinned under him and a blade at it's throat. Him and Stiles just sat there, complete stunned for a second before Scott rushed to his feet. He growled at the feral letting his eyes change. The wolf went limp under Jeremy, who looked at Scott before backing away from the wolf.

Like the other's Scott had seen, this brown wolf was under fed. It's fur was a twisted and mangled mess of dirt and dried blood. He decided not to order it human, but knew they couldn't keep searching. He needed to get it back to the cage with the others.

He said as much out loud.

"I'll find Ric and let him know." Jeremy said, Scott opened his mouth to protest, "Trust me, Scott. I'll be okay."

"I'll go with him." Stiles said. Scott groaned. That wasn't really better. But he thought about it. Jeremy had stopped the feral. Before Scott had even noticed it. It was clear the other man's training was good. Scott just had to hope it was good enough to keep Stiles safe.

"Okay." He said exhaling. "I'll take him to the others. Then come back here and see if I can follow his scent to his pack. You guys tell Ric and Chris what's going on and then come back here. Okay?" His best friend rolled his eyes at him but agreed.

He flashed his eyes at the feral again, before he reached down and picked it up. He was smart enough to wrap a hand around the wolf's snout, just in case, then with one last look at his friends he walked off.


	19. Chapter 19

"He's overprotective." Jeremy joked as they walked off. Stiles felt himself laugh.

"Yeah, Scotty always been that way. It's gotten worse since we lost Allison." He remembered telling Jeremy about her dying in a very long emotional email. He hadn't told him all the details but he had mentioned she'd been attacked, stabbed. He remembered saying that it was hard on him but worse on Scott and Isaac, who had left town to try and escape the pain.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said softly.

"Me too." He said. After a couple minutes Jeremy stopped looked around and then changed direction. Baffled Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"What was that?" He asked. Jeremy looked down at the ground and then back up at Stiles.

"When I said I was a hunter, I meant it, I'm a Hunter. Not the kind like Ric or Chris, but like supernaturally enhanced to hunt supernaturals." Stiles watched as Jeremy shifted his feet, "I'm faster and stronger than normal people. I heal faster and my senses, while not as good as Scott's or Kol's are better. I can hear Ric." His friend fell silent and Stiles could see worry in his eyes. Jeremy was worried about how Stiles would react, it made him wonder who knew about Jeremy that hadn't taken this information well.

"That's awesome." He said giving his friend a smile. "Well then lead the way." It was amazing to see the way Jeremy's body lost most of the tension the hunter had been holding. He grinned back at Stiles.

"Come on."

With Jeremy's hearing it didn't take them long to find Ric, Liam, and Theo. Stiles had to remember to give Scott a high five for his group choices. Liam and Theo were good together, but the rest of the pack were still uncomfortable around the chimera. Putting him with a hunter that hung around with vampires and knew nothing about Theo's past seemed to have been the perfect choice.

Especially since when they found them.

Theo was in his full shift form, the solid black wolf was walking just ahead, while Liam and Ric trailed behind whispering to each other. Liam was carry his friends clothes and Ric, the hunter didn't look fazed at all.

Theo must have heard them coming because he stopped and stared at them when him and Jeremy came out of the trees.

"What's up Jer?" The hunter asked when he saw them.

"Scott caught a feral." Jeremy said.

"He's taken it back to shack we have the others," Stiles added, "We're supposed to tell you and Argent and then meet him back were the feral found us. He's hoping the wolf left a trail he can follow." While he was talking Theo had walked over and stood next to Jeremy, Stiles wanted to sigh, the wolf was staring at Jeremy, probably trying to intimidate him. However when he didn't get the reaction he wanted he huffed and moved over to Liam.

Stiles had to swallow an _awwww_ when the younger man reached down and ran his fingers over the wolf's head. Stiles wasn't sure the two noticed they were doing it. Not wanting to ruin the moment he looked at Ric, "You guys find anything?" The hunter shook his head.

"Theo said he could smell better like this but can't catch a scent."

"You think they're hiding it." Jeremy stated.

"What? Is that possible?" Stiles asked. Because he hadn't even thought about it. None of the other wolves they had met had ever been able to hide their scent.

"For ferals, I'd say no. But if their leader is something else then it's possible." Ric said.

"Fuck." Liam cursed, "How do we find them if they can hide their scent?'

"We can ask Deaton?" Stiles said. As far as he knew no one had talked to the man in a while. Stiles hadn't. He wasn't sure if they could trust the man's loyalties. He seemed to want to be on Scott's side but he always talked about keeping the balance. He had helped the Alpha pack and continually kept secrets from them. But he was still knowledgeable.

"Who's Deaton?" Ric and Jeremy asked together.

"A druid." Stiles said, "He's pretty knowledgeable about supernatural stuff. If there was a way to hide a wolf's scent he might know it."

"Okay." Jeremy said, "Liam do you know where to find him?"

"Yeah." The beta said, fingers still playing with Theo's fur.

"Why don't you guys head that way, see if you can get anything out of him. Me and Stiles will go find Chris and tell him about Scott's plan. If Deaton gives you anything useful, you can leave Ric there," Jeremy shot his guardian and smile, "and race back here and tell us. You can track Scott right?" Theo made a strange barking noise that Stiles and Jeremy took for a yes.

Stiles was a little surprised that neither Theo or Liam seemed bothered by Jeremy taking charge. Maybe it was because his plan made sense.

Hours later, even with Deaton looking into ways for a wolf to hide their scent. They had nothing. Scott tried to back track where the feral came from, so did Malia, Theo, and the twins. None of them found a thing.

Which turned into the twins wanting to see the ferals.

Which turned in to the discovery that they only had a scent up close, a few feet away it faded into nothing. _How the hell had they all missed that?_

Stiles found himself getting frustrated. Someone was hiding these guys from them. They had no idea how many there were or when they were going to attack again. He knew Scott was mad because his eyes kept changing and the more wolfy members of the pack kept looking over at him.

By night fall, they were all tired and hungry.

Sam and Dean were the first to pull away, telling them they had a friend they were going to call and see if he could help. Ric left after, saying he needed to pick up Elijah from the station. Stiles and Malia practically had to drag Scott out of the woods, he hadn't wanted to give up. Stiles knew his friend was desperate to find the kids, but with no trail, there wasn't much they could do.

Jeremy helped Stiles get Scott home. It seemed the hunter understood, what was going through the Alpha's mind, because he mentioned resting and trying again when they weren't all so tired. Stiles was impressed by the low level manipulation.

When they finally made it home, he found his dad and Kol were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. The vampire was actually munching on fries, while talking to his dad. Which had Stiles minds running over the fact that vampires could _eat food._

He must have said this out loud because Jeremy tripped over his own feet when he started laughing.

"Duh," Kol said sticking another fry in his mouth, "How else are we supposed to blend in with humans?" The vampire gave him a smirk. And no, Stiles was too tired for this shit.

"I'm going to bed." He waved his hand at the other three and went up stairs. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes before dropping on to his bed.

 _Corey's POV_

He waited until Mason was passed out before he crawled out of his boyfriends bed. He knew Mason liked sleeping next to him, but the last time they had fallen asleep together Mason dad had caught them in the morning and had been pissed. He didn't care that Mason had a boyfriend, he just didn't want Corey staying the night. Corey wished he could stay, Mason smelled good and the bed was warm and inviting. But he didn't want to get Mason in trouble with his dad.

He hated leaving, Mason thought Corey went home each night to his own home and warm bed, which was a lie.

While his parents took little notice of him on the best days, and probably would have missed his death altogether, someone had reached out and told them. Which meant they noticed his return. His mother had screamed. His father had told him to get out. He tried twice after that to talk to them, telling them it had been a mistake but they wanted nothing to do with him.

Which meant he was on his own.

He had been sleeping in an abandoned house for months now. Mason questioned him sometimes about his appearance. Or his raggy worn clothes but he lied telling his boyfriend that his parents were struggling financially, Mason believed him. Even started giving him stuff he didn't wear or use anymore.

Corey wasn't too prideful to refuse his boyfriends help and gladly took the stuff home and used it. The only other people that ever questioned him were Scott and Liam. Liam because he was a good friend and like Mason noticed things Corey wished he wouldn't.

Scott, Corey wasn't sure about, he hadn't expected the older boy to notice anything. Scott was a good guy and Corey knew the Alpha was trying to give him space and allow him to do as he pleased, yet still somehow the older boy had noticed. More than once Scott had brought up Corey's home life, asking if he needed anything and if everything was okay.

It was hard to lie to the Alpha, but he had managed it so far. Thankfully.

But it was getting more difficult. He knew all three had noticed his weight loss and lack of energy. He ate good on the nights Mason dragged him to pack meetings, but other nights he had to steal food and it was getting harder. Even with his ability to turn invisible the houses and stores near him would notice food going missing, if he took too much or too often.

He tried to wear an extra layer of clothes around the pack, but he wasn't fooling them. Mason, he knew and was getting worried and Corey wasn't sure what to do.

He couldn't tell Mason or Scott, they would tell the adults who would tell Stiles's dad and he would be shipped off to some foster or group home. As much as this town drove him nuts, he didn't want to leave Mason or Liam... or Scott's pack. He liked being around others like him. And if he got sent away he would be alone.

He tried not to feel depressed as he crawled into the window at the back of the house he had been staying in.

It wasn't much but he felt safe here. He had a mattress with a few blankets on the living room floor, it wasn't the worst mattress he had ever slept on and the blankets had been Mason's so they were warm, soft, and smelled like his boyfriend.

He had rigged a metal pole and a few old baskets (he'd got at a yard sale) on to one of the walls. It worked as a closet, the pole was long enough to hold most of his shirts and the baskets held everything else. The place had running water, though not hot. He had tried to fix the old water heater in the basement but the dark damp room made his skin crawl and he refused to go back down there. He could live with cold showers.

While there was no power, he had found a few flashlights and set them up around the living room and kitchen so he could see at night. There was a couple old pans, that whoever had lived here before left, not that Corey ever used them. With no power and his inability to cook, they were useless expect to smash the occasional bug.

The only thing food he had in the kitchen were a few cans he had managed to steal from the neighbor a couple days ago. He wasn't hungry enough to eat one tonight. He had made sure to eat a bunch of the snacks Stiles had brought along for their search of the woods, even managed to pocket a few. He knew the lighthearted teen wouldn't have minded if he took more, but he didn't want to draw Stiles attention on top of the others.

He sighed and dropped down on to his bed. He was too tired to force himself to take a cold shower. He slipped his jacket and pants off, folding both and placing them on the floor before he wrapped Mason's red blanket around him and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Ethan's POV**_

Ethan stood outside the tiny building that housed the local library. He had his ears trained on a very specific heart beat inside. He listened to the subtle changes every time the man moved around in a rush or talked to an annoying customer. It let Ethan picture in his mind what the other man was doing without having to go inside. His brother had teased him when instead of returning to their brand new, very empty, apartment he chose to come here.

He had no plans to speak to his ex, he was too exhausted after running around the woods all day searching for the feral wolves, to withstand a fight with Danny. A fight he probably deserved.

Him and Danny had been in the off phase of their on again off again relationship, when he had Aiden had fled town. Ethan had used that as an excuse to ignore Danny's frantic texts and calls. But the truth was he had responded or picked up, if he had heard Danny's voice, he wouldn't have been able to leave and stay gone.

It was the same reason Aiden had smashed his cell phone into hundreds of tiny pieces as they drove out of town. To avoid the temptation of the two they both cared about deeply.

"- dinner tonight?" a smooth voice asked bringing Ethan's attention back to the library and the man inside it.

"I could be convinced." Danny teased lightly and any plans Ethan had about avoiding his ex tonight went out the window. He quickly rushed to the door and pulled it open. He vaguely heard something beep as he entered, because Danny had turned when the door open and now stood their stunned as he looked at Ethan.

The overly tanned blonde next to him cleared his throat and Ethan had to bite back a growl when Danny turned away from him to look at the other man.

"Sorry," Danny said gently, "it seems I have plans after all." Ethan's whole body sagged in relief. Even if Danny was mad at him, at least the human was going to give him a chance to talk.

The blonde gave Danny a fake smile, "If you're sure?" Even from across the room, Ethan could smell the man's hurt at being regretted. It was lined with a bit of annoyance aimed at Ethan for ruining his plans. Not that Ethan cared.

"I am." Danny replied and Ethan grinned. "Maybe another time." The blonde told Danny and turned and started walking towards Ethan, or well the exit behind him, he must have noticed the smug happy look Ethan had on because he glared and made the mistake of meeting Ethan's eyes. The wolf inside him howled at the challenge it wanted to snarl and growl to tell this human it had no chance against him. It also wanted to bare its teeth and scare the hell out of the man. Make sure he knew to never come near what was theirs again.

The human had the nerve to stop walking a few inches away from Ethan, well within the reach of his claws, and opened his mouth to say something.

A growl build in Ethan's chest.

"Ethan." The command in Danny's voice was enough to stop the growl before it sounded. His eyes snapped to his ex, who had his arms over his chest and was glaring at him a disappointed look on his face. Ethan winced and dropped his gaze to the floor.

He heard the blond man scoff as he walked away.

"How long have you been back?" Danny asked after a couple long seconds. He still sounded annoyed but it seemed to have lessened a bit.

"Couple days." Ethan replied looking up and back at Danny. The other man looked good in a tight blue shirt that showed off his muscles, and loose but not baggy jeans. Ethan's mind went straight to what he wanted to do to the human, as he dragged his eyes over Danny's body. Danny's face reddened as he seemed to pick up on Ethan's train of thoughts.

Ethan's cleared his throat, "How have you been?"

"Really?" Danny huffed angrily, "You left, after I tell you I know what you are, no word and what you come back and think it will all just be okay?"

Ethan rushed over to Danny and wrapped his arms around him, the other man struggled for a second before he gave up and rested forehead against Ethan's chest.

"We left because Allison had been killed, and Scott wasn't sure he wanted us in his pack, And because Aiden was hurt. Without the pack connection, he was weak, we needed to get away before things got worse."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked pulling back to look at him.

Ethan closed his eyes, " I wasn't sure I could leave if I talked to you." He bent down using his nose to find Danny's neck and breathed the human's scent in, _hurt, lonely_ , but _relieved._

"Are you here to stay?" Danny mumbled. Ethan was happy the human hadn't pulled away when he started to smell him, he rubbed his check against Danny's.

"Yes." He said still scenting Danny. His wolf needed to have the human's scent on them and he needed to have his on Danny. Marking him so that the pack knew he was his. _Not that the pack didn't already know_ , but it was instinctual.

"Good." Danny said before forcing their lips together. Ethan's moaned and pushed the other man back against the counter. Heard Danny groan as they pressed against each other, and Ethan's heart raced. He had missed his human's taste, his smell, and the amazing way it felt to hold the human close.

A hand pushed at his chest and he whined. Danny chuckled, "I'm at work."

Ethan groaned at the reminder and backed away.

"Come home with me when you're off?" He asked.

Danny laughed shaking his head. "What are you going to do for the next hour?"

Ethan looked around and found a chair, he pointed at it, "I'll wait."


	20. Chapter 20

Well he had done it. He had managed to get onto a plane and fly all the way back to Beacon Hills. Only to chicken out at the airport. Instead of calling Scott and telling him he was back in town, like he'd planned. He had called a cab and for some dumb ass reason, he had the cabby drop him outside his dad's old house.

Or well _his_ house.

After his father had been killed, the house had been left to him, not that he really wanted it. He'd thought about selling it. But chose to hang on to it just in case it was needed one day.

Then on his 18th birthday he also found he inherited some money. Turned out his mother had put money aside while she was alive for him. According to her lawyer she had dubbed his college fund but the money was his to use however he wished. There was also the small bit of money his brother Camden had left him. _The same brother he had been furious with for leaving him behind._ Turned out Cam had tried his best to insure if anything happened to him Iaasc could get away from their father.

He was positive his father hadn't known about either inheritances or the man would have tried to find a way to get ahold of the money. Together they gave him a good size nest egg should he want it. Truth was he hadn't touched any of the money. It felt wrong to him, to gain from their deaths. So, he left it alone. Besides Chris had been willing to help him out until he found a job.

In fact, the man still insisted he help out, he paid more than half the rent on their apartment in Paris despite returning to California, he had an annoying habit of putting money in Isaac's bank account at random for food or necessities, Chris insisted, and even had things delivered to the apartment when Isaac refused to accept the money. Isaac wanted to hate the man's need to take care of him, but it gave him a warm feeling inside, something his father never caused and he found he liked being looked after.

Even with Chris helping, Isaac had insisted on getting a job. He wanted to be able to help out and spend his own money. His job wasn't much, cleaning tables and heavy lifting at a smell restaurant a few blocks away from the apartment. But Isaac loved it. It was easy and constant enough he never felt overwhelmed, the people that worked there were nice and funny, and the owner sent him home with dinner every night.

Despite being happy with his apartment and job, the ache he felt in his chest never went away. Something in him burned to go home. To return to his friends and pack. He'd tried to ignore it, took extra shifts at work, ran miles each night until he was too tired to think, anything to distract him from that damn ache.

But it was a distraction that had only worked for so long, it seemed. Because he had finally given in.

As he walked towards the front door, a strange scent caught his attention. He sniffed the air. It wasn't any members of the pack, at least not of the members he knew. Chris had mentioned a few new ones over their weekly phone calls.

Isaac couldn't understand why any of them would be hanging around his old place though, and from the strength of the smell whoever it was spent a lot of time here.

Quietly and cautious Isaac placed his duffle bag on the ground and unlocked the front door. He didn't have to go far to understand. There on the living room floor was a young man, probably only a year or two separated them in age.

The boy shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. Isaac took another nose full of kid's scent, there was something else about him, something more than human, but not another wolf. And just under that was a hint of Scott, Stiles, and Melissa. There were others but those are the ones that stood out the most to him. The other boy may not be a member of the pack, but he was close to them to smell like Melissa which meant he was a friend.

Careful not to wake the kid up Isaac grabbed his bag and closed the door. Again the kid stirred, probably from the noise, but he didn't wake up. Isaac let out a relieved breath and walked into the kitchen. It was bare, except for a few cans of food on the counter, he looked them over and then searched the rest of the house.

The kid was clearly homeless and crashing here, and from the looks of it really needed new clothes and food.

Which was odd, Scott wasn't one for letting someone suffer. No matter how stubborn they were. Him and Melissa had taken Isaac in no questions asked when he needed, he couldn't imagine they wouldn't have with this kid. Which meant, he let out a breath and sat down on the bottom stair, they didn't know.

He pulled out his phone, it was early, 5 am. He knew Melissa tended to work graveyard shifts. Sending out a silent prayer, he put his phone on silent and sent her a text. It didn't take long for her to reply.

Turned out the kid's name was Corey. Scott wanted him in the pack but the kid was afraid due to some asshole named Theo. She told him that his room was free and they were both welcome there as long as they needed. She also sent a selfie of her smiling bright with the words 'Welcome home.' under it. He grinned and sent her a thank you.

Then he put his phone in his pocket and carefully walked over to where Corey was sleeping.

He wasn't sure touching the kid was smart, Isaac knew for a fact if you tried that to him, he woke up claws out ready to fight. So he kneeled down close and whispered the kid's name, "Corey."

It took a couple tries before the kid shot up in bed and to Isaac's bewilderment fucking disappeared.

"Woah," He said, then he heard the kid moving off the bed, "Wait!" He called out. "I'm part of Scott's pack." Or at least he hoped he still was. "My names Isaac." He prayed that he had been mentioned. He let out a relieved breath when the kid stopped moving.

"Corey right? Melissa told me a little bit about you." He heard the kids heart beat pick up.

"You're scared." He muttered, "Shit, you don't have to be scared of me, I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I can call Scott he can tell you." He pulled out his phone already going to do that, but a hand wrapped around his wrist and suddenly Corey was standing in front of him.

"Don't." The kid looked freaked.

"Why not?" Isaac asked.

"They'll tell Stiles's dad." It didn't even take a second for the implication to sink it.

"Come on," He said moving back towards the kids bed. Corey was still holding on to his wrist so when he moved the kid came with him. "How much do you know about me?" Isaac asked as he sat down.

Corey looked unsure and remained standing.

"You're Scott's beta, or first beta, his friend." The kid's shoulders dropped and he sunk down on the bed next to Isaac, "Everyone keeps mentioning you when they talk about Scott's pack. The twins said something about missing pack mates. His mom said that you were one." Isaac let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding, so he was pack still, and Scott was feeling something like he was.

"Did you know I lived with them." He asked looking at the kid.

Corey shook his head no.

"My dad died and my Alpha at the time Derek, kicked me out. I had no were else to go. Scott and Melissa offered me a room in their house. I wasn't even a part of Scott's part. We weren't even really friends then, and they still took me in." He pulled out his phone and pulled of Melissa's text, he handed it to Corey.

"Stiles's dad is a good person, him and Chris made sure no one questioned it. Somehow Melissa became my guardian and when I left Chris took over. They aren't going to let anyone take you away from here." Corey seemed surprised by the messages he read and he handed Isaac back his phone.

"I don't want an Alpha." Corey said after a second.

"Yeah, Melissa said something about that. And guess what she still told me to drag your ass to her house." He saw the kids mouth twitch. "You don't have to be pack, you're a friend, trust me, that's enough for Scott to want to help. That idiot wants to help everyone." Corey looked over and gave him a weird look.

"What?" He asked.

"Stiles and Lydia are the only ones that talk about him like that." Isaac chuckled.

"Well Stiles is his best friend and Lydia doesn't censerself for anyone." He pushed to his feet, "Now come on, let's pack your stuff up and get you into a house that has an air conditioner and food in the fridge." Corey still seemed weary but he got up and started to fold his blankets up. It didn't take them long to get all of Corey's stuff folded and shoved in a couple pillow cases. Both pillows ended up left behind as Isaac knew Scott had more than enough.

Scott's house was only a block or so away, so he didn't bother calling a cab. Instead he helped Corey carry his stuff over. He hesitated outside the front door. His heart felt like it was in his throat and his stomach was in knots.

"You okay?" Corey asked.

"Yeah." He said pulling himself together. He didn't have to pull out his keys, because someone inside the house was already moving towards the door. Scott's scent hit him and his wolf whined his mind.

Corey fidged as Scott opened the door.

"Look I brought a stray." Was the first thing Isaac thought to say and it seemed to be the right thing because both Corey and Scott laughed.

"Let me help." Scott said reaching out to take one of the pillow cases from Corey.

"So, mom's in the kitchen, something about feeding her favorite son," Scott shot him a playful grin. "And Corey." Isaac laughed and something in him unknotted. Melissa was the same amazing woman she had always been. Scott wasn't mad at him, he was home.

"We're putting Corey in your old room. You can crash with me for a couple nights until we clear out the room down here. It's been used as storage from my dads old junk for years so it might-," Scott started walking up the stairs not even notice Isaac's red face or Corey's nervousness. "-take a couple days to get everything out. Mom already messaged Argent, to see if he has an extra furniture you can use." When they reached the top stair, Isaac to realize Scott was rambling. His friend was just as nervous as he was and was trying to hide it by talking as much as possible. He snorted.

"Scott." His Alpha stopped and turned to look at him.

"Breath." He teased and heard Corey snort from behind him.

"Sorry," Scott blushed and lowered his head. Isaac laughed. He pushed passed Scott to open his old bedroom door. The bed had already been stripped and remade, Isaac stopped when he noticed Scott's scent heavy in the air, he looked over his shoulder and Scott bit his lip, "twins slept in my room the other night." the alpha shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." Isaac said, he moved to drop the arm full of stuff he was carrying on to the bed Corey seemed to hesitate at the door and Isaac was grateful when Scott took the other case from the shy boy. The two of them didn't saw a word as they pulled out all of Corey stuff. Most of it smelled dirty and stale, Isaac looked up at Scott, silently asking him what he wanted to do.

"Hey, Corey, is it okay if we wash your stuff?" Scott asked looking at the poor kid who was still standing in the doorway. Isaac could tell the other boy didn't want them to. He would bet it was because of the strange scent that clung to the blankets. They'd belonged to someone important and safe to Corey.

In a new place it was something that would help him feel comfortable. Scott stood up and walked over to the boy, Isaac knew he was going to try and comfort him, he thought about helping but he was a stranger. Corey had no reason to trust him.

A knock at the front door startled him and he saw Scott's entire body relax. At first Isaac thought maybe his friend had called Stiles for help. But when Melissa opened the door, the male voice that spoke was unknown to him and he listened as someone rushed up the stairs. Corey's hearing must have finally picked something up because he spun around and in a second the quiet boy had his arms full of a black kid that looked about the same age.

Isaac caught his scent and understood. He looked up at Scott and gave him smile.

"You're an idiot!" He heard the black kid scolded Corey.

"I'm sorry." Corey muttered.

Scott gestured towards the door with his head and Isaac picked up his own bag and made his way around the two boys.

"Mason," Scott said, getting both kids attention, "you're staying?" The other kid grinned and nodded his head.

"Can you two work a washing machine." Isaac tried not to laugh at the 'duh,' look the dark skinned boy shot Scott. "Good." Scott said, "You guys can make sure all Corey's stuff gets washed. Go head and start a load then go down stairs, mom's cooking breakfast." Isaac zoned out any reply they might have said as he walked into Scott's room and dropped his bag at the end of the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He had missed this smell. Scott always smelled like warm vanilla to him.

"Isaac." He heard his name, it was said softly and he could hear the nerves in Scott's voice. He turned and suddenly found himself wrapped in his own hug. "I missed you." Scott whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too." He said back. They stood there like that for a while, longer the acceptable, long enough for him to hear Corey and Mason starting a load of laundry and heading down stairs. Before they broke apart.

"Come on," Scott said happily, "Mom's dying to see you." Isaac grinned back and followed his Alpha down stairs into the kitchen, where he was once again wrapped into a hug by another McCall.

 _ **Deans' POV**_

It was far too early for him to be awake, truth was he hadn't gone to bed yet. Him and Sam had spent most of the night on the phone with Bobby trying to find other ways to track the pack of ferals. The older hunter had figured someone with magic was hiding them and that they might need magic to find them. Only without knowing the exact kind of spells this person was using they still had too many books to look through. Bobby was trying to narrow down their search but so far wasn't having much luck.

He had been drifting off over one of Sam's books when his brother told him to get them breakfast. So, here he was walking out to his beloved car, only when he went to open the driver side door, he noticed the front tire was flat. Stepping back to look at the side of the car, he noticed the back tired as well. And after a quick walk around he found all four tires were flat. Knowing this was in no way a coincidence he pulled out his phone and called Sammy.

"Burgers aren't breakfast." His brother's answer, in a normal situation this would have made him laugh but he was pissed about his car.

"Someone fucked with baby." He growled, "They deflated all four tires."

"You think they are a warning or a way to stop us from going somewhere?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It's pretty lame either way." He replied, kneeling down to check the front right tire, "No nails or slash marks, all I have to do is put air back in 'em." He sighed and stood up. "Shouldn't take too long to find a mechanic who can bring an air compressor."

"Want me to call Noah or Chris see if they have one?" His brother asked, and that probably was a better idea. "Yeah, please."

"K. one sec." His brother hung up and a minute later he got a text saying that Chris was on his way. Leaning against baby, Dean looked around. The sun was starting to fill the sky and there was a small mom and pop diner across the street, that had flipped their sign to open. He had been hoping for something cheap and quick, but since he was stuck here might as well get him and Sammy a proper breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

Noah never thought of himself as complicated. He worked hard, loved his son, had a few friends, and for the most part he was happy with his life. His simple life. Or what he had thought was simple. Then he found out about werewolves, hellhounds, and magic and things got complicated. On a massive level. Still he had found his rhythm and managed to gain some control out of the chaos that was now his life.

Not to say it was all under control, there were still several things that he couldn't figure out, like his complicated relationship with Argent, his feelings for Melissa, which were even more complex due to her feelings for Argent, why his son and his friends always seemed to be at the center of all the scary shit that happened in town, and today, why every single uniform he and his deputies owned were fucking _pink!_

He had thought it was a prank at first. Though he doubted his son would do something like this, not to his work uniform. He had been frustrated but not overly worried. He kept a spare uniform at work, so he just wore his civilian clothes into work. He'd change once he got there.

Only when he walked in three of his deputies also in civilian clothes were arguing over a pile of pink uniforms.

"You guys too?" He asked.

All three looked at him, noticed his lack of uniform and nodded. He sighed, "What about your spares?" He asked, his hopes of his not being pink fading as he realized they would have already changed if they could have.

"Same." Wade, the newest deputy said with a frown.

"Great." He muttered. He looked at the uniforms and then his deputies. He was trying to figure out if he could just let them wear their own clothes for a day or two until he could get new uniforms or figure out how to unpink their current ones, when Jordan walked in. The man smiled and greeted everyone pink uniform on and didn't even looked bothered by it.

Noah laughed, leave it to Jordan to find his work uniform pink and just go with it. "Alright, change into your uniforms." He told the others, "I'll see about getting new ones as fast as I can. But for now you gotta wear them as is." There was a couple groans but the three deputies gathered up their uniforms and walked off.

"Thank you." He told Jordan, who just shrugged, "Kinda figured it was a prank, figured might as well."

He smiled, patted the hellhound on the shoulder and wandered into his office. He sent off five quick text messages. Two asking Stiles and Scott what they had been up to late last night, one asking Melissa to verify her son story whatever it might be, two to Argent, asking if he thought the boys had done it, and if not if he knew how it could have been done.

Stiles replied, that he had watched movies all night with Jeremy and Kol and they would vouch for him. Melissa replied that Scott had been home when she got off work, and was asleep now. Then she sent another letting him know that Corey was staying with her and Isaac was back. He sighed, and made a note to look into Corey's parents. Argent replied he would look into it.

He tried to think of the possibility of someone pulling this off as a prank. With the 6 deputies and himself living scattered throughout the town, it seemed almost unimaginable that someone had managed to not only break into each of their homes, unticed, (which was impossible given he had a vampire staying in his guest room), but also the police station which had two different kinds of security, one for humans and mountain ash for supernatural beings. It had to have been magic.

Which meant he better just let Chris handle it. With a sigh, he started in on his paperwork. Sometime later he realized he was humming Jingle bells and lifted his head and looked around to see where it was coming from. And there it was, that damn christmas carol playing from deputy Marshal's radio. Which was _weird,_ they were meant for communication, not music. The blonde deputy was shaking said radio while glaring at it.

Noah got up and opened his office door, "Marshal, what's going on?"

"I don't know sir, it just started playing this stupid song. I have tried changing the channel, lowering the volume, turning it off-"

"And shaking it?" he asked amused.

The deputy docked his head embarrassed, "It won't stop."

Noah walked over and took the radio. The second it was in his hand it stopped. Both him and Marshal gave the thing, a _What the fuck_ look. Figuring there wasn't anything he could do he handed it back. Marshal took it, still giving it a worried look. When nothing happened he put it on his desk.

Almost instantly another radio across the room started playing, 'Silver Bells.'

"You've gotta be kidding me." Noah said. He walked over, found the radio, which was on the charging station and picked it up. Like Marshal's before, it stopped the second it was in his hand.

He groaned as the second it stopped, the one on Jordan's desk started playing, 'Carol of the bells'.Noah looked back at Marshal, to see Wade, Emily, and Jordan had joined their colleague at his desk, all looking at Noah and the radio in his hand.

He shared a _what the hell_ look with Jordan who shrugged looking just as confused as he was.

With a sinking suspicion he walked to the hellhound's desk and picked up the radio. It stopped and then the loud speaker for their small office started playing, 'Santa Baby,' there was a collective groan for everyone in the room and Noah quickly walked over to the controls and touched it, silently praying it would turn off. He let out a resigned sigh when Emily's radio, which was tucked into her utility belt, started playing, 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer.'

"Any chance we can get 'Silver Bells.' back?" Marshal joked. Both Jordan and Emily chuckled.

"Sir, What's going on?" Wade asked.

"I have no idea." He told his deputy.

"Is it…" Emily started, then stopped looking at the other deputies, "Umm, sir, is it one of those things we all pretend not to know about, but notice anyways?" Noah lift his brow at her, but it was Wade and Marshal's not so subtle looks at Jordan that filled him in. The hellhounds' eyes widened, as he too noticed the looks.

 _Oh_ , he thought, _well it made sense. The police in this town got called into a lot of weird shit, they would have to be total idiots not to notice something was off._ He just hadn't realized how much they knew.

"We don't have a problem with it sir," Wade said quickly patting Jordan on the shoulder. "We're just tired of not knowing what's going on."

"Wendy and Xander too." Emily said, bring in to two deputies who's day off it was.

Noah sighed, "Okay, I think I need to arrange a time for all of us to talk about the weird shit that happens in this town. But not right now, work your shifts, try to ignore the uniforms and radios for now. I'll see if I can figure out what's going on and I will find time to fill you guys in." They all nodded, looking relieved. Jordan was the only one that looked worried, despite Wade's words.

"I'll be in my office." He said. Once his door was closed he called Chris.

"Still nothing on the uniforms," the man said in lue of hello.

He smiled, "How about our radio's playing Christmas carols?" he asked.

He heard the hunter let out a breath. "I'm not sure, it sounds like a prank. But I know the kids wouldn't mass with you or the deputies, too much of a chance it would interfere with your jobs. But another kid maybe?" He knew Chris was thinking out loud so he didn't answer the question, "Someone who wouldn't care? Or they want to throw you off? But that doesn't solve the how?"

"Magic?" He asked, because he had seen it do a lot of weird shit, why couldn't it be used it just a silly childish way.

"Could be, but I've never seen a spell for pink police uniforms or making radios play christmas music." The man sighed, "Give me some time, and let me know if anything else weird happens."

"Will do."

"Bye Noah." Chris said before hanging up. Noah groaned and put his phone back on his desk.

Chris definitely fell under the newer more complicated part of his life. Most of their conversations the first couple years were about cases or the children. It wasn't until they had been kidnapped and held together for hours that he really got to know the man. And about the things that his son and Scott were involved it. He hadn't expected more tentative friendship, based on their childrens' friendship and the need to protect them.

However Melissa started inviting Chris to their weekly dinners. A tradition that had started after Claudia died. It was a way for them to catch up and attempt to keep up with the chaos their sons caused. The dinners had become less weekly and more monthly in recent years because of how hard they both had to work. But with the knowledge of werewolves and hunters, they had picked them up again. Chris joining them had been unexpected but not unwelcome. Him and Melissa had both learned more about the things happening in town then they ever would have from the boys. And somehow along the way the three of them had become friends.

The problem was Noah knew Chris was interested in Melissa, that they both were. He wasn't sure when his feelings for her went from friends to more. But the first time he noticed, he had been holding her hand as she cried over the fact Rafe hadn't shown up at the hospital when Scott had had a nasty asthma attack. Something shifted inside him and after he had gone home and drank himself into oblivion feeling guilty about it.

It had taken him years to stop feeling like he was being unfaithful to Claudia's memory and accept how he felt. Only by that time, everything started going insane in town and he hadn't gotten to act on his feelings or even see how Melissa felt about him.

Now Chris was in the picture and Noah had no idea what to do. Noah had no doubt the hunter knew how he felt. Still neither of them made a move. Nothing past the small things they both did to try and make things easier on her. Taking her lunch or dinner when she was trapped at work. Check in on the kids and offer to pay for food for the pack dinners. He knew Chris was teaching the kids self defense and he himself had attended a lesson on gun safety, which Melissa had pleaded for. She wanted to know that even with their claws and teeth they knew how to handle a gun. She said even if she wasn't the biggest fan the bad guys where and she wanted to know the kids understood how to use one.

The things that bothered him the most about Chris, was that he wasn't really bothered by the man. He had seen enough domestic disputes involving love triangles and cheating in his career to know that two men wanting the same woman didn't end well, at least for someone. And yet, he felt not envy or jealousy when he knew Melissa and Chris were together and he wasn't there, nor did he feel anger when the other man hugged her or held her hand.

There was a small voice in his head that sounded a lot like his son, telling him that maybe he should pay more attention to how he felt about the hunter. That maybe he was missing the obvious but that small voice scared him so he ignored it. Or at least tried to.

He just knew that whatever it was the three of them just kept dancing around each other and it was getting exhausting.

 _ **Stiles' POV**_

He had woken up when his dad texted him asking what he had been up to the night before. Even half asleep he grinned, his dad only did that when something strange had happened and he wanted to make sure Stiles wasn't involved.

Which whatever happened this time, he hadn't been.

Him and Jeremy had forced Kol to watch Iron Man and Captain America because somehow the vampire had never seen them. He wanted to get the pack together before they moved on to The Avengers, make a night of it.

Laying in bed he debated going back to sleep. It was still early enough that he could get a couple hours before anyone forced him out of bed. Unfortunately his mind was too awake for that so he rolled over and fell out of bed. Picking up his phone he tiptoed across his room and peeked inside Jeremy's room.

The hunter was sound asleep head resting on Kol's chest while the vampire played with his phone. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Stiles who grinned.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." He whispered. The vampire's forehead creased and he mouthed 'Why?'

Stiles shrugged, "Clear my head, I guess." he whispered back. Kol looked away and fiddled with his phone, a second later Stiles's phone beeped.

" **Wants me to go with you?"** the text read. Stiles shook his head and the now frowning vampire.

His phone beeped again, " **you're not suppose to go out alone."**

Instead of replying out loud, Stiles texted the vampire back, " **I'll be close enough for you to hear if anything happens. I just want to clear my head a little, and Jer looks way too comfortable for you to get up."** When he hit sent, he made sure to look up at the vampire who grinned huge when he read it.

"Fine," Kol said, "But yell if you need me."

But like all good plans, the second Stiles was outside his phone rang. The number was unknown and he gave a split second thought to not answering, but with all the new people in his life it was possible it was one of them.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Stiles," His heart skipped and he swallowed, "Have you heard from Peter?" His stomach dropped and he let out a groan, because of course the stupid werewolf wasn't calling to talk to him, not really.

"No, why?" He asked moving away from the house and towards the front of the house. He promised Kol he would stay close, so hopefully a walk around the block would be enough.

"I haven't heard from him in the last couple days. I'm worried." Stiles stopped walking.

"How long? Exactly?" He asked. He wondered why Peter had vanished on his nephew.

"Two days." Stiles let out a breath, that wasn't long for Peter. The man probably was just ignoring Derek.

"He's disappeared for longer." He said. He heard Derek growl.

"Not like this. We have been talking every night. He's been keeping tabs on you guys and what's going on in town-"

"Wait? Peter is in town?" Stiles asked, spinning around and hurrying back towards his house. They had all thought, that damn psycho had followed his nephew and niece when they left. It's one of the reason's Scotty hadn't been freaking over his texts being ignored. But if Peter was suppose to be in town, keeping an eye on them, then there was no reason for the man to ignore Scott.

"Yeah, Stiles, how could you not know that?" He could hear the worry in Derek's voice.

"Shit." Stiles muttered as he pushed open his front door. "Kol wake Jeremy up, and come down here." He said in his normal voice. The vampire had promised to listen for him. So he knew he was heard.

"Because," He told Derek, "Scott's been trying to get ahold of him for a while now. We thought he was with you and ignoring us. We didn't know he was still in town." He heard something smash on Derek's end of the phone.

"Hey, calm down!" He ordered the wolf, "He could still be ignoring everyone, let us look for him, now that we know he should be nearby."

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Derek. I'll call you back." As he went to hang up he heard the werewolf shout his name. He tried not to feel guilty about hitting the end button.

"We gotta head to Scotts. Remember two of the pack members we told you about Derek and Peter."

"Yeah." Jeremy said, looking a little lost.

"Well we thought they were together. But Derek just called. He's worried because he hadn't heard for Peter. Who is supposed to be here."

"That can't be good." Jeremy said already reaching for his jacket that Kol had appeared holding, the vampire then throw Stiles car keys at him.

"Thanks." He said.

As he drove he tried not to worry about the older wolf. Peter had made it clear all he cared about was himself, and maybe Derek. But lately he had changed, not drastically, but started showing up when danger was around, bitching and complaining about it yet still helping them if they needed it. Stiles, got the feeling Peter cared about their crazy little pack more than the man wanted. Which Stiles got a kick out of. He really should have thought it was weird when ferals attacked and Peter hadn't just appeared like he normally does. Sure, he had assumed the man had taken off with Derek, but it wasn't the first time Peter had left town only to return when they needed help. He cursed himself for not thinking more about Peter not showing up.

He hoped the man was okay, and just ignoring them like that had thought.

 _ **Sam's POV**_

Sam jumped when his phone started ringing, it was resting next to his elbow as he read so when he did he knocked it off the table and onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up and tried not to cringe as 'Girl's just want to have fun,' blared through the room.

He frowned as he held the phone in his hand. It had played the same obnoxious song that morning when Dean had called and he had changed it. He knows he did and since Dean was still passed out on one of the two crappy beds in their motel room, he knew his brother hadn't had a chance to change it back. And yet, the damn song was back.

Decided to ignore it for now he answered, "Hello?"

"Sam, can I ask you a few questions," It took him a second to recognize the sheriff's voice.

"Sure." He replied.

"Do you know anything that can make police radio's play music? Or a way for every police uniform to be changed to a different color. Even the ones at the officers homes? I asked Chris, he's looking into it but I figured you or your brother might know something?"

"Could be a spell?" Sam replied, trying to think it over. "Bobby, our friend, thinks someone with magic is helping the wolves hide, this could be there way of trying to distract the local cops."

The man on the other end of the phone sighed, "Yeah that's what me and Jordan were starting to think. Anyway you boys can undo it? The uniforms aren't too bad and are replaceable, but the christmas carols are starting to give me a headache."

"I can come look for a hex bag or whatever they are using to anchor the spell. Break it. Or if there isn't anything? I can try and cleanse the station or block the spell. Let me grab a few things and I'll head over."

"Thank you, Sam." Noah replied, letting out a long relieved breath.

"No problem, give me 10 minutes." There was a hum of acknowledgement before Sam hung up. He was too busy gathering his laptop, jacket, and a book to notice the bowl of hard candy that appeared on the motel table. Or the bright blue stuffed elephant the now rested against his pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay he should not have laughed, but when him and Jeremy walked into Scott's and Kol hit an invisible wall, it had completely thrown him. Then when Jeremy mentioned vampire having to be invited in he kinda lost it.

After meeting Kol, Stiles had been hugely disappointed to learn most of the myths he had read about with vampires were false, including the sun thing, giving as Kol walked around in it just fine. So, when he finally found out one of them was real, he couldn't stop the giddy excited feeling it gave him. The annoyed pouting look on Kol's face however was what set off his giggle fit. Which apparently was loud enough to summon Mason and Corey, who were standing at the bottom of Scotty's staircase.

 _Wait, what?_

Stiles stopped laughing and turned to the two younger men.

"Ummm?" He asked, waving his hand at the two.

Mason just smiled at him and pushed Corey towards the living room, "Scott's in his room and his mom is asleep." Stiles turned to look at Jeremy, wondering if the other man understood what was going on. Jeremy just shrugged and went to stand in the doorway by Kol, who was still stuck outside.

Stiles grinned at the vampire, "Let me get Scott."

He rushed up the stairs, carefully not to be loud. He didn't want to wake Melissa up. He didn't knock on Scott's door, he never did.

"Hey Sco-oh." He stood there bewildered as Isaac looked up from where he was cuddled up behind Scott. The blonde seemed confused for a second before he looked from Stiles to Scott, a huge blush spreading across his face before he scooted away from the Alpha.

"Hey Stiles." Isaac said shyly.

"Hey Stiles?" Stiles repeated walking towards the blonde, "Hey Stiles," He said again a little louder. He punched Isaac in the shoulder, "You left, without telling us. had us freaking out and worried and when you _finally_ come home, all I get is a 'hey Stiles?'"

Isaac dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

Stiles sighed and pulled the idiot wolf into a hug. "I get you had to go man, just please next time, talk to us first." He felt Isaac nodded against his shoulder.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Scott asked from where he was now sitting up on his bed.

Stiles pulled away from his friend, making sure to ruffle his hair as he went.

"We got a problem." He said and both wolves groaned together.

"But first," He said grinning, "You have to go invite a vampire into your house?"

"I, what?" Scott asked, already hopping off his bed to find a shirt. "Kol?" the Alpha asked as he pulled a red long sleeve shirt over his head. "Yepp," Stiles replied amused, "I guess that's one myth thats true. He can't come in until you say so." Scott smiled at him and headed for his door.

When Stiles didn't move to follow, "You teased him didn't you?" Scott said stopping to look at him.

"Maybe a little," Stile said holding up to his fingers, showing them about an inch apart. His friend shook his head and walked off. Stiles wasn't really worried about Kol, he did however want a minute along with Isaac.

"I'm glad you back." He told the wolf as Isaac stood up and started looking for a shirt of his own. Stiles almost grinned when the blonde grabbed one of Scott's and pulled it on. Not seeming to notice what he was doing, Isaac moved to pull on his shoes.

"Me too." Isaac replied.

"Scott missed you." He said and watched as Isaac's hands stopped, just for a second before continuing to tie his shoelaces. "Like, ridiculously so." Again he saw Isaac's freeze.

Before the wolf stood up, "I missed him too." It was said quick and Stiles didn't have to be a wolf to hear the way Isaac's breathing had changed. It seemed his theory about Isaac was right. He had suspected it years ago. Even before Isaac and Allison had started dating. The tall curly haired blonde always gravitated towards Scott, even invading the other boys personal space, not that either of them had seemed bothered by it.

Stiles had always planned to ask Scotty if he liked Isaac but then Allsion and Isaac started dating and he didn't want to hurt Scott by bringing it up. Then Allison had died and Isaac was gone and no way was he bring it up then. But now with the blonde back, maybe he should.

"So vampire?" Isaac asked, shifting his feet uncomfortably. Stiles allowed the subject change. He quickly filled Isaac in on Kol as they walked down the stairs.

They found the others in the living room. Jeremy and Kol on the couch, Scott sitting on the arm of the couch at Jeremy's side, Mason was on the loveseat with Corey at his feet, which remained Stiles he needed to ask why they were here.

He focused on the important thing first, "Peter is missing. Or atleast Derek thinks he is," he started.

"They aren't together?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head.

"Turns out Petey was still in town, keeping an eye on us for Derek, who hasn't heard from him in a couple days. He called me worried this morning. I told him we would look for him."

Scott pulled out his phone, Stiles watched as he sent out a text. He knew it was a group message because his phone, Mason, and Corey's (to Stiles surprise, he didn't know Corey was part of their group chats) beeped.

"Where should we start?" Scott asked after he put his phone away.

"Where does he live?" Jeremy asked. Stiles and Scott looked at each other.

"We don't know." Stiles said, "He stayed with Derek for a while, but he said he has his own apartment. But refused to tell us where."

"What about the Hale house?" Mason asked.

"Why would he be here?" Scott asked, "The state took it back didn't they."

"And but he bought it back." The younger man said.

"He did?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Mason replied, "My dad mentioned it a while back. I guess Peter fought the states claim or something. He had to pay off all the back taxes or whatever but he got it back. Dad was mad, I guess there was some developer that wanted the Hale land to build on and Peter's claim screwed it up."

"Oh," Stiles said, "Well then I guess we start there."

"You guys will start there," Scott corrected, "I'm heading out to the preserve with the twins and Isaac to try and get the ferals to talk."

 _ **Peter's POV**_

Three days.

At least that was his guess as to how long he had been stuck here. Whoever was holding him here, made sure he had food and water, even clean clothes. So far there have been three different dinners, so he assumed three days.

Not that the information did him any good. He hadn't found a way out yet, nor did he have any idea who or what was holding him.

His sister and mother still appeared at random. His mother seemed distant, talking about the old days, she didn't really react when he growled or threatened her. Talia was different, she did react. Telling him that his anger was misplaced. His sister was harder to ignore, maybe because she had physically touched him. The first time to take his pain, the second had been this morning when he had started to panic at the trapped feeling. She appeared behind him, hand on the back of his neck, grounding him. He had stumbled and fell to his knees, which she followed talking to him softly until he could breathe again.

When he came back to himself, he was angry. This _being_ whatever it was had no right to use Talia against him. To make him remember what it had been like to have her as his Alpha, and make him long for that again. He had shouted at air, until he was hoarse. Now he was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall, trying to puzzle out the reason for all this.

When he first heard a vehicle approaching, he thought it was wishful thinking. But then he heard Stiles' crappy jeeps squeaking brakes and car doors slamming shut. He jumped to his feet and ran to the living room window.

And sure enough there was Stiles, a couple members of the pack, and two kids he didn't recognize.

"Stiles!" He shouted, feeling relieved, he might actually get out of this cursed house. When the human didn't look up he pounded on the glass.

"He can't hear you." Peter's hand froze, in fact his whole body froze, as he felt the blood drain from his face. He swallowed and slowly turned to face his niece.

"Laura." He whispered. He probably should have expected her. After all, he was being haunted by the dead female members of his family. Or so it seemed. _So why wouldn't she appeared._

"Uncle Peter." She said. She smiled, which tore at him. _Shouldn't she be angry?_ He had killed her? Ripped her appeared in his madness.

"Oh, uncle Peter," She moved towards him and he stumbled back, back hitting the window he had been pounding on. "You need to forgive yourself." She whispered placing her hand gently against his cheek, "You weren't in control. How could you have been, so many moon's trapped in your body. No way for you to change, to run, to experience the full moon. You don't blame Cora for her attack on Derek do you?" She asked, and Peter cringed.

"Of course you don't. She had been denied the feel of the moon for months. Neither you nor Derek expected her to be able to control herself. Why is it so easy to forgive her and not yourself. When you, Uncle Peter, had been denied it _years_."

"I…Cora didn't kill anyone." He replied, trying to hang on to his anger, he pulled his head away from her hand. Not that his niece seemed bothered. She took a step back replying, "She would have, if Derek and others hadn't stopped her."

He growled, but it didn't sound as threatening as he had hoped. Probably because he didn't want to threaten her. He just didn't want to think about. Think about the fact that if there had still been a pack here that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have killed his niece.

"Hey Derek." Stiles voice drifted through the walls and Peter tried to listen without taking his eyes off Laura.

"So good news, bad news." The human said.

"Stiles." His nephew said, drawing the kids' name out in annoyance.

"We found Peter." He heard Derek let out a breath, and Peter closed his eyes. He hadn't been sure how Derek felt about him. They had gotten closer lately but he knew there was still a wall between them, but it seemed his nephew had been worried enough to call Stiles.

"But?" Derek said after a second.

"Well, we can't get to him." The human replied and Peter found himself turning to look out the window. Stiles and Mason, he was pretty sure that was the other boys name, were standing on the porch poking and prodding at the front door. "It's like a barrier is around your old house."

"Can you talk to him?" His nephew asked sounding worried. Peter's wolf wanted to whimper at the affection his nephew cearly still had for them.

"Kol can hear his heart beat. But that's it." The normally spastic said an eerily gentle voice. "Jeremy thinks the magic around the house, is letting us know he is in side, but not what is going on." _Who the hell is Kol and Jeremy?_ Peter wondered, looking out towards the two strangers with Stiles.

"Who the hell are Kol and Jeremy?" His nephew snarled through the phone. Peter saw one of the boys laugh and the other hit him in the chest.

"Kol is a vampire, and Jeremy is a friend." Peter's eyes and ears honed in one the two strange boys and he noticed that only one of them had a heart beat.

"A _vampire?"_ There was a low growl, Peter wasn't sure the human ears could catch, "Stiles?" Peter could tell Derek was close to panic and so was he. The stupid human had a habit of hanging out with dangerous people but a vampire? That was new and Peter was trapped and unable to protect him. He growled and to his surprise the vampire's head snapped up and looked towards the window.

"Um I think he can hear us?" the bloodsucker said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I heard him growl. But it disappeared quickly. Like the magic around the house wasn't expecting me to pick it up." The vampire shrugged and squinted his eyes looking back at Peter. It was strange because Peter was sure they couldn't see him.

Peter punched the window.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" a quiet voice asked and Peter watched as the chimera Corey appeared at his boyfriend's side. "It means he knows we are here and we are trying to get him out. Right?" He asked looking at Stiles.

"Right." Stiles with a smirk, "Hear that Peter, we are going to get your ass out of this house. And then you can tell us why you didn't tell us you were in town. Scotty is pissed at you." Peter snorted and then groaned. _What the hell had he done to piss the young Alpha off?_

"Do you have any idea what's trapping him?" Derek asked over the phone.

Peter saw the small group exchange looks and knew before Stiles answered that they didn't.

"No." Stiles said with a frown, "But we'll figure it out."

"They care about you." His niece said and he dropped his head against the glass window. He had forgotten her. "They care about Derek." he replied.

"Is it easier for you to believe that?" His sister replied instead of his niece and he turned to find them standing side by side. It was the first time he had seen two of the apparitions together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked Talia.

"If you believe they don't care, it's easy to pretend you don't." His niece said. He growled at her.

"Why the hel-"

"Winchesters." That name caused all the hair on his neck to stand and he spun to look for Stiles. _How had the stupid human known that name?_

"You think they might know?" The human next to the vampire asked.

"They might." Stiles replied.

"The Winchesters?!" Derek shrieked from over the phone causing the human pulled the phone away from his ear,"What the hell are they doing in Beacon Hills! Stiles you have to be careful they aren't like Chris."

"They are here after the ferals." Stiles replied then flinched when Derek growled.

"What ferals?" His nephew asked and Peter wondered if he had been locked in the house longer than he'd thought. How the hell had ferals and the Winchesters wandered into town and he missed it.

"They appeared a few days ago attacked a school bus," Stiles replied, "there are five missing kids." The young man looked at his friends for a second then closed his eyes, "We can't find them. Somehow they are hiding their scents and Chris thinks there are more attacks coming."

"I'm going home." Derek said and Peter could already hear his nephew moving through the phone. Derek growled, "Stiles book me a flight. Now. Then message me the information."

"Derek you-"

"Now Stiles." The human murmured something at the phone that Peter didn't hear before he hung up and started typing away at something on his phone.

"Now what?" The other human asked.

"Well," Stiles said looking away from his phone, "We have to tell Scott we found Peter. Then we have to get one of the hunters out here. See if they recognize anything that will help us break this spell or whatever it is, and hopefully we can get Peter out.

 _ **Scott's POV**_

Scott walked into the shack, Isaac at his side, stopped midstep. He looked at the small group trying to figure out what was going on. He had expected the twins. They had been on guard duty that morning. What he wasn't expecting was Danny and Theo both seated a few feet away from the twins.

Scott looked at Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

"He already knew." Ethan said with a shrug.

Scott looked over at Danny, "How much?..How long?"

Dany smiled, "It's kinda hard to miss your best friend acting oddly and turning into a giant lizard. And no offense Scott, you and Stiles aren't really subtle when you're discussing all the weird shit going on in town, in the locker room, when it's full." Isaac and Ethan chuckled. "And I know you, Ethan, Aiden. Isaac and Malia are werewolves. I don't know what he is?" He said looking towards Theo.

"Chimera." Theo said. Danny did this weird head tilt, "the genetic kind or the legend kind?"

Scott tried not to sigh when Theo looked impressed at the human, "Genetic. I'm technically a werewolf/coyote mix. And Malia, she's a coyote not a wolf."

"Okay, we can catch Danny up on what everyone is later. Right now, I want to talk to them." He turned away from his pack and toward the ferals. Inside the five ferals sat in the far back corner huddled together in their wolf forms. The sight of them made Scott's skin crawl and heart hurt. These wolves were malnourished, weak, with tattered and dirty fur. And they were getting worse, his pack had tried giving them food, but the ferals refused to touch it. Scott wanted to help them, _needed_ to help them, especially if what Chris and the others said about the possibility they weren't responsible for their actions. If it was true and their alpha, or whoever controlling them was the only one responsible then that person needed to be stopped, and their victims helped. _All their victims._

He was careful as he moved closer to the cage. Two of the ferals growled, while three of the others tried moving closer and hiding behind their pack-mates.

"I just want to talk." He said gently. That did nothing to reassure any of the ferals.

"Please." He said, he placed his hands against the fence. One of the ferals lunged at him, Scott was yanked backwards by Aiden just in time to keep all his fingers. Aiden and Ethan moved to his sides, growling, their teeth elongated and eyes blue. Scott winced when all but one feral whimpered and moved further into the corner. The one that had lunged for Scott, however bared it's own teeth snarling at him and the twins.

"Guys." He snapped turning to them. He grabbed one arm each and yanked the twins out of the shack. "I won't be able to get them to listen to me with you two growling at them."

"Scott," Aiden said, "they aren't going to trust you. They aren't going to do anything. They aren't human anymore. The only people they will listen to or trust is their pack." Scott closed his eyes, Chris had said the same thing.

"I have to try." He said opening his eyes. "Just stay here. Please."

The twins looked unhappy at his request but let him turn and head back inside alone. Well not alone, Theo and Danny where still there.

"Let's try this again." He muttered and moved back to the fence. He didn't try and touch it this time, just stood close to it.

"My names Scott." He tried, "I want to help you." Besides the expected growling there was nothing. He knelt on the ground, which got barely audible growl from Theo behind him. Scott shot the coyote/wolf a glare. Theo's blue eyes locked on his and something hummed through Scott. It was uncomfortable and he had the urge to stand. He shook his head and looked back to the ferals.

"Can you understand me?" He asked the feral in front of him. The wolf stood front bowed low, snarling at Scott and the others. "Please." He pleased, "I need to know if you understand me." The wolf gave no indication that it understood Scott. He groaned in annoyance and stood up.

He took a few steps back and took a deep breath, he felt his wolf stir inside him and drew on it. Then he roared.

He almost choked mid roar when he was flooded with power. He had felt this before, normally when he roared, he felt his own power and nothing more, this time though he could actually feel his pack especially those at the shack with him. Their power flooded surged through him over the connections their shared. It was incredible.

When his roar finished, he chose to push the revelation about feeling his pack down until after he finished with the ferals. He did feel a little guilty as they whimpered and turned human.

"Can you understand me?" He asked them again as he again moved close to the fence. He gritted his teeth when again there was no kind of recognition from any of them.

"Maybe they need time?" Danny asked, moving to stand next to him. The goalie placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and Scott felt a slight ripple at the contact and wondered how close Danny was to being pack. Cleary there was a start to a bond there.

"We don't have time." He replied, "The rest of their pack could attack at anytime, and we still have no idea where they are or even how many of them there are."


	23. Chapter 23

Scott let the twins drive as they headed for the Hale house, Danny sat in the back seat next to him. Isaac riding in Theo's truck with the chimera followed behind then.

He hadn't believed it when Stiles called and told him that they had found Peter only they couldn't get to him or get him out. _Why was nothing going their way?_ Frustrated, Scott called Chris, who then called the Winchesters and Ric, all of them were now headed out to see if anyone knew how to help Peter.

When they pulled in front of the ruined house, Scott was surprised to see how much work had been done on it. It seemed Peter had found a constructive way to spend his time. Scott was impressed, and made a note to remind himself to ask if the older man needed help.

Stiles and the others were seated on the porch stairs. They stood when the two trucks pulled up.

"Hey Scotty, how'd it go?" Scott winced, "not good."

"Sorry dude." His best friend patted him on the shoulder.

"So Peter?" he asked steering the conversation away.

"Oh, come here." Stiles took his arm and dragged him to the front door. About an inch from the front door, Stiles thrust both their hands out and hit nothing. Well he saw nothing but it felt like a wall.

"As far as we can tell it surrounds the whole house. Kol even jumped onto the roof and it's there too." Scott pushed his hand flat and ran his hand over the barrier, it felt cool to the touch and had no give. He sighed.

"Any ideas on how to break it?" Stiles shook his head.

"Fuck." He cursed.

"Kol, thinks he can hear us." Mason said, "I think whoever did this wants him to know we're here."

"Yet?" Danny asked, which had Stiles turning and look at their goalie, bewildered. Scott laughed, glad he wasn't the only one who had been taken by surprise by Danny.

"Wha?" Stiles asked mouth open, then he looked at Scott, "Where'd Danny come from?" Aiden and Kol snorted.

"I'll explain later." Scott said, before looking back at Mason, "Was there yet?"

The younger boy nodded, "Yeah, he can hear us but we can't hear him. Which means someone wants him to know we are here but they don't want us to know what's going on in there."

"Why?" Scott asked just as three more cars pulled up.

Mason waited until the others got out of their cars and joined them, Elijah was introduced, and then Mason restated what he'd been talking about before.

"Maybe they want him to hear something." Sam said. "Something they think is important."

Scott growled, "Like what? What could be so damn important that they've locked him inside his house just in hopes he hears it?" he growled again. This felt ridiculous. That someone would be mean enough to trap a man in a house, the same house that he been trapped, burned, and almost died years before. All in the hopes that Peter overheard something? _Was someone trying to get Peter mad at them again? Trying to use the man to get to Scott's pack?_ Or was there another reason.

"I don't know." Mason shrugged.

"Can we just get him out, and worry about it later?" Scott asked. "He's been locked in there long enough."

"Let us take a look." Dean said.

Scott paced as the brothers and Ric walked a circle around the house. All three hunters poking and touching the invisible wall. The brothers even tossed salt at it. Nothing happened.

"Scotty breath." Stiles said stepping into his path, stopping his movements.

"I can't." Scott growled.

"Why not?" Ethan asked looking concerned.

"It feels…" He groaned, "Like my wolf is tearing at my skin. Like it wants to come out and rip apart the wall."

"Shit," the twins together. Aiden wasn't even standing with them.

"What?" Stiles asked. And Scott was grateful because he didn't think he could manage talking right now.

"He's worried about Peter." Ethan said.

"Duh." His best friend replied.

"No. The wolf. Not just Scott. It feels like one of his pack is threatened and it knows it can't get to him." Ethan said.

"It's worried and angry, meaning it's likely to resort to lashing out. Rage and fear is a quick way for one of us to lose control. You guys know that." Aiden said walking over. "Even with Scott's control. If his wolf tries hard enough it might gain control. At least for a moment."

Scott's pulse raced as he started to panic. If he lost control he could hurt a member of his pack, or one of the humans here with them. He took a deep breath letting out of his nose and tried to step away from Stiles.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked as the others noticing something was wrong started moving towards him. Scott shook his head, trying to resist the wolf's urge to attack the house.

"Ground him." The twins said together.

Scott was still stepping away from them when Stiles grabbed his wrist, ignoring Scott's claws, and pulled him back to the group.

"How?" Stiles asked.

"Like this." Chris said coming up behind him. Scott jumped when the man laid his hand on the back of his neck and squeezed. It was weird how it helped clear his head a little and made it so Scott could will his claws away. Then Mason's hand was on his shoulder, and the twins moved to touch his back.

Suddenly Scott could breathe again. Corey's touch quickly joined the packs, on Scott's upper arm just under Mason's hand. Theo and Isaac were the last two to touch him. Theo's hand above Stiles and Isacc took Scott's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

They stayed there long enough for him to gain control.

When the wolf inside him faded to the back of his mind, Scott started to feel embarrassed.

"Thanks guys," he said, looking away to try and hide his blush. Chris gave another squeeze at the back of his neck and as a group they all let go and backed away. Scott tried not to look at the hunters, Jeremy, and Kol who stood just off to the side watching them.

He cleared his throat, "I'm going to...go." The barely noticed Isaac following behind him as he rushed for the trees. He wasn't going to go far, just far enough away to hide until he felt less weird about what just happened.

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

"He okay?" He asked the group as Scott took off towards the woods.

There was a snort from Stiles, "Scotty's embarrassed." Jeremy tried not to grin at the smirk on Stiles's face, "He'll be back."

"Soo," Mason said looking at the hunters, "You guys find anything to tell you what's going on?"

"No." The brothers said together, "No hex bags, no sigils, no wards, or any other magical marking. Not even a suspicious plant." Dean finished.

"Whatever is holding your pack-mate, it's not a witch or a druid. It's something powerful." Ric finished, "and that means we have to figure out what before we can break him out, sorry."

"Well me and Sammy, are going to head back to our motel, see if egghead here can find anything helpful in any of his books. Our friend Bobby is looking into a way to track the feral wolves. Hopefully tomorrow we can solve at least one of your y'all's problems." Dean said.

"Call us if there is any chance?" The taller Winchester said, already moving to follow his brother to their car.

Once they were in and drove away Stiles looked at his friends, and asked, "You think we make them nervous?" Next to him Kol burst out laughing.

"You're a group of supernatural creatures that defy everything they have been taught. You keep to yourselves, unless your pack or home is threatened, your surrounded by humans that know and accept what you are and well most of you are teenagers. Which they feel they should be protecting. Stiles, you confuse the bloody hell out of them."

"At least they're helping us and not hunting us." The shy kid, Corey, said, moving closer to his boyfriend.

Jeremy felt like this conversation was getting sidetracked, but instead of trying to correct it, he wandered towards the house.

"True." Jeremy heard Stiles reply.

He was trying to think over all the lore Ric had taught him. But all they really had to go on was whatever it was it wanted Peter to know his pack was near and had kept him locked away, that didn't really give Jeremy much to compare it too. Though-

"We need a plan," He heard Stiles say, "We can't just leave Peter here alone."

He ignored his friend and turned his head to look at Kol. There had been a moment when they walked around the house that Kol had frozen, a contemplative look on his face, then he smirked.

Jeremy had asked, "what?" But the stubborn vampire just walked away. Right after Scott had almost lost control and Jeremy had forgotten. He wondered now, if Kol knew more than he was saying.

"Kol," he whispered, the vampire tilted his head showing he heard him. "Do you know what's going on?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kol shrugged.

"That's not an answer." Jeremy groaned. Kol just smirked.

Jeremy was giving serious consideration to staking the original when he stumbled over a floor board and fell...into the house.

"Fuck," he cursed as his back hit the ground.

"Well that's an entrance." A man's voice said. Jeremy tilted his head backwards to see an older man leaning against a doorway, eyebrow raised.

"How'd you get in?" The man, who Jeremy was assuming was Peter asked.

He pushed himself to his feet and looked around. Despite the run down and burnt look on the outside the house inside looked untouched. _Weird._ He moved towards the door, already suspecting he was now as trapped as the werewolf, but needed to make sure. He grabbed the door knob and yep, it was locked.

Peter cleared his throat. Jeremy looked at him, "what?" he asked.

"How'd you get in?" The man asked again, sounding annoyed.

"I fell." Jeremy answered. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever happened, your vampire is trying to smash the door to pieces. It's mildly amusing but won't work."

"You already tried didn't you?" Jeremy couldn't help but ask. The man smirked at him and walked into the room behind him. Jeremy feeling awkward followed him. They entered the kitchen and on the table was a plate of sandwiches and fruit. He looked at Peter in question.

"It just appears." The man said glaring at the food. Jeremy watched as Peter took a seat and then grabbed a sandwich and started munching on it. Figuring what the hell, he sat down and reached for one himself.

"So, do you know what has you trapped?" He asked around a bite of bread and turkey.


	24. Chapter 24

Jordan frowned when cool air brushed against his chest. Shivering he looked down and noticing his chest was bare. A feeling of dread filled him as he looked away from himself to notice he was standing outside on a side walk under a huge tree. He sighed closing his eyes. He didn't need to look around after that. He knew where he was. The same exact spot he had been every night since the first feral attack.

Outside Lydia's house.

That first night had been the first time since the whole Beast of Gevaudan thing, that Cerberus had taken full control over him. He'd thought they had reached an agreement when he embraced the creature. He wouldn't try to lock the hellhound away in his mind and it wouldn't steal control of his body from him. And yet, it seemed the creatures worry over Lydia was enough to break their understanding. He had tried not to feel betrayed or angry. After all he cared about Lydia as well and it felt right to check on her. But the second and third night he started to feel like a stalker, standing outside her house keeping watch.

He tried to convey that to the hellhound, clearly it hadn't listened. He sighed and started to move away from the tree. Only to feel heat rise inside him and his feet freeze. He groaned.

"Come on." He whispered out loud to the hellhound. "This is creepy." He felt the hellhound's disapproval at the idea of leaving.

"Lydia can take care of herself." He tried to reason with it. But when he tried shifting his weight to move again the heat got worse, a warning that Ceberus was willing to take control again and make them stay. He sighed. "Please?" he begged.

He really really didn't want to explain to someone why he was standing outside an 18 year old girl's house, barefoot and shirtless. He was a deputy, he knew how this looked. And it wasn't like he could tell people that it wasn't him but the strange supernatural creature inside him that was stalking the redhead.

He was about to try bribing the hellhound when a branch snapped to his right, his head snapped to the side, and before he could react he was slammed back against the tree he had been standing under. A forearm pressed against his throat and an angry werewolf growling at him.

Aiden. Jordan figured though he hadn't met the man before.

"What are you doing?" The werewolf growled.

"Checking up on Lydia." He replied, hoping that would help calm down the other man.

"Half naked?" Aiden asked. Jordan winced.

"I...it's-" He bit his tongue as the heat he felt before rolled through him and he let out a growl of his own. Mentally he tried to hold Cerberus back, he really didn't need to burn Lydia's ex or a member of Scott's pack. The hellhound, like usual ignored him.

"We're protecting her." He heard his own voice say, though like few times before where the hellhound spoke instead of him, his voice was deeper and more flat less emotional. Jordan saw the wolf inhale and then sniff him.

"You're the hellhound." Aiden said, pulling back a little, he removed his arm from under Jordan's throat but placed a hand on his chest. Like he wasn't angry but still cautious.

"I am." Ceberus replied.

"Does Lydia know you're out here?" Aiden asked.

Jordan had enough control to shake his head no. If he had been in complete control he would have blushed and lowered his head, but the hellhound just looked straight ahead at the wolf.

"Yet you're here." The wolf said.

"So are you." The hellhound replied. There was a weird rush inside him as the hellhound leaned their head forward and took in Aiden's scent. It tried to lean in more getting a better whiff but Jordan ripped back control.

"Sorry." He muttered. Back in control he tried to move away from the wolf and the tree. But the hand on his chest pushed him backwards, holding him in place. A thrill went through him, and Jordan felt himself shiver.

"I need to go." he whispered and tried to move again. But the strength behind the hand on his chest increased and he was pushed flat against the tree.

"Your eyes stopped glowing." Aiden stated.

"So?" He asked. He wasn't sure why he hid the fact that him and Cerberus were different. He knew Lydia knew. She had talked to the hellhound after all, but the others they assumed he was like them. That the hellhound was a part of him that he just had to learn to control it. Not that it was its own separate entity with its own wants, desires, and temper. He suspected Stiles and Argent had figured it out, but neither had mentioned it to him, so he kept up the charade. But it was getting harder. Cerberus wanted in the pack, it wanted Scott as their alpha, and it wanted Lydia.

"Why?" Aiden asked pulling Jordan from his thoughts.

"What?" Jordan asked it took him a second to understand Aiden was asking about his eyes and not why the hellhound wanted Lydia.

"Same reason yours aren't blue?" Jordan tried but knew he sounded unsure. The hellhound inside growled in his mind, angry at being dismissed and Jordan could feel the telling sign of heat spreading through him. Cerberus was going to try and take control again. Mentally he cursed.

"Can I go now?" He asked Aiden.

"No." The wolf said.

Jordan groaned. "Why not?"

"Well at first I wanted to see the competition, but now I'm curious about something." Jordan did not like the sound of that.

"I'm not competition." He replied.

Aiden snorted, "Yes you are."

Jordan tried to shake his head no. Because he didn't want to be competition, or so he kept trying to convince himself. He was drawn to Lydia and it was more than the hellhound part of him to the banshee part of her. But she was barely 18 and he was almost 25, it felt wrong. It still bewildered him that the Sheriff and the pack knew about his attraction and didn't seem bothered by it. The most he got was a talk about waiting until she was of age. He had been left speechless staring at his boss. He couldn't think of a reply so he had just nodded his head and walked away.

"Why does that bother you?" Aiden asked and the hand on Jordan's chest relaxed.

"She's too young." He replied and heat flared through him. He fought against it, trying to push it down, but he lost.

"Ours." Cerberus growled out at the wolf. Aiden's eyes flashed blue and to Jordan's confusion the wolf leaned in and inhaled their sent. A whine escaped him and the heat intensified in him. Jordan had to close his eyes as he felt overwhelmed.

"Well that explains a few things." He heard Aiden mutter before the wolf pulled back and some of the heat inside Jordan faded.

"What does?" he asked when he found his voice.

"The human part of you is worried about the morals," there was a snort, "of dating Lydia but the hellhound has already made up its mind. You're fighting over it." Jordan's eyes shot open.

"That explains, the half naked thing. The hellhound wanted to check in on Lydia and you didn't. Right? So, he what, waited until you were asleep and came anyways?" Aiden gave him a curious look.

"What else are you two fighting over?"

"Pack." Ceberus answered for them, while Jordan tried to shake his head no.

"Why don't you want to be in the pack?" Aiden asked.

"I do." Jordan knew his eyes were burning bright as the hellhound answered. He could feel how badly the creature wanted to be in the pack, how much it hated being alone, and it's frustration that Jordan wouldn't let them join.

"But Jordan doesn't." Aiden replied. Jordan felt his head nod.

"Why not? Aiden asked. It felt weird to Jordan that the wolf had no problem having a conversation with Cerberus.

"Fear." the hellhound answered, "Not understanding-" Jordan forced their mouth shut. His jaw clenched and it hurt to keep it from opening again. He noticed Aiden tilted his head to the side, looking at them curiously.

"Jordan doesn't understand what?" The wolf asked. There was a brief pause as Aiden seemed to wait for Jordan and Cerberus to figure out who was in control.

But their fight wasn't a short one. Jordan was using every once of willpower he had to keep Cerberus from talking anymore. His throat burned as the hellhound fought against his control. He was so caught in the internal battle that he gasped when the hand on his chest started moving, gently rubbing calming circles on his care chest.

The second of surprise cost him the edge of control he had and his body warmed as Cerberus took control again.

"This." Cerberus practically purred as it leaned their body into the wolf's touch. "The connection, the comfort and safety." _Oh god,_ Jordan thought panically as he finally pieced together the strange reaction he was having to Aiden. _You can't be serious!_ He shouted at the hellhound. He felt it dismiss him.

"We need pack." The hellhound told Aiden, "But my human resists."

Aiden snorted,"yeah, humans can be pretty stubborn."

Jordan was hyper aware of Aiden's hand which was still roaming over his chest. He wanted to move away, embarrassed by the reaction other parts of his body were starting to have. But Cerberus wanted to move closer and since they were both trying to do what they wanted, they remained frozen in place.

 _What about Lydia?_ He asked the hellhound hoping to get it to focus on her instead of man in front of them. _Ours._ was the reply the hound gave him. _So you shouldn't be attracted to Aiden then._ He tried to reason. _Both ours._ Jordan groaned.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked suddenly drawing both Jordan and Cerberus's attention back to the wolf.

"Fine." Jordan answered, a little surprised he was back in control.

"Your eyes kept shifting." Aiden said, and there was a warm scent in the air. Jordan felt Cerberus move their body closer to Aiden, leaning as much against the hand as it could. Jordan swallowed, recognizing the scent. He had spent enough time around horny teenagers to recognize arousal.

"Lydia!" He shouted which must have surprised the wolf because he took a small step back. Not that he stayed there. "What about her?" Aiden asked stepping back into Jordan's space. Jordan's breath hitched as the hand on his chest wandered downwards over his abs.

"You...her...we can't." He stuttered out. He brought his hands up trying to push the other man away but Cerberus growled and instead moved to grip the wolf and pull him closer. Jordan groaned as his own? _Their own?_ Arousal shot through them.

"Personally I think this works out. You like her, I like her," The wolf leaned in and brushed his nose against Jordan's neck. Jordan moaned moving his head to the side. "She likes us." A tongue, wet and warm ran over his skin and Jordan's mouth fell open as he gasped for breath.

"Aiden. Enough you're confusing him." Jordan jumped and managed to shove Aiden away, as the wolf's twin appeared on the sidewalk not far from them. Aiden snarled and turned his head to growl at his brother. "What are you doing here?"

The lack of touch and space managed to clear Jordan's head. And he felt more than a little freaked about what he had been doing and what he would have let Aiden continue to _do_ , if Ethan hadn't stopped them.

He let out a ragged breath and slowly backed away. Cerberus whined at him, wanting him to stay, to go back to Aiden. Instead of giving into the urge, he turned and fled. He heard Aiden shout his name but he didn't stop running until he was back inside his house.


	25. Chapter 25

**Aiden**

"What are you doing here?" He growled at his brother. Frustrated when he felt Jordan move away from him.

"You never texted that you arrived at Lydia's like we agreed. With the ferals attacking us. I got worried." His brother replied with a shrug. Before Aiden could snap at his brother, he heard Jordan take off.

"Jordan!" He shouted, trying to get the hellhound to come back.

"Dammit." He growled as the hellhound disappeared down the street.

He turned to look at his brother, "How long were you eavesdropping?"

"Long enough to figure out Jordan and the hellhound are two beings and that the hellhound clearly wants both you and Lydia. While Jordan seems conflicted." His brother frowned at him, "You shouldn't have pushed like that. It only confused him more."

He lowered his head, "I know. But fuck, could you smell him?"

Ethan laughed, "Probably not as well as you." There was a pause, "You still going to Lydia's?"

"Shit." Aiden cursed moving to jog back to where he dropped the Thai food and movie he had brought as a peace offering for Lydia. The food had cooled and Aiden thrust it at his brother.

"Take it. If I can get her to let me in, we'll order something."

"And if she doesn't?" His brother asked taking the bags of food.

"Then I'll come home." He said before bending down to pick up the dvd on the ground. He wasn't a fan of the Notebook, but Lydia loved it. He had hoped that by showing up with her favorite food, movie, and an apology she would have invited him in. He knew she was pissed and has avoiding him, but that gave him hope. She wouldn't have been this mad if she didn't care about if she still cared they could fix their relationship.

He didn't bother knocking on the front door. That would only get her mother's attention and Ms. Martin didn't like him. So he snuck around the house and knocked on her bedroom window.

His heart pounded as heard her move around her room. When she parted her curtains and saw him she frowned and raised an eyebrow.

He held up the dvd and smiled, "I had Thai food, but it got cold."

She glared at him. "Come on Lydia, I want to talk."

"What if I don't want to talk?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What if I wanted to apologize?" he asked.

Lydia's glare faltered and she seemed to soften. "Do you?" She asked.

"Yes." He said honestly.

 **Peter**

Peter decided he liked Jeremy, not that he would tell anyone. The kid was smart, almost on the level of Lydia, yet calm, none of the bouncing and jumping around like Stiles. He was like a strange mix of Stilinski and Scott. It would have been refreshing if they weren't magically trapped in his family home.

So far, the only thing that worried him was Jeremy didn't seem at all worried about being trapped in a house with a stranger, a werewolf strange, the human just sat across from Peter at the table munching on sandwiches and asking questions about what had happened and if Peter had seen or noticed anything else.

He hadn't mentioned his family yet. The ones that seemed to be hanging around. It was personal and he didn't feel like sharing his story with the kid just yet. Yes. he knew it was stupid, that getting all the relevent facts out in the open was the smart play, and he was normally all for the smart play, but this was his mother, his sister, _his niece_ , and Jeremy was a stranger, not a friend or pack, an unknown. So he omitted those details.

He talked about all the windows and doors being locked and sealed. He talked about the magically appearing food. He told him about being able to hear the others, who had mostly left by know, expect for the vampire and Argent, and how it seemed they couldn't hear them. All of which they already knew.

He frowned when Jeremy looked up from his plate and seemed to study him. The kids eyes narrowed but didn't comment about whatever it was on his mind. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Who's all outside?" Jeremy asked a second later.

"Your vampire," The kid snorted, "and Argent. The other's left on Scott's orders to go rest and research." The human just nodded, accepting what he said. It caused a weird feeling in his stomach. Peter growled and pushed away from the table, he growled again when he noticed Jeremy didn't react more than to open an eye before closing it again. Seeming perfect relaxed, even his heart beat didn't change. Maybe the human was stupid, Sitting there in a room with a frustrated trapped werewolf and not being afraid. He thought he knew stupid, weird humans, he spent an obsean amout of time around Stiles. But Jeremy was different.

Maybe it was more than just the calm, Jeremy took Peter at his word, a show of trust Peter hadn't had in about a decade. He knew Scott and the pack would listen to him in an emergency, they'd done it before. But most of the time he talked or advised, they questioned him, even Derek. He knew he deserved it, after everything he had done. He also knew the idiots where getting less jumpy around him. Which should have made him feel relieved or happy, instead it made his stomach twist and knot. He wouldn't voice it, but he was afraid, afraid he would lash out, hurt them, destroy that small bit of trust he had slowly gained. Seeing this human trust him, relax around him, it was like seeing what might be, someday, and he freaked him out.

Peter stormed out of the room, needed to burn off some of the emotions he was feeling. It wasn't hard to find a wall at the opposite end of the house, where he pounded his fists against it until his anger faded.

"You know there are better ways to do that?" Jeremy's voice startled him. He growled and turned to glare at the kid. Who just leaned against the door way. He was a little more tense then he was before, but his heart was steady and there was no scent of fear coming off him.

"What other ways?" He asked, because he didn't know what else to do.

"Yoga?"

"Runs?"

"Exercise?"

Both Peter and Jeremy jumped and looked towards Talia and Laura who were standing in the far corner of the room. His sister and niece looked far too amused at their reactions.

"Umm Peter?" Jeremy asked and how the fuck had the kid moved to his side and he hadn't noticed.

"My sister, Talia," his sister nodded at Jeremy, "and my niece," Laura waved, he snorted when a confused Jeremy waved back.

"Aren't they dead?" Jeremy asked, still watching the two females.

"They're haunting me, it seems." He muttered out, walking passed Jeremy and out of the room. He expected one of the three to follow him, so when he made it to the kitchen and none appeared, he got nervous and focused his ears.

"Not ghosts." he heard his sister comment.

"Clearly not hallucinations…" Jeremy muttered, he heard his sister snicker. Peter sighed and stopped listening. He moved to the couch in the living room and dropped down on it. Let his sister and the human figure it out.

 **Jeremy**

The sun was just starting to shine through the window when Jeremy had an epiphany. It hadn't come easily, but Laura and Talia had talked to him for a while before they disappeared and they gave him enough information to start narrowing down his ideas. Add in the theory the pack had earlier and Kol's interest and Jeremy had an idea. An insane one because if he was right, the amount of power this creature, _this being_ , had was terrifying, and that was coming for someone who hung out with the Original family.

He carefully made his way to where he knew Peter was asleep. He looked over the man, wishing he had asked Stiles or Scott more about him, because this whole attack, or lesson was aimed at the man. And while Jeremy was pretty sure he knew, _the what_ , he wasn't too clear on the why. Which meant they needed to talk and from the fact Peter hadn't told him about his sister or niece he knew the werewolf didn't trust him. How did you get a man who clearly didn't trust you to open up and tell you about himself and his past?

"Watching people sleep is creepy, or so I've been told." Peter muttered causing him to jump.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "I was debating waking you up."

"Why?" Peter asked opening his eyes to squint at him suspiciously.

Jeremy cleared his throat, "I think I have an idea...about what is going on here." Peter sat up, "but I'm not positive."

Peter growled, "Just spit it out."

"What did you need to hear Scott say?" He asked gaining a confused look from the werewolf.

"What the hell does that mean?" The man growled at.

Jeremy sighed, "Sam and Mason had a theory that whoever trapped you here, did it for the reason of you needing to hear Scott or the pack say something. Do you know what it was?" To his credit Peter didn't laugh at him just seemed to think it over before his shoulders fell.

"I don't know," Peter didn't look at him when he said this. Jeremy didn't buy it. Peter at least had an idea, he just didn't want to admit. Time for a new tactic.

"What about your sister?" He asked, "Or your niece, they are here for a reason, what is it?" Peter growled low and when he looked up his eyes shined fluorescent blue. Jeremy's instincts screamed danger, that a fight was coming, he took a breath.

"Peter, if we can't piece it together, we can't get out." he said.

"Nothing!" Peter growled out sounding frustrated. "They don't want anything. Just keep talking about…" The wolf stopped.

"About?" Jeremy pushed, he needed Peter to admit whatever it was.

"Nothing." A growled filled the room and Jeremy froze, it didn't come from in front of him. Even Peter had stilled, his eyes focused on something behind Jeremy. He could hear footsteps, smaller than a human, if he had to guess a wolf. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large black wolf slowly walking toward Peter. The man had a look of panic on his face, that fell away as the wolf nudged his hand. Jeremy hearts ached when the panic become longing and sorrow. He stood silent as Peter ran his fingers first over the wolf's nose then head and then through the thick fur along it's neck.

"Talia." Peter whispered, if Jeremy didn't have his enhanced hearing he probably wouldn't have caught it. "I can't." The man whispered as he moved to bury his face into his sister's fur. Jeremy wanted to move, leave the room, this was private, but he was afraid of ruining the moment.

After several long minutes the wolf pulled itself free of Peter and faded away into nothing. Jeremy dropped his gaze to the floor, giving the wolf as much privacy as he could.

"Pack." Peter said suddenly.

"What?" he asked looked up at the man.

"Scott implied and reacted like I was pack. Not just me but Derek too." Still a little confused Jeremy leaned forward and met Peter's eyes.

"Why did you need to hear that?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm not pack!" He growled and his eyes shifted blue again, "I turned Scott, I hurt him, attacked his friends, I even hurt Derek. I am not pack!" The man threw himself off the couch and stormed off into the kitchen.

Jeremy thought about it for a second. Peter reminded him of Klaus and wasn't that shiver inducing thought, both were strong, stubborn, powerful, yet lonely and desperate for a family.

He hated to keep pushing but they needed to get out of this house. He followed Peter into the kitchen. The man was standing behind the table, fiddling with a glass of something amber colored.

"Thats why your sister and niece are here. they are reminding you of your family, your old pack." Peter slammed his cup down on the table and glared at Jeremy.

"You can glare all you want but I'm right," he said, "but there is more to it isn't there? It's not just that you need to realize you were part of Scott's pack, that wouldn't require such…" he stopped the think of a gentle way to word it, "intense measures, to get you to listen." He took a few steps into the room, stopping being on of the kitchen table chairs, "so what else?"

Peter's glare was intense for about a second before he closed his eyes.

"It wasn't just Talia and Laura, my mother was here as well," Jeremy went to apologize, but Peter opened his eyes and glared, stopping any words before they came. "She kept reminding me of how I was before." Peter pulled a chair back and sat down, gesturing for Jeremy to do the same.

"When we were younger, my mother knew right away Talia would replace her as Alpha, my sister was a leader through and through, even as kids we followed her around. I always followed her around. We were close, despite our age difference. Always together, getting into trouble. And whenever we found trouble, she would plan and I would was always more clever than I was and I had the strength and temper of an enforcer, it felt natural for us to fall into those roles and our mother encouraged it. When our mother died and Talia inherited her place, there was never a doubt that I would be her beta. And for years we were happy. She lead and I protected." Peter stopped talking for a moment. Before taking a deep breath.

"After she died, they died, the years I spent in a coma…" he stopped again, "it broke me."

Jeremy thought about getting up and offering some kind of comfort, but he was still comparing Klaus to Peter in his head, and he knew if Klaus showed a moment of weakness and some one offered comfort it would ruin it, the hybrid would lash out. He suspected Peter would do the same. So he let the man sit there until he was ready to speak again.

"I killed my niece." Was the first thing Peter said, and Jeremy gasped in surprise, he looked at Peter who's eyes burned blue, "I don't remember it. I was still injured and cleary," he cleared his throat, "cleary not thinking straight. All I knew was, I wanted the power to avenge my family, and protect the only ones that survived. I don't think I knew it was her. When I started regaining my… mind, it was too late. She was dead, I had bitten Scott, Derek and Stiles were suspicious of me. I was still so full of anger and the need to kill, that I let it consume me. Until I wasn't me anymore. I had become, well I had become the man the pack looks at with suspicion and fear. I had gotten used to, being on the edge, not quite pack, called in when they needed a fighter who wasn't afraid of bloodening his hands. My wolf wanted more. But I didn't believe they wanted me or would welcome me."

"Then today, you got to watch Scott freaking out because he couldn't help you, the pack trying to free you, and Stiles and Derek worrying about you." Jeremy said, "and you your family has been trying to remind you of a different you, one who would be worthy of Scott's pack." Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw and understood what Jeremy was getting at.

"But why?" The man whispered, "why would someone care about my position in Scott's-" he cut off and stood up.

"True Alpha." Jeremy heard him mutter before Peter turned to look at him, eyes blue and this time Jeremy could feel the power rolling off the wolf.

"You had a theory." Peter waved his hand gesturing at the house, "about the who and why, explain."

"Have you ever heard of a Trickster?" He asked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jeremy**

Jeremy saw Peter frown and cocked his head to the side.

After a second the man growled out a low " _several._ You think we are dealing with one?'

"It fits." Peter raised an eyebrow, "depending on the lore Tricksters often target people who need to be taught a lesson, some are cruel while others less so. I think judging on the lack of torture or blood we are dealing with a less vengeful one, which is good, but I don't understand why you are so important, no offense." He saw the wolf roll his eyes.

"Scott." The wolf said, this time it was Jeremy who raised an eyebrow in question, "He is a True Alpha, an Alpha who got his power on his own merit, no inheritance, no killing. He is powerful, enough so that he has already defeated an evil spirit, a darach, an Alpha pack, ghost riders, and more." Jeremy whistled at the impressive list, making a mental note to talk to Stiles about it all later, "this Trickster isn't after me its after him."

"Not after." Jeremy corrected. Peter gave him a confused look.

"If he was after him or meant him harm, he wouldn't be trying to get an enforcer, a fighter, to realize he was part of his pack. I think this lesson is for Scott's benefit. Someone or something, thinks he will be better off with you in his pack."

Peter stilled in his sit. Before looking up at Jeremy.

"Does that mean something bad is coming?"

"I don't know." Jeremy shrugged, "But something is off, not just with you and this. But the ferals and whoever is covering their scent, and the timing of it all. I've been thinking about it for a couple days now. Your pack protects this town right?" Peter nodded. "Well how weird is it that the attacks happen when I'm in town? Kol following me and the Winchesters picked this case to investigate? "

"You think something is building." Peter said.

Before Jeremy could answer there was a rush of air through the room and the ground shook. A second later he and Peter, were standing in a burnt and ruined kitchen. A second later Kol was in front of him, patting him down muttering and cursing about idiot humans and stupid deities not minding their own business.

 **Derek**

He hated planes. All the people crowded into a small space with nothing but recycled air. It made him want to gag and tear a hole in the side. He was beyond grateful when he didn't have to wait long to get out of the giant tin can once it had landed. He walked right passed baggage claim, rolling his eyes at all the people that had to wait for the stuff. He had only one small bag that he made sure to take with him on the plane, just to avoid unnecessary waiting.

Outside the airport he took a moment to just breath in the fresh air, well...polluted air, but still better then the shit he had been breathing for the last 8 hours. He started looking at the rows of taxis already frowning at the idea of being stuck in smoke filled cab with a stranger, when his eyes spotted an ugly beaten up blue jeep.

Even from across the street he could see the two people inside were asleep. Malia had her head rested against the passenger side window, her hair falling to cover part of her face and Stiles had his head resting on the steering wheel. He chuckled, having no doubt that Stiles had them here way early just in case his flight landed before its 5 am arrival time.

He was careful to make as little noise as possible as he walked around the jeep to the drivers side. Stiles, of course had left the window open so it was easy to reach in and flick the sleeping human's nose.

Stiles yelped and jerked up right, startling Malia who had her claws out and ready to attack before she caught sight of Derek and fell back against her chair glaring at Stiles.

"The hell…" Stiles grumbled at him before he pushed open the door and hugged him.

Derek stiffened for a second then relaxed dropping his bag and returning the hug. He still wasn't used to them. Despite Scott and Stiles habit of hugging people when they felt the need. But he was better than he was before. He was surprised when his wolf whined in his head and urged them to stick their nose against Stiles throat. He shouldn't have been. He had gotten good at listening to his wolf and he knew he had a fondness for the spastic human, but the desire to scent him was still new.

He pulled away from the hug and smiled at Stiles, "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." Stiles said moving to pick up his bag. He watched as the human shoved it into the back seat and then Stiles had a staring contest with Malia who didn't seem to want to give up her seat to move into the back. He opened his mouth to tell them it was okay, but Malia just rolled her eyes and hopped over the seat. He gave her a grateful smile and moved around the front of the jeep.

Once they were in, and pulling away from the airport he asked about Peter.

"As far as we can tell he is okay. But ummm we kinda lost Jeremy." Stiles said shooting a quick look at him.

"Jeremy...the human?" He asked, "how did you lose him?"

Malia chuckled, "he fell into the house."

"He what...my house?"

Stiles nodded,"we don't know how or why, he was leaning against the barrier and just fell. Kol-"

"The vampire." he interrupted just to make sure he know he was right. Stiles nodded.

"He thinks that whatever is behind all this wanted Jeremy inside."

"We still have no idea what is causing this?" He asked. Stiles fingers started tapping the steering wheel and he looked over at the human.

"Stiles." He said, the human looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Kol, obviously has a theory, but isn't exactly the sharing type."

Derek growled,"what about the Winchesters. You mentioned them on the phone."

"They are hunting a pack of ferals, not us." Stiles said, looking away from the road to meet his eye. It was quick but Derek go the point.

"Fine. But do they have any ideas."

"None. They checked for spells and something called hex bags," Malia said, "but couldn't find anything."

The ride was silent after that. They were just driving passed the Sheriff station when Stiles phone rang. Not wanting the human with the short attention span to be distracted Derek answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hale?" The sheriff's voice was easy to place.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Good. Get to your house, the barrier fell." Then the sheriff hung up on him.

"Stiles, my house _now_." He said tossing the phone into the human's lap.

He was on edge as they headed towards his old home. He knew Peter had been spending more and more time there lately but he hadn't been back in a while. Not since he was hiding there when the police were looking for him. Too many memories, he had preferred his loft, he even though it had become tainted since Boyd and Jennifer.

When they pulled up, he saw the sheriff's police cruiser and a car he didn't know. On the porch were two people he didn't recognize, judging from the lack of heart beat on the one, he assumed they were Jeremy and Kol. He jumped out of the jeep before Stiles had fully stopped and rushed into the house. Peter was standing there talking to Stilinski and he all but shoved the man out of the way to hug his uncle.

The act surprised both of them.

Peter stiffened in his arms before relaxing just enough to hug Derek back. Before he pulled away Derek buried his nose in his uncle's neck and took a deep breath and then he exhaled rubbing his cheek against Peter's. He heard his uncles breath hitch as the man felt what he did. Then to both his and his wolf's relief Peter returned the gesture. He felt like 10 pounds of tension left his body as his scent and his uncle's mixed, it smelt like pack, like family, and _oh_ how he had missed that smell.

A throat cleared and they pulled apart.

"Derek, welcome back." The sheriff said.

"Thank you." he replied. Peter moved to his side and he could tell the man was uncomfortable.

"I take it, my son is outside?"

Derek nodded.

"Good," the man said, "let's join him."

Outside Malia, Jeremy, and Kol were talking and Stiles was watching them with a calculating look on his face.

"Something we should be worried about?" The sheriff asked, seeing the same look. Stiles shook his head. At the same time a black Impala pulled in and Derek very much wanted to walk over and admire the car, but he didn't recognize either of the men inside, so he stayed close to Stiles and felt his uncle do the same.

"I see the magic fell." A man in a black t-shirt and jeans said as he got out of the driver's side. He smelled human but something about him put Derek on edge. The Winchesters, he was sure.

"Do we know why?" The taller brother asked closing his car door.

"Peter figured out what it wanted." Jeremy said, moving to shake both men's hands.

"What did it want?" The sheriff asked.

"What was it?" The taller Winchester asked.

"A trickster-" Both Winchesters cursed before Jeremy could finish.

Stiles heart rate skyrocketed, and the human started gasping for breath. It took less than a second for Derek's mind to work out why and suddenly him and the Sheriff where in front of Stiles trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" One of the winchesters asked.

"We have dealt with a trickster before, a different kind." Peter said, pulling the two men away.

"Stiles, kiddo you got to breath." Derek heard the sheriff mumble, the man was turning pale as he tried to get through to his son, who couldn't seem to hear them or get his breath back under control.

"Kiss him." Malia said sudden next to him. Derek was sure his neck almost snapped when he spun to look at her.

"What?" him and the Sheriff asked together.

"Lydia says it stops panic attacks. Something about holding his breath and distracting him."

"You can't be serious." The sheriff muttered but he was looking at Derek like he was considering it.

Not sure what else to do, Derek moved closer to Stiles, gave one last look at the human's father who just shrugged, before he pressed his lips to Stiles.

There was nothing at first but then Stiles took a small breath and kissed Derek back. _Lydia was right about the distracting part,_ Derek thought, as he had a hell of a time trying to listen to Stiles's heartbeat while kissing him. When it seemed to be at a normalish rhythm, he pulled back and tried not to smirk when Stiles whined.

Then the human's eyes shot open as he realized what was going on. He blushed at Derek and then looked at his dad. The man just sighed and hugged his son. Derek told himself not to but he listened in when the man whispered in his son's ear, "As long as your happy and he isn't wanted for any crimes I don't know about."

Stiles snorted and Derek had to get away. His own fear caused him to move to his uncle's side, where the man was filling the hunters in on the Nogitsune.

"But you think this is something else?" One asked, Derek was going to have to ask their names at some point.

"That thing was violent and wanted chaos and death, this one seemed to only one to make a point." He watched the two hunters exchange a look.

"He wouldn't." The tall one muttered. But his brother snorted.

"Who wouldn't?" Peter asked an annoyed edge to his voice that Derek recognized as something that is usually followed by violence.

"We know a trickster, but this isn't his type of thing." The taller one side.

"What is his type of thing?" Stiles asked as him and his father joined them.

"Jokes, pranks, annoying the shit out of people." The smaller one side, getting a dark look from his brother.

"Like pink police uniforms or non stop Christmas songs through our radios." The sheriff asked.

The taller winchester winced, "Yeah that sounds like him." the man took a breath, "And so does messing with Dean's car and changing my ringtone." Derek caught the short one mumbling about stuffed animals and he gave the man questioning look. The hunter just shook his head.

"Can you ask him?" The sheriff asked.

"We could," one said, "but if he isn't doing this, it will get his attention and he will show up."

Stiles groaned, "but if he is, you can ask him why."

Both hunters nodded.

"Call him." Stiles said, getting a weird look from both brothers. Derek almost chuckled, Stiles was used to ordering people around when Scott or Lydia weren't. These two should get used to it if they were going to be in town.

"Will do." The shorter brother said. "We also have an idea about the ferals. Our friend Bobby, he thinks that if we can break the spell on one wolf we might be able to break it on all of them. He isn't sure, but he is going to send us some information so we can try."

"Good," The sheriff said, "I'm sick of just waiting."

They broke apart after that. Derek and Malia had to shove Peter inside of his car, just to get the man moving. He didn't want to leave the house, not until he could make sure that this Trickster wasn't still fucking with his home, but Malia's comment about getting stuck inside again had him growling and sliding into the car. He sent his niece as grateful smile. Stiles told everyone he was heading to Scott's and that he already got a message that the twins where on their way. Derek didn't even see Kol and Jeremy disappear, one second they were there and the next gone. With one last look back at his old home, he got into his car and headed for his loft.

 **Scott**

Scott was laying in his bed, eyes closed, just listening. He could hear the steady beat of Isaac's resting heart beat next to him, Corey's light breathing in the room across the hall, and his mom's tossing in bed as she tried to fall asleep. Something about it all was soothing. It helped him forget for a few minutes that their town was in danger and that him and his friends might have to fight again soon.

His mind drifted to Peter, who was still trapped in the damn house. Scott was worried about him, even with Stiles jokes about how at least he wasn't alone anymore, once Jeremy has fallen into the house. He thought back to what happened before. They had all stood there frozen while Kol had attacked the front door. The vampire's strength and power had taken his breath away, especially when the house or magical bubble surrounding it had actually shook from the vampires hits. For a moment they all thought Kol in his anger would be able to break the spell. However, after several minutes the vampire's brother appeared at his side and pulled him away.

Scott didn't know what they talked about but when they came back to the group Kol had become a lot calmer. Elijah, told them that standing here wouldn't help and that they needed to rest and start researching. Scott and Stiles had wanted to stay behind, guard the house or keep an eye out, but Argent told Scott he would do it and that he needed to worry about the ferals. Kol had flat out refused to leave. So in the end it had been decided that those two would stay and call if anything happened.

He shifted in bed and had to fight the urge to cuddle closer to Isaac, who had thrown an arm over Scott's stomach in his sleep. Scott wasn't sure where the urge came from and it made him uncomfortable, yet not. Maybe that was why it bothered him. He sighed and gently removed his beta's arm. He had to bite his lip not to chuckle when Isaac made an unhappy sound and shifted in his sleep.

He was able to climb out of bed and use the bathroom without waking the other wolf. But as he was about to leave his room someone knocked at the door.

Isaac jerked awake, "whos it?"the beta mumbled the question while still half asleep.

Scott chuckled and strained his hearing to see if he could tell who was at the door. It took him a second to identify the person and when he did he wished he could crawl back into bed and forget about the man.

There was another knock and he couldn't move.

"Scott?" Isaac sounded worried and Scott looked back at him.

"It's my dad." Isaac was out of bed and throwing on a shirt in a second.

"Climb out your window." The beta ordered, "I'll deal with him."

Scott wanted to hug his friend.

"No," He shook his head, " I will, but can you sneak out and get Argent. My dad won't cause a problem if there are others around and the Sheriff is at work."

His beta nodded.

Scott didn't wait to watch Isaac hop out the window, he needed to answer the door before his father's knocking woke his mom.

He made sure to glare at the man as he opened the front door. "What?" he asked.

"Scott," His dad said it with the same exasperation he had heard the last time he was a town. "Can we talk?" He wanted to say no, but he knew from experience ignoring the man wouldn't work. He would just keep coming back again and again, until Scott or his mom gave in and heard him out. Not that it did him any good. They always told him to get lost after and he did.

Rafe pushed passed him and moved straight into the kitchen, slipping his jacket off and throwing it over a chair, before sitting down. Every step he took had Scott fighting back the urge to show his claws and fangs. He felt the urge to growl at his father and tell him he didn't belong here and to get out. But he didn't. He just pulled out a chair and sat down across from the man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Have you looked into college?" His father asked. The question threw him for a loop. It was random as hell and unexpected, sure he had just finished his senior year, which meant college was next especially if he wanted to be a vet. His dad showing up to just randomly ask about it; it made him nervous.

"Of course I have." He answered.

"Which schools are you looking into?"

"Why do you care?" He asked.

His father frowned at him, "I'm your father of course I care." Scott wanted to snort or laugh in the man's face. His father was non existent in his life most of the recent years and when he showed up before, swearing he was going to stick around, he had found out about the supernatural and left. Sure he had promised to come back and discuss things but he hadn't. The last time they spoke was almost a year ago, and he shows up now and all he wants to do is talk about colleges? Scott wasn't buying it.

Instead of saying what he is feeling he sat back in his chair and leveled a stare directly at his father. A skill he had learned from Argent when the hunter knew Scott or one of the others wasn't being completely truthful.

"I mean it Scott, I want to help you with college. I know your mom has struggled and college is expensive. Let me help." His father leaned forwards and tried to reach for Scott's hand. A growl built in Scott's chest and he snatched his hand back, pulling it away from his father's.

His father's eyes widened for a second before he shifted in his seat and pulled his hand back toward himself. "Scott-" He started only to cut off. His father's gaze went behind him, so Scott turned his head to see Corey standing in the entryway watching them warily.

"Corey, this is my father." Scott said turning back to his father.

"Dad this is Corey." Scott didn't have to see Corey to hear the chimera shift his weight. He could even smell the unease coming off the younger teen. It seemed someone had told Corey a little about Scott's dad.

"Nice to meet you Corey, but this is a private affair. Perhaps you could head home and come back another time." Corey scent shifted to hurt and fear and Scott growled.

His father's eyes shot to him, and Scott could smell the man's fear.

"Corey lives here. You don't. If anyone is going to leave it's you." He stood up and moved to stand next to Corey putting a reassuring hand on the kid's shoulder. He didn't want the Chimera to think he was unwelcomed.

"Your mother can't be serious. Scott, she can't afford-" Scotts growl filled the room and his father stopped talking.

"You don't get to do that," he shouted, "You don't get to just come and go as you please and then try to tell us what we can and can't do!" He had moved to place himself in front of Corey, he hadn't even noticed and probably wouldn't have if the Chimera hadn't put a hand on his arm.

He stopped yelling at his father long enough to turn and see if Corey was okay. The chimera gave a nervous look at his father before quietly saying, "You need to stay calm."

Scott took a deep breath while closing his eyes, it took a few seconds before he opened them and his eyes were back to brown instead of the glowing red they had become when he started to lose his cool.. He gave Corey a thankful nod before looking back at his father. "What are you really doing here?"

His father was standing now, though he looked nervous and unsure. "I meant it, I want to pay for your college. I even looked up some schools with great Veterinary classes. There is one in Iowa that I think you would really like, or Ohio, please Scott let me do this."

"Iowa? Or Ohio?" Scott questioned, "You want me to leave California? Leave Beacon Hills?" His father nodded.

"Scott this town, it's dangerous." Corey snorted from behind him. His father eyed him but didn't stop talking, "I want to get you away from all this."

"This?" Scott sneered, he went to move but Corey's hand still on his arm stopped him, " _This_ ," He flashed his eyes red, his father paled, "This is a part of who I am. There is no getting away from it."

His father sighed, "I understand that, but that doesn't mean you have to stay here. In this town. You can move away, get away from the chaos and craziness that seemed to thrive here and live a nor- a better life."

"I have no issues with my life-" The front door opened and Scott let out a relieved breath when he caught Isaac and Argent's scents.

"Hey anyone home?" Argent called, even though Scott knew Argent knew damn well who was all here.

"In here." He answered.

He looked away from his father and Argent and Isaac came into the room. He almost growled when his father's scent shift to anger and jealousy.

Instead he greeted Argent, "morning, what's that?," he pointed to the bags in their hands.

"Oh, I umm called the twins," Isaac said with a cheeky grin, "and got Aiden to agree to cook breakfast." Scott smiled at his friend.

"And I apparently agreed to pay for it." Argent said moving to put his bags on the table. The man didn't seem bothered at all by having to pay for the food in fact he smiled when he spoke and winked at Scott when Isaac blushed embarrassed.

"Do you just walk into other people's homes often?" His father asked, ruining the nice banter. They all turned to look at him.

"I live here." Isaac said moving to stand next to Scott.

"And I was invited." Argent said.

Scott could tell his father was mad, his breathing got faster and his scent shifted. He wasn't the only one to notice, Isaac took a step forward, Scott's reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Rafe." The one word had every male in the room turning to look at the stairs where Scott's mom was standing. Scott winced, he had forgotten she was upstairs sleeping.

"Melissa."

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask." Scott mumbled.

"I was talking to Scott about college." His father said and it irked Scott that the man didn't seem at all put off about it, even after Scott had yelled at him.

"He already has plans." His mother said moving off the last stair and walking into the kitchen. Scott grinned at the way Argent shifted to be closer to her and the way the man scent changed to one Scott recognized as happy.

"I can pay-" The front door opened, and a few laughs and voices echoed into the room. Scott heard Isaac and Corey chuckle and he had to look at the floor to stop himself from doing the same.

"Scotty!" Stiles shouted as he came in followed quickly by twins and Lydia.

"Oh," his best friend said stopping cold when he saw Scott's dad. "Agent." Stiles said before pushing Aiden passed them all toward the stove. Ethan gave Scott a concerned look as he grabbed the bags off the table, hesitating to follow his brother. Scott gave him a nod, the wolf smiled, lifting the bags and moving to where Aiden and Stiles were already pulling pans and plates out of cabinets.

"Is it always like this?" His father asked, looking around at all the people moving around in the small room.

Scott sighed, "Dad, just go. I don't need help with college, we have it figured out. And I have no intention of leaving my home just because its dangerous." His father opened his mouth to argue.

"Just go, please." His mother said.

His father's face fell flat, "Fine, but I'll be back later. You can at least hear me out." Scott's didn't relax until the man was out out of the house and in his car.

"Your dad's a dick," Aiden said from where he had started mixing some kind of batter together, "and that's coming from me." Scott laughed, hard. He wasn't the only one.

"Glad to know what you all think." Aiden muttered but he didn't sound really angry.

Scott moved to sit back down and that seemed to be the cue to get the others moving. Stiles came out from behind the counter with two cups of coffee in his hand, placed one in front of Argent and the other in front of Scott's mom. Ethan followed with a few empty glasses and a bottle of orange juice.

"You okay?" His mom asked, as Stiles vanished back behind Aiden again.

"Yeah, he just surprised me." He replied.

"What did he really want?" Stiles asked as he handed Lydia a cup of coffee and sat down with his own.

"To bribe me, I think. He offered to pay for college, but one that was out of state."

"Was it worry?" Lydia asked, "Or fear?" He looked at the red head.

"Both I think." He shrugged, "I think he is scared of me and for me. I want to believe he means well, but the fact that he thinks he can just waltz in and get me to do what he wants because he offered money shows he's not thinking about me. At least not about what I want."

"Do you want us to stick around?" Ethan asked moving to sit next to Corey, who gave the twin a wide eyed look. "Just in case he comes back?" Scott shook his head.

"No, but thank you," He looked over at Aiden, "Really you didn't have to come, or cook," He smiled, "So thanks."

Aiden shrugged. "No biggy, our fridge is bare and so is Lydia's."

The red-head scuffed, "Just because you won't eat what is inside it doesn't mean it's empty."

"Oh," Stiles said suddenly. "Peter and Jeremy are free and Derek's home." Every person at the table turned to look at him.

"What? It's not like I had a chance to really say it before." His best friend muttered. "Derek's flight came in this morning and me and Malia went to get him. On the way Dad called and told us that the magic bubble popped. We got there and Peter and Jeremy were no longer trapped."

The way Stiles played with his food, and his eyes and wouldn't meet his eye had Scott worried.

"What happened?" he asked.

Stiles exhaled, "They figured it was a...a trickster… not a nogitsune!" His friend shouted, then swallowed, "one less destructive, I guess it just wanted to teach Peter a lesson."

"What lesson?" Aiden asked, and Scott noticed that the twin was holding Lyida's hand tight.

"I-" His friend dropped his head against the table, "I don't know. I kinda," He swallowed again, "had a panic attack and didn't hear the rest."

"You okay?" He asked, reaching out to take his friends shoulder. He saw Stiles nod.

"I'll call Peter." Lydia said before getting up and leaving the room.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." His mom said after a second of silence from the room, "Scott you can fill me in later." She stood up, bent down and kissed him on the forehead before looking around the table and proceeded to do the exact same to Isaac, Corey who blushed, both bewildered twins and Stiles. When she was done everyone looked from her to Argent who was still seated at the table. Scott saw his mother shake her head a little from silent laughter before she placed a kiss on Argent's cheek. The man grinned at her as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Awww that's-".

"Don't." Argent cut Stiles off with a warning glare. Scott had to laugh as his friend held both his hands in front of him in surrender.

"I'll be right back." The hunter said, before leaving the table and following Scott's mom up the stairs.

Corey and the twins gave Scott a look, that he guess meant, _aren't you going to stop him,_ he shook his head. His mom was an adult and more than capable of taking care of herself. Besides he liked Argent, he also liked the Sheriff and while he had no idea how their relationship was going to end up, he wasn't going to stop either man from pursuing his mom.

About a minute after Argent left he caught the twins turning their heads to the side, as they tried to listen to whatever conversation the two were having up stairs. He grinned and then under the table he kicked both in the shin. Both pouted at him but stopped listening in on his mom and Argent.

Feeling better and more relaxed Scott picked up his plate, which was quickly snatched out of his hand by Ethan.

"We got it." the older teen said, Scott expected him to grab his brother and force Aiden to help, but instead he grabbed Isaac and Corey by their arms and dragged them into the kitchen. Isaac didn't seem bothered at all at the manhandling though Corey looked nervously at the twin and then at Scott. He gave the Chimera a comforting smile and watched as Corey relaxed a little. Not completely, Scott didn't think that was possible, yet. He just hoped the kid would learn that no one in this pack was going to hurt him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He found after several minutes that he liked this. Sitting in his house watching his packmates, eating, cleaning, interacting. The three in the kitchen were getting more water on their clothes than on the dishes, not that Scott minded. Stiles and Aiden seemed to be comparing recipes, something heart healthy from the sounds of it. He strained his ears enough to hear Lydia scolding Peter about something, and his mom wishing Argent a goodnight, well morning.

Yeah he liked this.

He wondered if this is what a real pack home felt like. He knew the Hales and their pack had all lived out at the old house before the fire, and even the Alpha pack had lived together. Hell, Derek had tried something similar in the train depot.

Argent came back down and sat down next to him pulling him from his thoughts.

"You okay?" the man whispered, though in a room full of werewolves, plus one chimera, it was kinda pointless. He turned and smiled at the hunter.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"What about?" Argent had picked up a glass of orange juice and took a drink. Maybe, just maybe, Scott waited until the man had taken a drink before speaking.

"A pack house." The man choked on his juice and had to cough a few times to clear it out. The scene brought everyone else to the table, including Lyida, who raised a perfect eyebrow brow at him.

He grinned, "I told him I was thinking about a pack house." He heard the twins gasp.

"Really?" Stiles asked dropping into the seat on his other side.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's a wolf thing or not, but you guys here moving around, feeling comfortable enough to just come in, to cook, clean, or just hang around. It feels natural and comfortable, but as much as I like it, our house isn't really big enough. We can't all sit in the living room or fit in the kitchen for a meal. Stiles's house is a little bigger-"

"But still not big enough." His best friend finished. Scott nodded.

"I know I can't...we can't afford it now, but it's a nice thought for the future-" He froze, everyone but Stiles looked at him in shock and he had the sudden thought that just because he wanted it didn't mean the others did. Could he really expect his pack to want to all live together, or most of them at least. _Crap,_ he started to panic, _maybe this was a bad idea._

"Woah, Scott, dude," Stiles said moving to place his hand in Scott's chest, "We're only allotted one panic attack a day in this pack, and I've already used today's." Scott snorted, and found the dumb joke had helped.

"Sorry, dumb idea." He mumbled.

"Idiot." Lydia said before smacking him in the back of the head, "They weren't looking at you like that because it was a bad idea McCall, they were looking at you like that because you surprised them." She nudged Aiden who quickly nodded his head.

"We'd love a pack house." The twin said.

"You know I'm in." Isaac said from behind them, a huge grin on his face and Scott felt himself return it.

"Ok," He said taking a breath, "then we start to figure out what we would need, how much space, rooms, then we look at the cost of houses similar to what we want, then we start saving money." Everyone nodded.

In his excitement he missed the looks exchanged between Lydia, Ethan, and Argent.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sam**

He waited until they were back at their motel before pulling out his phone and sending a brief text to a certain Trickster slash Angel. Dean didn't even ask, just dropped his guns on the dresser, pulled off his jacket, and disappeared into the bathroom. A short time later Sam heard the shower running.

He dropped down on his bed, phone in hand and waited. Gabe was normally pretty quick to text him back. It gave Sam the impression the Archangel was bored. He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew there was something soft brushing against the tip of his nose.

He swatted at it and it disappeared. Only to come back the second he started to relax again.

"Dammit Dean," He muttered opening his eyes to glare at his...the very amused and grinning Angel sitting on his bed large black feather in his hand.

"You called?" The Angel said.

Sam sighed and sat up,"How long have you been in town?"

Gabe smirked at him, "Now that would be telling Samolama."

"Gabe…" He groaned out. "I just need to know if you messing around here or if there is another trickster in town?" Gabe tilted his head to the side tapping the damned feather against his chin.

"Please," he begged looking the angel in the eye. Gabe's golden eyes met his and Sam had to resist the desire to shiver. Gabe smirked, and Sam cursed the weird ability the Archangel seemed to have for reading minds.

He swallowed, "please." he tried again.

Gabe pouted at him, "not playing fair," the angel muttered, "fine." he leaned forward and ran the feather of Sam's cheek. Sam did his best to follow it with his eyes, "I'll tell you this Sammy, " the feather moved down along his chin." I _may_ have played around a little with the local leo's, but I haven't touched the wolf pack." The feather now ran across his bottom lip and instead of shaking his head or pulling away he turned his gaze from the black feather to Gabe. The angel's eyes practically glowed from how intense he was watching the feather trace Sam's face. They looked at each for what felt like hours before the door knob to the motel room turned and then with a snap Gabe was gone.

Sam exhaled and tossed his head back against the headboard.

"I see twinkle toes is gone," Dean said dropping a white bag that reeked of fast food on the small table, "he doing this?"

Sam wondered as he got off the bed how he had missed the shower not running when Gabe was messin with him. _Just how long had he been asleep?_

"You left me alone, _asleep,_ with him?" He asked annoyed as he sat across from his brother, who tossed a white to go box of food at him.

"Oh come," his brother said, smirking, "angel or trickster that man has a massive crush on you. He ain't going to hurt you."

Sam choked on air, "he what?"

His asshole of a brother just laughed and took a huge bite of his burger.

"You're so full of it, Dean." He mutters and opens his box. It's some kind of taco salad, he looked up and glares at his brother.

"What?" Dean says, "it's salad."

Not in the mood to argue with him, Sam picks at the mess of lettuce, meat, and chips in front of him. Surprisingly it was more lettuce then meat or chips and salsa over top is pretty good. They eat in silence for a while. This time he is thinking about what Dean said about Gabe. Sure his brother had been joking but that didn't mean there wasn't any truth to it. He sighed and dropped his fork in his box.

"We need to call the Sheriff and the pack, tell them that Gabe was behind the station shenanigans but not behind Peter's imprisonment. Then we need to start looking into other tricksters." His brother just nodded around shoving fries into his mouth.

"Or you can keep eating and I'll make the calls." He got a thumbs up, rolling his eyes he pushed away from the table to go find his phone.

 **Scott**

Somehow it was decided that they would clear out the old guest turned storage room for Isaac. Scott tried to ignore how much it bothered him that Isaac wouldn't be sharing his room anymore. Logically he knew what his feelings were telling him, he just chose to deny them.

The room didn't take long to clear with Lydia ordering around the small group. The wolves had to pick up and move the heavy shit, like an old desk, some book shelves, and more than one box full of books. While Corey and Argent packed up and got rid of all the clothes and papers that were shoved into corners or unsealed boxes.

When the redhead asked what Scott wanted to do with all the stuff, he said throw it out on the lawn, he would call his father later and if the man wanted any of it he could take it. He did keep the shelves and a small coffee table for Isaac though.

He had asked his beta about the desk but Isaac gave him a look and muttered, "What the hell would I do with it?" To which, Corey asked in a quiet voice if he could have it. The twins had no issues carrying it up the stairs and putting it in the corner of Corey's room. The chimera had looked excited yet a little surprised by the whole exchange. Scott had made sure to pat him on the back and mutter a reassurance before going back helping Isaac.

After the room was mostly empty, Argent and twins headed back to the hunters place to get the stuff he was giving to Isaac. Argent had made it crystal clear the stuff was for Isaac to _keep_ , not borrow. Lydia kidnapped Corey and Stiles right after and had disappeared, giving him and Isaac a mischievous grin as she climbed into her car.

That left him and Isaac sweeping up and scrubbing off the walls. When everything was clean he dropped down onto the floor.

"Finally." He breathed out relieved.

Isaac dropping down next to him chuckled, "at least until Chris gets back." He groaned and turned to glare at his beta. Their gaze met and suddenly Scott forgot how to breathe, he felt the desire to lean in and kiss Isaac and for a second he swear Isaac's eyes drifted to his lips, like he was having the same thought.

Panicked and confused, Scott cleared his throat and jumped to his feet.

"We should make lunch." He said before rushing out of the room.

While he was in the kitchen Liam and Theo wandered in, the other chimera seemed unsure about what to do as he followed behind the younger wolf. Scott on the other hand was looking at Liam with a guilty feeling in his stomach. Ever since Isaac had returned he had been thinking about his old beta as his beta, not thinking about the fact that he had a new beta.

He hadn't even noticed, not until Liam walked in and the weird feeling he normally got from the younger wolf wasn't there. A connection he hadn't even knew existed until now. He had always been able to tell when Liam was nearby, not like the rest of the pack, it was different, more clearer, _how hadn't he noticed it before?_ He swallowed when Isaac walked in and he felt it.

 _Fuck_ , he had switched beta's and had no idea how, or how to tell the others. _Would they be able to tell? Would Liam think Scott had replaced him?_ He looked at the kid, Liam was whisper to Theo, who's human blue eyes were on Scott, searching for something.

"Scott?" Isaac asked softly from beside him.

"I-" He shook his head, looking at Theo for help. The chimera looking conflicted before either of them made a move the front door opened, and for the second time that day, Scott was silently thanking Argent for his timing.

He didn't talk much as they unloaded a queen sized bed, a dresser, and two night stands from the twin's truck. He was so relieved when Isaac was side tracked trying to figure out where he wanted everything and he was able to slip out of the room.

He ended up sitting on his front porch step staring at the grass.

"You're going to have to tell them, soon." Theo said from behind him. He didn't turn around, just dropped his head to look at his shoes.

"I didn't even feel it happen." He said softly.

Theo snorted.

"Isaac was your first beta right?" Scott nodded, Theo hummed and dropped down next to him.

"You know it's possible the connection never broke. He would have still been your beta, but with him gone, the connection shifted a little to allow Liam to take over the responsibilities until Isaac came back." He looked over at the chimera.

"That's possible?"

Theo nodded, "I've heard about it with other packs, if the beta has to leave for some reason, most likely chasing a threat, another wolf steps up until he is back." While that bit of information helped him, it didn't change the fact that he was going to have to tell Liam and Isaac.

"How upset do you think he will be?" He asked. Theo shrugged, "he's gotten better at controlling his anger, and I think he already suspects. But the longer you go without telling him, the more pissed he's going to be." The chimera stood up, "Now come on before anyone else notices your sulking." He rolled his eyes but got up and followed Theo inside.

Isaac's room was just about done, the twins were arguing over where the coffee table should be put, Isaac sitting crossed legged in the middle of his bare bed watching them with a smile. His beta noticed him walk in and turned to look at him. Scott couldn't meet his eyes instead he looked over to where Liam was sitting on top of the dresser a phone in his hand.

"Lydia says everyone outside, _now_." The younger wolf said before jumping off the dresser and exiting the room.

The rest of them followed. Scott and Isaac both groaned when they walked outside and Corey stood at the back of Lydia's blue car, bags stuffed in his arms. A helpless look on his face, "I didn't do it," the chimera muttered moving to shove the bags at Liam who was the closest. "She's insane," he muttered moving towards Scott. Scott and Isaac snorted. Stiles openingly laughed pulling out a large bag from the car.

"What exactly did she get?" Isaac asked and Scott heard the bit of excitement in his voice.

"Everything!" The chimera whined, "and not just for you! She started asking me what colors I liked or fabrics I'd prefer and when I didn't answer she called Mason!" Scott was having a really hard time not laughing at the kid.

"He told her didn't he?" He asked, Corey glared at him before nodding his head.

Again Lydia took charge as she told Ethan to wash the brand new sheets and bedding she bought for both Isaac and Corey. Then she started unloading...well everything. She had storage containers, small shelves, lamps, a desk chair, curtains, rugs, extra sets of sheets and an alarming amount of pillows. Scott also saw smaller things like, two alarm clocks, picture frames, and other stuff she wouldn't let anyone see.

While they were putting together Corey's new desk chair, he heard her muttering about wanting to get them hope chests, Corey paled and looked at Scott for help.

"Lydia," she looked up at him, he gestured to the door and walked out. He waited until he heard her following him before he whispered, "You're freaking Corey out." She huffed, he turned to look at her, "He's grateful, but I don't think he's used to people spending money on him. Isaac's gotten better with my mom and Argent helping him, but Corey isn't there yet. Maybe think about holding off for a little?"

"Okay." She said, "That just means I'll have to shop for someone else…" She turned and started back towards Isaac's room, "Tell me Scott, what's your favorite color again?" She looked back over her shoulder at him with a huge grin. He groaned and didn't answer her.

When they were back in the room, he muttered, "you owe me," into Corey's ear.

The chimera gave him a relieved look.

When it was all said and done, Isaac's room looked great. Though Scott had to agree with Lydia that he needed more clothes, as his dresser was damn near empty.

Argent who was supposed to be ordering them dinner came back in, "Winchester wants to meet." A collective groan echoed through the room. Argent chuckled, "They say that the trickster they know was messing with police station but not Peter. They want to get together and see if we can figure out who this other trickster is."

"Where we meeting?" Scott asked.

"Derek's." Argent said, "I have already called him, it's the only place that can fit us all. I've also sent off a message to the sheriff, Jordan, and I also told Melissa."

"So no dinner?" Aiden asked from where he had dropped down on Isaac's bed.

"Drive thru?" Lydia said looking at her ex. The twin smiled at her and Scott wondered if they had patched things up. Lydia hadn't seemed hostile toward Aiden at all that day and Aiden had been hovering around her as much as possible. _If they had fixed things were they back together? And if so what about Perrish?_

"Who's riding with who?" Liam asked, pulling Scott's attention to his _ex_ beta.

"You, me, and Theo, in his truck." Scott said, he saw the weird look Stiles and Isaac gave him. "Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia and can take their own or ride together, which ever they want. Isaac and Corey can ride with Argent or Stiles." He looked at the hunter to see if that was okay. The man nodded, though Stiles was still giving him a ' _what the fuck,'_ look.

He didn't stick around to see who ended up where, he walked out of the house and hopped into the back seat of Theo's truck. He closed his eyes and tried not to listen as the others got into cars and drove off. When the doors to the truck opened, he opened his eyes to look at Theo. The chimera gave him a reassuring look, which was weird on Theo's face.

"What's up Scott?" Liam asked when he was in and his door was closed.

"I... _shit_ ," he cursed, "Liam I'm sorry." The younger boy turned in his chair to give him a strange look, "Sorry- oh," Laim's eyes widened as he seemed to understand what Scott couldn't say.

"He's your beta isn't he."

Scott nodded. "But I didn't know, not until today in the kitchen, and Theo has a theor-"

"It's okay." Liam cut him off. "If you think about it, I wasn't really the beta, Stiles was."

"But the connection?" he asked.

Liam nodded, "I felt it, but really when everything goes wrong and you're not there who does everyone call?"

"Stiles." Scott said understanding.

"You think that will change now that Isaac is back?" Theo asked.

Scott shrugged, "I don't know. Isaac before, he was just always there. I never really thought about it." He dropped back against the seat.

"Which probably why he was your beta." Theo said.

He looked at the chimera, "what do you mean?"

Theo sighed and gave Scott a resigned look in the rearview mirror, "You said he was always just there. Right?" Scott nodded, then realized that was dumb with the other man driving, "yeah."

"The connection you share, it's suppose to alert the beta when something is wrong or you need him. Liam you ever feel that?"

"No," the younger wolf shook his head.

"I'm betting Isaac did. He is more intune with you that any other's amongst the pack," Scott pointedly ignored the warmth that bloomed in his chest at that. "With Stiles," Theo continued, "everyone knows he is your best friend and the person you trust the most, so they call him. But the wolf in you calls to your beta, Isaac."

"Oh." Was all he could think to say. After that Liam and Theo started talking about movies Liam wanted Theo to see. He smiled at their bickering and tried to think about what Theo said. It made sense. He sighed, he really needed to learn more about the bonds and connections that linked his pack.

When they pulled up to Derek, he wondered what people would think of all the cars outside of the almost abandoned building. As he looked over the cars and realized they were the last to arrive.

 **Derek**

He did not like all these people inside his loft. Especially the ones he didn't know, like the Winchesters or the vampires. He had already texted Stiles about ten times yelling that the idiot hadn't told him there was another vampire in town. Stiles just sent a single 'Oops,' text that had him snarling at his phone until Peter ripped it out of his hand. His uncle flat out refused to give it back.

Stiles the little shit, actually waved cheerfully at him when he walked into the loft. Derek had of course flipped him off. Getting an amused chuckle from several people in the room. He started considering telling them all to go have this meeting elsewhere when Scott finally walked in.

The Alpha took one look at him, smiled, then rushed across the room. Derek suddenly found himself being hugged, as he returned it he wondered if he looked as surprised as Peter had when he had hugged his uncle that morning.

"Welcome home." Scott said before pulling away and looking at Peter.

His uncle didn't seem to know how to take the Alpha looking him over, "You okay?" Scott asked and Peter just kind of nodded.

Suddenly Derek's body hummed when his weak pack connection intensified and he had to gasp for breath when he felt it start to heal. He put his hand out as he stumbled and was grateful when Parrish, who was close by, caught him. He closed his eyes and felt for the link, he whimpered, he was sure of it, when he could actually feel and manipulate it. It had been so long since he felt this, not even when he was Alpha and tried to connect with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. He had never been able to fully establish the bond. He had hated it, felt like it was proof he was a terrible Alpha, hell maybe he had been right, but here and now, all he could think about was how amazing it felt to be part of the pack again.

He could trace the connections, the strongest were from him to Scott. Peter, and surprisingly his niece, Malia, after that where the others. If he focused hard enough he could place each person at the end of those threads. The one that him stopping and examining it was Stiles, the humans link was different, weaker than Scott or his uncle but stronger than any of the others. He swallowed and opened his eyes. He searched the room and spotted Stiles who was looking at him worriedly.

His wolf whined and Derek knew. It was Stiles that his wolf had been crying out for. He hadn't been pulled back to Beacon Hills just because of the pack or his family, he had been pulled back for his mate.

He stared at the human. He'd thought the kiss was a fluke, he knew he had found the kid attractive and while he teased Stiles about his intelligence, Derek found it incredible. _How had he missed the obvious draw between them?_ Then he turned his head to the side and saw the Sheriff and Argent looking at him.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, _I'm so dead_.

He had to find a way to explain it all to Stiles. He sighed and looked at his uncle, maybe the older man would have some advice. He froze when he saw his uncle leaning against one of the vampires breathing heavy.

 **Peter**

He had been amused at first, watching Derek pace his loft sending angry glares at their guests. But when his nephew had pulled out his phone for the 10th fucking time and sent off a text he found himself growing unamused. Of course he rolled his eyes when Derek growled at said phone, before he reached over and took it away. Peter didn't want the neanderthal to throw it against a wall...again.

He put it in his pocket and moved toward the stairs. He was going to sit about half way up like he normally did when the loft was invaded. But the vampire, Elijah was standing at the bottom, back against the wall, watching the room. He figured fuck it and stood next to the man. The man didn't seem to mind. They stood silently next to each for a while, watching Stiles come in and a few minutes later Scott.

For some reason he stepped away from the wall, wanting to get to the kid and...thank him. He hesitated when the young Alpha hugged Derek, welcoming him home, only a little bit jealous of the reunion. Though when Scott pulled back and looked at him, eyes roaming over him from head to toe, _checking on him,_ he felt something like relief before something snapped in his head and he had doubled over from the feel of it.

He felt someone's arms catch him before he could fall to the floor, but that was background noise to the overwhelming feeling washing over him as his pack bond reamereged and solidified in his mind. His wolf crying out in joy.

He didn't know what to think, sure, Scott had said he was pack, but he didn't think the young Alpha truly understood. _Scott was still new to being a wolf, how could he know about the bonds?_

And yet, here it was pulsing through his mind, connecting him to Scott, Derek, and the rest of the teenagers. He almost cried out when he felt Malia's bond shining bright next to Derek's. _His daughter_. He knew he was emotionally damaged and she was as well. It left them awkward around each other, often times they hardly spoke, though he answered every call or text she sent and she surprisingly did the same. Neither of them knew how to do the family thing, so he kept his distance. Having her bond link burn as strong as Derek showed him that she truly was _his_ family and gave him hope that he could build some kind of relationship with her.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked, and Peter turned his head to see that it was Elijah who had caught him. "Yeah." He forced out, pulling himself to his feet.

"Sorry." Scott whispered. Peter looked at him and noticed Scott looking between him and Derek concerned. "It wasn't like that with the others."

"Our bonds hadn't been ripped apart or damaged like theirs." One of the twins said, causing Scott to wince.

"We're fine, Scott." Derek reassured _their_ Alpha, before looking at the Winchesters, "how about we get on with this trickster conversation."

The Winchester, Sam, Peter was sure he introduced himself as stepped forward, "We have come across a Trickster before, Loki, and well he has admitted to playing pranks on the Sheriff, deputies, and the station, he swears he had nothing to do with Peter being locked up." The hunter took a breath, "I believe him. While messing with Peter might have been something he would have done in the past, it was missing his junival flare."

"Rude." The muttered word seemed to echo through the room, despite the fact it was spoken in a normal bored tone. Peter turned to the voice but he wasn't the fastest. There was a shortish man with brown hair, that Peter felt needed to be cut, pinned against the back wall by his throat. It seemed Kol didn't like being snuck up on.

"Easy there-Oh, well aren't you _special_." The man said, no fear in his voice at all. Peter could tell it confused the vampire. Peter got the impression Kol wasn't used to not being scary. He watched as the vampire looked over his shoulder at his brother. Who stepped forward as if to offer support, but there a snap of someone's fingers, and Peter damn near jumped out of his skin when the short man popped into existence in front of him.

He looked down at the man, growl in his throat.

"Cool it fido," The man muttered, "I'm looking to see who's been messin' with you." He gasped, _Fido? This man, this trickster, was an asshole._ But from his lack of fear, Peter knew to be careful. He wasn't in the habit of pissing of creatures that could kill him, well not internally.

"Huh," The man muttered, reaching out to touch his chest. Peter wanted to step back, because when the man touched him, _power_ fucking hummed from the man's hand. It was overwhelming and his instincts screamed at him to run.

"Loki." Dean said moving to grab the tricksters wrist, "knock it out."

Peter was confused, this human touched and ordered a _being_ of this much power around, no fear or hesitation, and all the Trickster did was _frown_ at the hunter and move away.

"Do you know who it is?" Sam asked.

Peter backed away, he didn't want to be anywhere near the man, he stumbled when he hit someone else, but the vampire just put a hand on his shoulder and helped him stay on his feet.

"Yepp." The trickster did, making sure the P, popped.

"And?" Dean asked clearly annoyed with the Trickster.

"Oh, come on, Deano, tatalling on my colleagues is a sure way to get uninvited to the annual Christmas party."

Peter was impressed by the growl the hunter let out.

"Loki." The other Winchester said, sounding exasperated. Peter watched a change overcome the Trickster and he had to look at Sam and then back at the Trickster, _huh,_ he thought _, it seemed there was a little something there._

"Coyote." The Trickster said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jeremy**

"The hell is a Coyote?" The sheriff asked.

"A Native American Trickster." Jeremy replied without thinking about it.

"You knew?" Jeremy looked over at Peter who had asked the question.

He shook his head, "I knew it was a Trickster, but there are a few and I didn't know which it would be. But it makes sense." He tried not to drop his head from embarrassment when just about every person in the room looked at him, with a ' _how the hell does this make sense look'._ Jeremy swallowed.

"Malia." He said moving to stand by his new friend.

She asked looking at him confused,"Me?"

"Because she's a werecoyote?" Scott asked.

"Coyote shifters are rare. At least from what I have read, in fact, most of the books Ric's let me read say that it's a gift only handed to those Coyote find worthy." Jeremy sent a smile to Malia, "I always assumed it was something only Native American's could be or do. But guess I was wrong. However, the stories talk about how protective Coyote is over his kin, which you are. If I had to guess," Jeremy looked around the room, "and this is a _guess_ , his is trying to ensure that Malia's pack is the best it can be."

"But," he looked at Peter, "I'm still a little confused on why he focused on you and not say Scott. Who isn't just her Alpha, but a True Alpha, after all Scott is young and still learning."

Malia shifted next to him and Jeremy looked over at her, she was staring at Peter. Jeremy didn't understand the look she wore on her face.

"She's my daughter." Peter said.

 _Oh,_ Jeremy thought, _now that made sense._

He turned to look at Peter, who had a similar look on his face as Malia. _Maybe it was uncertainty,_ Jeremy thought. He sighed, their history wasn't his business, not unless Malia wanted it to be.

"So, he was pushing Peter to join the pack, for Malia?" Liam asked.

There was a deep chuckle from the shadows of the room, and Jeremy felt the whole room go on alert.

An ageless man moved out of the dark corner, tanned skin, long black hair with a few grey streaks braided through it. He moved without a sound focused entirely on Malia. Jeremy felt himself move to stand in the way, the man's dark grey eyes, glowed blue for a second before he smiled at Jeremy.

"At ease hunter, I mean my child no harm." The comment caused Peter to growl and Coyote tilted his head to look at the man, "She is mine as much as she is yours, wolf. She carries your blood, your heritage. But she carries my gifts, my power." Peter stopped growling and looked genuinely baffled by the statement.

When the Trickster looked back at them Jeremy wasn't sure what to do. If the man spoke the truth he meant Malia no harm but if he was lying- he felt Malia place a hand on his arm as she moved around him.

"I thought I got this from my mother?," she asked.

The man growled, "Your mother never should have had it. Why do you think she was so desperate to see you dead. She knew it was meant for you." Jeremy didn't jump when Kol appeared at his side, but he did look at the vampire. Kol was watching Coyote and Malia with a fascinating look.

"Why didn't she just get rid of me?" Malia asked anger in her voice. "before I was born, instead of waiting."

The man in front of her frowned, "My power protected you while she carried you and the Alpha, Talia, protected you after you were born." Jeremy heard someone gasp and looked to see Derek looking shocked.

A quiet fell over the room as everyone watched Malia. She was still angry, even without seeing her face clearly Jeremy could tell, he could also tell she was shaking. He moved without much thought and took her hand. She looked up at him, tears in her blue eyes.

"Why did her mother have the power if it wasn't for her?" Someone asked and it took Jeremy a second to recognize the hellhound inside Jordan voice.

Coyote gave the man a curious look, with a slight bow of his head the Native American Trickster spoke, "I'm powerful but not perfect. I could sense one of mine would soon be born. I knew dark things were coming and that it would be dangerous. I wanted my child to be protected. I made the mistake of gifting the mother with the abilities to do so. She would never have been as strong or powerful as the child she carried but she would be strong enough to safeguard it until it was old enough to protect itself." He looked at Malia, saddened, "I did not realize Corinne was greedy and selfish, that she would take the power and use it for her own means and then try to keep it, instead of passing it along. I am sorry."

Jeremy tried not to wince as the feeling in his hand all but disappeared as Malia's gripped tightened. The shifter was still shaking but less so as she took in Coyote's words.

"Malia?" He started trying to move so he could see her face better.

She looked up at him, "I...I need to…" she looked back at the others in the room and Jeremy looked at Kol. The Original nodded and a second later, the air around him shifted and his hand became empty, Malia and Kol were gone.

He quickly looked at Coyote and Peter, trying to see how either of her father figures were going to react. The Trickster seemed to take it in stride, he smiled softly and then disappeared. Peter looked straight at Jeremy, eyes shifting blue. _Shit,_ he thought.

"Where'd he take her?" the wolf asked moving toward him.

Jeremy wasn't afraid, though he did turn his wrist enough to feel his knife press against his skin.

"She needed a minute, he probably took her to the woods." He shrugged. The man growled and Jeremy could see concern in his eyes, not anger. Peter wasn't mad that she was gone, he was worried.

However, Elijah, who was behind Peter couldn't see that and the second Peter got too close, the vampire moved placing himself between the growling wolf and Jeremy.

Surprised Peter snarled and tried to punch the vampire.

Elijah caught it, turned it, and used his strength to twist the arm behind Peter's back. There was a pained gasped before Peter's claws came out and he scratched at the vampire's arm.

"Stop!" Jeremy and Scott called out at the same time. Jeremy barely heard the Alpha as he was already reaching for Elijah's arm.

"He wasn't going to hurt me." He told Kol's older brother.

Elijah looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy sighed, "Okay, he might have tried but really I can handle myself."

Peter snorted.

Jeremy looked away from Elijah to look at Peter, "are you less angry or is Elijah going to have to hold you like this for a while." He stiffened a little when Scott appeared at his side. The power radiating off the brunette was enough to set off Jeremy's senses. Jeremy had to remind himself that Scott was a friend and that he was only worried about Elijah hurting Peter.

"I'm not-"

"The hell did I miss?" Kol asked suddenly appearing at his brother's side, cutting Peter off.

Jeremy tried not to groan when Kol poked Peter in the center of his back, right where the wolf couldn't reach because of the way Elijah had him pinned.

However, Scott did not, the Alpha groaned and for some reason he must have felt better with Kol back because the power around shrank away to nothing.

"Where is Malia?" Peter asked glaring at the vampire.

"Stiles's" Kol said before poking the irritated wolf again.

"Kol." Jeremy said moving to grab the idiot.

He pulled him away from Peter as Elijah let him go.

"She's at Stiles house?" The man asked looking at Kol, eyes still burning blue.

"Yes. And you should probably give her some time." Kol said.

"Sooo," Dean said, "not that this isn't amusing and all, but I would like to get some sleep sometime today. Can we just make sure we got all our facts straight?" Jeremy tried not to grin at the unamused look the man's brother shot him.

"Good idea." Argent said. "Coyote was behind Peter's imprisonment." He looked at Sam, "Loki, was it?" Sam nodded, "was behind the pranks at the station." Jeremy made a mental note to look both Tricksters up when he had a chance.

"Which leaves us with the ferals." The sheriff said.

"Any luck with the plan your friend had?" Stiles asked the Winchesters. And Jeremy found he could relax, all the tension in the air faded away.

"He sent us a list of possible spells that could work. Sammy, is going through them trying to figure out which we should try and if we have to supplies or if we need to go shopping."

"I should have one by tomorrow." Sam said.

They talked some more, but Jeremy wasn't listening. He was leaning against Kol's side, eyes closed as he tried to talk himself out of the idea he had. It had come to him that morning while outside Peter's house. And he had thought about talking to Kol about it but he knew the vampire wouldn't have agreed.

However, with no one here able to track the ferals and the hunters unsure if their spells would work, he was starting to think they needed help. Kol was distracted enough with the conversation going on that Jeremy was able to reach into the vampires pocket and steal his phone. He yawned and pulled away from Kol. The original looked at him.

"I'm going to go outside for a few. Get some air." Kol nodded and returned to the conversation.

Inside the elevator Jeremy stared at the phone, wondering how pissed Kol would be at him for what he was about to do.

He sighed as the doors opened and walked outside into the cooling summer air. The sun was low in the sky, they had been inside for longer than he had realized. With a deep breath, he clicked on the screen and scrolled through Kol's contacts until he found the name he wanted.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"What?" The man on the other end asked sounding annoyed already.

"I think we might need your help." Jeremy said.

"Gilbert?" The man asked, speaking again before Jeremy could reply,"I thought Elijah and Ric were already there to _help?_ " The help was sarcastic and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Well we have two tricksters, a pack of ferals, some kind of magic user, and those are ones not part of the local pack here." He couldn't help but grin as the sound Klaus made.

"Ferals." The hybrid growled, before his voice shifted to amused, "do either of my brothers know your calling me, Jeremy?"

"No." He said honestly, Klaus chuckled.

"Keep it that way." The man hung up. Jeremy wanted to throw the phone. _Did that mean Klaus was going to come help? Or that he just didn't want his brothers pissed off at him?_

"Dammit." He cursed.

"Everything okay?" Jordan asked and Jermey jumped wondering where the hell the hellhound had come from.

"Yeah." he muttered, shoving Kol's phone into his pocket.

"Why did he not want you tell Kol or Elijah you called him? Jordan asked moving to stand in front of him.

Jeremy sighed.

"Dysfunctional family." He said,

Jordan smiled before asking, "he trouble?"

"Yes...and no." Jeremy replied.

Jordan raised both his eyebrows.

Jeremy moved towards a blue truck, he was sure belonged to the twin wolves inside, thinking about how to explain the complicated mess the Original's were.

"When I say dysfunctional I mean in every way possible." He looked at the deputy, "Jordan, they are old, and I don't mean a few centuries old, I'm talking about a _millennium_. A 1000 years where they have loved, fought, betrayed, and saved each other. They tend to rub each other the wrong way. Especially Kol and Klaus."

He stopped for a breath and found the need to keep talking, to explain it all to someone. Someone who would listen unlike his sister and her friends. Ric, Jeremy was sure understood what Jeremy saw and felt when he looked or hung around the Originals, otherwise the hunter wouldn't be doing whatever he was doing with Klaus. But it was like the rest of the world couldn't see past masks and facade the family showed.

"Elijah is the peacemaker," he started up again, "he is _always_ trying to keep his siblings from killing each other. Kol, is impulsive," Jordan snorted, and Jeremy shot him a smile, "but he also is desperate for attention. Klaus," He looked down at his hands thinking of the best way to describe the hybrid, "is damaged." Jordan tilted his head, not understanding, "his mother had an affair, his father didn't take it well. Mikael made sure Klaus knew he wasn't his. It twisted how Klaus sees himself amongst his siblings." Jordan frowned but gave Jeremy a nod like he understood, "And then there is Rebekah, the only girl. She is as desperate for affection and love as Kol is for attention." He leaned against the side of the truck. He didn't bother going into Finn, as the eldest Original was back in his coffin after the disaster that was Esther Mikaelson.

"When they became vampires it made all their emotions go haywire. They became stronger, deeper, more intense. Klaus's fear of not belonging, Elijah's needed to protect his family and his sense of nobility, Kol's loneliness, and Rebekah's desire to be loved. I think they would have been okay, maybe figured it out ages ago if it wasn't for their father. He hated what they became and hunted them down, Klaus most of all. His fear caused Klaus to want to become the thing that people feared, including his siblings. I've seen them all together. When they aren't fighting or trying to kill each other or others. There is a bond there a closeness and understanding I don't think anyone else will ever be able to understand. After all, no one besides them understands all the things they have seen and lived through. I know they all care and love each other, but I think it scares them. Love to them is a weakness, even if its family. Elijah is the only one I've seen actually voice and express his love." He took a breath and closed his eyes, trying not to think about Kol.

"It's sad because Klaus loves them, I think more fiercely than even Elijah. He just doesn't seem to know how to handle it. There was a time, when Elijah was in trouble, I swear Klaus would have burned the town to the ground to save him. My sister and her friends, they didn't see it the same way I did. They just saw his typical wrath and anger, but I could see it. It was fear, and love, and pure rage. Rage that someone had taken his brother, that someone had threatened _his_ brother. I saw it again when Rebekah was hurt or when Kol almost died."

"The way they fear love it's fucked," He growled, "I swear it's like every time they start to be okay, one of them freaks and lashes out. _Does something stupid._ I don't know if it's because they just expect it to go to hell or if they are truly afraid of being happy, but they do." He sighed, and wiped his eyes, not realizing they had started to tear up as he got frustrated and angry, his own fear coming through.

He looked at Jordan who looked thoughtful, "Recently it was Klaus." He said quickly trying to get back on the topic that started all this. "Which means the others aren't really talking to him. Expect Elijah… and Ric."

"You love him." Jordan said suddenly.

Jeremy's head snapped up and he looked at the hellhound.

"What?"

"Kol, you love him." Jordan moving to stand next to him. The deputy let out a breath, "Your afraid that if you let yourself show it. He'll lash out like he and his family do when they are conflicted or confused. That's the way you haven't gave in to his flirting yet." Jeremy tried to shake his head in denial but wasn't able.

"Do you think he will?" Jordan asked looking over at him.

"I don't know." Jeremy answered truthfully. Jordan was right, he was terrified that if Kol found out how he felt the vampire would act out, take off, leave nothing but bodies and blood in his wake. He knew Kol wanted him, hell the vampire made that clear daily, but he wasn't sure if Kol wanted anything more than companionship and sex. Something inside him told him Kol wanted more, the overprotectiveness and the fact he wouldn't give up or force it, told Jeremy that Kol felt something. _But what would happen if Kol realized it?_ That fear echoed through his mind every time he almost gave into the vampire.

They fell silent for a few minutes before Jeremy needed to talk about something else, needed to get his mind off Kol and all the possibilities.

"What about you and Lydia?" He asked looking over at Jordan, who even with the darkening sky he could see blushed.

"That's complicated." The deputy replied, before looking at Jeremy, "I can't tell what's my desire and what is the hellhounds. I know Cerberus wants her, and I know she is drawn to him. But how do I know if any of it is me?" The man dropped his head.

Jeremy thought about it for a moment. "I think you do." He said. Jordan raised his head to look at him. "I mean when Ceberus," _And how cool was it that the hellhound had a name_ , "is umm showing himself," He raised his own brow at Jordan to make sure that wording was okay, the man chuckled. "You can see it and feel it. I think if it was just his feelings you would know."

"Fuck." The hellhound cursed, confusing Jeremy.

"I thought you wanted to like her?" He asked, only for Jordan to laugh.

"I do." The man said when he stopped laughing, "I'm a little unsure however, about Aiden."

"Aiden?" Jeremy asked trying to figure out the change in- _oh_

"Cerberus likes them both?" He asks.

Jordan nodded.

"And they like each other?" Again Jordan nodded.

"Is it because he's a guy?" He asked and saw Jordan's shoulders dropped.

"I've never…" The man swallowed, "I've never been attracted to a guy before, but when it was just me and him, it was like I couldn't think clearly and I almost… we almost." Jordan stopped, the man looked panicked. Jeremy knew he needed to say something supportive.

"I get it." Jeremy said, moving to stand in front of Jordan, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Trust me, I get it. Before Kol. I had a crush on a girl named Viki and then another girl, Anna. When Kol turned up, he was charming and sarcastic and I found myself completely thrown by him. I thought we were friends but I wanted more, and Kol had no qualms about flirting with any and everyone. He confused the hell out of me. It took my sister's current boyfriend, though they weren't dating at the time, Damon telling me to man up and admit I liked the homicidal maniac," he chuckled, "those were his exact words." Jordan chuckled. "While his wording was crap, the advice was good. I finally admitted to myself that it was okay to like a guy, though Kol being a vampire and a little homicidal was still a bit of a stretch." again Jordan chuckled, "But I let myself get to know him, and I'm okay with it now. Maybe you should give Aiden a chance."

Jordan's eyes blazed orange for a second, Jeremy assumed the hellhound agreed with his advice.

"Maybe I should." Jordan said. He smiled and gave the man's shoulder a squeeze.

Though it seemed their moment and conversation was over as the doors to the building opened and the rest of the group walked outside.

"Jer?" Kol's voice carried from the door way and in a second he was next to him. "You okay?" Jeremy nodded and tried not to smile when Kol eyed him and then glowered at Jordan. The deputy gave Jeremy a knowing grin before telling them goodnight and walking away.

"How'd the rest of the meeting go." He asked and chuckled when Kol rolled his eyes and muttered, "boring."

"Ready to head back to Stiles?" He asked.

"I have to get Malia first." Kol turned his head to look at him, then in a second Jeremy felt himself being pushed back against the truck, "Should I be worried about the hound?" Kol whispered low in his ear and Jeremy shivered.

"Jordan's spoken for." He replied. Kol hummed and pulled back enough to look Jeremy in the eye. "I'll be right back. _Stay._ " Then the vampire was gone. Jeremy tried not to grin but he couldn't stop himself. He should not be turned on or attracted to Kol's jealousy.

"What did Niklaus say?" His smile fell and he turned to see Elijah looking at him from in front of the truck, the twins a little ways behind him talking to Scott.

He swallowed, "How'd you know?"

Elijah smiled, "I have had the same thoughts about calling him. And I saw you swipe Kol's phone. The only person in his phone that is not in yours is Klaus."

Jeremy wondered how the hell the vampire knew that, but didn't ask, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"He asked if you two knew I was calling and when I said no, he said good and not to tell you. Then he hung up." Elijah nodded.

"Then I'm sure he will show up sooner or later. If he had no intention of coming he wouldn't have cared if me or Kol were aware you'd spoken." That was a relief. He really hoped Klaus would be able to help them. He hated the thought of what was happening to the five missing kids.

"Are you going to tell Kol?" He asked.

Elijah smiled, "Are you?"

Before he could answer Kol was back at his side, an arm around his waist and they were moving.

They stopped inside the guest room at Stiles house. Kol already moving away from him, removing his jacket before he dropped on to the edge of the bed. Jeremy stood frozen watching as Kol untied and pulled off his shoes, and then his socks. Then the vampire was off the bed, going through Jeremy's bag and pulling out a pair of sleep pants. Jeremy hissed at himself, told himself to move, to go into the bathroom and take a shower anything but stand there and watching as Kol stripped down to his boxers and pulled on Jeremy's pants. But he didn't. In fact, the only time he moved was when Kol appeared in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Enjoy the show darling?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Scott**

His bed felt empty. He tried not to think about it but with Isaac sleeping downstairs in his own room, his bed felt bigger and emptier. It was stupid, Isaac had only crashed here for a few days but still it felt wrong not having the beta there. Scott rolled over and tried to think of nothing. He tried focusing on his breathing, and when that didn't work, he tried his mother's and even listened in on Corey and Mason before giving up entirely. He threw his blankets off and crawled out of bed.

He was quiet as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. He wasn't sure what to do, but he figured eating something would at least make him feel a little better. Thankfully he found half a leftover pizza in the fridge. He heated it up and then sat down at the table. As he munched he pulled out his phone and started playing a game. Anything to distract him.

He started when a throat cleared behind him. He turned to see Argent standing by the now open back door, a couple bags in his hand. The man gave him a small smile.

"You're mom wanted stuff for breakfast. I think she is worried the twins with show up to cook and there won't be anything for them to use." Scott returned the smile and got up. He took a bag placed it on the counter and started pulling things out. They worked in silence until the bags were empty and the kitchen stocked.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Scott asked turning to look at the hunter.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you?" Scott looked away, embarrassed.

"Come on," Argent grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the kitchen table. "Sit." The man ordered shoving him into the chair he had been in before.

"What's going on Scott?" Argent asked sitting down next to him.

He looked at the man. Argent was strong, caring, loyal, and Allison's father. How could he possibly tell the man that he might be having feelings for Isaac? Scott had loved Allison and he knew Isaac had as well. He didn't want Argent to think that they were forgetting her.

"Scott?" Argent said gently. He suddenly had the urge to run. Not something he had often, at least not with everyday normal shit, and wasn't a crush normal? But this conversation, he wasn't ready for it.

"I…" He opened his mouth but snapped it closed when he didn't know what to say. His heart started to race and for a second Scott thought he was having an asthma attack.

"Whoah, Scott, breath." Argent said, and suddenly Scott was being pulled from his seat and into the man's arms. The arms around him and Argent's earthy scent, helped calm him.

They stood like that until Scott's panic subsided and then Argent stepped back and looked him in the eye.

"It's Isaac, right?"

Scott's breath caught.

"Scott it's okay." The man said pulling him in for another brief hug. Scott let out a relieved breath. This time when they broke apart, Scott sat down and he felt a little better about talking about it. He was still nervous and worried but the urge to run was gone.

"Need to talk about it?" Argent asked, sitting down again, though he had pulled his chair a little close to Scott and talked a little quieter. Scott's cheeks turned red when he remembered Isaac could have heard them before if he was still away, maybe Corey too.

"I…" he swallowed over a lump in his throat, "I'm starting to like him."

Argent chuckled, "Scott, you and Isaac, I'm pretty sure the attraction between the two of you as been around for awhile." A hand landed on his thigh, "Allison saw it." There was a reassuring squeeze before the man pulled his hand away.

"I…" Scott's panic was back, "I never." He tried to find the words, he never would have cheated on her, he loved her. "I'd never cheat." he finally managed to get out.

"I know. She knew it too." Argent said quickly, "I don't think the thought ever crossed her mind. She asked me what I thought of polyamorous relationships," the man chuckled again, "I had to look up what that was before I could answer her question. But I will tell her what I told her. I think love is a powerful thing, I don't think we get to choose who we love and I don't believe there is a limit. If you find someone who loves you and that you love, hold on to them." Argent stopped and looked down at his hands, "When we had that conversation, I told her I didn't understand being attacked to more than one person, it had never happened to me. But I had seen the three of you and even I could tell there was something there, I told her if she loved you both and you two cared for each other, I would stand by you all."

Scott took in the words, _all_ of them. Before he said anything he studied the hunter in front of him. The way Argent was hunched forward staring down at his hands and the nervous smell rolling off him.

"But you do now?" He whispered. Argent looked up at him.

"My mom and Noah." Scott said in understanding. "Have you told them?" Argent shook his head.

"Me either," he said thinking about Isaac.

"I don't know how." They said together, causing both of them to laugh.

"I think mom knows." Scott said, "I think it's way she is always inviting both of you over and trying to sit you next to each other. Like she is trying to get you two to, I don't know, talk?" He shrugged, "Like maybe if you two figured it out she won't have to be the one to explain it." Argent laughed and Scott smiled at him.

"Sounds like Melissa." The man said.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Argent broke it, "Scott, talk to Isaac. I'm positive he feels the same, and is probably having the same fears about it as you are. When you talk to him, make sure he knows Allison would have wholeheartedly supported the two of you." The man stood up and held out his hand, when Scott took it, he was pulled off his feet and into another hug.

"You'll talk to the Sheriff and mom?" He muttered into the man's shoulder, he heard Argent's heart skip before the man nodded.

When they pulled apart, Argent gave him a look before telling him to go to bed in a very stern fatherly voice. Scott snorted before wishing the hunter a good night. He heard the hunter call out a goodnight as he made his way up the stairs. As he laid in bed heard Argent leave locking the door behind him. Then he strained his hearing listening to the four other heart beats in the house. Only after confirming that everyone was alight and asleep did he let himself drift off.

 _ **Jordan's POV**_

Jordan wasn't even surprised when he didn't fall asleep that night. Cerberus wouldn't let him. Or well the hellhound would have let him, but then Jordan would have woken up outside of Lydia's house and he was trying desperately not to do that again. Which meant sleep wasn't happening, and from the headache forming at the base of his skull, the hellhound in him wasn't happy about it.

He sighed and glared at his tv. Jordan wasn't really watching anything but he was hoping the sound and light would keep him awake. He jumped when there was a knock at his door. He sniffed the air and his breath caught as a wave of desire shot through him. He closed his eyes and tried to shove Cerberus down. But the hound had caught Aiden's scent and wasn't willing to be walled away. Jordan cursed as his feet moved towards the door.

Seeing no other option he opened his front door.

Aiden grinned at him. "Hey."

Jordan wanted to curse again, but his vocal cords moved on their own. " _Mine."_ Cerberus growled the word out and before either Aiden or Jordan could react, Jordan's arm shot out and pulled Aiden into their apartment.

Not that the werewolf resisted. Not even when the door was slammed closed and Aiden was pressed up against it, Jordan's nose against his neck breathing in the other man's scent.

"Hell of a hello." The twin muttered. It snapped Jordan back to reality and he tried to back away, but Aiden's hand had come up at some point and found his hair, and the second he tried to step back the wolf's hand tightened against the short strands and held him in place.

"Wasn't complaining." Aiden muttered before pulling Jordan's head forward. The kiss was explosive. Not another word for it. The second their lips touched, Jordan's whole body light up and he had no idea if it was lust, arousal, or just the hellhound inside of him. But it caused him to moan and he found himself pressing his body against the wolf's.

They got lost in it, or atleast Jordan did. His head spun and the only coherent thoughts he had were about holding on to Aiden and how he wanted _more._

Aiden suddenly nipped at his lip, causing him to let out a soft whine before shoving him away.

Jordan's head cleared a little and he winced, had he, _they,_ done something wrong? Which was stupid, of course they had, they had thrown themselves at the wolf without even speaking to him.

 _Fuck,_ Jordan thought, he needed to get better control of himself, and of Cerberus because even though Aiden had pushed them away. The hellhound was fighting to move forward and shove the wolf against the door again.

"Hey," Aiden said, "It's okay."

Ceberus tilted Jordan's head to the side in question.

"You're eyes are flickering again." Aiden said before pushing himself away from the wall and walking towards them. "I wasn't telling you to stop because _I_ didn't want it. I was telling you to stop because I don't know if _Jordan_ does." The wolf said, before reaching out to take Jordan's hand.

Jordan stood there conflicted, he did want it. And after his conversation with Jeremy early, he was even a little bit okay with that. But it was still a huge step, plus he didn't know how Lydia felt. He felt Cerberus relinquish control and he sighed.

"I do." He said, and tried not to blush when Aiden smiled. "But we should talk to Lydia before…" He coughed, "before we do anything." He yelped when his hand was tugged and he crashed into Aiden's chest. This kiss was brief, just a quick press of the lips before they pulled apart again.

"Well let's go talk to her." Aiden said, and before Jordan could protest he was pulled out of his apartment.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: 1/21/2020. Posted chapters 16-30 tonight. Some of these have been beta read some haven't. I will update the ones that haven't as I get to them.

Noah paced his office. Today was the day he had scheduled to talk to his deputies about all the weird shit that happened in Beacon Hills.

He had gathered up a massive stack of case files, all that had been caused by supernaturals, as proof. He also asked Jordan to come in and help him. He felt a little bad about putting the hellhound on display but it was clear from the comments from the other deputies they already knew, and they still trusted Jordan. So using him seemed the best option.

He also asked Chris and Ric to come in and talk. He hoped they two hunters would be able to give his officers some pointers and advice.

"You okay?" Chris asked surprising him. He hadn't heard the other man walk in.

"Nervous." He replied, turning to sit on the edge of his desk.

"You said they already know, or suspect. So why are you nervous?" Chris asked moving to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Suspecting is different then knowing." He replied, "right now they only have an idea about some of the things in this town. They don't know about Hellhounds and werewolves, or Tricksters and vampires. What if they can't handle the truth?"

Chris shook his head, "Noah, they would already be gone. Even if they didn't know, the things that happen in this town, tend to scare off the weak or afraid. Your deputies haven't run yet, I don't think they will once they get all the facts."

"You think?" He asked.

"I do."

He smiled at the man's calm demeanor. It wasn't just Jordan that was outing himself here today. Chris worked in the background and kept himself hidden as best as possible, by coming here today he was adding to the list of people that knew about him. And he was doing it because he had asked.

"I thank you yet?" he asked the hunter.

Chris chuckled, "No, but I think I know how you can."

Caught by surprise Noah cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

A flicker of uncertainty crossed Chris's face before the man took a breath.

"Dinner." The hunter said, "tonight?"

Noah stared at the man. _Dinner? Like a date?_ He almost asked, but then he took in the nervous shifting of Chris's weight as he sat on the arm of the couch. The way the man's tapped his fingers on his knee and how he wasn't looking him in the eye.

His mind raced, he had thought about it, of course. They way they were drawn to each other, comfortable with each, and how they both clearly were interested in Melissa. But he never imagined him and Chris going out on a date. For some reason it always played in his mind, that it would be dinner at Melissa's, movies at Melissa's. Truth was he hadn't tried to picture anything after that. He was too unsure he would ever get to that part, to trey and picture more.

"I…" He started but stopped not sure what to say.

He saw Chris's school his features and realized that man was getting ready to hide, to shut down, and pretend this hadn't happened.

"I want to." He shouted, a little louder than necessary, causing them both to flinch from the volume. He cleared his throat, "I just don't know, I don't know how to do this." he pointed between him and Chris. "Claudia was my highschool sweetheart. I never imagined dating again. Not until I realized how I felt about Melissa. Even with her I never thought about dates. It was just wanting to be with her, around her." he took a breath, "This with you, I don't know what I'm doing." he finished.

Chris smiled at him, "Neither do I."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

Chris shrugged, "I figured we could try dinner. Talk to each other, see if this," the hunter stopped for a second, "see if this is more than friendship. More that our feeling for Melissa or the kids."

"If it is?" He asked, his hands started to sweat as became nervous again, but for an entirely different reason.

Chris smiled, "then we talk to Melissa and see where it takes us."

He returned Chris's smile, "sounds good." then he had a thought, "what about the kids?" he asked and was very confused when the other man started to laugh.

He raised an eyebrow.

Chris stopped laughing but still smiled, "Scott supports up wholeheartedly and I believe Stiles and Malia have a bet going on when the three of us will get together. At least that's what Isaac told me when he asked what date he should pick."

Noah dropped his head against his chest. Of course his son would know and have a betting pool going. He shook his head as he chuckled.

He looked back up at Chris,"what'd you tell Isaac?"

The other man smirked, "to mind his own business."

A knock at the door kept him from laughing again. He looked up to see Ric and Jordan, he waved them in.

"You guys ready?" He asked. Jordan he could tell was nervous, but Ric looked calm.

"Isn't the first time I've done this." The other hunter replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Mystic Falls. The local Sheriff, Elizabeth. She was thrown into this world when her daughter was turned into a vampire. After bad things kept happening she found it easy to tell her deputies the truth and point out who was a friend and who was foe."

"It work?" he asked, hoping it had.

"For the most part." Ric replied. "One or two deputies couldn't understand how vampires could be good people or that werewolves weren't mindless beasts. But eventually things balanced out. The officers now know to call me or Jeremy if they come across something 'weird'."

"They're here." Jordan said suddenly and Noah looked up to see the man's eyes held a slight glow. He didn't know much about how the hellhound and Jordan worked, but he got the impression that the creature inside Jordan was speaking, not Jordan,

"Then let's get this over with."

 _ **Dean's pov**_

Dean was sound asleep when someone banged on their hotel room door. He groaned and threw a pillow at Sam's bed. Hoping to wake his brother up. Sam grumbled at him but he heard his brother get up and open the door.

"Took you long enough." A grumpy voice said before Dean looked up to see Bobby shouldering his way past his brother.

"Hey Bobby." he said sitting up.

"Boys." Their almost uncle greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well I figured you two idiot's needed me. From the sounds of it you are neck deep in crap and could use the help." Sam chuckled and while Dean flipped the older man off.

"I've got a spell for you two to try." The man pulled out one of the small kitchen table chairs and sat down, dropping a book on the table. "It won't help you find the wolves but it will offer some help."

"How so?" He asked, getting out of bed to sit on edge where Sammy joined him.

"If done correctly, it will show you the spell caster." Bobby opened the book, shifting through the pages until he found the spell he was looking for. "This will illuminate the witch or magic user that cast the clocking spell on the wolves. The book says there will be an aura or haze around that person. Not much more on what exactly you'll see. Downside is, only one person can cast the spell, and they will be the only ones who can see this haze. And they have to see the caster to see the aura. But I figured it would give you boys a heads up."

"We need to get the other's together and see who wants to be the one to cast the spell." Sam said, "I have a feeling the pack will want one of their own."

"It's a little early." he muttered glaring a little at Bobby for the early wake up call.

The man raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "drove all night, ungrateful little shit."

Dean snorted,"so take Sammy's bed and get some rest. We'll call the other's in a bit."

His brother sent him a glare but didn't protest the comment.

"I'm up anyways." Sammy muttered, "You guys get some sleep."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He rolled over and went back to sleep. Before he drifted off he heard Bobby move to the bed and Sam leave.

 _ **Noah's pov**_

He found himself in a good mood as he left the station midmorning. The deputies like Chris guessed took the news well. They sat through his explanations for a number of unsolved crimes that weren't really unsolved, and a different explanation about the different supernaturals in town. He had asked the pack before hand if they were alright with him telling the officers about them.

The only two that had any issues with it where Lydia, who had been a little reserved but agreed only if he promised the deputies didn't try and approach her mother. It seemed Natalie wasn't open to discussing what her daughter was. And Corey. The young man had paled when asked and all but begged to be left out of it. It reminded him of the conversation Melissa and him had about the young man when he moved into the McCall house.

He had promised her he would talk to the kids parents. He hadn't had the time before, but he found some free time today and looked into them. The Bryant's owned and worked at a local odds and ends shop. It seemed that luck was on his side, the shop was empty except for Bryant's.

They didn't look happy when he walked in.

"What do you want?" The woman, Amanda snapped at him. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and her husband didn't look much better.

"I wanted to talk to about your son, Corey." He said trying to keep a light tone to his voice.

"That thing is not my son!" She growled, "my son died. That…" she spit, "thing, is not him." Noah's stomach dropped, how could a parent say that? Even after all that happened to Stiles with the nogitsune he never would have abandoned his son.

'Ma'am, please. Your son-" he was cut off by her husband, Curtis moved in front of his wife, glaring at the Noah. "Is a monster!" the man hissed. "It should have stayed dead." The man suddenly jumped and looked over his shoulder, not at his wife but behind her. Noah confused looked backwards and tried to see what had the man was looking out but say nothing.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Nothing to do with you." the woman said, her voice cracking over the words. She coughed a couple times before glaring at him, "what ever you have to say about that thing," she fell into another coughing fit, "we don't-" she stopped and made a sound like she was trying to clear her throat. Noah watched as she moved to the counter and took a drink from a bottle of water.

After she turned to him and opened her mouth, nothing came out. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her throat, her mouth still working like she was trying to get the words out.

"You should go." Mister Bryant said, but the man was twitchy and kept looking around like something was going to jump out and attack him. Not sure what else to do, Noah turned and let the store. He would tell Melissa that Corey was better off with her and he would try to get these two to sign away custody, just in case.

He stopped on the sidewalk, pulling out his phone ready to call Melissa when a man appeared next to him. While Noah faced the street, the brown haired man faced the shop. Noah was sure it was the trickster from the night before.

"Loki, right?" he asked.

The man pulled a lollipop out of his mouth and smiled at him,"yepp."

"Was that you in there?" he asked, hoping he wasn't offending the man.

The trickster frowned, "some lessons are harder to teach."

"What do you mean?" he asked turning to look in the store window. The woman was waving her hands wildingly while her husband backed away from her, a scared wide eyed look on his face.

"He called his son a monster, to his face. Made the kid afraid of not only his parents but himself. Ruined how the kid saw himself." The man's tone was cold, "So I gave him monsters. Or at least the impression of them. That flicker just out of the corner of your eye, the strange shadow on the ground, odd noises in the middle of the night. Things that you are sure you see of hear something but when you turn to look, nothing. He'll keep expecting those monsters he is so afraid to jump out and get. Even though there is nothing there. And her, never a kind word spoken. Not to her husband, sure as hell not to her kid. I took her voice, not completely. You see, she can talk just find. When she's being nice or respectful," the man chuckled, "Wonder how long it will take her to figure that out."

"Nice meeting you Sheriff." And before Noah could ever process what the hell just happened the man is gone. Stunned he wondered if he should call Chris instead of Melissa.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Stiles's POV**_

Stiles's hands were sweating as he waited for the elevator to get to Derek's floor. The stupid wolf hadn't texted him back last night, after the meeting. He hadn't been able to sleep thinking about the weird look Derek kept sending him throughout the meeting, well not sending him, more like giving him when he thought Stiles wasn't paying attention. He knew the man well enough to know when something was on his mind, and from the looks of it, whatever was bothering Derek was about him.

Which is why he got up early. He had been able to convince Kol to drop him off at the loft on his way to the hotel where the vampire's brother and Jeremy's guardian were staying.

He counted out his breaths as the elevator rose up and hoped that his heart was racing as badly as it felt like it was. He told himself that being this nervous was ridiculous but then he remembered the kiss. The one Derek had given him to stop his panic attack. The one that his father and friends witnessed.

"Stiles breath." He jumped and turned to see Peter leaning against the wall. _Fuck,_ he thought, he hadn't even noticed the elevator doors opening or that someone else was close by.

"I'm breathing." he snapped at the man. Peter snorted before shaking his head and moving into the elevator. Stiles yelped when the man shoved him out, "Derek's up stairs." Then Peter reached over and hit the down bottom, and Stiles watched as the doors closed and the man was gone.

"Asshole." He muttered under his breath before turning and looking at the stairs that would lead him up to the area Derek called a bedroom, truthfully it was a bed on the floor and that was it.

He made his way up and when he reached the top, he thought of all the ways he was going to kill Peter the next time he saw the man. Because somehow the homicidal wolf had forgot to mention Derek had been in the shower. Which meant that he was greeted by the sight of a very gorgeous Derek stepping out of his bathroom, dripping wet, towel around his waist.

Stiles was sure he forgot how to breath. Derek noticed him and looked surprised. They stood there staring at each other for a second before Stiles cleared his throat.

"I'll be done stairs." He said before he turned and all but ran down the metal staircase. He had a thought about keeping moving, calling the elevator and getting the hell out, but told himself to stop being an idiot. Instead he dropped down on Derek's crappy couch and waited.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked when he finally descended the stairs, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, Stiles wished was just a little tighter. The wolf's body was perfect and should be shown off more.

"Wanted to talk," he muttered, unable to meet the man's eyes. Not after his mind kept pulling up the half naked eye full he had gotten upstairs.

"Stiles." The way the man said his name caused his body to shake and his heart to race. He tried to stop it, taking a calming breath but then Derek moved and suddenly the wolf's hand was on his chin forcing his head up. Stiles's mouth fell open, some snappy comment on the tip of his tongue but it was cut off when Derek's lips touched his.

He moaned and reached up to pull the older man closer. The sound Derek made had Stiles pulling harder. The tug must have caught Derek by surprise because the wolf stumbled and landed on top of Stiles.

Stiles lost his breath from the impact but didn't care, he shifted as much as he could so that he was still able to breath and tried to keep kissing.

Derek however made a frustrated sound before pulling away. Stiles's fingers were still tangled in the man's shirt so he couldn't back away too far.

"We should talk first." Derek said, and Stiles' heart leapt in his chest at the _first_. First meant that Derek wanted to kiss again _after_ they talked. His mind raced as he thought about it, the kissing and the potential other things they could after said kissing.

"Fuck Stiles," the man whispered before pulling himself free and rushing to tthe other side of the room.

"What?" He asked, going to stand up. _Had he done something wrong?_

"Sit." Derek ordered, and Stiles found himself falling back onto the couch, confused.

Derek's electric blue eyes looked him over and Stiles' body warmed as he understood why the wolf had put distance between them. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable but a certain part of his body was making it difficult and he almost moaned out loud when Derek's blue eyes lowered before the wolf caught himself and returned them to Stile's face.

"Stay there." Derek ordered before he moved to his counter and grabbed a glass. Stile's leg started to bounce as the wolf filled it with water and drank it down. Then Derek filled it again and brought it over and handed it to Stiles.

"We need to talk." He said as Stiles took the glass and drank from it. The ice cold water helped cool him down, not much but he understood what Derek was trying to do.

He smiled at the man,"what about?"

Derek's hazel eyes followed him as he took another drink, and because he wouldn't be him if he didn't do something stupid, Stiles took another drink and then licked his lips, the wolf's eyes never leaving his mouth. Then Derek exhaled and took a step forward, only to shake his head and step away again.

He growled and when Stiles repeated the motion.

"Stiles," the man drew out his name, like it he was begging and it caused a jolt to go through him.

"Behaving," he muttered, putting his glass down on the floor and folding his hands in his lap.

Derek gave him a disbelieving look before, sitting down on the floor a few feet away from him.

"When I was gone, I met an older pack." Derek started, "The Alpha allowed me to stay and learn from them. He taught about the full shift, about how it wasn't just for Alpha's, he told me about how long ago it was common knowledge that strong wolves could full shift. He taught me about pack bonds and why they are needed. He also-" Derek fell silent and Stiles cocked his head. He watched as Derek looked down at his hands, before the man sighed and looked back up at Stiles, "he also told me about mates." Stiles's heart skipped.

"What kind of mates?" he asked, already his mind raced with all the possible information Derek could be about to tell him. He had after all studied wolves, magically and non in great detail after Scott had been turned.

"The kind that shares a bond," Derek replied, "they are drawn to each other, connected."

"A bond," Stiles muttered, "Like a pack bond?" Derek nodded, "Similar but just between the mates."

"How does this bond form?" He noticed Derek wasn't looking at him anymore, but the man's cheeks were tinted pink. Stiles tried to swallow but his mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Derek?" He promoted the man when the wolf didn't answer his question.

Derek exhaled, "it starts on its own, at least that's what the Alpha said, but for it to settle or finish, the mates need to have... _Sex,_ " the last word was whipsered but Stiles still heard it. This time it was his face that turned red, not just from embraessment but from the imagines running through his mind of him and Derek having sex.

His sudden arousal must have filled the air because he heard Derek moan from where he sat on the floor. He almost apologized but didn't. No way was he going to apologize for Derek getting turned on from him being turned on. Instead, he got off the couch and walked the few feet to Derek, who looked up at his eyes shining bright.

He dropped down into the man's lap, Derek easily catching him, the feeling of the wolf's hands in his hips caused him to groan and he found himself kissing Derek again. Not that the wolf seemed to mind as he pulled Stiles against him, deepening the kiss.

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

He knew he should have stayed at Stiles house, but he found weird being in his friends house while everyone else was gone. The Sheriff was at work, Stiles and Kol had gone off to deal with personal things, both telling him to stay inside and that they would be back later.

It wasn't just the weirdness of being in someone else's house alone it was this restless feeling. This need to be out, to move around, to do something grew until he couldn't just sit around the house anymore. It finally got bad enough that he locked up the house and headed for Scott's, hoping that someone would be there.

He didn't even have to knock on the door before Scott opened it and gestured for him to come in. The alpha had his phone to his ear and was talking to someone, in what Jeremy thought was a frustrated tone.

Jeremy just nodded a hello and headed into the living room. Corey and Mason were cuddled together on the couch, a blanket tossed over them. He was about to head for the armchair to sit down, when both boys moved their legs, leaving enough room for him to sit. He gave them a grateful smile and dropped down on the couch.

He wasn't expecting the relieved feeling he got when he dropped down on the couch, but it was there. He had to wonder if it was just because he wasn't alone or if there was more to it.

He almost laughed when two pairs of bare feet ended up in his lap, as the other two boys moved to get comfortable again.

Sitting there watching cartoons, Mason and Corey's feet in his lap, Jeremy realized he hadn't spoken a word, not a single one since he arrived. Scott had just let him in, and he had joined the other's on the couch. No one seemed surprised by his appearance or questioned it. He looked over at the two younger boys. Corey's back was against Mason's chest, the darker boy's hand in his hair, they looked completely comfortable, and half asleep, at least Corey did. Neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that their feet were in his lap or that he was taking up space on the couch.

This wouldn't have happened back home. If he had knocked on Damon or Tyler's door they would have demanded to know what was wrong. Even Matt and Bonnie would have just assumed he was there because something had happened. They never would have thought he was there because he didn't want to be alone. Truthfully the only people he sought to be around when he didn't want to be by himself were Ric or Kol. Which in a way was sad. His sister hated the Originals, and Ric was his guardian.

One of the feet nudged his thigh and Jeremy looked up.

"You okay?" Mason asked. Jeremy almost laughed, another thing that wouldn't have happened back home, not unless he was hurt or bleeding. He nodded and gave the younger teen's foot a reassuring squeeze.

Mason didn't look too sure but he turned back to watch the tv. They sat like that for a few minutes before Scott appeared at his side, sitting on the arm of the couch, looking conflicted.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The winchesters called. Their friend Bobby found a spell that will allow someone to see the witch that cast the spell over the wolves." The alpha started, "but it will only work on one person, they wanted to know who we wanted to do it. Sam also says he thinks he got the spell that will break the scent block spell, but he's not sure it will work." Scott sighed, "He thinks that it will work on the ones we have out in the shed but he's not sure if it will work on the rest of their pack."

"It's a start, right?" Mason said.

Scott nodded, "It is. But- I don't know, I have this feeling, like something is going to happen."

Jeremy swallowed, "is it like a restless feeling?" Scott looked at him a grim look on his face before nodding.

"I've got it too."

"That can't be good." Corey muttered, and Jeremy had to agree with him.

"What do we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Well the winchesters have to gather a few things for both spells, then they want to meet up at the preserve, I figured we could call everyone and see who wants to be the one they cast the spell on. Other plans would have to be done after we try the breaking spell, if it works we can track this pack, if not-" he stopped.

"If not we're stuck waiting until the next attack." Jeremy finished for him.

 _ **Dean's Pov**_

He hated shopping, especially for herbs. The people that worked at the small shops he always ended up in, also seemed to expect him to ask for weed, then give him these wide surprised looks when he actually asks for other things and even knew what they look like.

The exact look the lady behind the counter was giving him now. He tried not to glare as he handed her his list. She thankfully took it and vanished into the store to get him what he needed.

"Dean."

He jumped.

One would think having an angel (more than one) pop up at random times, he would get used to it. But nope, he still jumped, every fucking time.

He turned to glare at said angel, "we've had this conversation Cas."

The angel looked a little guilty about scaring him, "I apologize." Then he stepped closer and put a finger against Dean's forehead, another random thing the angel did. He swattered at the man's hand.

"What?" he asked.

"I was unable to find you," the angel said tilting his head to the side looking bothered.

Dean sighed, when Cas had originally hidden him and Sammy from the other angels, he had hidden them from himself. Dean didn't think anything about it. Knowing that if they needed him, all they had to do was call. But Gabe in one of his random visits told Dean that he was an idiot. Cas had rebelled against heaven, against the other angels for him. He had put all his faith in Dean and that not being able to feel Dean, to find him whenever he needed, had to have left him upset, even if the younger angel didn't understand the feeling.

Him and Sam had talked it over and told Cas to alter the markings so he could find them. He swore the Angel had looked relieved when he had done as he was told. Ever since then Cas had always been able to find them.

 _He wondered now why he couldn't now?_

"Gabe's in town?" he guessed, "you think he blocked you?"

Cas shook his head, "he wouldn't do that."

"Well did poking me in the face help?"

Cas's face twisted up looking confused, "it did."

"And?" he asked.

"It was not you," Cas looked around, "this town, it's masked from me."

 _Huh,_ dean thought, _that kinda made sense_. With all the other magical beings running around he had wondered why the angels and demons hadn't tried to take over.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, just as the lady that worked in the shop came out, a handful of small bags in her hand. She didn't even glance at Cas before she was ringing up Dean's order.

Thankfully the angel waited until they were outside before answering.

"I followed Bobby." Dean burst out laughing, that was one way to find him and Sam.

He wondered if he should tell the older hunter he was being stalked by Cas.

As him and Cas drove back towards the motel, Dean wondered how Gabe had found them here. The angel turned Trickster had been messing with the police station before Sam had called him.

Why hadn't whatever blocked Cas, blocked the archangel?

 _Unless,_ he thought with a sigh, _Bobby wasn't the only one with an angel stalker,_ he snorted as he imagined the look on Sammy's face when he told him.

Neither Bobby nor Sam looked surprised when he walked in, Cas following behind him. They just greeted the other man and started talking about the two spells they were going to perform later.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Scott's POV**_

Somehow the four of them ended up playing video games. Jeremy and Corey on one team and him and Mason on the other. He felt a little guilty because he sucked, he had the reflexes but kept forgetting which buttons to hit. Jeremy had no problems teasing him about it every time his team scored. He gave Mason an apologetic look, the younger man just smiled and kept playing.

He was about to surrender, tell Corey and Mason to team up on Jeremy because the artist was better than all over them, when the doorbell rang.

He tossed his control onto the floor and stood up, he took a single step before the scent of his father hit him and he growled.

The other three were on their feet and next to him in an instant.

"Who is it?" Corey asked.

"My father," Scott groaned and moved to the door, he heard Jeremy asking about it as he opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

His father stood on the porch, a couple bags of fast food breakfast in his hands, "I wanted to try talking to you again," he said shouldering his way past Scott.

He had to curl his hand into fist, resisting the urge to growl and shove his father out of his house.

"I wasn't sure who was all here," his father started, "I hope I got enough."

He wanted to say they weren't hungry, that they didn't want his food, but the truth was he was almost always hungry and they had yet to have breakfast that morning. He followed his father into the kitchen, where his friends quickly joined them.

Mason held Corey's hand, as the chimera kept sending nervous looks towards Scott's father. Jeremy on the other hand, moved to stand next to Scott, going so far as to lean into his space. There was something comfotering about havein a packmate that close- _fuck, when had Jeremy become pack? He hadn't felt a bond form? Had he?_

"Scott?" His dad called him, and he shook his head, he would think about it later.

"Yeah?"

"I know our conversation didn't go so well the other day, but I really want to discuss it." His father smiled, "I figured we could talk in the living room, while your friends eat?" The last bit was a question, clearly his father was figuring out Scott wasn't going to just do what he wanted.

"We can talk in here," he said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. His friends quickly took the seats closest to him. Jeremy placed himself between Scott and his father.

Scott wondered about it, the placement, it felt like one of protection. Like Jeremy was protecting Scott from his father. A small part of him thought he should feel bothered by it. He was alpha, wasn't it his job to protect his pack? But for some reason his wolf found it comforting. There was also this knowledge, this feeling, that Jeremy wasn't in danger, not because the possible threat was Scott's father, but because Jeremy was the danger. Like the wolf knew that Jeremy could protect not only himself, but Scott, Mason, and Corey.

He sighed, he needed to have another talk with Deucalion and the twins, maybe they could help him understand this.

"I'm not leaving Beacon Hills," he said, looking at his father.

"Scott, please," his father looked at the others at the table before getting a determined look on his face, "this town is dangerous. Think about how many people have been attacked and killed. I just want you somewhere safe."

Jeremy snorted, "Mister McCall, do you even know how many supernatural creatures are out there?" Scott's father turned and looked at Jeremy, an irritated look on his face.

"I assume many."

"Exactly." Jeremy said, "No matter where Scott lives, he will be surrounded by all this, the supernatural, the danger, but at least here, he has his family, _his pack_ , people that will fight with him. Don't you think that's better than him being off somewhere alone?"

A thoughtful look crossed his father's face and for a second Scott thought Jeremt's words had gotten through, then his father frowned.

"What do your parents think about all this?"

Jeremy's body went stiff in his chair. Scott reached out for him but before his hand touched his friend's shoulder the other man spoke, "My parents are dead."

A flash of Isaac's grinning face when he smugly said the same words hit Scott, but Jeremy wasn't grinning; he looked pissed. "My sister however is a vampire and my guardian is a hunter, someone who helps protect our home from the same things Scott fights here." Jeremy glared at Scott's father, who looked sheepishly, "Not the answer you were looking for?"

His father actually looked lost for words as he stared at Jeremy.

Scott opened his mouth, ready to tell his father that he was staying and that the conversation was over, when his ears picked up on a sound he recognized. The tapping of claws on the ground.

They were heading towards them, fast, and it was more than one animal. He knew Malia, Theo, and Derek wouldn't risk walking around in their animal forms during the day. He must have given something away because suddenly Corey and Mason disappeared and Jeremy was on his feet a dagger in his hand.

"What is it?" his father asked, pulling his gun out.

"Corey, Mason, stay with my dad," he ordered ignoring his father, "Jerem-"

"With you," the other boy cut him off, a determined look on his face.

Scott nodded, he knew Jeremy was fast, he had seen him take down a feral before, he just hoped they could handle the ones outside.

There were four full-shifted wolves on his front lawn. There was no hesitation as two of the wolves lunged for him, the second him and Jeremy were out of the house. He let his wolf surface, letting his nails turn into claws. He managed to swipe at one wolf before the other latched onto his arm. He cried out in pain and tried to shake the wolf off. It tightened its grip but Scott, brought his other hand up and dug his claws into the wolf's nose. It whined and let go. Its friend however surged forward, this time going for Scott's leg. He dodged to the side, kicking it in the ribs as he moved. It let out a hurt sound but turned on him quick enough.

He was about to charge the wolf, when the world shifted color.

Being invisible was strange. He could feel Corey's hand on his wrist, but instead of looking at the chimera he looked toward Jeremy. Who had it seemed, stabbed one of the wolves in its hind leg with the dagger he had drawn earlier. The second wolf was carefully circling the hunter from a distance.

The two wolves that had been attacking Scott, looked confused. They sniffed the air and growled, he knew they could smell him, but they couldn't see him. Moving with Corey next to him, he circled behind one, when he was ready, he reached out and grabbed the wolf by its neck.

It cried out as he lifted it off its feet and threw it against the side of the house, he felt bad, he didn't want to hurt the ferals but he wasn't going to let them attack his pack...or his father.

The second wolf charged at him, even if it couldn't see him, it now had an idea of where he was. However it never made contact. Theo's black wolf appeared out of nowhere tackling it from the side. The chimera growled loudly as he sunk its teeth into the other wolf's neck.

Scott shook Corey's hand off, letting himself become visible again, "don't kill them," he told Theo.

Then he turned to see if Jeremy needed any help. The hunter had one wolf, the same one he had stabbed, pinned to the ground watching as Malia's in her coyote form fought against the forth.

Scott wasn't sure, but to him Jeremy looked impressed, maybe a little intrigued.

He looked over at Corey, the chimera was looking uncomfortable between Theo and the wolf he was fighting.

Scott put his hand on the teen's shoulder, "go inside," he whispered. Corey nodded and ran inside.

"What do we do with them?" Jeremy asked. The hunter's wolf laid on the ground not moving. Scott looked at Jeremy and then back at the wolf, the hunter gave a small smile, "it's alive."

Scott looked at Malia, who rolled her eyes, then glared, like she was daring him to accuse her of killing the wolf when she knew he wanted them alive. Theo when Scott looked pawed at the down wolf's chest, showing Scott that it was breathing. He let out a relieved breath, thankful no one had died.

"We need to get them out of sight," he told Jeremy, who nodded before reaching down and picking up one of the wolves, Scott, a little surprised by the show of strength, watched for a second before Malia barked at him. He shook his head and picked up the wolf he had tossed against the house.

He felt a little guilty when he and Jeremy put the first two into Isaac's room. But Scott didn't know where else to put them.

When he turned to head back outside Jeremy swayed on his feet and he had to lung to catch his friend.

"You're hurt," he said, _fuck, how had he missed that_.

"I'm fine."Jeremy protested, but Scott wasn't listening. He half carried half dragged Jeremy to the couch, where Corey was already standing the first aid kit in his hand, he gave the quiet boy a grateful look, before he laid Jeremy down and reached down to pull up his shirt.

He winced at the four long gashins across Jeremy's chest. He turned to take the kit from Corey, but a whine startled him as Malia jumped on the couch. She carefully crawled over Jeremy's legs and then to the bewilderment of Scott, Corey, and Jeremy, she licked at the wounds.

Jeremy watched her, his eyes wide. But he didn't move to shove her away, in fact he brought his hand up and started running his fingers through her fur, his eyes falling closed as he did.

Scott looked at Corey, who looked just as confused.

A snort from the doorway had Scott looking away from the odd scene to see Theo carrying in one of the other wolves, "it speeds up healing," Theo told him, looking unbothered as he walked past.

"It does?" Corey asked from next to him. Scott shrugged because he had no idea. But if Malia and Theo thought it would work, he would take their word for it. He left them alone as he went out front to get the last wolf. It was only after he had dropped it on Isaac's floor, that he remembered his father.

He groaned and walked towards the kitchen.

His father stood there, hand on his hip, looking pale and lost. Mason was at his side, looking like he wanted to help the man but had no idea what to do. Scott gestured to his packmate to go. Mason wasted no time walking out of the kitchen.

"You okay?" He asked his father.

"Are you?" His father asked, moving to grab Scott's arm. He'd forgotten about it in the chaos, thankfully the pain wasn't bad and while the bite had been deep, it was already healing.

"I'm fine." He said, pulling his arm back.

"Scott-" his father started, then stopped shaking his head, "I just want you safe."

"I know," he replied with a sigh, "but sending me away isn't going to make me safe. Dad, this is my home, I'm not going to leave."

"I'm getting that, but-" his father said, looking over Scott's shoulder to the living room.

Not sure what else there was to say, held up his hand cutting his father off. He had other things he needed to worry about at the moment, pulling out his phone and texted, well everyone. He had the Winchesters numbers saved now, and he knew Kol was with his brother and Ric, so he knew they would all get the message.

Scott swore he had just hit send, when Kol appeared in the middle of the room. The vampire took a second to look around before he rushed to Jeremy's side. a look of worry and anger on his face.

He prepared himself to have to stop him, to intervene should he have too. He knew Kol had a thing for Jeremy and Malia was still on the other man's lap licking gently as the wounds.

However Kol, just knelt down next to the couch, one hand taking Jeremy's the other reaching out to pet Malia. The coyote lifted her head briefly to run her nose against Kol's arm before she returned to taking care of Jeremy.

A gentle knock on the door had Scott walking further into the living room, Elijah stood in the open doorway watching his brother and Jeremy with an odd look on his face, like he too was confused about what he was seeing. It made Scott feel a little better that he wasn't the only one a little confused by the vampire's reaction.

"You can come in," Scott said, remembering that vampires had to be invited in. Elijah gave him a grateful nod before he and Ric, who Scott hadn't noticed walked in. He wondered why the hunter hadn't appeared with Kol, but thought maybe he just wanted to be invited in instead of just assuming it was okay. They too moved to stand by Jeremy, but Scott noticed they stayed back, letting Kol and Malia take care of him.

"You okay?" Theo asked, surprising the hell out of him. Scott jumped a little and turned to see the chimera had found pants somewhere and was standing closely behind him. He had been so focused on the others he hadn't even heard Theo approach.

He looked down at his arm, the area was pink but the bite mark was gone. He held it up for Theo to see.

The chimera looked at but then looked up to meet Scott's eyes, "That's not what I meant," then the other man tipped his head to Scott's father who was standing in the doorway watching everyone.

"I'm good," he said, turning back to his pack.

He watched as Kol lowered Jeremy's ruined shirt over the quickly healing wounds. Then the vampire stood up, he placed his hands under Jeremy's arms, which got him a glare from the injured man, and picked him up. Then a second later the vampire was seated with his back against the arm of the couch, Jeremy's back to his chest, and Malia still in her coyote form taking up her spot on Jeremy's legs. Scott thought about asking if Jeremy was okay with it all but the hunter took Kol's hand in his own and closed his eyes. A soft whine from Malia had both hunter and vampire reaching their free hands down to pet her. Scott shook his head, for someone who normally keeps her distance from people, Malia seemed perfectly happy being petted by these two.

Looking away he found Mason offering a bottle of water and an apple to Ric, the hunter took them with a "thank you." Scott smiled and then almost choked, as he looked over at a nervous Corey doing the same to Elijah. The chimera had the water held out, but then looked at it and back at the vampire, he seemed to realize that the vampire probably didn't want the water, and pulled back towards himself. The vampire chuckled as Corey shrugged and walked over and thrust the bottle and apple at Theo who had moved to guard Isaac's door.

The older chimera seemed surprised by Corey's actions but took both with a hushed, "thank you."

Scott tried to ignore his father, who he could hear moving around behind him. But now that the threat was done, and his pack, the ones here anyways, were taking care off. He didn't really have a distraction to block out his father's hurried pacing in the kitchen. He sighed and turned around.

His father must have realized he had Scott's attention again because he stopped pacing and looked at his son.

"Scott," he started, and Scott almost groaned out loud, "I know you don't want to leave. You have your mom here and your- friends, but look at what just happened?" His dad waved his hand towards the front of the house, "you could have been seriously injured or your friends could have." He watched as his father ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Why can't you see this town isn't safe."

"Didn't you hear Jeremy earlier, no where would be safe." he almost shouted.

"That can't be true." his father replied.

"But it is," Scott insisted, "Jeremy's not from California and he deals with this shit back home too. It's not just here dad. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I refuse to believe that this will be your life from now on!" his dad shouted.

Scott took a step back, "It's not all bad," he muttered, then cleared his throat, " I don't have a problem with my life now. I mean I wish things would stop attacking me and my pa-friends but I wouldn't give them up to be normal again."

"Scott," his father took a couple steps toward him, "you can't do this. You cannot let your attachment to your friends shape the rest of your life. You could be going to a great college, getting a degree, building a career, a life. Staying here," the man took a deep breath, "Scott staying here is a death sentence."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, trying to think through the whirlwind of emotions, he was feeling. Anger, fear, maybe even pity. He had survived more than his father could even imagine, he wasn't going to let his father's fear guilt him into doing what the man wanted.

"It is," his father said, "don't you see it Scott, this town, the people here, it's like they are living on borrowed time. Just waiting until the next monster comes in and slaughters them."

 _Monsters._

 _Is that how his father saw him? As just another monster living in a damaged and deadly town?_

He had thought it himself for a while, especially when his mom was reeling from learning about his secret, that he was a monster. But his mom had accepted it, and told him that he was still Scott, still her loving, caring, protective son, now he just had the tools to help protect the people he cared about.

" _Scott_." He heard his father whisper his name in a fearful tone.

He looked up, not sure when he had started staring at the floor, the man had his hand out like he was reaching for Scott, but another hand had wrapped around his father's wrist, holding it tight and away from Scott.

The growl was the first thing that Scott noticed when he turned to see who had stopped his father from touching him. Then it was Jordan's blazing eyes. Thankfully the Hellhound wasn't aflame. Though from the way he was glared at Rafe McCall, he wanted to be.

"Jordan," Scott said carefully, reaching out and pulling the deputy's hand away from his father.

"He was scaring you," Jordan whispered angrily, still watching Scott's father, though he did allow Scott to remove his hand.

"No he wasn't." Scott replied. He wasn't scared of his father. No matter what the man said or did.

"Yes he was." Aiden said moving to stand at Scott's other side.

Still holding Jordan's hand Scott turned to see Aiden's eyes too were changed, a happy feeling overcame him, he tried not to let it show. He didn't need Jordan or Aiden to think he needed their protection, least of all from his own father.

"No he wasn't." he repeated glaring at Aiden.

"Then why did you smell like fear?" Jordan asked.

"I-" how did he explain it? He looked back at his father, who was staring at Jordan with more than fear in his eye. He looked baffled.

"What?" Scott asked, suddenly feeling protective of Jordan.

"He's a deputy," his dad said, looking over Jordan's uniform.

"So what?" Aiden snapped with a very threatening growl.

Scott's father took a step back, looking first at Aiden then at Scott like he expected his son to step in and stop the werewolf from threatening him. Scott however was trying to figure out why Aiden was being defensive of Jordan. He looked over at the Hellhound, and noticed his eyes had stopped glowing and he was looking down at his feet, cheeks just a little pink. Scott looked back at Aiden, who was still growling at his father, and then he looked around for Lydia.

The redhead was standing behind them. She leaned against the wall, her phone in her hand, though she wasn't looking at it. In fact, she was watching Aiden with a pleased grin on her face. When she noticed Scott looking at her, she raised a single eyebrow, like she was expecting him to comment on what was clearly going on. He just shook his head and looked back at his father.

"Aiden, enough." he said, softly. The ex-alpha shot him an unhappy look but stopped growling at his father.

"Is Jordan being a cop a problem?" he asked his father.

His father shook his head, "I just wasn't expecting it."

He wanted to roll his eyes. What had his father thought, that the monsters were all teens or bad guys? No room in his mind for them to be good decent people. He wanted to growl and throw the man out of his house. In fact, he just might do that.

He turned to see what Jordan thought, the Hellhound was staring at him. A wide eyed look on his face. Scott turned to Aiden to see if he had done something to deserve that look, but Aiden was still staring down his father.

He turned back to the hellhound, "what?" he asked.

"You called me Jordan." The man said, smiling.

Scott thought about it. He had been calling Parrish, Jordan for a while now, ever since he figured out the man was practically pack. _Hadn't he?_ He tried to think back about all the times he talked to or about the deputy and realized that he had, but never to Jordan. He had called the man by his first name to everyone else but hadn't actually said it to the hellhound.

He grinned at the deputy, "well it is your name."

The man chuckled, "that it is."

"Scott."

 _Why did his father always say his name like that?_ he groaned and looked at the man.

His glare must have told the man all he wanted to say, because his father's shoulders dropped.

"No matter what I say, you aren't going to listen are you?" he asked.

"Why would I?" He asked, "you won't listen to me."

"I'm your father," he moved to take a step forward but stopped when both Jordan and Aiden growled. Scott had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. "I just want what's best for you."

"No," Scott shook his head, "mom wants what's best for me. She stayed. You left. She kept a house over my head, food in the fridge. She loves and cares about me. Noah," his voice got louder, " wants what's best for me. He was there every time I got into trouble and needed someone. He was there for me and mom when I ended up in the hospital. He never made me feel like I wasn't worth his time. Chris wants what's best for me. Instead of telling me what to do, or trying to run me off to some far off school, he taught me how to take care of myself, he taught me how to protect my family, _my pack._ You," he took a shaky breath, "you just want to not feel guilty."

"That's not true," his father whispered.

"Rafe, I think it's time you go."

Scott's head whipped around to see the Sheriff, Argent, both Winchesters, and two unknown men standing behind Lydia.

He blushed, wondering how much the men had heard.

"Noah-" His father started but the Sheriff held up his hand.

"I think you've said enough."

Scott looked back at his father and knew the man wanted to say something else. However he wasn't dumb, not only was he outnumbered, he wasn't wanted here, not even by his own son. His father gave him one last look, then with an annoyed huff, he walked past Scott and then the men and out of the house.


	33. Chapter 33

"Who are they?" he asked pointing at the two unknown men in his living room. He didn't look at the Sheriff or Argent. It was dumb to be embrassed about what he had said, but he was. He wouldn't have not said it if he had known they were in the room either. He just wasn't sure how the two men felt about it, and he was afraid to look. So he focused on the others.

"This is Bobby," Dean said pointing to the older man in the baseball cap, "and this is Cas, they're with us." Scott remembered them talking about Bobby, he was the one looking into spells to help them, but he hadn't heard about Cas before. He looked the man over, he didn't seem like a hunter, but there was something about him that told Scott to be cautious

"Did you guys figure out the spells?" he asked, gesturing for them to come further into the kitchen. It wasn't big enough to fit the whole pack, at least not sitting anyways. But there was enough room for the 'adults' to sit down.

"I figured out one that should allow one of your pack to identify the witch, who is protecting the ferals." Bobby said, sitting down in between Sam and Dean. The man named Cas stood behind Dean, watching the room with a curious look.

"And I think I have one to unlock their scents." Sam said. He pulled out a leather bound book from his jacket and opened it. He quickly found the page he was looking for before sliding it across the table. The book stopped in front of where Scott stood, he nudged it to Argent.

The man was the most knowledgeable about magic, except perhaps Deaton.

The hunter looked over, showing it to Ric when the other hunter walked over and asked to see it.

Slowly a discussion started, Ric asking Bobby about the ingredients and Argent questioning the safety of the identity spell.

As they talked Scott gestured for the rest of his pack to leave the room. None of them had the understanding to be a part of the conversation. He figured letting those that did talk it over without being surrounded by an audience might get it finished faster.

"I hate magic." Aiden muttered as they got into the living room.

"It's not all bad," Jeremy said, still resting against Kol.

Scott was pretty sure the hunter was completely healed, and that he was just taking advantage of the situation to cuddle with both Kol and Malia. Malia had at some point shifted human and stole some of Scott's clothes, not that he minded. He gave her a small smile, she grinned back at him and shifted to lean closer to Jeremy's side, where she now laid. Scott wondered how the three of them could be comfortable, Jeremy lying between Kol's spread legs, Malia pressed against his side. He was sure they would tumble off the couch if one of them moved the wrong way.

"Haven't really seen much good from it," Mason said, making him look away from the three cuddling on his couch. He almost snorted when he went from one group cuddling packmates to Mason and Corey, who were basically cuddling in his armchair.

"I definitely don't want to be the one the hunters cast their spell on," Mason finished.

"Magic isn't bad, it can be used to locate missing people, protection, even to save lives," Jeremy said, looking at Mason.

"At a price," Kol muttered. The room looked at him. Scott saw Jeremy shake his head silently telling the vampire no but Kol just pulled the hunter closer, before looking at his brother, who Scott was surprised to see wasn't in the kitchen.

His brother nodded.

"Magic isn't good or evil," he started, "it's neutral. It's how people use it that causes it to become corrupted. Our mother was a witch," there was a surprised gasp from more than just Scott. "We grew up in a small village, our only neighbors, a pack of wolves. Unlike you guys, these wolves had no control under a full moon. They shifted into wolves and hunted. But they weren't our enemies, in fact, our mother was quite friendly with them." There was snort from Elijah that had most looking at him before he waved them off and gestured for his brother to continue.

"One full moon, two of our brothers snuck out. They wanted to see the men turn into wolves. It was stupid and reckless, but something we had all thought about doing. I don't know how no one noticed they were gone, it wasn't until morning that Klaus came back, crying and carrying our younger brother Henrik in his arms." Kol let out a breath.

"Our mother," Elijah picked up the story, "she didn't handle it well. She started looking into ways to protect us." Scott's stomach clenched as he was starting to get an idea of where this story was going.

"Her magic before had always been for helping and healing. She cured sickness and helped ease child births. The price for that was small, mostly paid by the life of the herbs and plants she used. But in her desperation she sought darker magics, these ones had a bigger cost." The vampire seemed to take a second to gather his words before he spoke again looking straight as Scott, "we were unaware of what she planned, we knew nothing of the sacrifice she used until it was already done." The vampire sighed, " the spell she used was twisted and dark. Our mother wanted her children stronger, faster...she wanted immortality."

Kol snorted, "and she got it." the younger brother shook his head, "they killed us. Our parents, in the night while we slept," the room gasped again, "never once asking us what we wanted, then they forced us to drink blood, the blood of one of the girls in the village." Scott tried to picture it. Their parents took not only their children's lives but that of another girl, just to try a spell that might not have worked. He cringed.

"But like Kol said,'' Elijah finished, "the magic had a price. For all the abilities our mother gifted us, magic gave us a weakness. Things that could protect others from the monsters she had turned us into. Even our immortality comes at a cost."

"Blood," Corey whispered.

Both vampires nodded.

"I don't understand," Theo said, "you told us this because Mason said no good ever came from magic."

"I think it was to show us that magic didn't do this to them. Their mother did." Scott said, looking at the chimera. "She was the one that twisted the magic. Elijah said that before she had used it to help people. That it only became evil when she forced it too."

"Like the spell around the ferals," Jordan pointed out, "it could be helpful. If we needed to hide from an enemy. But since it's being used so these wolves can attack people and kill, it's bad."

"Exactly," sraid Kol, "you lot need to understand that magic itself isn't the enemy. If you need to use it to help save your pack, your town, then do it. Just be careful and remember that there's always a price."

 _ **Aiden's POV**_

Aiden was frustrated. The day had started off so great, he had woken up that morning with Jordan pressed closely cuddling from behind him, while he himself held Lydia in his arms. His wolf had been so happy, so content.

Not even Jordan's crappy bed could have ruined it. Though he was positive he wasn't going to let the Hellhound demand they stay there again. If Jordan was worried about Lydia's mother they could sleep at his apartment, Ethan and Danny wouldn't mind.

He was perfectly okay with staying that way all day. Then their phones all went off. Scott texting about an attack on him at his house. They of course rushed over.

He hadn't expected for Scott to be in the middle of an argument with his father, nor the emotions coming off his Alpha. Whatever his father had said, had hurt, even if Scott wouldn't admit it.

When the man reached for Scott, every instinct in him told him to stop him, to protect Scott, but Jordan was faster and Aiden was only slightly disappointed when his boyfriend didn't burn the asshole's hand off.

Aiden found himself on edge after the man was kicked out. He had come expecting a fight, but Scott and part of the pack had already handled it. Then his wolf had gotten defensive of Scott and wanted to punch his Alpha's father in the face, repeatedly.

Sitting down listening to the vampire's story, hadn't helped. What was it with parents and fucking up their kids?

He had been sitting in one of the arm chairs, Lyida in his lap, Jordan standing behind him, his leg bouncing as he tried to resist the urge to move. When Lydia finally sighed and ordered him and Jordan go get food.

Scott had told them it wasn't necessary, that there were bags of something his father had brought, or that there was sandwich stuff in the fridge, but his girlfriend just raised her eyebrow at Scott and handed Jordan her credit card. Scott didn't seem bothered by the challenge, in fact he had smiled and held up his hands in surrender before thanking her, him, and Jordan.

Now he was trapped in a car, still full of restless energy.

What made it worse, was how good Jordan looked in his uniform.

Biting his lip, Aiden wondered how much trouble he would get into if he teased the Hellhound while he drove. Maybe the man read his mind, or Aiden's scent changed from restless to aroused because Jordan shifted in his seat and he sent Aiden a questioning look.

Aiden just smiled and put his hand on Jordan's thigh. The heat coming off the Hellhound's body was intense and Aiden couldn't help but take a deep breath. There was a hint of something in the air, a smell he knew but couldn't quite identify.

He heard Jordan's breath hitch and he slid his hand up just a little. He tried not to grin when he heard the steer wheel crack as Jordan's grip tightened around it.

"Aiden," Jordan growled out.

"What?" he asked, squeezing his hand. The smell, whatever it was, grew stronger and he couldn't help but breath it in. He liked it, it reminded him of these candies Ethan used to steal when they were kids. They would eat in them in the dark, hiding from whatever foster family they were stuck with at the time. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't had any of those since their old pack found them. Maybe he could find some, he'd bet Ethan would get a kick out of eating them again.

"I'm driving." Jordan said, in a low voice. Aiden chuckled as he pushed away thoughts of his childhood and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Jordan's face was pink, and his eyes weren't quite glowing but there was a heat to them, Aiden hoped that if the Hellhound inside took over it knew how to drive.

"I can see that," he replied, rubbing small circles with his thumb against Jordan's inner thing. The deputy's eyes fluttered like he wanted to close them but knew he couldn't. Jordan removed one hand from the steer wheel and shoved Aiden's hand down towards his knee. Sending a glare his way before returning his hand to the wheel.

That didn't deter Aiden at all, he just placed his hand over Jordan's knee and kept running circles with his thumb. He almost laughed when his boyfriend let out a frustrated groan.

"Problem?" he asked, inching his hand upwards again.

A wave of Jordan's arousal rippled through the car, and Aiden felt his wolf whimper and push against his mind, it wanted to come out and press against their Hellhound, it wanted to cover them in the scent.

"I could crash," Jordan muttered as his legs spread just a little. Aiden grinned his hand moving upwards again.

"Aim for a tree," he replied feeling a little breathless.

He heard Jordan snort from his comment before he joked, "imagine explaining that to the Sheriff."

If Jordan's mind was on the sheriff, then Aiden wasn't doing this right. He removed his hand from Jordan's thigh, noticing the side eyed look Jordan gave him. Then he shifted forward in his seat, looking away from Hellhound. He tried not to grin and Jordan shifted in his seat, probably uncomfortable from the hard on Aiden could smell.

He waited until Jordan's lust started to fade. He sat quietly in his seat as they placed their ridiculously large order. He didn't touch the deputy at all as they put the bags of food in the back seat. He behaved right up until he was sure his earlier teasing was no longer on Jordan's mind. Then and only then did he reach across their seats to run a finger tip over Jordan's thigh.

His boyfriend growled and tried to move his leg away, not that he was able to.

" _Aiden."_

He groaned at the sound of his name, being drawn out like Jordan was pleading with him.

His finger's trailed up and up until they found what they were looking for, he lightly placed his hand over Jordan's crotch, he felt his boyfriend shake under his hand and smiled.

 _Cinnamon!_

He realized what the scent was as a wave of it rippled through the truck. He moaned, licking his lips, fuck he could almost taste it.

The more pressure he added to his hand the more the smell of cinnamon filled the air, Aiden found himself breathing it in, wondering if he licked Jordan right now, what exactly the Hellhound would taste like?

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, leaning across the arm rest, he moved fast but not fast enough to startle his boyfriend. He ran his nose along Jordan's cheek, going down across his neck, then when he hit his shoulder he nudged the deputy's uniform out of the way and licked the man's slightly damp skin. Sadly it didn't taste the way it smelled, not that he didn't like the taste he did find.

The Hellhound let out a soft plea and Aiden did it again, the car swarved before he was shoved away. He laughed as he fell back into his seat, his hand no longer caressing Jordan.

His boyfriend glared at him, but the glowing orange of his eyes and the cinnamon in the air told Aiden that Jordan had enjoyed every second.

"You smell like cinnamon," he muttered, Jordan's eyes widened in surprise before he turned back to the road. For the rest of the drive Aiden forced himself to behave.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Scott**_

By the time Jordan and Aiden returned with food the pack was ready.

Sam had shown Scott and the others both spells, telling them what they hoped would happen and just what they had to do.

It took some talking and a bit of arguing to decide that Jeremy would be the one the identify spell would be placed on. With his knowledge of magic and his skill as hunter he would be best suited to fight the witch should he see her, add in that Kol and Malia didn't seem to want to leave his side, Scott was sure Jeremy would be fine.

While the man named Bobby would take Jeremy, Malia, Kol, and surprisingly Corey and Mason to Nemeton to perform that spell, Scott and the others including both Winchesters, the Sheriff, and the strange man named Cas, would be going to the shed with the ferals to perform the spell that would hopefully break the scent blocking spell.

Scott didn't even count the number of cars in front of his house as the pack set out. He just wondered what his neighbors thought of it all, which brought him back to the idea of a pack house. He knew one of the things he was going to look for was a house at the edge of town, something separated so that they not only had space to run but because they would be out of the sight of others.

Scott tried not to be nervous as they drove. But he couldn't help but wonder about what would happen. If the spell worked, he knew there would be a fight. But they still didn't know how many this pack had, nor if there was an Alpha. They also didn't know anything about the witch helping them, or what kind of magic protections might be in place. He didn't like it, not knowing anything about the fight that was coming.

But he knew they just couldn't sit back and wait. The pack seemed focused on them at the moment, at least that was Ric's theory. They had after all attacked Scott (twice) and Liam, the hunter's best guess was that ferals hadn't known there was a pack in town when they had attacked the bus, but quickly figured it out when Scott and his friend started searching for them.

Now seen as a threat, the ferals had shifted their attention from attacking children to the pack. Which made Scott feel a little better, his pack could fight, could protect themselves, so better them than innocent kids.

He let out a relieved breath when they pulled up outside the shack and Isaac and Liam walked out. Getting out of the car he walked over and checked them over. He knew nothing had happened and that they had been safe watching over the ferals but after the attack at his house he needed to make sure. Neither seemed bothered, Liam just rolled his eyes and waited until Scott's attention was on Isaac before moving off to greet Theo.

"You okay?" Isaac asked. Scott hadn't noticed the taller boy leaning in until the words were whispered against his ear. He fought to keep from blushing or closing the gap between them.

"Fine." He replied and moved away to help the others get the unconscious wolves out of the back of Theo and Jordan's trucks.

There was a comfort to have Isaac following close behind him. The beta wolf didn't ask anymore questions just helped carry the feral that Scott had gone to pick up. He didn't need the help, he knew that, Isaac knew that, hell everyone around them knew it, but no one said a single word as they both carried the wolf inside the shed and put it inside the cage.

The wolves inside growled and snarled at them, one even tried to attack. But Scott pulled his wolf forward flashing red eyes at the wolf. It whined and packed away. A guilty ball formed in his stomach. Days ago that same wolf had gone after him, the only thing that had saved his hand was Aiden's quick reflexes. Even then it hadn't submitted, now however it backed away head lowered. Scott knew it wasn't because the wolf wanted to submit, more like it didn't have the straight the fight back or resist. It was starving, they all were. The ferals all still refused to eat. He didn't know how long a werewolf could go without eating but he was guessing not much longer. It made him sick to his stomach to know these wolves were going to starve to death and there was nothing he could do about it. What made it worse was imagining the young kids they used to be.

"It's not your fault." Isaac said gently, their arms brushed against each other and Scott shivered.

"I know," he replied, "I just wish I could help them."

"Of course you do," his friend muttered, sounding slightly frustrated. Scott turned away from the wolves and his pack, who were carrying in the last two wolves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked the blonde.

Isaac sighed and took his arm. Carefully his beta led him out of the shed and into the woods. Not far, just far enough they could have a private conversation without any of the others hearing, hopefully, he still had no idea how good vampires hearing was.

"It means that you always want to help, it's who you are. Not that I'm complaining," Isaac gave him a soft smile, "but Scott, have you thought about what's going to happen when you can't?"

Of course he had. Argent and Theo weren't the only ones that had mentioned the ferals were passed saving. He knew the Winchesters thought they should be put down. He was pretty sure the vampires agreed. He knew logically it was the best move. But that didn't mean he had to be okay with it.

"Scott," Isaac reached out, his hand stopping an inch or so away from Scott's face, he looked conflicted. Understanding the conflict, Scott stepped forward. Isaac's hand was gentle as their skin touched, the beta letting out a surprised breath. It seemed for a second they forgot everything else, they just stood there Isaac's hand on his cheek staring at each other.

A throat clearing had them pulling away from each other. Scott knew he was red faced as he turned to see an amused Elijah watching them.

"Hate to interpret, but the hunters are ready," then he was gone.

"Fucking vampire speed." Isaac muttered. Scoot chuckled looking back at his friend, "Jealous?" he asked. Isaac grinned, "aren't you?" they both laughed as they walked back to the shed.

Scott told himself that while their moment had been ruined, they needed to have a conversation. He didn't want to ignore this spark between them anymore. In fact, as they walked into the shed, Scott took a steadying breath and reached out and took Isaac's hand. He didn't hold it tight, letting the other know that if he didn't want to he could pull away. Isaac's steps faltered for a second before he tightened his own hand.

Stiles was the only one that gave an indication of noticing their hand holding. He pointed at the hands and grinned widely at Scott before giving him a thumbs up. Scott blushed and looked away from his idiot of a best friend.

He did a mental count of the pack while the Winchesters set up their spell. Him, Isaac, Stiles, Theo, Liam, Jordan, Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Danny, Chris, and Noah were all there. All of them, except Danny, who was following close behind Sam, studying the hunter's every move, were resting against the back wall watching the two brother's spray paint something onto the ground. The only other people were Elijah and Cas.

The vampire didn't seem bothered to be the only member of his own group with them, though Scott noticed him checking his phone from time to time. And well Cas stood off to the side watching the ferals with an odd expression on his face.

Scott had thought about telling Danny to join them, but the human looked genuinely interested in what the hunters were doing and neither seemed to mind, in fact, Sam and him were whispering back and forth. But he figured Stiles and Chris were the only two in the pack that knew anything about magic and mythology, if Danny was this interested maybe it was smart to let him learn. After all Danny was smart and loved to learn, probably why he worked at the library part time, if he was taking an interest in learning about magic, that knowledge could come in handy one day.

Instead of watching Danny, he looked over at the strange man that had arrived with Winchesters.

Cas stood still with his full attention on the wolves, he seemed to be the only one in the room not paying the winchesters brothers any attention. He kinda creeped Scott out, it wasn't just the way he was studying the wolves, but the fact that he hadn't spoken a word since they had left his house. He just followed behind the two hunters, helping when asked and then standing back out of the way when not needed. There was something unnatural about him and it made the hairs on Scott's arms stand on end. He didn't think the man was a threat but that had to do more with the hunters than the man himself. He had a feeling that if either hunter told Cas otherwise, Scott's pack would be in trouble. He almost wanted to ask the man what he was, but something held him back.

"We're ready." Sam said all the sudden, pulling Scott's thoughts away from the stranger, his heart raced, if this worked they could be on their way to a fight. One that they didn't have all the facts to. They knew nothing about the ferals leader or how many more in their pack. He hoped not many after all they had 9 locked up in the cage, how many more could there be?

"What do we do?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied with a small grin, "Sammy here lights this little bag on fire, mutters a few words in latin, the smoke should cover the wolves, darkern breaking the spell hiding their scent."

With that everyone turned to look at Sam who glared at his brother before lighting said bag on fire and uttering a few quiet words. Scott watched amazed and light gray smoke started to form around the bag that Sam had dropped to the ground after it caught fire. The smoke seemed to flow upwards a few feet before moving out and across the room towards the feral wolves. The gray smoke did as Dean predicted it quickly covered the wolves and after a few seconds gray became black and an odd rotting smell filled the room, then suddenly the smoke exploded out wards and vanished.

There was a second where everyone looked around as if to ask if that was it before Scott stepped forward and took in a deep breath. Earth, blood, dust, and then an underlying animal smell that made him think of wolves. It was barely there and mixed with different scents that Scott could only assume were pack. Another breath told him that all of them carried the same mix of scents and Scott turned and smiled at the others in the room. "Got it," he said.

 _ **Corey**_

Corey was a nervous wreck as they wandered through the trees toward the Nemeton. He hated the damn stump more than anything. He made him remember dying, the emptiness that followed, and the painful disorientation of coming back. Personally he wanted to light it on fire and watch it burn, not that he was sure it would burn, being a magical tree and all, but the desire was still there.

Mason took his hand and held it tight as they exited the last of the trees.

"You okay?" his boyfriend asked. He nodded. He wasn't fine, but there wasn't anything he or Mason could do about it. From the frown Mason now wore he was sure he had known he was lying.

The older man they had brought out here, did waste time. He took a few items out of his bag, salt, a bundle of some kind of purple herb, a small bottle of something yellow, and a stone. He then took the salt and walked in a small circle, pouring on the ground. Corey had to admit, while he wasn't a fan of magic he was curious.

Then the hunter started breaking flowers off and walking the circle, the opposite direction he had been before. Corey didn't know what the flower was but from the hissing and muttered he heard from Kol and the shushing from Jeremy, the other two did.

After the flowers were done, the hunter went to kneel on the ground, but was stopped but Kol appearding at his side and whispering in his ear. The older man hesitated for a second but then nodded his head.

"Jer, get in the circle." the vampire ordered.

Stiles' friend didn't even seem surprised but the vampire taking over or ordering him around just nodded his head and walked into the circle, carefully to step over the salt.

Corey wondered as he watched them, if they knew they felt about each. From the protective way the vampire watched over the human as he moved and stepped into the circle, to the trusting way Jeremy obeyed, Corey could see it. It made him pull Mason against his side.

"This shouldn't hurt." The vampire said, as he poured the yellow liquid over the stone. "But mate, it will feel weird, don't step out of the circle until I say, okay?" The words were soft.

"Let's just get this over with." The human said but Corey saw the smile he gave the vampire as he spoke.

Corey didn't understand the words the vampire started to say over the stone. He didn't need to. He could feel them. The air around them suddenly had a charge to it. Almost eclectic like and he wanted badly to disappear and take Mason with him. Slowly the stone started to glow. It was an unnatural white that had Malia and him covering their eyes. He even heard her whine as she moved close to stand at his side.

He wasn't sure why he did it. He didn't normally touch the others, no one besides Liam and Mason, but he reached out with the hand not holding Mason and took her hand. She didn't pull away.

When the light faded away, and his eyes adjusted, he gasped. Jeremy was still at the center of the circle only now there was a purple smoke like substance floating around him. Jeremy had his right hand out, running it through the smoke and curious look on his face. One would think that strange purple smoke would have held his attention but Corey found his eyes locked onto the tattoo that was glowing bright blue against the skin of Jeremy's arm.

The human didn't seem to notice it, too focused on the smoke, but Corey did. For some reason it scared him, made the urge to disappear so strong that he didn't even notice he had done it.

Not until the purple smoke and glowing tattoo disappeared, and Bobby was calling out his, Malia, and Mason's name. The hunter sounded worried and it took Mason whispering his name for him to fully realize why.

He let out a breath as they reappeared. "Sorry." he whispered to all of them. The older hunter shook his head muttering about kids and magic.

"What happened?" Malia asked. He shook his head at her. Not wanting to talk about it. He didn't even understand it, he knew if he looked now there was no tattoo on Jeremy's arm. It probably had something to do with the spell. That didn't stop him from searching Jeremy's arm when him and Kol walked over.

Kol noticed, his eyes darkening as he scowled at him. Corey found himself pressing closer to Mason.

"How do we know it worked?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean besides the light show we just got?" Malia said sarcastically.

Kol snorted, and Bobby just sighed, "it worked."

"Now what?" Mason asked, for some reason they all looked at Jeremy for the answer.

The human shrugged, "I guess we go look for a witch."

 _ **Ric**_

He knew Derek and Peter weren't happy about sitting out the magical parts, he wasn't either. He had wanted to go with Jeremy, make sure the spell these strangers were performing worked. But his stubborn ward had reminded him that he had read it over himself and that if there was any doubt about it he would have said something. He hated that Jeremy was right, because that meant

He was stuck in town patrolling.

They weren't alone. It seemed the Sheriff's talk had worked and his deputies had wanted to help. The 6 of them had shown up with radio's and extra gear asking what they could do to help. Peter had growled at them, but thankfully his nephew had smacked him upside the head and told 3 of the deputies to follow him. Peter had glared at the three remaining ones and Ric got the impression he was about to tell them to follow him before the wolf snarled at something behind him.

"You get him." The wolf growled at Ric before he grabbed the closest deputy and stormed off, dragging the poor man behind him. The others had looked at him confused, but he just shrugged. The two exchanged a look before chasing after the other two.

Ric slowly turned around, "what'd you do to him?" he asked the air.

A low creepy chuckle came from the shadows before a man stepped out.

"Tried to kill him, his nephew, and a few others." He swore the man shrugged as he said, but he was still hidden enough that Ric couldn't be positive. Not sure what to do with that, he changed the topic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He was careful to keep his eyes on the man as he readied his gun, and made sure he had a back up, several knives, and the radio.

"Scott asked for my help." The man seemed weary about that. Like he wasn't sure why the younger man had called him, yet he had come. Ric figured he could work with that.

"Wolf?" he asked, the man nodded.

"Well then, how about we walked around and you let me know if you hear or smell any ferals." He could feel the man eye him, as he walked off. Years of working with deadly and dangerous people had taught him that sometimes the worse ones just needed someone on their side. If Scott thought this man could be trusted to help, Ric was going to give him that chance. The small show of trust he had done by putting the man at his back, he hopped would work in his favor.

A few seconds later he heard footsteps and then the man was at his side. From the corner of his eye he knew he was still being watched.

"What?" he finally asked, trying not to feel annoyed at being stared at.

"You aren't afraid of me." the man commented.

Ric thought about laughing, maybe making a comment about the company he kept, but he didn't want to piss off the possibly homicidal werewolf.

"You haven't given me a reason to be." he said in

The man chuckled, "I'm Deucalion," the man even stopped and offered his hand.

"Alaric." he replied, shaking the man's hand.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: I believe this story will have 37 chapters, so yay almost done. Also I know there are mistakes here, probably a good few in the last 5 chapters as i'm the only one reading over this and most of this is done while babysitting a 4 year old. I'm trying to find a beta, and when I do I will post updated chapters. Besides that, thank you to all those who have read. are reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Scott**_

His pack followed the twins, who had shifted into their full forms, through the persevere. With Malia off with Jeremy, they had the best noses, a comment that had Theo huffing in annoyances. Not that he complained really, just chose to shift and take up a position at the back of the group making sure that no one could sneak up behind them. Elijah surprisingly, and Chris walking next to him.

The rest of them moved as silently as possible as they followed the two ex-Alpha's.

There was this energy inside him, something that hummed and vibrated under his skin. It seemed to grow more and more intense as they moved through the trees. He almost commented on it, asking the others if they could feel it. But when he had turned his head to ask Liam or Jordan if they could feel it, he noticed that both of their eyes were glowing. As if they felt him looking at them, they both turned to face him, the humming grew stronger.

He swallowed.

He was feeling them. His pack. His connection had been growing since the twins showed up but this was different. It was like he could feel them getting readying for the fight. Their nervousness, excitement, their anticipation. He had no idea how to handle it, so he just took a breath and kept walking.

"Should we call the others?" Stiles asked as he fell into step next to him. Happy to have a bit of distraction from the overwhelming bond connection, he slowed his steps.

"Not yet." he replied, after thinking it over for a second, "we don't know if the witch or whatever is with the pack. If whoever it is, is still in town Jeremy and the others might be able to handle them before they can get back here and use magic to protect this pack." He watched his best friend out of the corner of his eyes. If Stiles didn't agree with him, he knew his friend would say something. It was a relief when Stiles nodded his head and muttered, "good idea."

He heard them before he saw them. A low growl off to his right.

His arm shot out faster than a thought, grabbing Stiles shirt and dragging his friend to a stop. He didn't need to say anything to the others as they were already forming a small protective circle around Danny, Stiles, Lydia, and Noah. Sam and Dean, although not at the center, where suddenly a lot closer to the others then they had been before. A quick look over his shoulder told him the redhead and Sheriff weren't pleased with action, but neither complained out loud.

As they moved, so did the ferals, 6 sickly looking wolves stepped out of the trees. Scott felt a moment of relief at the number. His pack had already handled the majority of the pack it seemed.

Then the ground shook.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned his head just enough to see a massive half wolf, half man walk out of the woods.

For a second he thought that this must be the type of wolf the Winchesters hunted. But that didn't make sense, the moon wasn't full.

The creature turned it's head to face him, red eyes shining brought in the dark and roared.

Scott had only experienced an Alpha try to control him a handful of times. Back when Peter had first bitten him, back before he was an Alpha, back before he had his pack. He hated it then and he hated it now.

The roar washed over him, an air of wrongness hit him in the chest, but otherwise it had no effect. At least not on him or his pack. But the ferals around them all whimpered and whined. When it was over and none of them bowed down to the intruding Alpha, the giant wolf cocked his head to the side clearly confused.

Grinning Scott met the other Alpha's gaze, then he let his eyes change, red meeting red.

The other wolf growled threatenly, and Scott feeling a little vindictive Roared.

 **Jeremy**

It was surprisingly easy to find her. Too easy. At least that's what Jermey thought of he and the others walked through town following behind the smiling blonde. Something about her set him on edge and it wasn't the bright purple haze wrapped around her. No, it was in the way she greeted and talked to the people around her as she moved. It was fake, over the top and made him feel like he was watching a show.

Which worried him. Did she know they were there? That they knew who or what she was? If so, what was the point of walking from shop to shop, acting like nothing was wrong? Why not confront them?

Malia who to his left, took his hand and leaned in close, "I don't like this."

"Me either," he replied. He didn't even have to look at Kol to know the vampire was thinking the same thing. He could feel it. His ability to sense vampires, or upcoming fights, was screaming at him. He knew it was at least in part to Kol, but something inside him warned him that the vampire wasn't the only gearing up for a battle.

The witch ducked into another shop, giving them a second to stop walking and talk.

"What now?" Mason asked.

"I don't know," he said, "we can't do anything as long as she is in public."

"Which is what she's counting on." Kol muttered. Jeremy silently agreed.

"We get her alone." Malia said with an excited grin on her face. Jeremy wasn't sure if he wanted to sigh or groan. Why was it the two people he was attracted to were turned on by violence? He looked from the coyote to Kol to see the vampire watching her with a gleam in his eye. Jeremy groaned, he was so fucked with these two.

"How do we do that?" he asked.

Kol and Malia both looked at Corey who took a step backwards, a panic expression on his face. He understood the younger man's reaction, those two could be scary. The dark but excited looks on their faces were enough to make anyone want to do what they wanted just so they wouldn't look at them like that.

"Guys," he tried to sound commanding, but from the brief amused look he got from both of them, he hadn't pulled it off. Frustrated, he stood in front of the chimera. He glared at his two potential partners, "we are not making him do anything he doesn't want to do, understood?" Malia huffed and Kol rolled his eyes, but they stopped trying to intimidate Corey.

"Idjits." the hunter with them mumbled before he shoved through the small group and walked off towards the store the witch had gone into. He shrugged when he noticed the others looking at him, silently asking him what the man was going to do.

Bobby, it seemed, had a plan, because he wasted no idea walking to the side of the building. The man looked around making sure no one but them was watching and then he whispered something. Jeremy didn't know what but a second later another man appeared next to him.

He wasn't sure what to expect but the excited grin on the trickster's face as Bobby talked to him, made him nervous. He felt the others shift closer to him, well all except Kol who looked eager to go join the others too. He grabbed the vampire by the wrist and tugged him close until they were pressed against each other.

The hunter and Loki talked for a few seconds before the trickster disappeared and bobby jogged back towards them. A few seconds after the man reached them, there was screaming inside the store and a small group of people came running out, including the witch, who looked a little freaked out as she rushed off down the street.

Jeremy so wanted to ask what the hell happened but instead took off after her. The others right behind him.

When she suddenly turned a corner, Jeremy's stomach sank. He tried to reach out to stop Malia who was in front of him but was too slow. As the coyote rounded the corner she disappeared into a glowing yellow light.

Jeremy skidded to a stop, Corey, Mason, and Bobby doing the same behind him.

A loud cackle came from next to the strange light, as the witch moved to stand in front of it.

"Don't you want to join your friend?" she asked, waving at what appeared to be a portal.

"Where is she?" He growled out, taking a step forward. Mason and Corey caught his arms and pulled him back. He wanted to shrug the other two boys off. Malia had gone through that, she was alon- his thoughts cut off and he turned away from the witch to look around.

 _Where the hell was Kol?_

He looked back at the portal and the witch. She looked smug, standing their grinning at them, the purple haze that should have been around her, wavered in the background like it was being pulled into the portal behind her.

Suddenly feeling a little more cautious, and a lot more confident, Jeremy lowered his dagger into his hand.

"You know," he said, smirking at the witch, "you really should have done a head count." The woman gave him a puzzled look before Jeremy's dagger sailed across the gap between them and right through her.

The projection or whatever it was vanished in an instant, the portal closing at the same time.

"What the hell?" Mason asked moving around Jeremy to wave his hand through the air where both the witch and the portal had been.

"She'd already gone through, hadn't she?" Bobby asked.

He replied a yes, but wasn't really paying attention to the man anymore. Instead he was pulling out his phone sending a text to Elijah, Ric, and Chris. He made it short. The witch created a portal, Malia followed her through, and he was pretty sure Kol had as well.

Then he slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to his new friends.

"What's the fastest way to the preserve?"

 **Malia**

She had tried to stop when she saw the light, but had been running too fast. Instead she stumbled and fell as she passed through it. She hit the ground hard enough that it knocked the air out of her. Then she rolled over and pushed herself to her feet.

She backed away from the strange light in case any of the others fell through it. When no one followed, she let out a relieved breath. Then she drew a breath through her nose, trying to get an idea of where she was, and if she was alone.

Thankfully she recognized the persevere's scent. They all spent too much time here for the woods not to carry a combination of trees, dirt, blood, and them. She could smell something rotting and turned around trying to understand where it was coming from.

The witch stood there leaning against a tree. She was panting hard and galring at Malia. Growling, Malia felt the animal push to take over. To rip this woman apart. She held back, regrettably.

"Where are we?" she asked. Despite already knowing she wanted to know what the woman would say. Maybe get her to tell her what the point of this was.

"Doesn't matter." the witch pushed herself away from the tree. Suddenly the woman smirked, "besides, it's not like your friends are coming for you. They had their chance, and chose to stay behind."

Malia rolled her eyes. Her friend no doubt stopped in time not to fall into the bimbo's trap and were already on their way to rescue her. Not that she needed rescuing.

"I can take care of myself." she growled and let her claws come out.

The witch's eyes darted to them, and though she didn't appear overly worried, Malia noticed she kept an eye on them.

"Oh I don't doubt that," the witch laughed, "but honey, you're outnumbered."

Malia was pissed she had missed it. The rotting smell wasn't coming from the woman, it was coming off the two blue eyed wolves that stepped out of the shadows behind her.

She growled at the wolves, flashing her own blue eyes at them.

The witch laughed loudly, clearly amused, she waved a hand at the ferals, as if telling them to go ahead.

The wolf on the right, had brownish red fur howled and charged at her. Malia crouched low ready to tackle it, but before it even made it halfway there was a burst of air and the wolf was tossed through the air. The poor creature slammed in a nearby tree, causing a crunching sound to echo through the woods. Malia was positive it hadn't come from the tree. The wolf hit the ground with a thud and didn't move again.

Malia let out a breath relieved, it seemed she wasn't the only one to come through the portal thing after all.

An angry scream had her looking back at the blonde witch. The woman glared at her, before raising her left hand. With a quick flick of her wrist Malia was thrown backwards. She had a second to hope she didn't hit a tree as hard as the feral before she was caught in the air. An arm around her waist the other behind her head, then she was flipped around so that her face was pressing against Kol's chest. They moved faster then the witch could track, thanks to the vampire's speed.

A second later she was on her feet, alone, and behind the witch. The woman spun around, looking bewildered, "how did you do that?" she screamed.

When Malia just shrugged, the witch grew more angry, her hand coming up, as if to throw another attack. Before she could do anything a low chuckle came out of the trees.

The witch looked around clearly trying to spot Kol, but the vampire kept himself hidden, chuckling again when the witch couldn't find him.

Malia just grinned at the bitch when she looked back at her.

"I'll kill you!," the woman shrieked, taking a couple steps toward her. Malia knew the woman was trying to appear threatening but the sour smell of fear coming off her, ruined the effect,"then I'll kill your friend!"

The woman's hands were suddenly on fire and she threw them in the air and out towards Malia. She dove to the side. The fire missed her but was close enough that she had felt the heat. She landed on her hands and knees. Looking over at the witch, she growled and shifted.

She always felt more at home in coyote form, probably because she had spent more time as an animal then she had as a human. It made shifting fast and simple and in a matter of seconds she was charging at the witch. However she'd forgotten about the second feral. The wolf suddenly appeared in her way, blocking her path to the witch. Pissed off she tackled the wolf making sure to open her mouth at the right time to bite down on its neck as they rolled to the ground.

She heard a strangled scream from the woman, but was too busy trying to hold on to the wolf that was now doing everything in its power to toss her off, to look behind her to see what happened.

She knew Scott wanted the ferals alive, but right now she was more worried about herself. So she used her teeth to yank and rip into the wolf beneath her neck. When she finally tasted blood, she pulled harder.

When it stumbled and fell against the ground, she let go and backed away. It's heart was beating slow, she wasn't sure if it would survive, but for now it was down. She turned around looking for Kol and the witch.

The vampire wasn't hard to spot, he was standing with his arms crossed glaring at the empty air in front of him.

Not likely the implication, she shifted.

"Where'd she go?" she asked, walking to stand next to him.

The vampire growled, "bloody witch disappeared into a ball of light!" he snapped. Then he turned to look at her. Unlike her friends he didn't seem bothered or embarrassed by her nakedness, just looked her over, making sure she was okay, before slipping off his jacket and handing it to her.

She took it and slipped it on, closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent, it wrapped around her, in a comfortable way that reminded her a bit of pack, but there was something more to it, something deep and primal and left her coyote excited. She took in another breath.

"Darling," Kol's voice was deeper then normal and she felt a spark go through her. She opened her eyes. She'd never seen his change before. The way his eyes darkened or the strange black lines that appeared under his eyes when he vamped (Stiles word, not hers) out. It was strangely enticing and she stepped closer. He made a low sound, a groan maybe, in his throat, "if you keep doing that, we'll never find our friends."

Now it was her turn to let out a whine, before she shook her head and stepped away from him. Kol smirked. She bit her lip, he took a step forward. She took another step back, grinned at him, stripped off his jacket and shifted. She gave him a second to pick and put on his jacket before she took off. Their friends had to be close, all she had to do was find them

She heard Kol let out an amused snort before he chased after her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Scott**

"Umm… Scotty," Stiles whispered from behind him, "what the hell is that?"

"No idea." He replied, looking back at the pissed off monster wolf.

"Us either." Sam and Dean commented together, Scott guessed if he turned and looked at the two brothers where close together trying to figure out what this thing was.

"Nor do I." he heard Chris say, from the back, the hunter did not sound happy about it.

His roar had sent the ferals to their stomachs but the massive Alpha had shook it off. It had growled at it's pack until they had found their feet and walked over to him. Scott tried not to feel a little bit of pride, that they hadn't lifted their heads or growled at him or his pack as they moved to their Alpha.

The wolf creature wasn't truly massive, Scott was sure the Beast had been bigger but there wasn't something about the large man/wolf that made it appear larger.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Liam asked and Scott found himself wondering the same thing.

The wolf-man thing was standing there, his pack at his feet, just watching them. It made Scott feel like they were waiting for something, but he had no idea what, and that worried him.

"Probably waiting for it's little witchy friend." Kol's voice said from his right. Scott didn't take his eyes off the other pack but turned his head just enough to see Kol and Malia in her coyote form slip out of the dark woods.

"You found the witch?" Noah asked.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked, clearly worried for his friend.

"Ran into a little problem." Kol said as he moved to stand next to Scott. He heard Malia scoff from where she stood at Kol's side, he couldn't help but ask, "what kind of problem?"

"Witch. ." Kol muttered, "what the hell is that?" the vampire asked, pointing at the wolf creature. Which was still just standing there watching them.

"Spiorad neach-gleidhidh...now that is interesting." Scott recognized the voice. It was the Trickster the Winchesters where _friends_ with. The second the words were out of Loki's mouth the wolf creature growled and took a threatening step forward.

Kol tensed at Scott's side.

"You know nothing!" the creature snarled, looking over Scott's shoulder at the Trickster.

"It can talk!" Noah and Stiles shouted out at the same time, both sounding equally baffled. If it had been any other saturation Scott would have laughed at the father and son, but instead he sent his friend a _shut up_ glare and turned to face the other Alpha, who looked like it wanted to eat Loki when the man laughed out right, and snarked, "I know a hella of a lot more than you, wolf-man."

Not sure he wanted to see a fight between the two, Scott took a step forward, getting the wolf to look at him. The large creature took a small step back, his pack moving with him.

"Scott." He heard the warning in the hunter's voice, he also heard the soft click as Chris took the safety off his guns.

"Why are you attacking kids?" he asked the wolf, ignoring the hunter.

"Needed them." the creature grumbled.

"Why?" he asked, another step forward. This time the wolf titled it's head before taking two steps back. It infuriated Scott that the wolf kept backing away. It was challenging him, yet backing down. The wolf in him wanted to roar at the wolf, charge and attack it, but Scott held on to his control.

The creature grinned, it was odd the way the wolf's mouth moved into a human like smile showing nothing but large stained teeth.

"Don't need them now."

Scott did not like the way it eyed his pack. He growled taking another step forward.

In hindsight, he should have seen it. The way the wolf was leading him away from his pack. But he didn't. Not until his last step caused a shiver to run along his spin. Before he could back track, the air buzzed and there was a snap before some kind of fog like dome raised over him and the other Alpha.

He heard several of his friends shout his name and them bagging against the dome, as they tried to reach him.

The wolf laughed loud, the sound carrying through the persevere. His laugh was soon joined by a softer, more femine one and Scott didn't even have to ask Kol who she was. The witch suddenly was inside the dome smirking at him. She had a large bruise across the right side of her face, and Scott didn't miss the nasty glare she sent at someone outside of the dome.

"Now that we don't have to be worried about interference," she waved her hand at Scott's pack, who he could see where now fighting against the small number of ferals. He didn't watch. He didn't need to worry, 6 ferals where nothing his pack couldn't handle. Right now he needed to worry about himself.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The witch thankfully was all too happy to tell him, "Did you know of all the different wolves out there, your kind is the most _efficient._ " she said, ran a hand through the man's hair _? Fur?_ whatever, the creature purred and leaned into her, making Scott feel a little nauseous. "You have speed, heightened sense, a remarkable healing factor, and _control._ " she drew the word out. "We've tried others, but they are uncontrollable, attacking whenever the moon's full."

She sighed and shook her head. Then she removed her hand and stepped off to the side, "such a waste," he didn't like the way they were both watching him now, he felt like prey. "We were so close to giving up, but one night a man came after us. He was like you, all confident, protective, and wanted us out of his town. We'd never seen a red eyed wolf before, " she was smiling again, "but when he was dead, throat ripped out, Mark here was different." the wolf howled.

"You killed an Alpha." Scott said, kinda starting to understand. The man hadn't been like him, but had killed an Alpha, so he had gained the man's power. Which explained the ferals, but didn't explain what the man had been before. He tried to remember the words Loki had said but couldn't.

"If you already have an Alpha's power," he asked, "why come after me?" The woman glared at him.

"Because it stopped working!" She snapped. "The ones he bit at first changed and obeyed, but lately it's not working," she sounded frustrated, "they aren't turning."

Scott swallowed. They wanted his power to attack and turn more kids. To make more ferals. _Like hell._

He growled at her, "You can't have it."

She actually cackled and pointed to the barrier. " You're _pack_ can't help you, sweety, it's just you and us in here. See only an Alpha can enter this circle." she added the last bit with an air of satisfaction. "So no one is coming in to help you."

The wolf dragged his back foot though the dirt at his feet and Scott could feel the fight coming. As the wolf charged at him, Scott prayed that Deucalion was close by.

He dodged to the right, the wolf's claws tearing his shirt, but not skin. He rolled and got to his feet only to be thrown back against the dome but the witch. He gathered his power and clawed at the air holding him. He wasn't sure it would work. But he remembered the mountain ash barrier he had broken before, that shouldn't have been possible yet _he_ had done it. His claws hit the air, it was thick, barely tangible and he ripped it apart.

He heard the woman gasp as he fell to his feet.

Scott looked up his eyes still red and grinned. It seemed she wasn't expecting him to be able to do anything against her magic. His happy moment was ruined when the wolf man crashed into him. The other Alpha's claws ripping into his stomach. He cried out, bringing his hands up and digging his claws into the wolf's face. The man howled, his grip loosening enough that Scott was able to kick him off.

Both the wolf and witch stopped for a second, exchanging a look before the blonde closed her eyes and started chanting. Scott might not know a lot about magic, but he knew enough that stopping her was his best bet for surviving.

He ran. So did the wolf creature.

Scott got one hand around her arm before the other wolf hit them. All three of them hit the ground. He recovered fast enough that he was able slam his hand against the woman's damaging her vocal cords. After all if she couldn't speak she couldn't chant, or so he hoped as he was pulled away from her and thrown through the air.

The other alpha roared and Scott didn't have time to find his feet before he was forced to roll away. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough, the creature wrapped a hand, a claw, around his throat and picked him up. Until his fit left the ground and he was hanging from the man's hand.

It snarled as it dug it's nails into his skin. Scott for a second thought, this was it, he was going to die and these two psycho's were going to try and control his friends with his power. He screamed, kicking at the larger wolf as best as he could.

"I Wi-" the wolf made a choked sound, a very surprised look appeared on its face before it looked down. Scott, confused, followed his gaze. There sticking out of the beast's chest was a hand, the man's heart held inside. Scott felt bile rise in his throat. But then the claw holding him suddenly let go, suddenly he was too busy trying to land on his feet to throw up.

He had just enough to think, _oh fuck,_ before the creature swayed and fell forwarded, dropping towards the gound. He jumped back and the body missed him by inches.

Looking away from the body, he thought he would see Deucalion. The man being the only other Alpha nearby. Instead he saw a man he didn't know. Blood covering his shirt and jacket. When the man saw him looking his way he smirked and he wiped the blood on his hand off on his jeans.

He was about to ask the man who he was when the witch screamed. She was on her feet running toward the wolf. The other man looked a little amused as she cried out and crouched down next to her friend.

"No, no, no, no." she repeated the words over and over again as she rolled the man onto his back. And a man he was now. Just like any other werewolf when they died, the wolf part of him faded away to reveal a brown haired man probably about Scott's mom's age. The witch wiped his hair out of his face, and then she reached for something inside his shirt.

"Don't think so love." the other man growled grabbing her arm and throwing her away from her dead partner.

She sneered at him when she landed on the ground,"who the hell are you!" she shouted pissed off. She didn't wait for an answer before throwing her hands up, white light raced across the gap between her and the stranger. One second it looked to Scott like it was going to hit the man in the chest, but then the man was gone. He reappeared just as fast, right behind the witch.

Having seen Kol and Elijah move that fast, Scott was starting to assume the man was another vampire, a brother maybe. But that didn't make sense. The witch said only a wolf, an Alpha wolf could enter her magic dome thing.

Before he could think it over too much the man grabbed the witch by her hair and yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck.

A sinking feeling washed over him, "Noo!" he shouted, rushing forward to try to stop the attack.

The vampire grinned at him right before he sunk his teeth into her throat. The woman cried out and Scott could see her struggling against the man's hold.

"Niklaus enough!" Elijah's voice rang out suddenly. The vampire in front of him sighed and let the witch fall to the ground. Scott ran forward and checked for a pulse, relieved when he felt one.

"You're no fun, brother." Niklaus said as he stepped over the witch, ignoring Scott, and walked towards Elijah who was helping an angry looking Dean to his feet.

"There is no need to kill her, at least not yet." Elijah replied, looking at the other vampire.

"Yet?" Scott heard the newcomer ask, amused.

"Umm who are you?" Stiles asked, interrupting the two before they could talk about it further.

"Stiles met Nik, Nik met our new friends." Kol said from where he was bending over the dead wolf. From the irritated look on Stiles face, he felt that answer wasn't what he was looking for. Scott had to agree. The man had said brother, which meant vampire but still didn't explain what he was doing here or how he hadn't gotten into the circle. And knowing he was related to Kol and Elijah did nothing to help him feel safe or trusting around the new man.

Kol, ignoring all of this, reached under the man's shirt and pulled something out. It glimmered gold in the moonlight, "Guardian Spirit," Kol whispered, ripping the amulet off the dead man's neck.

"You speak Gaelic?" Loki asked from where he was _sitting_ on a boulder. _What the fuck_ , Scott thought, _did the man just sit and watch the fight?_

The vampire smirked at the trickster, "I speak a lot of languages."

"Am I the only one feeling a little lost?" Dean asked, looking at his brother, who's head dropped like he wanted to be anywhere else but next to his brother.

Stiles laughed, "not at all," his best friend said, looking at the new vampire with interest.

"Nik's a hybrid." Kol replied, shoving the amulet into his pocket, "Half wolf, half vampire."

"But she said only an Alpha could enter the circle?" Scott asked.

"Technically, Klaus is an Alpha." Elijah replied. "There is another hybrid in Mystic Falls, turned by my brother. It is not a pack like you have here, but there is still a link between them." Scott caught the dark look Jeremy, _when the hell had arrived?_ , sent the vampires, and guessed there was more to the story, but he was too tired to ask.

"Awesome," he heard Liam mutter, the younger wolf sounded winded and Scott spun around to check on his friend. The dark brown haired teen was leaning against Theo, hand pressed against his side. Theo was looking at his friend worridily, as he held him up.

The Winchester's friend Cas must have heard the pain in his voice as well because he walked over and put his hand against Liam's side. There was a soft glow of light before Liam gasped. He pulled out of Theo's arm's and lifted his shirt, to show his perfectly fine side.

"You can heal?" Theo asked, pulling Liam back against him. Lian went looking quite happy to snuggle against the chimera's side.

"I can." Cas replied with a nod of his head before moving to check on the rest of the pack.

"I have so many questions." Stiles muttered, Scott wasn't the only one to chuckle.

"Later." He told his best friend.

"What do we do with her?" He asked, pointing to the witch.

"Kill her." Kol, Klaus, both Winchesters, Bobby, and Chris said together.


	37. Chapter 37: The End

They hadn't killed her. Not that the others didn't complain about it, but Scott just didn't have it in him to kill an unconscious and defenseless woman.

Instead they had taken her to the clinic. Deaton and Ric had found a way to strip her of her powers and when Noah found the missing kids, malnourished and dirty but alive, they identified her as the person that had been feeding them. With the entire Sheriff's station in the know it was easy to charge her with kidnapping. The report replied that she must have had a partner and some unknown animal, as all the kids kept talking about big dogs and wolves, but they had yet to be found.

With the kids found and the bad guys taken care of. The pack had a few days of downtime to rest and heal.

Scott was in bed, Isaac asleep next to him when his phone beeped. He thought about ignoring it, rolling over and going back to sleep but he didn't.

 **It's later.** The text was from Stiles.

Confused, he replied, with a **?**

He put his phone on his stomach and looked at his beta. They hadn't talked about it, the moment in the woods that had been interpreted, but Isaac had slept in his bed every night since. They had also been sticking close to each other. Always touching. His mother noticed, he knew because everytime they leaned into each other or sat too close on the couch she got this big happy grin on her face that caused them both to turn red. He didn't think they were avoiding the conversation, not really, but it just felt like it wasn't needed.

His phone beeped, so did Isaac's.

He sighed and picked it up.

 **Meet here. 30 mins.**

He frowned at the address, not recognizing it.

"What does he want?" his beta muttered half asleep.

"I think Stiles is done waiting for answers to the million questions he has." he said a little amused before forcing himself to roll out of bed. Isaac grumbled something under his breath but did the same.

"Derek's?" Isaac asked, in a teasing tone, as they got dressed. Scott groaned dropping his head against his chest as he tried not to think about Derek and Stiles. If him and Isaac had been close since that night in the woods. Those two had been inseparable.

"No," he replied looking over his shoulder just in time to see Isaac slip on one of Scott's shirts, "some place I don't recognize. Could be Chris's new place or maybe the twins." he shrugged as he said ir, because it didn't really matter where they were meeting, just as long as they were all there. The pack hadn't been all together since before the fight. Everyone splitting up to do their part, then with the fight, most of them had been exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

Not that they had. At least not all of them. Scott's mother had ordered the ones hurt, Scott, Liam, Dean, and Ethan, home for her to check on. Even after they told her that Cas, somehow had healed them all.

While they had gone to his place, Argent, Sam, Noah, and Jordan had taken care of the wolf's body. Burning it out in the preserve just to make sure the man couldn't come back.

Aiden, Malia, and Stiles, with the help of the vampires had dragged the witch to Deaton to hold onto until they had a plan.

Scott had passed out at some point, missing Ric and the others showing up and being filled in on what had happened. So how while he was asleep, the plan was made for everyone to go home, or whatever hotel they were staying in and rest.

By the next morning, Klaus, Bobby, Cas, and the Tricketer had disappeared. The Winchesters said their friends had other things to deal with and couldn't stick around, they however were curious about what the man had been, so they chose to stay in town until everyone had time to talk.

Elijah and Kol, just shrugged when asked about their brother, saying that if he was still around he would pop up when he wanted.

The next few days had been spent finding the children and dealing with the caged ferals.

His pack had been split about what to do with them, but Deaton said he knew a few druids that might be able to help. A small clan that lived alone, away from humans and supernaturals alike. They were known for taking in young and confused magic users and teaching them. He said that if anyone could keep the wolves safe and hopefully find their humanity again it would be them.

He had received a note, appearing out of thin air, which simply said "we'll help," a few seconds after it appeared Aiden, who had been on guard duty, called freaking out about the ferals just vanishing into thin air.

"Scott?" Isaac said his name softly, it pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, his friend, boyfriend?, they really need to have that conversation, gave him a concerned look before sighing, "I asked are you ready to go."

"You okay?" the taller boy asked. Scott nodded, "yeah, sorry, was thinking about everything that's happened."

He moved away from Isaac to grab his jacket, after slipping it on he took the other teen's hand and dragged him out of the house.

He was not expecting the address to lead them to the edge of town. The end opposite of where the preserve was. Nor was he expecting the large iron gate that greeted them when they pulled up. Isaac took it all in stride, getting out of the car and walking over to hit the intercom button located off to the side.

"Yessss?" Stiles' cheerful voice rang out of a hidden speaker.

"The hell are we?" Isaac asked before Scott could. There was a snort over the speaker from Stiles before the gate beeped and slowly started opening.

Isaac turned to look over his shoulder, clearly asking Scott what the fuck. He just shrugged because he gave up trying to figure out Stiles and his oddities years ago. The taller boy rolled his eyes and got back into the car.

As they crossed the gates threshold, a wave of something washed over him. It reminded him of returning home and from the way Isaac's knee stopped bouncing from nervous he was sure his beta felt it too.

The house when they finally saw it caused them both to gasp. Scott wasn't sure the word Mansion fit. He always assumed mansions were bright, flashy, and over the top. This was stone and brick, and it fit perfectly in the trees and grass that surrounded it. Even the obscene number of cars parked off the side, didn't look out of place. It made his stomach flutter.

"Holy shit." Isaac muttered, as they parked behind Argent's red Tahoe. The hunter walked out of the house to greet them as they got out.

"Is this yours?" Scott asked. His voice must have shown how awed he felt because the man ginned, chuckling a little as led them inside.

Stiles was practically bouncing when he spotted them. Derek behind him watching him in a happy amused way.

"Scotty!" His best friend shouted, before lunging at him. The hug was unexpected, still Scott caught him and returned it.

"What 's going on?" he whispered in his best friend's ear. Stiles wasn't the only one to laugh.

He silently cursed the stupidity of whispering in a room full of werewolves.. and vampires as he spotted Kol sitting on a couch with Malia and Jeremy cuddled up against him

Stiles pulled away from him, giving him a pat on the back before moving to fold himself into Derek's arms.

"Sit." Argent ordered, pushing him and Isaac towards a black loveseat. Scott blushed as he landed first and then Isaac with a yelp landed in his lap. The hunter who had shoved them just chuckled before back away.

A strange excitement washed over him as his pack, every single member plus a few extras, slowly moved to stand in front of him. He felt Isacc shift in his lap, before the blonde turned to look at him. The look they exchanged clearly expressed the same level of bewilderment and anticipation.

It was his mother that stepped to the front of the group and started to speak, "do you remember talking about a pack house?" She asked softly, Scott nodded, an understanding coming over him.

"Well," She grinned, " a few overachievers here," she looked over at Chris the man blushed and lowered his head, Lydia who gave a little wave, and the twins who just smirked, then back at Scott, "got together and with a little help found this. Now, I know you are going to want to tell them no," she glared a little at him and Scott felt Isacc shake in his lap as the beta tried not to laugh., "but Scott, honey this place is perfect for all of you. And as your mother I like the idea of all of you in one place where you can keep an eye on each other."

He stared at her a little dumbfounded. She was right, his first instinct was to say no. Tell Chris, Lydia, and the twins, that this was way way too much and that he couldn't take it. But as his mom pointed out, this wasn't just for him. It was for the pack, which included Chris and Lydia. As long as he kept that in mind, he wouldn't feel guilty and overwhelmed by the fact that they bought a house.

But just because he could wrap his mind around it, didn't mean he had any idea what to say.

"Besides we've already picked out rooms." Malia stated, glaring at him, "so you can't say no."

The whole room laughed and it gave him a second to work out what he wanted to say which was simple, "Thank you," he looked not just at the ones that found and bought the house, but at his pack and their friends. "I don't know how many rooms this place has, but I want to say this house is all of _ours_ , it belongs to our pack. That means there is room for everyone, even if we have to share rooms." He smiled at Lydia and Stiles who were already standing close to their significant others, they returned his smile, he let out a breath, "well I guess, Welcome home." he ended with a chuckle. The others broke out in cheers and clapping.

While they did Isaac leaned back against his chest and mumbled, "let's go find our room." Scott shivered.

The house it turned out was massive. Scott had lived in the same four bedroom house his own life, so walking around a house that's main sitting room was bigger than the house bottom floor of his house was overwhelming.

Scott didn't know the technical terms for the parts or sections of the house, but he did know that it was 2 stories with an attic. There was the central part, which is where they had entered and then two separate wings. The bottom floor held a professional kitchen that made Scott's mom and Aiden superhappy, along with a formal dining room and two small living rooms or sitting rooms as Lydia called them. There were two offices already calmed by Chris and Noah, a library that took up both stories and had entrances on both floors. Thankfully, there was a large laundry room with multiple washers and dryers, all brand new, along with shelves and storage areas. There more, bathrooms, closets, a garage but Scott and Isa ac were too excited to explore the upper level to check them out.

Danny had pointed them toward the right wing, which he said with a grin, is where their room was. It had double doors, two wood plaques, one on each door, with their names on it. Scott laughed and opened the door.

He wasn't sure how to feel about the room, it was huge, bigger than they needed. But the master bathroom, and balcony made it hard for him to want to trade with anyone. Isaac had loved the walk in closet and king sized bed. After Scott had gone out on the balcony to look around he came back in to find Isaac laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

His friend turned to look at him, "I'm really glad I came home." he said softly meeting Scott's eyes. Before he turned and looked up at the ceiling, "I wasn't sure about it at first, I hated Beacon Hill's for so long after my mom and Camden died. Then I met Derek and I thought I'd found something, a place to belong." His beta's voice broke, "then Erica and Boyd died and Derek kicked me out. I was so lost and you and Melissa took me in. I told myself not to get attached. That it was only temporary like everything else." Scott reached out and took Isaac's hand, giving it a strong squeeze. He got a grateful smile before the blonde went on, " But I did, get attached. To you, to your mom, to Stiles," there was an exaggerated eye roll, "To Allison.. Then we lost her. I couldn't stay. It felt like everything and everyone I got close to left. I thought running off with Chris would help but as much as I loved Paris. I always felt this ache. Like I needed to come back." Isaac sighed and rolled over to face Scott. "I was afraid to come back. Afraid of what could happen, so I kept putting it off. Until I couldn't anymore. I had no idea what I was coming back to. But when you opened the door, you looked so happy to see me. And it was like I could breathe again." then leaned forward, meeting each other halfway, foreheads meeting until they pressed against each other. "I'm so glad I came back," Isaac whispered, and then they were kissing. It was soft and slow and Scott wanted to do it for the rest of his life. He found himself pushing Isaac back against the bed so he could cover him. Gradually their kisses become faster and more desperate as they pressed against each other.

Which is of course when there was a knock on their door. Scott dropped his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, trying not to laugh at the timing.

"I hate whoever that is." Isaac muttered, glaring over him at the door.

"I heard that." Kol hollered from the other side of the door, "you two can get it on later, right now we are gathering in the dining room."

Scott listened as the vampire walked away, only letting himself roll off Isaac and lay on the bed once he couldn't hear him anymore.

"What are we doing with him anyways?" his boyfriend asked.

Scott turned to look at him, "what do you mean?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "him and Jeremy, are they staying or going back to whatever Virginia?"

Scott had no idea. He sighed, getting off the bed, pulling Isaac along with him.

"I think we are about to find out."

Scott could smell chinese food as they walked down the stairs. It made his stomach growl and he realized he hadn't eaten anything yet today. From the excited sounds he could hear from the dining room he wasn't the only one hungry.

When they entered, they found the table almost full. Everyone was there, including the two Winchesters, Ric, Elijah, Kol, and Jeremy. Scott spotted Corey and Jordan as well as the rest of the pack, and wondered if the two would be joining them or not. He didn't want to push them, but he silently hoped they both understood that they were pack and always welcomed.

After they sat down there was a made dash as everyone tried to fill their plates. It was a little chaotic as containers and boxes were passed around but eventually everyone got what they wanted.

"So do we know what the wolf was?" Chris asked as picked at his chicken, the hunter looked pointedly at Kol, who smirked before answering,"Spiorad neach-gleidhidh. It means Spirit Guardian in Gaelic."

"And that is?" Dean asked.

"Ancient warriors that used to protect Irish villages." Elijah said, "At least according to legend. These warriors were gifted with powers of powerful animals, wolves, elks, red deer, even panthers or foxs, by a local Shaman or the Druids. The stronger the warrior, the more powerful the animal they were gifted."

"The spirit was contained in an amulet." Kol took over, "All the warrior had to do was slip in this amulet and the power of the animal spirit it carried was theirs." Kol said, exchanging a look with his brother, "Stories say that the warriors started to become corrupted by the power and the amulets were destroyed. I personally thought they were a myth." The vampire leaned back in his chair, "but given it's not. It makes me wonder, just how many of these amulets are out there."

Scott and several others groaned.

"Can we just hope that it was the only one and move on?" Stiles asked.

"Okay so that explains what the man was, but how did he turn others?" Ric asked from next to Jeremy.

"He killed an alpha." Scott said, putting his fork down. "That's what him and the witch said inside that magic dome thing. That they were confronted by an Alpha when they attacked his town. The guardian dude killed him and his power transferred."

"Then they went on their little slaughter spree trying to make their own pack." Stiles stated, muttered a, "psychos," under his breath as he finished. There was a round of agreements from the people around the table. Before everyone fell silent for a few seconds, everyone returned to eating their dinner.

"Is this the threat Coyote was worried about?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Malia. Who glared right back at them.

"How would I know?" She snapped, " I haven't seen him since the night in the loft."

"I don't think so." Jeremy said, quietly. When everyone looked at him, he straightened up in his chair, "he trapped Peter in his house for a reason. Right?" when Scott and Malia nodded, he went on, "Peter's a fighter. But this, we didn't need him." the hunter looked at Peter, "no offense." The man shrugged,"this fight came down to Scott and Klaus, in the end." Jeremy finished.

"You think something else is coming?" Noah asked, sounding tired.

Jeremy nodded.

"Fuck." Stiles and Isaac muttered together.

Again the room fell silent.

Scott looked over the people at the table. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"We won't worry about it now," when Chris and Noah went to complain he held up his hand, both men fell silent, "but we can prepare. We can keep in contact with our new friends," he looked at the Winchesters, then at Ric and Elijah giving each man a smile. The men nodded, silently agreeing.

"We can keep learning and developing our skills and gifts," he continued, his eyes moving towards the twins and Derek. Ethan and Derek returned his smile, Aiden winked, Scott tried not to laugh as he went on, "we can keep fighting and protecting our home."

He took a second to think before addressing Corey, Jordan, Danny, Jeremy, and Kol, "It doesn't have to be as a _pack,_ not if it makes some uncomfortable, but as friends and allies. Whatever we are, together, we'll face any possible threats together." He meant his words, despite how badly he wanted the others to join his pack, to join there here in their home, he would never force it.

Surprisingly it was Corey who spoke up first, "I think I'm already pack," the chimera muttered from next to his boyfriend, who looked just as surprised by the statement as Scott was.

Curious Scott closed his eyes and felt for his pack bonds, and sure enough he could follow one to Corey.

"Oh shit," he muttered before he couldn't stop himself. He opened his eyes and looked at the quiet teen, "I'm so so-" Corey shook his head, holding up his hand.

"It's okay." The dark haired teen smiled, "I figured it out days ago, and i'm okay with it."

"When?" Stiles asked at the same time Scott asked, "How?" because he hadn't felt it, not like with the others, and yet somehow it still happened.

"When you defended me against your dad." Corey said, reaching out to grab Mason's hand, "I was happy, when you stood up to him for me. I remember thinking it wouldn't be bad, to be your friend or to be a part of your pack. Then suddenly there was this warm feeling in my chest and I just knew." He shrugged his shoulders, "I've had time to think about it, and I want to be in your pack. If you still want me?" his voice dropped at the end, low almost a whisper like he was afraid of asking, but wanted to make sure it was okay.

"Are you sure?" Because Scott didn't know what else to say. He knew the younger teen hadn't wanted to be in a pack. The idea that he had claimed him not only without persimmon but without realizing he had done it bothered him. But Corey said he had wanted it. That his own thoughts had triggered the bonding, so he had to be telling the truth, right?

Scott looked at the chimera, really looked at him. He was cuddled close to Mason, looking perfectly comfortable and happy, he was even smiling at Scott. It made Scott hopeful that this was really what Corey wanted and not just the younger man trying not to upset Scott or anyone else.

"I'm sure." Corey said, and Scott could hear no lie in his statement. Relieved Scott let out a breath, "then welcome to the pack." he said. Hoping that Corey could see how happy he was to have him in the pack.

A throat cleared off to his side, and Scott to see Aiden poking Jordan in the ribs. The deputy swatted at the hand again and again, but it did nothing to stop Aiden. It had been Lydia who had cleared her throat, when Scott looked at her she gestured her head towards her two boyfriends.

"Jordan?" Scott asked.

The hellhound gave his partners an annoyed look before looking at Scott. "I wanted to talk about it with you, but someone," he glared at Aiden, who grinned back at him, "is impatient. I want in." the man smiled at Scott. "I should have said yes a while ago, but it was all still so new and overwhelming that I was trying to hang on to my old normal life, instead of accepting that things were different, I was different." He smiled a little, "You guys accepted me from the start, helped me learn what I was and to accept it. I'm sorry it took me a little longer to realize I belonged here, in the pack with all of you."

Scott didn't get a chance to answer because Lydia leaned close to her boyfriend, "took you long enough," she whispered before kissing him. The slight tug he felt surprised him, it shouldn't have because he had felt it before with the Twins, Theo, Peter, and Derek. It wasn't as powerful but enough to cause Lydia and Jordan to break apart as the hellhound brought his hand to his chest, and rubbed. His eyes burning bright as he did. "Thank you." he said looking at Scott before pulling Lydia into another deep kiss.

This time there were a few whistles from the pack around them. Not that that stopped the two. In fact the only reason they broke apart was because Aiden pulled Lydia backwards and into his lap, grinning as he did.

"Are we next?" a cheerfully sarcastic Kol asked Jeremy, who laughed.

"You guys don't have to." Scott said. "You have friends and family back in Mystic Falls-" he was cut off by Kol.

"We're in." the vampire said. Scott thought there would be more, an explanation but nope. The second the vampire said it, that feeling was back and Scott had to close his eyes and take a breath as two more bonds formed. Those connections weren't painful or uncomfortable but it was a little odd to suddenly feel three, four if he counted Corey, new bonds vibrating inside his mind.

He didn't notice the odd silence in the room until Isaac squeezed his hand.

He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"I'm okay." he reassured his pack, "just a little overwhelmed." not wanting anyone to ask questions he looked at Danny and raised an eyebrow. The ex goalie didn't even look uncomfortable. In fact he looked curious and excited.

"So all I have to do is say yes?" Danny asked, leaning forward.

Scott nodded his head.

"Then yes."

They celebrated that night. To the house, to the pack, and to beating the bad guy.

It was loud, chaotic, and messy. But it was probably the most fun Scott had had in years. After most of them took off to run in the woods surrounding their new home, they ran until they were exhausted then slowly made their way home. It had been a rush, running and chasing each other through the trees and he made a mental note to do it more often.

Later that night, laying in bed, Isaac's head on his chest, he felt happy and content. Scott knew it wasn't over. That something was coming and sooner or later they would have to fight again. But for now his friends and family were _safe._ His pack, while bigger than he ever imagined, was finally _whole_ , and he had new allies that would stand by his pack's side when the time called for it. Life might not be perfect but at the moment it was close.


	38. Chapter 38: Trouble's coming

There was a warm breeze running through the trees as he stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of a large stump. There was power here. He could feel it. It wasn't just in left over remains of the once majestic tree, but in the ground and air around it. He closed his eyes and let that power roll over him. It was warm and almost soothing. But there was something twisted in the magic that ruined it. He pushed the power away and opened his eyes.

He titled his head to the side and studied the stump, the Nemeton, an old power weaved into a tree by an almost extinct group of people. He sighed. It would attack more problems. He was giving serious thought to burning and destroying it when he felt another's magic close by.

He turned around just in time to see another man appear out of thin air. The man appeared older than himself, not that it mattered, they could alter their appearance at will. For the moment the newcomer was taller, slimmer, with black and gray hair that fell down his back and sunkissed skin. He could feel the man's power coming off him in waves, it was strong. Not as strong as his own, but enough that should they be enemies, he would be considered a threat.

"You seem worried." the other said as he came to stand at his side. There was no need for introductions or greetings. They knew who the other was, it would be a waste of time.

"I wouldn't say worried," he replied,"more wary, possibly cautious." Which was bullshit. He was worried, freaked out, possibly even scared. He just didn't want anyone else to know it.

His companion scoffed. "You're worried." It was the calm matter of fact way he said it that caused him to snap, "Aren't you?" he swung around to face the other man, "Something is building. Something no one seems to know what it is or what it wants, and it's coming _here._ Do you really think these children are going to stand a chance against whatever it is?"

"I can hope." The taller man whispered.

"That's it, you hope?" he asked, frustrated, "your child is at risk, and the most you can muster up is you hope."

"What else can I do?" The man's voice dropped low, almost into a growl as his eyes shifted blue and the power around him buzzed, "I've done all I'm allowed. I can not interfere anymore. It would draw attention to her, to her pack, unwanted attention. They already have enemies and do not need mine." the man let out a slow breath, his eyes fading into a gray. "What of you? You just sat back and watched before, why get involved now?

He glared at the man, not wanting to answer.

The other man just smirked, " Is it perhaps the hunters, the ones that have allied themselves with the pack?"

He could have scoffed, could have denied it. But they both knew it was true. He didn't know any of the kids here, didn't care not really but he did care about the two idiot hunters that had gotten pulled into whatever mess was heading towards Beacon Hills.

"They fought worse." he muttered, turning away from the man's knowing eyes. He glared at the stump before him. "They've _beaten_ worse," he added in an even tone. Maybe he was trying to reassure himself. Sam and Dean had after all took on Heaven and Hell, what out there could be worse than that?

"Yet you're still worried." the other commented.

They fell silent, both staring off into the night.

As they did he noticed a small creak in the stump, it wasn't much, a thin broken line that started at the middle and worked its way outwards. Probably a side effect of the magic performed in the town recently. He was about to turn and walk away, over staring at the dead tree when a tiny green light appeared. It was a firefly crawling it's way out from the inside of the tree.

The man next to him let out a low growl and the firefly flickered in and out of existence for a second before it became solid and shot off into the air.

Old reflexes kicked in and he reached out snatching the bug from the air. It hissed in an unnatural way. A sniff of the sour rotten scent coming off it was all he needed. He crushed the insect in his hand. Wiping it out of existence before opening his hand and letting the pieces float to the ground.

"Careful Loki, your true nature is showing." Coyote whispered. But the man looked pleased with what he had done. So Gabe just shrugged his shoulders, "sometimes the world needs the tricks and karma of a trickster, and sometimes it needs wrath and forgiveness of an angel."

"Which do you think this threat will need?" Coyote asked, studying him.

Again Gabe, shrugged, "With my luck? Probably both."

Klaus Mikaelson glared at his phone as he drove _back_ to Beacon Hills. It seemed Kol had decided to stick around, remaining with Jeremy. Elijah was staying close by to keep an eye on him until he was sure their younger brother wasn't going to cause any problems. Which meant Ric was alone and needed a ride back to Mystic Falls.

Klaus had thought about telling his sometimes lover to just fly back. But he hadn't been that far out of town and truthful he missed the hunter. Maybe a few days driving across the country would be fun with just the two of them.

It was dark out, as he drove, even still it wasn't hard to spot the man walking down the side of the road with his thumb held out.

Klaus snorted. You didn't see many hitchhikers nowadays, too many crazies out in the world. Which meant the man was either psychotic or stupid.

For some reason this amused him enough to pull up beside the man and roll down his window, "where to?" he asked.

The blonde man quirked an eyebrow, smirking a little as he replied,"Beacon Hills."

Klaus unlocked his door and gestured for the man to get in.

Once he was in, Klaus pulled away from the side of the road and continued driving towards town.

They rode in silence for a little, to which he was grateful as he didn't like small talk, or talking to humans, before his passenger spoke up.

"Not many people would pick up a strange man in the dead of night." Klaus wasn't sure if it was a question or statement, the man sounded almost bored as he said it. He looked over at the man, who was watching him, head tilted to the side. Something about it unnerved him. Not a feeling he was used to.

"Not many people would accept a ride from a strange man," he replied, with a pointed look at the man before turning to look back at the road. The tension that he had felt building burst as the man broke out into a laugh.

"True." The man said with a shrug once he finished laughing. Thought Klaus out of the corner of his eye noticed his passenger was still grinning, "I'm Luke," the man said, suddenly intruding himself.

A 1000 years of being alive told him that there was something more to the man. Something powerful, and the way his eyes glowed when said his name confirmed his theory. Feeling more intrigued than afraid he replied, "Niklaus."


End file.
